Les Conjurés I Naissance d'une alliance 1995 1996
by Freia72
Summary: Quand l'amitié cimente l'entente entre différentes maisons et la lutte contre Voldemort. Quand un espion trouve une raison de sauver sa peau. Quand un échange scolaire bouleverse une vie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

_Avertissement : _

_J'ai toujours lu les Harry Potter en anglais. Je sais qu'il existe des traductions et que pour beaucoup de Français, Hogwarts c'est avant tout Poudlard, Hufflepuff, Poufsouffle, Snape, Rogue et Slytherin, Serpentard. Néanmoins, ayant découvert cette série dans sa langue originale, la traduction des noms des personnages ou de lieux me met parfois mal à l'aise. Aussi, après avoir un moment envisagé d'écrire en anglais, j'ai choisi d'utiliser ma langue maternelle et, pour aller au bout de la logique, d'utiliser les traductions françaises des lieux et personnages... sauf pour Snape et les Slytherins. _

_J'ai beaucoup lu de fanfics depuis plus un an et il est probable que certaines m'ont influencée sur la description d'un personnage, et notamment de Severus Snape. Si certains d'entre vous repéraient des similitudes avec d'autres textes, j'en suis par avance désolée car je respecte profondément les travaux des autres auteurs._

_Petite précision : petit à petit cette histoire s'éloignera de la chronologie de J. K. Rowling._

**Prologue **

Le signal lumineux appelant les passagers à rattacher leur ceinture se ralluma.

Non que cela changea grand-chose à l'attitude des uns et des autres : le trajet étant relativement court, coincés dans un espace assez réduit et occupés à prendre un modeste petit déjeuner parfaitement insipide, la plupart des voyageurs n'avaient pas bougé de leur siège, ni même détaché leur ceinture. La majorité d'entre eux commença à regarder leur montre : plus que dix minutes avant l'atterrissage. Les plus chanceux, placés près du hublot, se mirent à scruter le ciel et à se pencher pour voir le sol se rapprocher lentement, pour tenter de discerner les quelques indices qui pourraient démontrer indubitablement un changement de pays, le passage de la France à l'Angleterre. L'aéroport était désormais visible, la piste aisée à discerner, puis ce fut le grondement du train d'atterrissage déployé.

Littéralement rivée au hublot, une toute jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts tenta de sentir avant tout le monde le moment où les roues allaient toucher le sol. De son propre aveu, le décollage et l'atterrissage constituaient les parties les plus excitantes d'un voyage en avion et là, justement, allait se produire ce petit miracle, le contact des roues avec le sol, puis le freinage menaçant de vous envoyer dans le siège de devant et enfin le trajet tranquille vers le terminal.

Inévitablement, malgré la demande des hôtesses, dès la fin du freinage tout le monde commença à se lever dans la plus grande anarchie et à récupérer ses petites affaires, dans le vague espoir qu'on sortirait peut-être plus tôt de cette étroite cabine. La jeune fille ne fit pas exception à la règle, se tortillant pour attraper un sac à dos coincé sous son siège, en dépit de l'interdiction formelle de mettre quoi que ce soit à cet endroit. Il fallut de nouveau attendre : courbé en deux cette fois-ci, hors de question de se rassoir ! Enfin vint l'heure de la délivrance et le flot des passagers s'écoula lentement de l'avion, s'apprêtant à aller récupérer les bagages.

Examinant les panneaux, la jeune fille s'orienta à grandes enjambées vers le métro reliant Heathrow à King's Cross, trainant une grosse valise noire à roulettes agrémentée de petits bouts de ruban de couleurs vives attachés à la poignée. Gagnant son siège, elle sortit un livre de poche de son sac, en attendant de rejoindre Londres, surveillant avec attention le trajet pour ne pas rater sa station.

ooooo

La gare grouillait de monde et il fallait veiller à ne pas envoyer la valise dans les jambes des autres voyageurs tout en zigzagant avec adresse entre les groupes massés à proximité des guichets ou devant les quais, guettant l'arrivée de leur train, et en évitant le flot des banlieusards pressés fonçant vers le métro et prêts à piétiner quiconque se trouverait sur leur chemin.

Elle s'était tellement dépêchée pour effectuer son changement, qu'il lui avait fallu quelques minutes avant de ralentir et de prendre la mesure du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. La gare se présentait comme une immense structure en forme de tunnel de briques jaunâtres, couvert de verrières soutenues par des poutrelles métalliques retombant sur des arcades intermédiaires. Un pont de métal permettait aux voyageurs situés en milieu de train d'aller d'un quai à l'autre sans avoir à revenir d'abord vers la façade. L'ensemble évoquait un peu les gares du Nord et de l'Est à Paris, mais à une échelle colossale. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas de temps à détailler les lieux, soucieuse de trouver un petit coin abrité et où elle pourrait garer sa valise et son sac sans criandre de se les faire voler.

Après avoir vérifié l'heure et le quai du train pour Glasgow, la jeune fille tenta de glaner un sandwich à grignoter. Malgré son anglophilie, essentiellement alimentée par la musique pop qui régnait sans partage sur les stations de radio, la littérature et les programmes de la BBC, elle dut tout de même se rendre à l'évidence que peu de choses paraissaient, à priori, appétissantes pour une Française. Raisonnant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle mange, elle se dirigea vers une boutique proposant des sandwichs (non identifiables) et plusieurs paquets de préparations plus ou moins grasses et se décida pour deux sachets de chips au vinaigre (ça, c'était délicieux, mais plein de produits chimiques), un paquet de cookies aux pépites de chocolat et une canette de coca-cola. Bégayant légèrement, intimidée à l'idée de parler anglais, elle jugea tout de même s'être bien débrouillée, n'ayant aucun mal à comprendre ce que racontait le vendeur et obtenant sans peine ce qu'elle avait décidé d'acheter. Les quarante cinq minutes restant avant le départ du train furent employées à déjouer le mystère des cabines téléphoniques pour passer un coup de fil à sa grand-mère, l'assurant de son arrivée saine et sauve dans la « perfide Albion » et à la visite d'une librairie dans laquelle elle acheta deux polars médiévaux d'Ellis Peters, attirée par les couvertures rehaussées de lettres dorées imitant des enluminures, et le dernier numéro de _Rolling Stone_.

Bercée par le train, lasse de regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux peinant à rester fixés sur la ligne de son livre, la jeune fille débattit un temps avec elle-même pour se décider, ou non, à s'endormir.

Bien sûr, Glasgow étant le terminus, elle ne courait pas de risque de manquer l'arrêt. Mais dormir signifierait relâcher sa vigilance sur ses affaires et rater une partie du voyage. Non que le trajet soit particulièrement fascinant, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on part en Angleterre (la patrie des Beatles ! ajoutaient ses neurones en surchauffe), seule, pour aller passer un an dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire ! Emilie avait suffisamment lutté avec sa grand-mère pour qu'elle la laissât partir, pour être fermement décidée à profiter pleinement du moindre moment passé là-bas, chez les « British ». S'adapterait-elle ? Regretterait-elle sa décision (intérieurement elle hurlait : non !) ? Après tout, elle était bien, quelque part, à moitié anglaise elle-même, une particularité à laquelle elle s'accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si le fait d'avoir eu un père anglais lui conférait un plus, une étrangeté qui la démarquait de tout le reste du monde et la rendait unique. Après tout, que peut-on souhaiter de plus quand on doit son prénom à une stupide chanson pour enfants ? Emilie éprouvait parfois de véritables pulsions meurtrières à l'écoute du refrain de la rengaine que connaissaient tous ses camarades Moldus et qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à hurler à tue-tête en sa présence. _Je m'appelle Emilie Joliiiiiiie _[1]…

Comme beaucoup d'adolescents, à quatorze ans, Emilie n'était pas sûre d'elle. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Un peu à part en raison de son passé familial, de ses centres d'intérêts, de sa personnalité un peu solitaire et de ce qu'elle était tout simplement, elle avait toujours été écartelée entre un désir irrépressible de se couler dans le moule, d'être comme tout le monde, d'être jolie, gaie, appréciée de tous comme les filles les plus populaires de sa classe, et la volonté de préserver jalousement son indépendance et sa solitude. Le résultat était qu'elle avait toujours été péniblement consciente de la banalité de ses traits, des efforts qu'elle devait déployer pour être plus ou moins acceptée et qu'évidemment elle n'avait que peu d'amis, et encore, aucun de proche. Par quel mystère certains sont toujours invités aux anniversaires et d'autres, éternellement oubliés ou ajoutés à la hâte ? Refermant son livre, Emilie regarda vaguement le paysage, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts mais la fatigue l'emporta. La campagne fit peu à peu place aux banlieues, puis à la ville lorsque le train arriva en gare de Glasgow.

ooooo

Là arrivait la partie un peu compliquée : elle devait trouver un petit train touristique sillonnant l'Écosse et qui la déposerait dans un village portant le nom improbable de Pré-au-Lard. Le secrétariat à l'éducation sorcière à Paris qui avait reçu tous les papiers et formulaires de Poudlard lui avait communiqué les horaires, mais elle n'avait pas pu réserver son billet pour cette ligne secondaire et peu empruntée. La fausse assurance qu'elle avait déployée devant sa grand-mère avant de partir était près de s'évanouir complètement, tant elle appréhendait de s'être trompée et d'avoir mal compris les renseignements.

Attendant son tour au guichet, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Emilie sortit son porte-monnaie, vérifia qu'il lui restait bien le montant nécessaire, puis demanda un billet pour sa destination et l'horaire du prochain train. Le guichetier répondit quelque chose qu'Emilie ne comprit absolument pas. Réitérant sa question, elle obtint la même réponse, tout à fait inintelligible même si elle savait, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, que l'homme parlait anglais. Souriant devant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille, le guichetier répéta sa phrase, lentement et en articulant avec soin. Bienvenue en Écosse ! pensa Emilie en cherchant le quai 26 d'un regard inquiet, s'ils parlaient tous de cette manière cela allait être terrible ! L'idée de l'échange scolaire perdit tout d'un coup une grande partie de son attrait. Hissant sa valise à bord du coquet petit train à vapeur quasi désert, Emilie se répéta mentalement toutes les instructions à suivre à son arrivée au Pré-au-Lard, l'estomac noué et le casque de son walkman vissé sur les oreilles, déversant les flots de musique sensés noyer son appréhension grandissante.

La beauté des paysages fut totalement perdue pour la petite Française rongée par l'inquiétude et mourant de faim qui passa le trajet sur son siège de bois à contrôler fébrilement les noms incompréhensibles des gares traversées avec le plan affiché au-dessus de la sortie.

* * *

[1] Il s'agit de la chanson tirée de la comédie musicale _Emilie Jolie_ de P. Chatel, enregistrée en 1979 et chantée par Séverine Vincent.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 1**

Severus Snape quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui, suivi par les trois autres chefs de maisons.

En ce 31 août, la rentrée se faisait imminente et les derniers préparatifs, ainsi que la perspective du déferlement soudain de centaines d'enfants et adolescents dans les couloirs de Poudlard le lendemain, donnaient chaque année l'envie au professeur de Potions de s'enfermer dans ses cachots et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Cette année, Poudlard avait réussi à se débarrasser de deux petits monstres, mais allait devoir accueillir deux élèves étrangers dans le cadre d'échanges scolaires, un italien et une française.

Snape pinça le haut de son long nez en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon. Les élèves autochtones avaient déjà du mal à écrire correctement leur propre langue maternelle, alors qu'est ce que cela allait donner pour les deux nouveaux ! Théoriquement, ne venaient à Poudlard que des élèves dont le niveau d'anglais était jugé suffisant. Certes, mais jugé par qui ? Il avait encore en mémoire le sabir incompréhensible que lui avaient servi, copie après copie, deux Allemands qui, Dieu merci, avaient réintégré Durmsdrang à la fin d'une année gâchée. Dumbledore avait fourni aux quatre chefs de maison les informations nécessaires relatives à ces nouveaux élèves tout en indiquant qu'ils arriveraient chacun dans la journée pour un petit entretien et leur sélection par le Choixpeau magique. Au moins, pensa Snape, ils éviteraient ainsi l'humiliation d'être sélectionnés en même temps que les premières années devant toute l'école.

L'Italien, Alessandro Gabelli, quinze ans, avait été formé à l'Académie d'Etude de la Magie de Florence. Issu d'une illustre famille de sorciers italiens, ses points forts semblaient être les Sortilèges, les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du mal. La Française, plus jeune d'un an, avait eu un parcours un peu étrange. Élevée par sa grand-mère moldue, elle avait suivi un cursus complètement moldu jusqu'à douze ans, la vieille femme refusant semble-t-il, de l'envoyer à Beaux-Bâtons, sans doute perturbée par la différence de sa petite-fille. Puis, soudainement, Emilie Marlier était apparue à Beaux-Bâtons l'été de ses douze ans, avait suivi des cours intensifs pendant deux mois et avait été admise directement en seconde année. L'année dernière, ses talents en Potions avaient été estimés tels qu'elle avait suivi pendant plusieurs mois les cours de son année et ceux de l'année supérieure dans cette matière. Non, bien entendu, que cela signifiât quoi que ce soit. Severus Snape n'avait pas un très grand respect pour ses collègues, étrangers ou non, et attendait de juger « sur pièces » le nouveau « génie » des Potions que Dumbledore allait lui fourrer dans les pattes, avant de devoir, il n'en doutait pas, lui rabattre son caquet avec pertes et fracas.

Parvenu à destination, le professeur murmura plusieurs sortilèges et mots de passe et ouvrit la porte de la classe de Potions d'un grand coup de pied, résumant ainsi parfaitement son état d'esprit du moment.

ooooo

« Hagrid et la nouvelle seront là dans dix minutes, monsieur le directeur.

-Merci, monsieur Rusard. »

Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall qui essuyait délicatement les coins de sa bouche avec une serviette après avoir reposé sa tasse de thé. La plupart des portraits couvrant les murs du bureau du directeur étaient assoupis ou vides, leurs occupants partis vaquer à d'autres activités. La lumière vive qui s'écoulait des fenêtres closes de verrières incolores à losanges illuminait la vaste salle pourvue d'une petite mezzanine de bois aux tonalités chaudes, et mettait en valeur une partie des étranges objets qui jonchaient les tables ou bien étaient placés sur des étagères savamment ornées de motifs de courbes et contrecourbes évoquant la création de quelque architecte fou.

Quelques heures auparavant était arrivé Alessandro Gabelli, un jeune homme grand, si mince qu'il en paraissait presque maigre, au visage anguleux plutôt agréable entouré de cheveux châtains coupés juste en dessous des joues, et retombant en mèches soyeuses de chaque côté de son visage. Gabelli semblait intelligent, avec des yeux marron un peu rieurs, paraissant trouver un peu partout des sujets d'amusement. Néanmoins, le jeune homme était très réservé, observant beaucoup mais parlant peu, avec un accent presque indétectable, restant sur la défensive et trahissant juste sa surprise en entendant tout d'un coup le Choixpeau lui parler à l'oreille. Pour l'heure, Gabelli avait été dépêché vers Severus Snape, et devait intégrer la maison de Slytherin.

Restait donc la question de la Française, Emilie Marlier. Dumbledore ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle, tout reposant sur les bulletins de notes et les remarques détaillées dans la longue lettre accompagnée de photographies, envoyée par la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons, madame Maxime. La jeune fille paraissait un peu énigmatique malgré la profusion de remarques de la directrice qui évitait soigneusement certains sujets : on ne savait rien de ses parents, dont aucun ne semblait l'avoir élevée, ni pourquoi elle n'avait pas été à Beaux-Bâtons dès ses onze ans. Dumbledore ignorait si le Ministère français de la Magie envoyait, comme c'était le cas en Angleterre, des fonctionnaires expliquer aux familles moldues ce qu'était la magie lorsqu'elles abritaient un futur sorcier en leur sein. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était compréhensible que certains refusent de confier l'éducation de leurs enfants à une école de sorcellerie. La petite Française possédait cependant un véritable talent, si ses notes obtenues en Potions reflétaient un tant soit peu la réalité, et la missive élogieuse de la directrice, évitant de peu le ridicule, mettait en exergue les qualités réelles ou peut-être un tantinet exagérées de la candidate.

« Parions-nous, Minerva ?

-Hum, les bulletins de notes et le reste ne donnent que des indications, sans voir ni connaître la personne…

-Justement, c'est le but d'un pari, non ? pressa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Non, Albus. J'ai déjà perdu pour monsieur Gabelli, je préfère en rester là. Slytherin… ajouta le professeur de Métamorphose en simulant un frisson.

-Qui sait, mademoiselle Marlier ira-t-elle peut-être rejoindre les rangs des Gryffondors ?

-Nous verrons. »

Un coup timidement frappé à la porte indiqua aux deux professeurs que l'objet de leurs interrogations venait sans doute d'arriver. Quelques instants après que l'invitation de Dumbledore ait retentit, une jeune fille vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat-shirt fripés apparut, entrant doucement par la porte entrebâillée. Elle était intimidée, c'était évident de par sa manière de se tenir. Cependant, son visage fatigué restait un peu fermé, presque impassible. Emilie Marlier était grande pour son âge, ayant déjà la taille des élèves de septième année. De longues jambes, une silhouette mince mais déjà formée et partiellement dissimulé par son accoutrement moldu, un visage très pâle aux joues pleines, marqué par un nez assez proéminent, de grands yeux très sombres et une bouche assez large aux lèvres pleines. Les deux professeurs s'attardèrent un peu surpris sur la coiffure : au lieu de la longue chevelure favorisée par toutes les élèves de Poudlard, Emilie Marlier avait les cheveux coupés juste au niveau de la mâchoire, très épais, d'un noir de jais, aux mèches ondulées un peu en pagaille, comme si l'enfant sortait du lit, et une grosse frange qui lui mangeait les yeux. Le volume de la chevelure évitait à la coiffure de paraître trop « garçonne » mais des cheveux aussi courts étaient une rareté pour les jeunes filles de Poudlard.

Après s'être enquis du voyage, de la fatigue de l'élève, et lui ayant proposé une pastille au citron promptement refusée par l'intéressée qui répondait d'une voix assez douce avec un accent marqué mais pas désagréable et dans un anglais tout à fait correct qui deviendrait sans doute plus fluide à l'usage, Dumbledore lui demanda de bien vouloir s'assoir sur le tabouret placé au milieu du bureau tandis que Minerva McGonagall posait le Choixpeau sur la tête de l'enfant.

Les réflexions du Choixpeau restaient un secret uniquement partagé entre les élèves et l'objet, mais le directeur regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait cru bon de divulguer à la Française qui avait subitement arraché ses yeux à leur contemplation pleine d'espoir des shortbreads éparpillés sur une petite assiette posée sur le bureau, était devenue blême et avait battu furieusement des paupières en fronçant les sourcils pendant quelques secondes. Quelques instants plus tard, le Choixpeau proclama qu'Emilie Marlier irait rejoindre les rangs de la maison de Serdaigle. Dumbledore l'envoya ensuite, escortée par un Rusard à l'expression toujours aussi revêche, trouver le professeur Flitwick qui devrait lui expliquer les éléments essentiels à son intégration à Poudlard.

La porte venait de se refermer en tournant silencieusement sur ses gonds.

« Hum… qu'en dis-tu, Albus ? fit la chef des Gryffondors, les lèvres un peu pincées.

-Allons Minerva, que lui reproche-tu ?

-Rien… c'est étrange, elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Peut-être ses expressions, encore qu'elle ne me paraisse pas terriblement expressive… c'est très déconcertant. Elle paraît extrêmement timide au premier abord, mais elle ne rougit pas et regarde les gens droit dans les yeux… Je me trompe peut-être, mais elle m'a presque fait l'effet d'une pleurnicheuse… Non, je ne sais pas quoi en penser : à tout prendre, monsieur Gabelli m'était plus sympathique, conclut la femme au chignon sévère en secouant la tête.

-Hum, je dois dire qu'elle m'a surpris, moi aussi : je m'attendais presque à quelqu'un de plus flamboyant. Bah, j'ai accordé trop d'importance à la lettre de recommandation !

-Ces Français… intervint rapidement Minerva McGonagall en secouant la tête.

-Ah, madame Maxime a voulu défendre la cause de son élève, voilà tout. Et puis les bulletins de notes parlent d'eux-mêmes. Quelle drôle d'idée de couper ses cheveux si courts ! remarqua-t-il en passant du coq à l'âne.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle a fait cela ? déplora la vieille femme en fermant les yeux : sur les photos que nous avions elle avait les cheveux longs. Mais bon, c'est peut-être une mode moldue ? conclut l'Écossaise en soupirant, d'un ton peu convaincu. Est-elle vraiment venue seule depuis Paris ?

-Oui. Elle semble très indépendante et débrouillarde. Hagrid m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à avancer vers Poudlard sans l'attendre ! Il secoua la tête en levant un peu les yeux, puis reprit avec sérieux : elle a quand même quelque chose de remarquable et je m'étonne que madame Maxime n'en ait rien dit.

-Comment cela ?

-C'est sans doute un Occlumens.

-Quoi ? La femme redressa la tête si brusquement que son chapeau pointu de tartan vert manqua de tomber de sa tête. Mais Beaux-bâtons ne propose pas de cours d'…

-Non, bien sûr que non, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant. C'est sans doute naturel et c'est pour cela qu'elle paraissait peut-être inexpressive, encore que, réfléchit-il avec embarras : j'ai un peu honte maintenant, je crois qu'elle était tout simplement affamée et que des biscuits ne lui auraient pas fait de mal.

-Que faisons-nous à ce sujet ?

-L'Occlumencie ? Ma foi, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire. Juste observer, reprit-il : et en cas de problème, je lui parlerai. Elle ne se rend sans doute pas compte de ce qu'elle fait, murmura Dumbledore d'un air pensif.

-Je n'aime pas cela, affirma sa compagne sur un ton catégorique.

-Minerva, nous n'y pouvons rien et elle non plus ! Et puis cela n'a rien de honteux ou de grave. C'est simplement rare, et je crois presque impossible pour quelqu'un issu d'une famille de Moldus. Elle a certainement eu un sorcier parmi ses ancêtres, ce qui pourrait expliquer cette disposition et la rapidité de son apprentissage. »

Faisant claquer sa langue d'un air dubitatif, Minerva McGonagall avança la main vers la table et saisit un shortbread.

ooooo

Emilie suivait Rusard mécaniquement, l'esprit en ébullition, sans trop faire attention aux alentours ni aux récriminations du concierge de l'école prononcées d'une voix geignarde et éraillée avec un accent à couper au couteau, que de toutes façons elle ne comprenait pas. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête et qu'elle se concentre un peu, sinon elle se perdrait dès qu'elle serait toute seule !

La politesse exigeait ne pas examiner en détail les personnes ou les objets, aussi, bien élevée, Emilie avait évité de marquer un intérêt ou un étonnement trop visible dans le bureau du directeur. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi s'interroger ! Et les occupants n'étaient pas les éléments les moins intéressants. Emilie ne savait pas encore quoi faire d'Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Leur accoutrement était… pittoresque, mais à Beaux-Bâtons, la mode était plutôt à un style classique moldu BCBG qui n'avait rien de très « naturel » non plus. Quand aux tenues de madame Maxime, Emilie préférait éviter d'y songer.

Elle connaissait la réputation du directeur : l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, il était dans tous les livres d'histoire de la magie. Dumbledore avait eu l'air de vouloir disséquer son cerveau et Emilie, prudente et pas très confiante, avait gardé les yeux baissés. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à cacher, mais ce qui était dans sa cervelle lui appartenait et elle n'avait pas l'intention de faciliter la tâche à un Legilimens, si par hasard le directeur possédait ce talent. McGonagall, malgré son étrange chapeau qui paraissait avoir été coincé à plusieurs reprises dans une porte, avait l'air terriblement stricte et ses lèvres pincées laissaient entendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout enthousiasmée par la nouvelle recrue. Tans pis, je suis comme je suis, je n'y peux rien ! Emilie s'était littéralement forcée à la regarder droit dans les yeux dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole, consciente qu'un regard fuyant ne faisait jamais bonne impression.

Mais le plus troublant avait été le Choixpeau. Le concept de « maisons » était totalement étranger à la Française qui ne se rappelait plus bien des qualités qui y étaient associées et qu'elle avait rapidement parcouru dans le guide de Poudlard que lui avait remis madame Maxime. Les quelques instants où l'objet avait été posé sur sa tête avaient paru une éternité à Emilie, qui avait cru un moment que son cœur allait cesser de battre quand le chapeau, après avoir écarté d'office Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, avait suggéré Slytherin. « De l'intelligence, ça oui. La volonté de se prouver. Un peu tordue, hein ? Et de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition ! Ça pourrait faire une bonne Slytherin, comme son père... ». Ainsi donc, elle le savait maintenant, son père était un sorcier et il avait étudié à Poudlard. Surexcitée, Emilie lutta pour retrouver une certaine nonchalance à l'idée de son père. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Strictement rien, si ce n'est qu'il était anglais, qu'il n'avait pas été marié avec sa mère et qu'il était parti avant sa naissance. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser : la logique voulait qu'elle le détestât, au moins un peu, pour l'avoir laissée tomber. Mais l'avait-il abandonnée ? Il était parti avant qu'elle naisse, alors… Alors ses émotions à son égard restaient étonnamment neutres, surtout comparées à celles qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'il était question de sa mère. Elle ressentait avant tout de la curiosité, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait d'où lui venait ses capacités de sorcière. Si seulement elle en savait un peu plus, au moins son nom ! Mais là évidemment, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le deviner. Et puis, le voulait-elle vraiment ? « On sait ce que l'on perd, mais pas ce que l'on trouve » fut la phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

L'esprit ressassant sans cesse les mêmes pensées et interrogations, notant très vaguement les tours et détours de son chemin, l'estomac gargouillant à qui mieux-mieux, Emilie arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la maison de Serdaigle, abandonnée à son sort, essoufflée et sans mot de passe par Argus Rusard qui s'empressa d'aller retrouver son chat.

ooooo

Filius Flitwick accueillit avec un grand sourire la nouvelle recrue.

La lecture du dossier envoyé par Beaux-Bâtons, et dont il avait reçu la copie à l'instant, montrait qu'il s'agissait à l'évidence d'une fille intelligente. En tous les cas elle était polie, parlait très correctement l'anglais (mais Flitwick, qui avait fait une partie de ses études en France, n'aurait pas regretté de devoir parler un peu français) et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait découvert au hasard de la conversation qu'elle aimait la musique. Le professeur décida sur le champ d'enrôler Emilie Marlier dans la chorale de l'école, ce qu'elle refusa immédiatement et d'un air sans appel (bien que qu'avec la plus grande politesse) mais elle accepta avec une joie non dissimulée de faire partie du groupe d'étude de musique classique moldue que le chef de la maison Serdaigle animait tous les vendredi soirs, surtout quand il lui expliqua qu'aucun appareil moldu ne fonctionnait à Poudlard. Adieu donc, Walkman et radio et bienvenue à la nouvelle recrue qui découvrirait de la « vraie » musique, même si le petit professeur n'allait évidemment pas présenter les choses en ces termes.

Flitwick examina Emilie pendant qu'elle essayait, avec la plus grande concentration, l'air grave et les sourcils froncés, de se rappeler toutes les informations sur Poudlard qu'il lui avait donné. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée saugrenue que son expression paraissait étrangement déplacée sur ce visage jeune.

« Je vous conseille de lire attentivement _Hogwarts, a History_.

-Oui, merci. Je l'ai lu, mais je vais recommencer.

-Vous vous adapterez vite, vous verrez, la rassura-t-il : venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer votre dortoir. »

Emilie suivit Flitwick hors de son bureau par une porte secondaire dissimulée dans la tapisserie, repassant dans la salle commune ornée de bleu et or, puis gravissant un escalier étroit et un peu raide. Chaque chambre comportait quatre lits et une salle de bains. Arrivée à la porte de la sienne, Emilie vit que sa valise et son sac à dos étaient déjà posés près du lit. Flitwick haussa les sourcils en voyant une valise si… moldue. Emilie sourit et métamorphosa de nouveau le bagage qui devint un grand coffre.

« C'est plus pratique pour prendre l'avion ou le train, dit-elle en ayant l'air de s'excuser : le sortilège a été posé par le responsable de mon année, à Beaux-Bâtons.

-En effet ! s'exclama malicieusement le petit professeur avant de reprendre : vos voisines seront mesdemoiselles Belinda Mugholder, Ann Merrywistle et Lucrezia Blackwell. J'attire de nouveau votre attention sur le fait que vous devez veiller à la bonne tenue de votre chambre, ainsi que de la salle de bain. Les Elfes s'occuperont de votre linge. Rappelez-vous aussi que le couvre-feu est à 21 heures les jours de classe, sauf pour le cours d'Astronomie. Dans ce cas, un préfet viendra raccompagner votre classe.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Je vous laisse déballer vos affaires. Il s'interrompit et fut obligé de rire en remarquant la protestation qu'émettait l'estomac de la pauvre jeune fille, mortifiée : rassurez-vous, je vais demander à un Elfe de vous apporter un petit goûter. Nous nous retrouverons à 19 heures pour dîner : je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à la grande salle, si vous le voulez bien.

-Merci, monsieur. »

Flitwick parti, Emilie respira un grand coup, soupira quand son estomac choisit encore de se manifester, puis commença à examiner la pièce attentivement. Comme la salle commune, elle était décorée en bleu et or. Elle contenait quatre lits à baldaquin en bois, aux rideaux et au couvre pied bleu. Les draps étaient de coton blanc. Chaque lit était accompagné d'une petite table de nuit d'un côté et d'une armoire de taille raisonnable de l'autre, dont le socle abritait deux tiroirs. Une étagère à la tête du lit permettait d'y poser des livres, ou des objets personnels, tandis que le coffre pourrait être stocké sous le lit. La salle de bain était claire, bleu pâle, couverte de carreaux de céramique, et abritant une grande douche et quatre lavabos. Une porte supplémentaire donnait sur les toilettes. L'ensemble était très agréable et Emilie fut soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une succession de petits dortoirs. Elle aurait eu du mal à supporter la promiscuité si ceux-ci avaient été plus grands.

Emilie commença à ôter les affaires de son coffre, n'y laissant que des objets qui n'avaient pas d'utilité immédiate ou bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas montrer. Elle sécurisa ensuite le coffre soigneusement. Les vêtements furent vite rangés : la jeune fille n'en possédait pas tant que ça et il s'agissait avant tout de jeans ou pantalons de velours sombre assortis de pulls et t-shirts de couleurs variées pouvant être combinés entre eux, et de deux jupes, très longues. Une paire de baskets, des chaussures à semelle de caoutchouc pour la pluie, des sandales de cuir marron (aux pieds) et des chaussures noires à talons carrés achevaient le trousseau. Évidemment, il fallait y ajouter l'uniforme, procuré sur commande et envoyé directement à Poudlard : jupe à larges plis et pantalon gris, chemisiers et longues chaussettes blanches, robes noires. Le complément était posé sur son lit, décidé après son placement à Serdaigle : écharpe, cravate (berk ! hurla intérieurement Emilie qui se demanda ensuite avec perplexité comment elle allait bien pouvoir nouer cet objet de torture) et manteau doublé aux couleurs de sa maison, bleu et jaune.

Une fois tout à peu près rangé, mordant à pleines dents dans une bonne tartine de brioche que venait de déposer un Elfe qui avait dû avoir pitié d'elle, Emilie se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer, optant pour des vêtements « normaux » étant donné que la rentrée n'avait officiellement pas encore eu lieu. L'éducation totalement moldue de la jeune fille avait été déterminante, à tel point que plumes, robes et chaudrons (malgré son amour des Potions) lui paraissaient encore parfois un déguisement de carnaval, tandis que stylos, jeans ou jupes étaient à ces yeux « normaux », pas moldus, juste « normaux ». Vêtue d'une longue jupe violette, d'un t-shirt blanc et de ses sandales de cuir, Emilie ajouta tout de même un gros foulard en coton qu'elle entortilla autour de son cou et posa sur ses épaules son nouveau manteau autant par peur des courants d'airs que parce qu'elle soupçonnait que ces histoires de « maisons », Slytherin, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, devaient jouer ici un rôle déterminant et qu'il ne faisait sans doute pas bon de rester trop « neutre ». Ainsi prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune retrouver le professeur Flitwick.

ooooo

Cette fois-ci, Emilie prêta la plus grande attention au chemin menant de la tour de Serdaigle jusqu'à la grande salle.

Écoutant les explications du professeur sur les mots de passe et les escaliers mobiles, elle écarquilla les yeux et faillit rester bouche-bée en arrivant à la grande salle. Même en ayant lu des descriptions et entendu les rumeurs très embellies qui avaient circulé à Beaux-Bâtons après le retour des concurrentes du Tournoi des trois sorciers, l'ensemble était terriblement impressionnant avec les quatre longues tables où prendraient place les élèves, l'estrade surélevée où mangeraient les professeurs et le plafond extraordinaire imitant le ciel, en dessous duquel flottaient de grandes bougies blanches. Pour l'heure, avant la rentrée, une vaste table ronde avait été installée juste en bas de l'estrade et en avant des grandes tables.

La plupart des professeurs étaient là et il était convenu que les deux nouveaux élèves mangeraient ce soir et le lendemain à la même table. Présentée par Flitwick, Emilie fit la connaissance des professeurs Chourave et Vector, avant de revoir Minerva McGonagall dont elle apprit alors qu'elle enseignait la Métamorphose. Puis ce fut le tour des professeurs Babbling (Runes), Templum (latin), Raspberger (allemand). Emilie perdit un peu le fil des présentations, ayant du mal à se rappeler des noms, puis nota avec une certaine perplexité la présence d'une femme cachée derrière d'énormes lunettes, accoutrée comme une baba cool tout droit échappée des années 1970 et sirotant un verre d'alcool qui, si on en croyait sa démarche chaloupée, n'était pas son premier.

« Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Viendrez-vous au cours de Divination, mon enfant ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix enrouée et si basse que Emilie dut presque lire sur ses lèvres pour la comprendre.

-Euh non, je ne pense pas, professeur…

-C'est pourtant une branche très importante de la magie, et je suis sûre que vous avez des dispositions, je le sens…

-Ah, euh… non, je ne crois pas… »

Embarrassée, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un hypothétique sauveur, Emilie essayait de se débarrasser de Trelawney en répondant par monosyllabes et en esquissant des petits pas d'un côté ou d'une autre, notant sur sa gauche un homme immobile, un peu en dehors des conversations. Flitwick finit par prendre son bras et l'entraina vers l'inconnu qui ne bougea pas :

« Le professeur Snape.

-Bonsoir, professeur, avança Emilie, intimidée.

-Il s'agit de mademoiselle Marlier, Severus. Elle vient de Beaux-Bâtons.

-Serdaigle, hein ? »

S'inclinant légèrement, les lèvres pincées, le professeur ne poursuivit pas la conversation, préférant observer sans rien dire. Elle paraissait un peu plus âgée que les quatorze ans annoncés, mais elle était grande, ce qui devait contribuer à brouiller un peu les cartes. Snape nota qu'elle portait une tenue moldue, à l'exception du manteau Serdaigle. Un peu voyante, jugea-t-il, mais la jupe très large et empesée lui conférait une gaieté qui ne se reflétait cependant pas dans son comportement ni dans son visage. Celui-ci, aux traits pourtant sans grand relief, l'avait immédiatement mis en garde : l'expression très réservée, le calme des yeux si sombres qu'ils paraissaient noirs, trahissait immédiatement, pour qui connaissait le phénomène, un Occlumens. Étonnant. Pour ce qu'il savait (plus exactement, rectifia-t-il : pour ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit), Emilie Marlier était issue d'une famille moldue sans sorcier dans son entourage. L'enfant n'avait donc pas pu apprendre l'Occlumencie chez elle, et encore moins à Beaux-Bâtons. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que ce talent était considéré comme proche de la Magie noire, à tort d'ailleurs. Non, réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'enfant devait être née avec ce talent et avait certainement appris à le maîtriser, plus ou moins, sans la moindre aide. Intéressant. Pour le reste, il nota qu'elle était polie, qu'elle paraissait avoir des notions élémentaires de syntaxe grammaticale anglaise, qu'elle semblait sérieuse et très réservée et il décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment en Potions au premier cours qu'il aurait avec elle. Dubitatif, il n'en restait pas moins curieux, surtout depuis qu'il avait remarqué son aptitude très particulière.

« Il a une réputation très sévère, glissa Flitwick, mais c'est un excellent professeur. »

Emilie acquiesça et suivit son chef de maison. Sévère, ça c'était évident. Emilie se demanda tout d'un coup si les noms des sorciers ne déterminaient pas parfois leur personnalité, car, si elle avait bien entendu, l'homme s'appelait _Severus_ Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Il était impressionnant, très grand, entièrement vêtu de noir, dans un costume évoquant un peu la fin du XIXe siècle. Tout semblait reposer sur ce contraste d'une peau extrêmement pâle (Emilie s'amusa à se dire qu'à côté elle paraitrait bronzée !) et de cheveux aussi noirs que ses habits. Ses yeux étaient étonnants aussi, semblant ne rien manquer et tout juger rapidement, avec un éclat sombre qui mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Son visage, défini par un long nez busqué qui avait dû être cassé et une bouche mince à l'expression rébarbative, restait impassible. Instinctivement, Emilie avait sentit que le professeur Snape gardait ses pensées, tout comme elle soupçonnait qu'il était capable, s'il le voulait, de lire les pensées des autres.

Emilie décida de ne pas se laisser démonter : les Potions étaient sa matière favorite et elle voulait apprendre, plus que tout. Si elle avait choisi Poudlard, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle savait que les Potions étaient enseignées par un véritable Maître. Oh oui, elle s'était bien renseignée avant ! Impulsive, elle n'en était pas moins très réfléchie. Elle voulait partir, si possible en Angleterre car le point d'interrogation qu'était son père avait en partie déterminé son attirance pour ce pays. Mais ce qui lui importait en réalité, c'était d'apprendre les Potions. Poudlard permettait de résoudre une bonne partie de ses problèmes et elle avait élaboré un plan de bataille auquel elle entendait bien se tenir et qu'elle avait en partie mis en œuvre : elle partirait loin des non-dits de la maison de sa grand-mère, elle irait au Royaume Uni (l'Écosse, elle le savait n'était pas l'Angleterre, mais quand même) et elle étudierait les Potions avec un véritable Maître. Alors ce n'était pas la mauvaise humeur, feinte ou réelle, de cet homme qui la ferait reculer. A tout prendre, il lui paraissait plus accueillant dans son genre que McGonagall qui paraissait l'avoir déjà jugée, et mal, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe pourpre ornée d'étoiles argentées, en grande conversation avec Septima Vector, avisa la présence de la nouvelle Serdaigle et s'approcha de Flitwick en faisant signe à Alessandro Gabelli de le suivre.

« Mademoiselle Marlier, voici monsieur Gabelli, venu de Florence, en Italie, pour un échange scolaire, lui aussi. »

Emilie, tirée de ses réflexions, salua le jeune homme qui portait déjà la cravate verte rayée de blanc de son uniforme, attendant que Dumbledore se soit un peu éloigné pour entamer la conversation, loin des platitudes d'usage :

« Hum, je ne sais pas si on s'adresse aux gens par leur prénom ou par le nom de famille ici… commença-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

-D'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Snape, on utilise le prénom au sein de sa maison et le nom de famille en dehors. Mais je m'appelle Alessandro, ça n'a rien de secret.

-Emilie. Tu viens d'Italie ?

-Oui, et toi de France, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Etonnant non ? dit-il avec un sourire et en écartant les bras pour désigner l'ensemble de la salle. En tous les cas ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Académie de Florence ! fit le jeune homme en tournant les yeux vers le plafond enchanté.

-C'est sûr ! Ni avec Beaux-Bâtons ! Tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Slytherin. Et toi ? Attends, bleu et jaune ça doit être Serdaigle, non ?

-Exact ! »

Snape, tout en dissuadant d'un regard mauvais le professeur de Divination de s'approcher de lui, nota que les deux nouveaux élèves semblaient avoir brisé la glace et parlaient à bâtons rompus.

Gabelli paraissait une bonne recrue. Son statut de Sang-pur lui permettrait de vivre tranquillement parmi les Slytherins, mais il était évident, d'après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui à son arrivée, qu'il ne partageait aucunement leurs préjugés. Tant mieux ! Snape espéra qu'il ne serait jamais tenté par les idées ayant cours librement dans le panier de serpents. De toute façon, il garderait un œil sur lui. Il observa avec un certain soulagement à quel point les choses paraissaient plus simples sans cette rivalité insensée entre les différentes maisons et les préjugés qui les accompagnaient. Les deux nouveaux en étaient la parfaite illustration : peu leur importait de savoir à quelle maison ils appartenaient, ni les rumeurs qui courraient sur les Slytherins et les autres. Ils n'en avaient que faire et, déracinés tous deux, décidaient instinctivement de se serrer les coudes. Évidemment, Snape essaierait plus tard de rappeler discrètement à Gabelli que Slytherins et Serdaigles pouvaient s'estimer, mais qu'il devait rester circonspect pour éviter tout malentendu avec les membres de sa propre maison.

Snape se pinça le nez en soupirant. Même dans une école, on en était réduit à se lancer dans des manœuvres de haute politique… Enfin, le lendemain soir ce serait officiellement reparti et il endosserait de nouveau le costume du grand méchant professeur défenseur des Slytherins, pourfendeur des Gryffondors (il devait bien admettre que ce rôle là lui venait sans difficulté), appréciateur des Serdaigles et contempteur des Poufsouffles.

ooooo

De retour dans son dortoir, Emilie décida de profiter pleinement des quelques heures de solitude qui lui restaient avant la rentrée qui aurait lieu officiellement le lendemain à 19 heures, lors d'un grand repas. Énervée, appréhendant le fait de se retrouver seule parmi des tas de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quand les groupes d'amis étaient formés depuis longtemps, la jeune fille sentit que le sommeil viendrait difficilement. Mentalement, elle avait révisé tout ce dont elle aurait besoin le lendemain et le jour suivant. Elle avait déjà en partie préparé son sac, ouvert ses livres, et entendait bien relire vite fait les premières leçons des manuels le lendemain.

Ouvrant la porte à double battant de son armoire, elle en tira un sachet d'herbes, un mélange de prêle, d'angélique, de mélilot, de serpolet et de fleur d'oranger permettant de se détendre. Quelques heures auparavant elle s'était enquise auprès de Flitwick de la possibilité de faire du thé ou des tisanes dans le dortoir, ou dans une autre salle. Flitwick lui avait répondu qu'elle pouvait demander à un Elfe, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire elle-même quelque mixture que ce soit dans le dortoir. Déçue, Emilie avait expliqué alors qu'elle réalisait très souvent des tisanes et, mise en confiance par la bienveillance qui émanait du petit professeur, en avait rajouté un peu en prétendant que c'était nécessaire pour des questions de nervosité et surtout de migraine chronique et que leur préparation, bien que n'ayant rien de dangereux, n'en restait pas moins minutieuse. Flitwick, un peu amusé mais pas si dupe, s'était immédiatement fait la réflexion que ses dispositions supposées en matière de Potions étaient peut-être bien fondées. Le professeur lui avait alors proposé de faire ses tisanes ou son thé dans une ancienne salle commune de Serdaigle qui servait à l'occasion de salle d'études et lui avait expliqué comment y accéder. La salle avait des alarmes permettant de détecter tout danger potentiel et elle pourrait y préparer ses boissons, à l'unique condition de ne jamais y faire de véritables potions et de boire ses tisanes sur place et non dans son dortoir. A la première infraction à cette règle, ce privilège serait révoqué.

Pieds nus, avançant à petits pas pressés sur le sol de pierre froid, Emilie se dirigea vers l'ancienne salle commune son chaudron à la main, contenant ses herbes, une balance, un mug, de l'eau, une longue cuiller et un mini réchaud et commença à préparer sa tisane. Tout était si étrange, si différent, si nouveau même, qu'elle avait de la peine à fixer son esprit sur une chose à la fois. Emilie avait hâte de commencer les cours, hâte de voir ce que lui apprendrait Snape, hâte de lire de nouveaux livres, mais elle avait en même temps peur de se tromper, d'échouer et de faire trop de fautes en anglais. Elle avait pourtant toujours eu les meilleures notes de sa classe en langues étrangères et avait souvent entendu les professeurs priser ses aptitudes pour les langues. Malgré tout, hors de France, dans un environnement inconnu et, à ses yeux, à priori hostile, la terreur la gagnait à grands pas.

Elle se concentra sur l'autre élève, arrivé comme elle d'un autre pays : Alessandro Gabelli. Un peu jalouse, elle avait noté qu'il n'avait presque pas d'accent, ayant été scolarisé dans une école britannique avant d'intégrer l'Académie d'Etude de la Magie de Florence. Il lui avait plu au premier abord : il était plutôt sympathique, avait un véritable sens de l'humour, n'était pas compliqué et n'avait pas eu l'air de trop juger son physique ou de la prendre pour une imbécile. Emilie avait suffisamment souffert des moqueries des garçons, qui en fait, reprochaient avant tout aux filles le fait d'être… des filles !, pour apprécier une amitié « normale ». Elle s'admonesta mentalement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne voir que les aspects positifs d'une personne au premier abord, surtout quand celle-ci lui témoignait un peu de bienveillance. Tous deux n'avaient pas échangé des propos trop personnels lors de ce premier repas : le jeune homme semblait partager son goût de la discrétion et Emilie lui en était secrètement reconnaissante. Cependant, elle espérait vraiment qu'Alessandro Gabelli serait un ami, ou tout au moins un allié dans cette nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 2**

Levée à 7 heures sans avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, Emilie se dirigea à demi comateuse vers la salle de bain.

Un peu effrayée par la tête qu'elle arborait ce matin, l'humeur gâchée par le méchant commentaire du miroir (« je serais toi, je ne regarderais pas »), Emilie attrapa dans sa trousse de toilette un petit pot d'anticerne, qu'elle achetait sur son argent de poche en cachette de sa grand-mère, et entreprit de cacher le plus gros des dégâts. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas grand-chose au maquillage, mais elle devait bien avouer que l'anticerne, notamment dans son cas où les cernes semblaient faire partie intégrante de sa physionomie, même quand elle avait bien dormi, était parfois indispensable.

Rassurée après ce discret camouflage, Emilie, dans la même tenue que la veille, se dirigea vers la grande salle. Peu de gens étaient présents ce matin et elle s'assit immédiatement près d'Alessandro, aux cheveux un peu en bataille, très occupé à tenter de se réveiller en ingurgitant un café particulièrement fort et dont l'arôme amer fit presque froncer le nez de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Bonjour. Ça va ?

-Hummm, oui et toi ? répondit le Slytherin fatigué, en détournant le regard de sa tasse.

-Ouais. Je ne suis pas réveillée.

-Ah, on ne dirait pas.

-Je te rassure, je fais semblant, Emilie étouffa un bâillement : je ne suis _jamais_ réveillée le matin. Je suis plutôt du soir en fait. Alors le matin… en général je deviens vaguement intelligente après le déjeuner. »

Alessandro rit en attrapant une tartine qu'il commença à beurrer :

« Bienvenue au club, ma chère !

-Pour votre future scolarité, j'ose espérer que vous arriverez à « avoir l'air intelligent » le mardi matin à 8 heures 30, monsieur Gabelli, et le lundi matin à 8 heures 30, mademoiselle Marlier. Je n'apprécie guère les imbéciles pendant mes cours et je ne tolère pas le moindre assoupissement. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Alessandro et Emilie sursautèrent en entendant la voix basse du professeur Snape, arrivé discrètement derrière eux. Tous deux se retournèrent avec un air plein d'appréhension et répondirent doucement, presque en même temps :

« Oui, professeur.

-Bien. Évidemment, l'idéal serait que vous possédiez tous deux un peu d'intelligence, ce dont je doute, et que vous ne contentiez pas seulement d'avoir l'air de l'être. Mais, hélas, j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir à cet égard. »

Les yeux pleins de malice, le dos bien droit et l'air un peu supérieur, Snape se dirigea à un autre bout de la table tandis qu'Alessandro et Emilie tentaient de continuer leur petit déjeuner avec toutes les apparences du plus grand calme.

« En fait, je pense qu'il plaisantait, réfléchit Emilie à haute voix.

-Pardon ?! balbutia Alessandro en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

-Bon, c'était plutôt méchant, mais… drôle. Dans le genre sarcastique.

-Je ne crois pas que Snape soit le plus grand blagueur de Poudlard, tu sais.

-Certainement pas, mais je crois quand même que c'était de l'humour. Méchant, mais de l'humour quand même », conclut la jeune fille sûre d'elle-même en cherchant des yeux la marmelade d'oranges.

Alessandro regarda Emilie, un peu interloqué, avant de mordre de nouveau dans sa tartine.

« Je vais essayer de faire le tour du lac cet après midi. Il paraît aussi qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque…

-Oui ! coupa le Slytherin sans s'arrêter de mâcher pour autant : Snape m'en a parlé hier. Si tu veux, on n'a qu'à y aller ensemble ?

-Oui, je veux bien. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore sûre de bien me repérer.

-Très bien, on dit 10 heures devant la grande salle ? demanda le jeune homme en s'essuyant la bouche sur sa serviette.

-Oui, très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

ooooo

La bibliothèque était… fabuleuse. Emilie ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre mot. L'intérieur était entièrement revêtu de bois, avec une grande salle de lecture et deux larges ailes de part et d'autre divisées en une dizaine de plus petits espaces par les rayonnages montant jusqu'au plafond et chargés de livres aux reliures de cuir de diverses couleurs marquées par des fers dorés, avec des tables de deux ou quatre personnes conférant un caractère un peu intime à chaque petite alcôve. Tout au fond à droite, séparée du reste par une grille en fer forgé et des sortilèges particulièrement forts, se trouvait la section réservée, abritant des manuscrits dangereux ou liés à des formes plus ou moins noires de magie (ce que Emilie appelait elle-même avec son esprit pratique, une zone « grise »). Il y avait aussi un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et de petits passages sombres ménagés entre des étagères surchargées de volumes dont les titres se perdaient dans la pénombre.

Alessandro et Emilie se promirent mentalement d'y passer tout le temps possible, malgré la présence malfaisante de madame Pince, la bibliothécaire myope juchée sur une haute chaise derrière un bureau placé à l'entrée des lieux, et qu'Emilie surnomma immédiatement le « dragon ». Le surnom paraissant peut-être trop insultant, ou pouvant entrainer des sanctions si un professeur l'entendait, Alessandro proposa de le remplacer par « Smaug », une métaphore que tout amateur de mythologie et de Tolkien reconnaîtrait immédiatement. Comme la Française, Alessandro était un véritable fanatique de l'univers de l'écrivain britannique. Emilie découvrit ainsi avec surprise qu'il était parfaitement dans son élément dans la culture moldue, alors qu'elle savait qu'il venait d'une famille de sorciers. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'en Italie ces distinctions n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance et qu'il allait comme tout le monde au cinéma, écoutait la radio et regardait la télévision régulièrement.

Après un léger déjeuner assez vite expédié, les deux amis partirent explorer les alentours. Le parc paraissait immense, ponctué au loin par les montagnes, un grand lac aux eaux noires et une forêt touffue, plus proches du château. Emilie voulait faire le tour du lac, mais Alessandro doutait qu'ils en aient le temps. En effet, ils devaient être revenus au château à 18 heures pour pouvoir être prêts avec tous les autres élèves à 19 heures. Emilie et Alessandro se contentèrent donc de longer un peu les berges du lac et de s'approcher à bonne distance de la forêt interdite. Elle découvrit la majesté des lieux, presque abasourdie : elle avait été si fatiguée et si stressée la veille qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait rien vu du chemin sur lequel l'avait entrainée le géant Hagrid à son arrivée. Les paysages étaient magnifiques, le site se trouvant au fond d'une vallée très encaissée, à proximité des montagnes couvertes de sapins. Emilie, qui aimait marcher, décida, dans un beau mouvement optimiste, de venir de temps en temps le matin, avant le petit déjeuner, pour prendre un peu l'air, au propre comme au figuré car elle sentait, avant même que la rentrée n'eut véritablement eut lieu, qu'elle aurait besoin de solitude de temps à autre. La question était de savoir si elle arriverait à se lever suffisamment tôt…

ooooo

La grande salle était pleine et le bruit assourdissant, tout le monde parlant en même temps : qui pour raconter ses vacances, qui pour saluer des amis à l'autre bout de la table.

Emilie avait pris place vers le milieu de la table réservée aux Serdaigles. Ses voisins de table, découvrant une nouvelle tête, avaient immédiatement demandé son identité. Plaquant un air aimable sur sa figure alors qu'elle se sentait terrifiée, consciente de l'importance des premières impressions, Emilie expliqua qu'elle venait de France et qu'elle était là pour un an. Ses voisins avaient été très intéressés mais semblaient remplis d'à priori sur Beaux-Bâtons et ses élèves. Emilie tenta de les rectifier, en vain, avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient issus de l'impression laissée par la délégation venue l'année précédente pour participer au Tournoi des trois sorciers. Emilie se souvenait vaguement de l'épisode, mais elle ne connaissait personnellement aucune des filles qui étaient parties à Poudlard. Elle fut assez désagréablement surprise de l'impression laissée par ses camarades : les françaises, aux yeux des anglais, étaient hautaines, aguicheuses, parlaient l'anglais de manière absolument incompréhensible et étaient plus soucieuses de leur apparence que de leurs études. Bravo ! pensa Emilie, complètement découragée, plongeant son regard vers la table. D'un autre côté, songea-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume, rien qu'en la regardant, ils se rendraient vite compte que toutes n'étaient pas comme cela. A moins qu'ils ne la prennent tout simplement pour le vilain petit canard. Petit à petit pourtant, la glace se rompit et Emilie commença à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore, portant une robe encore plus flamboyante qu'à l'accoutumée et coiffé d'un petit calot orné d'un gland doré, se leva et tapa sur son verre, obtenant immédiatement le silence. Après les rappels d'usage, il invita les premières années à venir un par un pour être sélectionnés dans les différentes maisons. Une demi-heure après, après les cris, les applaudissements et les huées destinées à tous les élèves rejoignant Slytherin, le directeur reprit la parole :

« Cette année nous avons la joie d'accueillir deux étudiants étrangers, venus étudier à Poudlard pour un an dans le cadre d'échanges scolaires. Je vous demande donc de faire preuve de la plus grande courtoisie envers mademoiselle Emilie Marlier, venue de France, qui rejoindra Serdaigle et monsieur Alessandro Gabelli, d'Italie, membre de la maison de Slytherin. »

Suivant les indications muettes du directeur, tous deux se levèrent et s'inclinèrent brièvement, recevant les applaudissements polis des membres de leurs maisons respectives tandis que les Gryffondors et Poufsouffles les observaient d'un air dubitatif. A la table des professeurs, Severus Snape observa la scène avec attention. Les deux nouveaux étaient à l'évidence embarrassés d'être le centre de l'attention, mais il nota en soupirant l'échange de regards entre la Française et l'Italien ainsi que le léger sourire partagé. Aucun doute, ces deux là étaient des alliés. Marlier devait certainement employer l'Occlumencie, si son visage impassible en était bien l'indice. Snape se demanda si elle baissait ses murs de temps en temps : ne pas le faire comportait des dangers, sans compter la fatigue qui en résultait. Cependant, étant donné les très fortes chances que la jeune fille utilisât cette technique instinctivement sans réellement être consciente de ses actions, Snape se prit à douter et résolut à contrecœur d'aborder le sujet avec elle dans les jours à venir si Dumbledore ne le faisait pas avant.

« Je tiens aussi à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, madame Dolorès Ombrage. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers une petite bonne femme d'une cinquantaine d'années entièrement vêtue de rose, les cheveux coiffés de façon irréprochable et au sourire parfaitement hypocrite qui, à la surprise de tous, prit la parole sans y être invitée. Écoutant la tirade de l'étrange nouveau professeur, Emilie nota avec amusement l'air supérieurement dégoûté de Snape placé juste à côté, aussi grand et imposant que la dame était petite et ridicule. Emilie et ses voisins de table n'écoutèrent pas vraiment le discours débité par Ombrage, mais la cataloguèrent immédiatement dans la catégorie des professeurs « nuls » et sans intérêt.

ooooo

« Tu viens de France, alors ?

-Oui !

-Pardon, nous ne nous sommes pas présentées : je suis Ann Merrywistle.

-Enchantée.

-Et voici Belinda Mugholder et Lucrezia Blackwell.

-Enchantée. Emilie Marlier. »

Les quatre jeunes filles s'examinèrent avec curiosité quelques instants. Ann Merrywistle était petite, un peu maigrichonne, dotée de longs cheveux blonds maintenus par un serre-tête vert. Comme ses deux camarades elle était coquette, soigneusement maquillée avec, semblait-il, un goût certain pour les effets « gloss ». Belinda Mugholder, plus grande, avait la peau noire et de très longues tresses terminées par des perles multicolores faisant un petit bruit de clochettes au moindre déplacement, fascinant Emilie. La jeune fille très élancée et musclée était à l'évidence la sportive de la troupe, ce que confirma la suite de la conversation, Belinda expliquant qu'elle courrait régulièrement et faisait de la natation.

« Oh ! Où se trouve la piscine ? demanda Emilie.

-Au sud, je te montrerai si tu veux.

-Oh oui, merci, j'aime beaucoup nager, mais juste pour le plaisir. »

Lucrezia, quant à elle, déjà occupée à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire, était une jolie brune aux cheveux réunis dans une épaisse natte. Un peu dodue, elle commençait à posséder quelques courbes avantageuses qui lui assuraient une popularité certaine parmi les garçons, popularité dont elle était du reste parfaitement consciente, sans être déplaisante pour autant.

« Tu sais, on est rassurées en fait, que tu sois comme ça, dit-elle sans cesser de vider son coffre.

-Quoi ? Comment, « comme ça » ? demanda Emilie, soudain alarmée.

-Ben, normale, quoi ! Pas comme les filles venues de Beaux-Bâtons l'année dernière !

-Ah ! répondit Emilie soulagée en s'asseyant sur son lit. J'en ai entendu parler à table, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Vous savez, en général les gens à Beaux-Bâtons sont « normaux », enfin, comme ici, quoi.

-Il y a différentes maisons ?

-Non, nous sommes tous séparés par année. Il y a des uniformes, mais c'est moins strict qu'ici. On doit juste porter du bleu et une robe noire, c'est tout, se remémora Emilie, tout d'un coup nostalgique mais ne regrettant pas un instant les fameux chemisiers à carreaux bleu layette et blanc qui avaient constitué son cauchemar deux ans durant.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes entre les Moldus et les sorciers ? demanda soudain Ann, assise sur son lit les mains sur les hanches et regardant son coffre comme si elle espérait qu'il se viderait tout seul.

-Euh, comment ça ? Vous voulez dire, comme ici avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts ? »

Les trois jeunes filles grimacèrent en entendant le nom de Voldemort :

« Chut ! On ne prononce pas son nom !

-Hein, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! On dit juste « tu-sais-qui » ! » affirma Ann, les sourcils froncé.

Emilie trouva la chose parfaitement ridicule, mais voyant l'air sérieux des trois autres filles, elle décida de se conformer à leurs habitudes.

« Non, ça n'existe pas en France. Enfin, tout n'est pas rose non plus, certains se prennent un peu pour des dieux, mais nous ne sommes pas confrontés à ce genre de menace.

-Tu es une Sang-pur ?

-Euh, non, pourquoi, ça vous gêne ? »

Emilie commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise.

« Non, mais tu verras que pour certains ici c'est… important. Les Slytherins sont épouvantables là-dessus ! Tu es d'une famille moldue ? »

Emilie se rappela la réception très particulière des nouveaux élèves Slytherins par les étudiants des autres maisons et fut un peu triste en pensant à Alessandro. Elle fut aussi soudain heureuse d'en savoir un tout petit peu plus sur son père et affirma avec un soupçon de satisfaction :

« Ma mère est une Moldue. Mon père est un sorcier.

-Oh ! Et ils s'entendent bien ? Les mariages mêlés se passent parfois assez mal à ce que l'on dit… », dit Ann tandis que Belinda, issue d'un mariage « mixte », la regardait de travers et levait les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne mesure.

Emilie se sentit pâlir et eut soudain l'estomac noué :

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas connu mon père. J'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que », Emilie se sentit soudain au bord des larmes, se détesta pour sa faiblesse, et déglutit plusieurs fois pour les contenir : pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on en revienne à l'inexplicable ?

Devant l'air figé d'Emilie, les trois autres filles se sentirent bientôt embarrassées et comprirent qu'elles n'auraient sans doute pas de réponse. Lucrezia essaya tout de suite d'orienter la conversation vers des terrains moins difficiles :

« Vous jouez au Quidditch, en France ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, répondit la Française, soulagée, remplie de gratitude à l'égard de sa voisine.

-Nous non plus, rétorqua Lucrezia en faisant une petite grimace et en plissant le nez : mais ici aucun garçon n'est capable de tenir une conversation sans prononcer le mot Quidditch au moins cinq fois. Tu as intérêt à t'y faire !

-Tu as un petit ami en France ? »

La conversation continua de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Emilie essaya de répondre le plus aimablement possible et tenta à quelques reprises de changer le sujet avec autant de subtilité que le lui permettait son anglais encore hésitant.

Une fois couchée entre les rideaux opaques de son lit qui lui conféraient une certaine intimité, tranquille grâce à un sortilège de Silencio, Emilie dû reconnaître que tout c'était relativement bien passé et que ses voisines de dortoir avaient l'air sympathiques. Ensommeillée, la jeune fille sombra plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, après un réveil difficile (comme toujours) à 7 heures, Emilie rejoignit ses camarades à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Les préfets distribuaient déjà les emplois du temps de l'année aux différents élèves. Examinant le sien, Emilie constata que les principaux sujets magiques étaient doublés. Elle avait ainsi doubles Potions, ce qui la réjouissait, doubles Sortilèges, double Métamorphose (qui serait sans doute un cours difficile, étant donné que McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier), double Histoire de la magie (le cours le plus ennuyeux du monde selon tous les élèves consultés, ce qui reflétait sans doute la réalité) et double Botanique. Ça, cela allait être une catastrophe, Emilie n'ayant absolument aucun intérêt pour les plantes, quelles soient magiques ou non. Les choses n'étaient pas améliorées par le fait qu'elle avait toujours vécu en ville et qu'avant d'aller à Beaux-Bâtons elle savait tout juste la différence entre un marronnier et un chêne… Consultant de nouveau son emploi du temps, elle vit qu'elle avait aussi les options déjà choisies en France : Runes et Arithmancie. L'Astronomie, sujet obligatoire, n'avait qu'un cours par semaine, une bénédiction de l'humble avis de la jeune fille qui ne s'intéressait guère aux mystères des galaxies. Enfin, il y avait le latin, l'allemand, l'histoire, la géographie et les mathématiques. Le planning, chargé, laissait peu de temps libre, mais Emilie savait déjà qu'elle utiliserait la fin d'après midi du vendredi pour aller au cours d'étude de la musique de Flitwick. Elle repéra les périodes « creuses » et décida d'y introduire ses études « extrascolaires », reprenant ses habitudes françaises.

Autour d'elle les commentaires allaient bon train, la plupart consistant en grognements, en gémissements plus ou moins désespérés ou en exclamations outrées :

« Doubles Potions ! On ne pourra jamais supporter ça ! Le lundi matin en plus !

-Ouais. Snape a l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur cette année.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'être lavé les cheveux cet été... »

Ce dernier commentaire de la part un jeune homme de septième année au physique avantageux, John Kneazle, suscita quelques rires autour de la table, chacun y allant de son commentaire sur le manque d'hygiène du professeur.

Intriguée, Emilie scruta aussi discrètement que possible la table des professeurs. C'était sûr, le professeur Snape, toujours aussi impressionnant et peu engageant, même à 8 heures du matin, avait tous les symptômes de la plus mauvaise humeur : les yeux aux sourcils froncés fixés sur une tasse de café, parfois relevés brutalement pour observer les élèves, en particulier ses Slytherins, l'expression d'un profond déplaisir visible dans les lèvres pincées. Emilie en vint soudain à éprouver de la pitié à l'égard des pauvres élèves qui auraient le douteux privilège d'inaugurer le premier cours de Potions de la rentrée... Les cheveux noirs de Snape, objets des quolibets de ses voisins de table, étaient coupés au niveau des épaules et retombaient en longues mèches un peu filasses de chaque côté de son visage, ajoutant à l'austérité de l'homme toujours vêtu de noir. À cette distance, on aurait difficilement jugé de la propreté de cette tignasse, mais l'examen des manières méticuleuses de Snape à table laissa Emilie dubitative sur sa soi-disant saleté. Enfin, pensa-t-elle en soupirant, il fallait sans doute se résigner sur le plus important : tous les avis concordaient sur le caractère particulièrement déplaisant de ce professeur et il était vraisemblable qu'il les avait mérités. La malchance voulait qu'il enseignât les Potions…

La conversation se poursuivait, passant des Potions -sujet honni par la majorité des Serdaigles et de Poudlard si on en croyait les ragots- à l'autre cours détesté, celui de Binns. Emilie préféra se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner : elle savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet et se promit de mettre à profit le temps « libre » des cours d'Histoire de la magie à des choses plus utiles, sous le couvert bien entendu de la plus grande assiduité...

A sa gauche, Belinda, qui avait déjà fini de manger, riait en imitant une voyante tentant de lire les lignes de la main et en promettant les plus grands supplices à Lucrezia. Devant l'air interrogateur d'Emilie, occupée à avaler sa tartine de pain couverte de marmelade d'orange (un simple coup d'œil au porridge apparu dans son bol avait failli lui donner la nausée), Belinda lui expliqua que les cours de Trelawney étaient une véritable supercherie et que cette femme n'avait jamais pu faire la moindre prophétie... si ce n'est peut-être en examinant le fond de son verre de sherry. Emilie éclata de rire en repensant à sa rencontre avec le professeur de Divination qui tenait tant à l'enrôler. Ça, elle pouvait toujours attendre ! Emilie ne croyait pas beaucoup en ce genre de pratiques, et quand bien même cela aurait marché, elle éprouvait une certaine réticence à l'idée de savoir à l'avance le futur.

Lucrezia redevint sérieuse et, baissant la voix, rappela à Belinda que Trelawney avait apparemment fait une fois une véritable prophétie : celle de la fin de Voldemort. Ann rejoignit la conversation qui s'orienta alors sur le retour supposé de « vous-savez-qui » et des évènements qui avaient eu lieu l'année dernière à Poudlard. Cette fois ci, Emilie tendit l'oreille : elle eut ainsi la version qu'une partie des étudiants colportaient, assez différente de celle relayée par les journaux. En France, peu de lignes avaient été consacrées à la fin du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Il faut dire que Beaux-Bâtons avait perdu et le chauvinisme français expliquait le désintérêt total des journalistes pour cette compétition et la situation en Angleterre. La mort de Cedric Diggory avait presque été reléguée dans les énigmes sordides des faits divers. Emilie devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin, trop occupée à réussir ses études, à s'améliorer en Potions et en anglais et à convaincre sa grand-mère de faire la demande d'un transfert et d'une bourse d'études. Désormais, à Poudlard, les choses prenaient une autre résonance. Les étudiants, et les sorciers en général, étaient très divisés sur ce qui s'était passé. Tout reposait sur les dires d'Harry Potter et, si une partie des élèves le croyaient sur parole, d'autres, refusant d'entrevoir le pire et, très agacés par la popularité du jeune homme, avaient immédiatement déclaré qu'il affabulait. Pourtant, les choses paraissaient vraiment inquiétantes et ce n'était pas les avis réitérés de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ « tout va bien, dormez bonnes gens » qui allaient endormir les soupçons d'une frange de la population.

« C'est qui, Harry Potter ? demanda Emilie, tout doucement.

-Tiens, tourne-toi et regarde, à la table des Gryffondors, à droite. Tu vois le grand roux, là ? C'est Ron Weasley, il est à côté : le brun à lunettes.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Et en face, la fille avec les cheveux châtains pas possibles, c'est Hermione Granger « Lumière-du-siècle », ajouta Lucrezia avec un regard réprobateur en direction de l'autre table.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ces trois là, Potter, Weasley et Granger sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Granger passe son temps dans la bibliothèque le nez dans ses livres, il n'y en a que pour elle. Elle est fatigante, les élèves de cinquième année ne la supportent plus, toujours à répondre, à poser des questions. McGonagall la mettrait presque en vitrine tant elle la trouve exceptionnelle ! » expliqua Ann d'une traite, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emilie rit un peu, puis, ayant terminé son thé, chercha des yeux Alessandro à la table des Slytherins. Elle finit par le trouver, en bout de table, mangeant silencieusement. Tous deux échangèrent un petit sourire mais rien de plus : il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour qu'ils comprennent chacun de leur côté que les Slytherins étaient considérés à part et que toute amitié « hors de leur maison » était assez mal vue.

ooooo

Ce jeudi matin, Emilie et les autres quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle commençaient par deux heures de Métamorphose, puis deux heures de Runes pour les rares qui avaient pris cette option.

Aucune des trois camarades de dortoir de Emilie ne l'avait prise, toutes trois ayant décidé que le sujet était parfaitement ennuyeux et préférant les inepties de Burbage qui prétendait enseigner les technologies et institutions moldues sans même savoir brancher le moindre appareil électrique. Emilie pensait tout autrement : d'une part les Runes avaient une importance dans toutes les autres branches avancées de la magie, et bien sûr en Potions, d'autre part la jeune fille avait une véritable fascination pour les langues étrangères. Si on ne demandait évidemment pas de « parler » les runes (les signes pouvaient être prononcés de façons diverses dans différentes langues), elles exerçaient un véritable attrait pour Emilie qui s'appliquait à réviser régulièrement leurs tracés et leurs significations.

Pour l'heure, tous se dirigeaient vers la classe de McGonagall. Emilie, tout en tentant de se rassurer mentalement, sentait que les choses ne se passeraient sans doute pas bien, ayant jugé que la très brève entrevue avec le chef de la maison des Gryffondors dans le bureau du directeur à son arrivée ne s'était pas déroulée à son avantage. Prenant place entre Ann et Belinda vers le centre de la grande salle rectangulaire aux murs blanchis à chaux, manuel, parchemin, plume et baguette prêts, elle se détermina à tout faire pour que McGonagall la regarde de manière plus favorable. À la fin du cours, elle dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : malgré son sérieux et son application, McGonagall ne lui avait jamais prodigué le moindre encouragement, pinçant au contraire les lèvres dès qu'elle regardait d'un peu plus près les résultats peu probants des efforts d'Emilie. Celle-ci ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout « une flèche » en Métamorphose, juste une élève correcte. Elle n'imaginait pas un instant devoir être distinguée, mais l'hostilité patente du professeur à son égard fut particulièrement pénible à la jeune fille encore à la recherche d'un équilibre dans sa nouvelle école. Fatiguée, elle se dirigea lentement vers la classe du professeur Babbling, déclinant l'offre de ses amies qui souhaitaient prendre un peu l'air avant leur cours d'études moldues.

Arrivée au second étage, elle croisa les élèves du cours précédent, assez peu nombreux, Gryffondors et Slytherins. Parmi eux venait celle que Lucrezia avait surnommée la « lumière-du-siècle », l'épaule droite presque disloquée par une énorme sacoche de cuir remplie de livres. En y repensant, Emilie sourit puis avisa soudain du coin de l'œil Alessandro Gabelli. L'ayant aperçue aussi, celui-ci se dirigea vers elle :

« Marlier, salua le jeune homme, faisant un bref clin d'œil devant l'air un peu surpris de la jeune fille s'entendant ainsi appelée par son nom de famille.

-Al-Gabelli.

-Tu prends aussi les Runes ?

-Oui, c'est une de mes matières favorites.

-Moi aussi ! Tu verras, le niveau du cours n'est pas très élevé. Enfin, je parle pour mon année.

-Très bien, bah je verrai, répondit-elle évasivement.

-Oui. Écoute, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et en prenant un air nonchalant pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention : je termine à 16 heures 30, on peut se retrouver en bibliothèque, si tu veux ? suggéra-t-il.

-Euh, je repasserai d'abord par mon dortoir, mais j'irai ensuite.

-Bien. »

Emilie dépassa Alessandro et entra dans la classe en suivant la vingtaine d'élèves de son année, toutes maisons confondues, qui avait choisi cette option. Comme l'avait dit Alessandro, le cours n'était pas très difficile et Emilie y fit essentiellement des révisions de choses qu'elle savait déjà. A la fin du cours, le professeur Babbling, une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux gris en bataille retenus dans un chignon à l'équilibre précaire fixé par une myriade d'épingles qui persistaient à tomber pendant ses cours, lui fit signe de rester et lui demanda si elle avait des difficultés à suivre :

« Oh, non, absolument pas !

-Est-ce que ce que nous avons vu ce matin était nouveau pour vous, ou non ? Je ne connais pas le cursus enseigné à Beaux-Bâtons.

-Je connaissais déjà les runes que nous avons vues. En fait, nous utilisons un autre manuel, je l'ai pris avec moi et je pourrais vous le montrer si vous le souhaitez.

-Oui, merci. En attendant, ajouta Babbling en parlant rapidement tout en essayant de planter de nouvelles épingles dans son chignon : comme j'ai peur que vous continuiez à « réviser » pendant une semaine ou deux, je vous suggère de commencer à lire l'introduction de l'ouvrage de Tolkien et Melwien, _Runes for the Advanced Student, first course_. N'allez pas plus loin que l'introduction et ne foncez pas tête baissée ! Normalement, d'ici deux semaines tous les élèves seront au même niveau. A la moindre interrogation, venez me consulter.

-Bien, merci madame ! »

Le moral au beau fixe à l'idée de pouvoir apprendre tout de même quelque chose de nouveau en Runes, Emilie rejoignit tout le monde pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle. Le bruit y était assourdissant. La nourriture était abondante et roborative, mais la jeune fille préféra se réserver pour les fruits et les desserts, étant particulièrement gourmande. Rassasiée, elle suivit les autres à l'extérieur du château vers les serres pour son premier cours de Botanique de l'année.

Deux heures plus tard, trainant les pieds, secouant ses avant-bras dans les airs pour les faire sécher après s'être vigoureusement récuré les mains couvertes de terre, Emilie se fit la réflexion que si c'était possible, elle laisserait tomber avec la plus grande joie la Botanique. Hélas ! Le cours était obligatoire à Poudlard et à Beaux-Bâtons. Elle n'avait pas la main verte, ne se sentait pas particulièrement exaltée devant un beau jardin ou un bouquet de fleurs, n'avait jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour les plantes à part leur utilité dans une possible Potion ou comme remède médicinal moldu. Que les cours se déroulent en français ou en anglais, cela lui était égal, il faudrait encore qu'elle ingurgite des pages et des pages de descriptions (oubliées immédiatement après chaque interrogation écrite, malgré ses efforts) et qu'elle se roule à moitié dans la terre pour espérer grappiller une note supérieure ou égale à la moyenne. Elle n'avait rien contre le professeur Chourave, une petite bonne femme plantureuse et énergique d'une bonne humeur presque irritante tant elle semblait inébranlable, mais comme les plantes sentent, aux dires des jardiniers, les bonnes ou mauvaises intentions des gens qui s'en occupent, madame Chourave avait apparemment remarqué assez vite le manque d'intérêt patent de l'élève française et ne l'avait pas lâchée pendant tout le cours.

Après avoir profité du soleil vingt minutes dans une cour intérieure, Emilie partit en quête de la salle de classe du dernier cours de la journée, l'allemand avec le professeur Raspberger.

ooooo

« Psst ! Emilie ! »

Emilie tourna la tête à droite et à gauche avant de voir enfin un Alessandro à l'air malicieux, assis à une table entre deux rangées de livres et lui faisant signe de venir discrètement.

La grande table de bois aux bords moulurés et aux pieds chantournés, coincée dans une travée entre deux bibliothèques, était normalement conçue pour quatre personnes, ou bien deux si celles-ci avaient un grand nombre de livres. Avisant les volumes déployés sur la table près des notes d'Alessandro, Emilie comprit que celui-ci avait à dessein occupé le plus possible la surface de la table afin de décourager la majorité des élèves cherchant une place de venir s'installer là. Non que beaucoup d'élèves aient semblé arpenter le secteur :

« Personne ne risque de nous déranger, c'est le rayon des Potions, expliqua Alessandro en clignant un œil.

-Oh ! Parfait ! C'est ma matière préférée ! chuchota Emilie en souriant.

-Hum, tu réviseras peut-être des préférences après un cours avec Snape… soupira le Slytherin.

-C'est si terrible que ça ? interrogea la jeune fille pleine d'appréhension.

-Ben… disons que comme tu n'es pas une Gryffondor, tu auras déjà plus de chances de t'en sortir. Il est très strict et ne tolère pas la moindre erreur. Je crois qu'il est capable de tuer quelqu'un en deux syllabes…

-Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

-Correctement, affirma l'Italien : en fait, j'aime les Potions. Bon, je me débrouille bien, sans plus, mais la matière me plaît. Je n'ai pas eu droit à des remarques désobligeantes, donc j'estime que ça c'est relativement bien passé. Il a littéralement laminé Potter et Weasley, en revanche. Il faut dire qu'ils le cherchent un peu, ils sont nuls ! Enfin, moins que Londubat, mais ça c'est un cas spécial. Et toi ?

-Tu m'effraies un peu… commenta la Serdaigle avant de répondre à la question : oh, et bien j'ai commencé par la Métamorphose. Ce n'est pas ma matière préférée et McGonagall à l'air de me reprocher des choses que j'ignore.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien... elle me fait cette tête depuis hier, comme si j'avais fait une chose épouvantable, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée… en plus, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit, ajouta tout doucement Emilie, les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, je t'assure que ce n'est rien par rapport à la mine qu'elle adresse aux Slytherins ! s'exclama Alessandro en souriant. On raconte que Snape et elle passent leur temps à se disputer ! »

Emilie rit, un peu soulagée, et continua :

« Les Runes étaient plutôt faciles et Babbling m'a dit de commencer à travailler un peu dans un autre manuel plus dur. La Botanique était affreuse, évidemment…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je déteste la Botanique, déclara Emilie d'un ton pincé.

-Pour quelqu'un qui prétend aimer les Potions, c'est plutôt étrange, commenta le jeune homme d'un air dubitatif.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! », rétorqua Emilie, les sourcils froncés.

Alessandro haussa les épaules, peu convaincu, mais préféra renoncer à poursuivre le sujet en voyant l'air un peu buté de la Serdaigle.

« Et tout à l'heure c'était allemand, poursuivit Emilie. Ça c'est bien passé. Et toi ?

-Bah, comme je te l'ai dit nous avons eu Runes, puis Potions, Métamorphose et latin. Tu verras, c'est très facile, franchement, ils en sont presque à ânonner Dominus-domine… »

Une voix aigre se fit bientôt entendre, surprenant les deux élèves qui sursautèrent en même temps :

« La bibliothèque est faite pour travailler, non pour discuter ! Sortez ! »

Emilie et Alessandro firent face à une madame Pince furieuse et vindicative, ses lunettes tremblotant au bout de son long nez maigre.

« Pardon ! Nous ne recommencerons plus, madame !

-Méfiez-vous, je vous ai à l'œil. »

La bibliothécaire s'éloigna, se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier que les deux élèves avaient cessé de parler et admonestant tous les élèves qui fréquentaient les lieux pour la première fois depuis la rentrée.

« Un dragon, je te dis… », chuchota Emilie.

ooooo

Ce soir là, épuisée, Emilie alla s'isoler quelques minutes dans l'ancienne salle commune et but tranquillement son thé. Un véritable thé. Contrairement aux idées reçues sur l'Angleterre et les Anglais, le thé qu'elle avait bu jusqu'à présent était soit insipide, soit franchement dégoûtant, si fort que l'amertume l'avait fait frissonner. Emilie se félicita avoir emporté avec elle plusieurs thés différents (achetés dans un magasin spécialisé, rien à voir avec les sachets qu'on trouvait en supermarché), tant elle appréciait cette boisson. L'ayant surprise en train de prendre ses ustensiles, ses voisines de dortoir l'avaient interrogée puis laissée aller, la jugeant un peu originale. Pourquoi sortir un chaudron et tout un attirail quand un Elfe pouvait vous amener une théière en quelques secondes ? Mais après quelques explications laborieuses pendant lesquelles Emilie avait eu la nette impression de prêcher dans désert, elle avait laissé Belinda et Lucrezia à leur discussion sur leurs horoscopes respectifs et Ann à son inventaire de sa trousse à maquillage. Après tout, chacun ses manies.

Les élèves avaient déjà des devoirs à faire. Dès la semaine prochaine, ils auraient la possibilité de se réunir après les cours dans des salles d'étude afin de relire leurs notes et commencer leurs devoirs. Pour l'instant, la majorité se comportait comme s'ils étaient encore un peu en vacances, remettant les devoirs à plus tard. Emilie n'osait pas trop se relâcher : en effet, outre la difficulté des sujets, elle ne devait pas négliger le fait qu'elle devait tout rédiger en anglais et qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas trop compter sur la bienveillance des professeurs pour excuser trop de fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire.

Une heure plus tard, tentant de trouver le sommeil bien au chaud sous les couvertures, Emilie fit une prière mentale pour que le lendemain, le cours le plus important à ses yeux se passe bien. En effet, si elle échouait en Potions, le voyage, bien qu'intéressant, aurait perdu une bonne partie de son véritable but. Personne ne savait l'enjeu que les Potions représentaient pour elle, heureusement, mais elle ne pouvait même pas envisager la possibilité d'avoir de mauvaises notes ou de rater une préparation. Non. Après tout, elle avait été habituée à se distinguer dans cette matière depuis son arrivée à Beaux-Bâtons. Emilie Marlier n'avait fait exploser qu'un chaudron, un seul, et encore, à son premier cours uniquement ! Elle n'avait fait fondre le rebord de son chaudron qu'une seule fois, au second cours, et encore, il fallait vraiment passer la main dessus pour se rendre compte de l'altération du métal ! Elle ne pouvait pas rater ce cours, c'était impossible. Elle tourna, se retourna, se retourna encore dans ses draps, se retourna une nouvelle fois. Elle essaya de se détendre, respira profondément, se cacha un peu derrière ce petit mur de briques qu'elle bâtissait parfois dans sa tête pour se protéger des aléas. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde, bien sûr que non. Juste un tout petit peu.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 4**

Les cours du matin avaient passé avec une lenteur épouvantable aux yeux d'Emilie et elle aurait sans doute ri à l'introduction d'Ombrage à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pathétique.

Franchement, comment pouvait-on décemment oser dire qu'il était possible d'apprendre à contrer les sorts les plus terribles et les créatures les plus féroces « in a perfectly safe and secure way » à l'aide de manuels guère plus évolués que des livres illustrés pour enfants « approved by the Ministry » ! Emilie et ses camarades de classe avaient du mal à y croire, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'attitude et le sourire immuable d'Ombrage incita la Serdaigle à la plus grande méfiance. La femme ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance et il n'était pas question de discuter avec sa voisine ou de gribouiller paresseusement sur une feuille. Aussi, elle fit comme tout le monde et lut plusieurs fois de suite le premier chapitre du fameux manuel en prenant son mal en patience.

Comme elle s'y attendait après avoir parlé avec Alessandro la veille, le cours de latin était profondément ennuyeux, tout simplement parce que le niveau était bien trop bas par rapport aux cours qu'elle avait suivis en France. A moitié hypnotisée par les hésitations, les fautes et les contresens des autres élèves, la jeune fille termina la version à toute vitesse quand vint son tour de traduire une phrase. Le professeur Templum se contenta de la féliciter et reprit son cours à un rythme d'une effrayante lenteur afin qu'aucun élève se soit perdu. Emilie en vint à craindre d'en être réduite à s'ennuyer à mort dans un cours de langue…

ooooo

La tension s'empara à nouveau d'elle après le déjeuner, quand sa classe gagna les cachots pour le premier cours de Potions de l'année.

La salle ovale aux murs de pierre nue était déjà ouverte et les élèves se précipitèrent sur les places situées au fond, le plus loin possible du bureau de Snape placé sur une estrade. Trop lente à comprendre la situation, Emilie se retrouva donc contrainte de s'assoir à la table de devant. En temps normal, à Beaux-Bâtons, Emilie aurait été au contraire heureuse d'être au premier rang, mais après toutes les rumeurs entendues au sujet de Snape, alors qu'elle-même était une nouvelle élève placée dans un environnement inconnu, la chose avait soudain perdu tout son attrait. La lumière était dispensée par des torches fixées aux murs qui, malgré leur nombre, n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer la vaste salle.

Emilie s'absorba dans la contemplation de la table de bois derrière laquelle elle avait pris place, portant les stigmates d'un nombre incalculable de bêtises : bois brûlé témoignant de cuissons mal conduites et d'explosions, bois tâché évoquant des ingrédients ou des potions renversées. Tous attendaient nerveusement, n'osant piper mot, quand soudain la lourde porte située derrière eux s'ouvrit à toute volée, faisant sursauter même les plus aguerris et livrant passage à la Terreur de Poudlard. Affolée, Emilie regarda approcher Snape à grands pas, entièrement vêtu de noir, ses longs cheveux au vent, ses bottes résonnant sur le sol dallé, sa longue veste boutonnée jusqu'au cou et sa robe flottant dans son dos. Cette entrée dramatique donna ainsi raison à l'un des nombreux surnoms attribués à Snape : la chauve-souris géante. Sans un mot, le professeur désigna de sa baguette le tableau noir accroché près de son bureau qui se couvrit immédiatement d'inscriptions.

« Nous commencerons l'année par une potion de Régénération sanguine. Les instructions se trouvent, pour ceux d'entre vous qui savent lire, sur le tableau. Les ingrédients qui ne figurent pas dans vos kits sont dans les placards au fond de la salle. Le moindre désordre coûtera de précieux points à vos maisons. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'émettre le moindre son pendant que vous travaillerez. Commencez ! »

Grimaçant devant la difficulté de la tâche, la plupart des élèves se dépêchèrent dans un beau désordre d'aller chercher les ingrédients manquants. Emilie, quant à elle, resta à sa place, tentant de se calmer, sachant que la nervosité risquait de lui faire commettre une erreur. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé ce type de potion et la précipitation des autres élèves, qu'elle crut être bien plus avancés qu'elle, manqua de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle choisit de noter soigneusement les instructions sur un parchemin, prenant le temps de traduire chaque terme afin d'être sûre d'avoir parfaitement compris le moindre élément et de mémoriser les étapes. Ces préliminaires achevés, Emilie alla tranquillement chercher ses ingrédients alors que la plupart avaient déjà abandonné le pillage des stocks de la classe, puis les organisa avec un soin méticuleux sur sa table, les plaçant par ordre d'utilisation.

Déambulant lentement parmi les élèves, Snape vérifiait qu'aucun d'eux ne risquait de produire quelque chose de dangereux. Il savait pertinemment que la potion demandée n'était pas du niveau de quatrièmes années. En fait, c'était tout juste du niveau requis pour les ASPICs. Simplement, il voulait toujours que les élèves restent sur leurs gardes et désirait savoir ce dont ils se rappelaient des cours de l'année précédente, voir comment ils se sortiraient des étapes les plus aisées et comment ils organiseraient leur préparation. Il souhaitait aussi se rendre compte de ce dont était capable la nouvelle française. Du coin de l'œil, il observa comment elle s'y prenait, notant avec surprise qu'elle prenait le temps de noter avec soin la recette, puis relevait méticuleusement les manches de sa robe en les attachant avec des bouts de ficelle quand d'autres se contenaient de les retrousser et tentait d'attraper ses cheveux courts dans une barrette trop grande avec un sérieux un peu comique. Sa table était parfaitement organisée et elle maîtrisait à l'évidence les techniques de découpage et de broyage des ingrédients. Réprimandant un Poufsouffle qui avait intégré une partie des ingrédients dans le désordre, réduisant à néant ses efforts, Snape traqua la faute et s'approcha doucement d'Emilie Marlier. Elle semblait si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa présence qui en temps normal poussait ses autres élèves à commettre les plus stupides erreurs, par simple frayeur. Elle suivit les différentes étapes à la lettre, vérifiant régulièrement le niveau du feu sous son chaudron.

A l'issue des deux heures, dans une salle obscurcie par les fumées plus ou moins nauséabondes des potions ratées, Snape grinça :

« Arrêtez immédiatement. Que ceux dont la potion n'a pas atteint la couleur rouge ne cherchent même pas à me la soumettre. »

La très grande majorité de la classe se prépara à jeter un sort d'Evanesco sur leur chaudron. Snape jeta un œil désapprobateur sur quelques uns des essais conservés avant de s'arrêter devant la table occupée par Emilie.

« Qui a été votre professeur à Beaux-Bâtons, mademoiselle Marlier ?

-Monsieur Delépine, professeur.

-Hum, pas un Maître, mais un honnête Potionneur je crois, peu précis cependant. »

Les joues rouges et les oreilles bourdonnantes, épuisée, Emilie baissa les yeux, arrondit les épaules et se prépara pour le coup final.

« Mademoiselle Marlier, reprit Snape un peu plus fort : gardant en mémoire ce que je viens de vous dire, et considérant que votre potion, bien que non parfaite, ne rêvons pas, serait tout de même utilisable, ou, en tous les cas non nocive, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a empêché de réaliser une potion irréprochable ? »

Emilie fixa sa potion puis se força à regarder le professeur Snape dans les yeux, sans ciller :

« Je crois que je n'ai sans doute pas été assez précise dans le dosage des ingrédients, notamment en ce qui concerne la mélisse et la bile de lombric. »

La phrase était à peine sortie de sa bouche qu'elle douta du bon ordre des mots. Snape garda ses yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, semblant la jauger. Il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, puis croisa les bras. Quelques secondes plus tard il reprit, comme à contrecœur, en direction du reste de la classe :

« L'art des Potions est avant tout celui de la précision. Ce que mademoiselle Marlier vous a aussi démontré c'est que l'humilité et la connaissance de nos erreurs est la clef de la progression et de l'amélioration. Si, bien entendu, une amélioration est possible… 5 points pour Serdaigle pour avoir su identifier votre faute. Bien entendu, je compte qu'à l'avenir vous serez plus précise dans vos dosages. A la moindre erreur aussi grossière, vous perdrez 15 points, mademoiselle Marlier, et ce n'est pas chez moi que vous les regagnerez. Fin du cours, sortez ! »

Un instant incrédules, les autres élèves regardèrent ébahis la nouvelle puis partirent en courant, pressés de quitter les cachots et de se trouver le plus loin possible de leur habitant le plus redoutable. Emilie rangea ses affaires et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller trouver Snape.

« Professeur ?

-Oui, mademoiselle Marlier ? articula-t-il du bout des lèvres, la toisant de toute sa hauteur et se tenant prêt à la rembarrer vertement si elle osait laisser paraître la moindre satisfaction : il n'avait pas pour habitude de tresser des couronnes de laurier. Une fois par an suffisait et il estimait qu'il venait de faire sa BA.

-Euh… je suis française, j'ai appris les Potions en français jusqu'à présent, et…, un peu désarçonnée par le silence du professeur et s'armant de courage elle poursuivit : et j'ai dû réapprendre une partie des ingrédients dans leur traduction anglaise. J'utilise un lexique que j'ai trouvé en France, mais il n'est pas très exhaustif et je voudrais savoir s'il y en avait un plus complet que je pourrais utiliser ? »

Snape fixa la jeune fille, le visage impassible, chercha une possible flagornerie, mais n'en trouva pas. Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise. Non seulement elle était douée, extrêmement douée, même mais en plus elle voulait véritablement apprendre et se perfectionner alors qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de se laisser voguer au gré de cours trop faciles pour elle.

« Vous devriez travailler dans le lexique de Melisseus, Grainedor et Greengrass. Il y a un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque, répondit-il d'une voix presque inexpressive.

-Merci, professeur. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais commander le livre ? J'en aurais sans doute besoin toute l'année et je ne peux pas l'emprunter.

-Essayez Flourish et Blott, Chemin de traverse.

-Merci, professeur. »

Inclinant la tête respectueusement, Emilie quitta la salle le cœur battant sans se douter qu'elle était la cause d'une première dans la longue histoire de la frustrante carrière d'enseignant de Severus Snape : la première élève à l'impressionner un peu et lui donner envie d'enseigner vraiment les Potions à quelqu'un le méritant.

« Tu as un Maître des Potions dans ta famille ?

-Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour y arriver ! Tu te rends compte que c'est une des premières fois que Snape donne des points à quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à Slytherin ? lui cria presque en postillonnant Peter Brown, un garçon de son année.

-Je ne sais pas ! Il fallait faire la potion, je l'ai faite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé, après ? interrogea, un peu soupçonneux, un Poufsouffle.

-Les références d'un livre avec un lexique français-anglais, ça vous va ?! »

Emilie monta les marches quatre à quatre, pressée d'échapper à ses camarades qui, passée la surprise initiale à la conclusion du cours de Potions, la bombardaient littéralement de questions.

Tout en crachant ses poumons, Emilie essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé : Snape avait paru approuver sa potion car, sans pour autant la féliciter, il avait pris la peine de dire qu'elle était utilisable. Si elle en croyait les autres, l'octroi des cinq points équivalait aux plus grandes louanges de la part de n'importe quel autre professeur. En plus, Snape lui avait donné, sans ajouter la moindre moquerie, une bonne référence de lexique. Oui, ça c'était bien passé, même très bien passé, songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait et la tête légère. Évidemment, elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour garder le niveau qu'elle avait elle-même fixé à ce premier cours car il était évident que le maître des Potions n'hésiterait pas dans le futur à lui reprocher la moindre erreur, aussi insignifiante soit-elle. Pourtant, malgré ce succès, Emilie était embêtée par les réactions des autres élèves qui paraissaient tout d'un coup un peu méfiants à son égard, comme si, en réussissant à un cours de Potions, elle devenait à part et abandonnait les autres, cibles des menaces et des piques du professeur. Elle refusa d'y penser plus longtemps : après tout, peu lui importait.

Continuant de grimper les escaliers, Emilie dut demander plusieurs fois son chemin pour trouver la salle où Flitwick dispensait les études musicales. Elle avait pu vérifier, à son grand chagrin, que son walkman, comme tous les instruments moldus marchant à l'électricité ou sur batteries, ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard. Elle avait eu beau être prévenue, la surprise était désagréable. Ces cours du vendredi seraient sans doute le seul moyen pour elle de pouvoir écouter de la musique, même si son chef de maison avait prévenu qu'il ne diffuserait pas de musique de variété.

ooooo

Au cours du dîner, Emilie comprit rapidement que la nouvelle du comportement inhabituel de Snape s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans les couloirs du château.

Non seulement les Serdaigles ne cessaient pas leurs questions, mais plusieurs élèves des autres maisons l'observaient ouvertement, allant même, pour les Gryffondors, à lui jeter quelques regards un peu dégoûtés. Emilie fut heureuse de constater que la place que lui avaient gardée ses voisines de dortoir tournait le dos à leur table. Celle des Slytherins, en revanche, semblait spéculer sur cette Française qui semblait être dans les petits papiers de leur chef de maison et Emilie surprit le regard amusé et le grand sourire que lui décocha Alessandro entre deux plats. Le soutien ouvert de son « allié » eut un effet inespéré sur le moral d'Emilie qui supporta plus aisément les rafales de questions de ses voisins de table et se laissa gagner par une douce euphorie.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 5**

L'air se rafraichissait très rapidement. On n'était pourtant encore qu'au mois de septembre et déjà, un léger pull devenait indispensable à qui allait se promener dehors.

Emilie accéléra le pas. Vêtue d'un jean confortable, d'un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un pull bleu marine en coton, des baskets aux pieds, la jeune fille avait décidé de mettre son projet à exécution et de faire le tour du lac. Le réveil avait sonné à 9 heures, tôt pour un dimanche, et après un petit déjeuner rapidement expédié dans une grande salle presque déserte, Emilie avait commencé par aller jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer deux missives : l'une à sa grand-mère à Paris, comme elle avait juré de le faire tous les dimanches, l'autre à Flourish et Blott afin de savoir combien coûtait le lexique recommandé par Snape.

La volière était située au dernier étage d'une tour massive à l'ouest du château, à laquelle on accédait par un escalier extérieur qui tournait autour du cylindre de pierre sur deux niveaux pour ensuite déboucher dans une grande salle ronde voûtée d'ogives, aux parois abritant des dizaines de petites niches dans lesquelles se pressaient les hiboux de toutes sortes qui appartenaient au château. Les élèves avaient la possibilité d'envoyer sans frais leur courrier, mais leur correspondant devait répondre en employant son hibou personnel ou bien en s'assurant les services de la poste des sorciers. La grand-mère d'Emilie avait fini par s'habituer aux hiboux qui venaient régulièrement taper aux carreaux de la fenêtre de sa cuisine et elle allait quelques jours après dans l'Allée des merveilles confier sa réponse à un hibou de l'UPEP, l'Union postale enchantée parisienne.

ooooo

Après le cours de mathématiques du samedi matin, Emilie avait filé à la bibliothèque pour voir enfin le livre recommandé par Snape.

Elle avait retrouvé Alessandro au rayon des Potions, déjà entouré de livres, à « leur » table. Alessandro était en cinquième année et il devait passer ses BUSEs en juin : il était donc déjà en train d'étudier sérieusement, comme la plupart des autres élèves dans le même cas. Tous deux avaient tout de même pris de temps de discuter des derniers évènements et, en tout premier lieu, de ce qu'Alessandro appela le « triomphe de Serdaigle » en classe de Potions. Les Slytherins n'avaient appris la chose que par ouï-dire et il tenait à avoir sa propre version des faits.

« Et bien, tu peux te vanter d'être l'une des rares personnes auxquelles un Slytherin peut désormais parler sans donner l'impression de _déroger_ !

-Très drôle, avait répondu laconiquement Emilie, un brin vexée.

-Je plaisante ! Encore que, pas complètement : Slytherin est vraiment un monde à part, ce n'est pas facile de s'y faire une place, avait soupiré Alessandro.

-Vraiment ? Tu t'es fait des amis, quand même ?

-Mouais, si on veut. Disons que je n'ai pas d'ennemis, c'est déjà ça. Il s'était rapproché, à moitié affalé sur la table, les coudes écartés : tu sais, tout tourne autour des Sang-purs là-bas. Bon, de ce côté-là, heureusement, je suis du bon côté de la barrière… franchement, c'est ridicule, mais ce sont les règles du jeu. Bon, maugréa-t-il : l'ambiance est correcte avec mes voisins de dortoir, c'est déjà bien.

-On m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun élève Slytherin issu de famille moldue, avait avancé Emilie, désireuse d'avoir des informations de première main sur la maison la plus secrète de Poudlard.

-Ah ça non ! Comme je te l'ai dit le haut du panier de Slytherin est constitué des Sang-purs, le reste, les Sang-mêlés, est considéré comme du menu fretin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour ceux d'ascendance moldue… pas mal de gens ne s'embarrassent pas de principes et ne les désignent que par le terme de Sang-de-bourbe. Le reste la ferme… »

Emilie était restée silencieuse, très mal à l'aise. Ses camarades de Serdaigle semblaient avoir raison en considérant les Slytherins comme autant de Mangemorts potentiels…

« Emilie, ce ne sont pas mes idées, avait dit gravement Alessandro.

-Non, je m'en doute…

-Non, Emilie. Je te le répète : ce-ne-sont-pas-mes-idées, avait martelé le garçon en détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai atterri à Slytherin, mais je n'ai rien contre les Moldus et je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller me trainer à terre devant un pseudo Seigneur des Ténèbres en demandant l'autorisation d'aller torturer mon prochain. »

Emilie avait souri :

« Vu comme ça…

-Je suis sincère. Le problème, c'est que si je veux survivre parmi les serpents, il faut que je me plie un peu aux règles. Ça ne veut pas dire que je me mettrai à insulter qui que ce soit, mais il faut jouer finement, avait expliqué le jeune homme.

-Je commence à te plaindre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! De toutes façons, je suis italien, donc un peu hors-jeu à leurs yeux », conclut-il avec un air fanfaron un peu étudié et qui n'était que de façade.

Le lexique recommandé par Snape était vraiment très complet et Emilie avait entrepris de copier les termes les plus courants avec leur traduction pour commencer à se faire des fiches d'apprentissage. Il fallait qu'elle trouve assez vite une bonne stratégie et surtout qu'elle se procure un exemplaire personnel du lexique, mais elle soupçonnait qu'il serait certainement trop cher pour elle. Néanmoins, elle avait décidé de demander le prix du livre, quitte à aviser après.

ooooo

L'eau du lac était paisible ce dimanche là et la pieuvre géante ne montrait pas le bout de la moindre tentacule. Emilie se prit à sourire en imaginant la pieuvre au lit, faisant la grasse matinée en avalant des croissants au fond du lac. Le site était vraiment très beau et malgré la fraicheur de l'air cela faisait du bien de marcher à grands pas, seule sur le chemin, sans devoir jouer des coudes pour aller d'une classe à l'autre, ni entendre autre chose que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et le chant des oiseaux.

Deux heures plus tard, un peu essoufflée et fatiguée, Emilie gravit les marches menant à l'entrée du château en trainant les pieds, croisant sur son chemin un groupe de Gryffondors parmi lesquels elle remarqua deux de ceux que lui avait montré Ann dans la grande salle peu après la rentrée.

« Hé ! Marlier, c'est ça ? lui lança en souriant un grand rouquin qu'elle identifia à l'un des deux jumeaux Weasley, Fred ou Georges.

-Oui ?

-Il paraît que tu as épaté Snape en Potions ? Tu ne voudrais pas nous aider un peu ? »

Malgré la jovialité du ton du Gryffondor, la question eut le mauvais effet de faire redescendre brutalement sur terre Emilie.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai « épaté » qui que ce soit, et certainement pas le professeur Snape ! rétorqua Emilie sur un ton un peu trop pompeux, le regard noir, encore agacée de la fausse popularité que lui valait cette maudite potion.

-Oh ! « Professeur » Snape ! T'admire le Connard graisseux ? » lança Ron Weasley, le nez plissé comme s'il découvrait un cafard sous ses yeux.

Emilie en perdit momentanément la voix, avant de répliquer sans réfléchir, emportée par ses propres préjugés nés des ouï-dires colportés par ses camarades de classe :

« Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? Je n'y peux rien si tu as une vendetta personnelle contre lui.

-Oh mais ça n'a rien de personnel. C'est un salaud, sauf évidemment pour ses chers Slytherins, mais nous savons ce qu'ils valent…

-Ron, arrête ! lança Granger en lui coupant la parole. Elle s'avança un peu, l'air affable : écoute Emilie, c'est Emilie n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-elle en parlant à toute vitesse et avec assurance. Fais juste attention, le professeur Snape mijote quelque chose : il ne complimente _jamais_ quelqu'un et ne donne _jamais_ de points en dehors de Slytherin. Il est généralement très insultant, quand bien même on arrive à se débrouiller correctement pendant ses cours. Méfie-toi, ne te fais pas avoir. »

Mais Emilie, vexée comme un pou d'être traitée comme une gamine recevant une leçon, commençait à être sérieusement en colère :

« Merci du conseil, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé, son accent plus marqué que jamais. Pour ton information, je crois que je me « débrouille » mieux que « correctement » en Potions. Mais je pourrais peut-être te donner mes Potions à noter, pour être sûre ? Je suis venue ici pour apprendre et franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire de vos querelles de clocher ! »

Tournant des talons et disparaissant à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée, Emilie crut entendre vaguement Ron Weasley faire quelques remarques désobligeantes, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Plutôt susceptible, les propos d'Hermione Granger, « Lumière-du-Siècle » !, l'avaient piquée au vif et elle en avait conçu sur le champ une profonde antipathie. Peu sûre d'elle en public, elle était en revanche parfaitement consciente de sa valeur et elle ne s'étonna plus que beaucoup, comme le laissaient entendre les ragots véhiculés par Ann et Lucrezia, trouvent la Gryffondor réellement insupportable.

Immobile, caché parmi les ombres profondes à côté des grandes portes de l'entrée monumentale du château, Severus Snape avait observé sans rien dire la scène. Se dévoiler pour remettre Weasley à sa place et exiger le respect qui lui était dû aurait été puéril, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait guère preuve d'innovation dans ses insultes. Snape entendait en effet les mêmes depuis plus de quinze ans. Il avait été bien plus intéressant en revanche d'observer la Française qui semblait être passée en quelques minutes de la joie de vivre à une humeur massacrante. Weasley était prévisible et les insultes n'étaient pas nouvelles, passées de génération en génération. Granger quant à elle, malgré tout ce que pouvaient en penser Minerva et Albus, songea-t-il, était, au moins au niveau psychologique, une imbécile. Ce matin elle avait réussi à insulter profondément quelqu'un qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer, en pensant honnêtement lui rendre service ! Severus Snape avait, lui, en quelques instants, bien compris plusieurs traits de caractère d'Emilie Marlier et enregistrait ses découvertes avec la méticulosité d'un homme habitué à manipuler son prochain et à en déterminer les failles : elle était consciente de sa valeur, susceptible (les deux allaient souvent ensemble) et semblait sensible aux insultes gratuites et aux jugements à l'emporte-pièce. Snape savait qu'une partie de la colère de la jeune fille avait été excitée par les sous-entendus à l'égard des Slytherins, et donc, de Gabelli qu'elle fréquentait toujours malgré, il en était sûr, des mises en gardes qu'elle avait dû recevoir d'une bonne partie de ses camarades de classe. Tous les deux semblaient bien s'entendre mais étaient assez intelligents pour éviter de le montrer en public.

Un instant, Snape se demanda s'il faisait bien de s'intéresser à quelqu'un hors de sa maison, puis balaya ses doutes : Emilie Marlier l'intriguait et il avait bien l'intention de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller dans ses cours. Il espérait seulement que la vanité ne faisait pas partie de son caractère, auquel cas, il se ferait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place avec pertes et fracas.

ooooo

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Emilie regarda un instant Belinda sans comprendre.

« Tu as l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

-Ah ! Emilie rit malgré elle. Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger au sujet du dernier cours de Potions. Pour qui se prend-elle celle-là ?

-Pour la « Lumière-du-siècle », bien sûr ! s'écria en riant Belinda. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer la piscine, dit-elle en saisissant un sac de toile contenant ses affaires, coupant court aux explications embrouillées de sa voisine de dortoir : allez, dépêche-toi, ça te changera les idées. A moins que tu ne veuilles manger d'abord ?

-Non, non, allons y ! »

Emilie récupéra son maillot et son bonnet de bain au fond de son armoire, prit une serviette dans la salle de bain et fourra le tout dans son sac à dos, suivant Belinda qui avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers rejoignant la salle commune.

La piscine était située de l'autre côté du château, et comportait un grand bassin carrelé de vert, des murs de pierre enduits de chaux et un toit en verre soutenu par des poutrelles métalliques. Les vestiaires des filles et garçons étaient situés de part et d'autre de l'entrée, ornée de poissons et d'algues multicolores peints sur les parois. Chacun pouvait disposer d'une petite cabine munie d'un banc de bois et de crochets fixés aux cloisons, et dont il conservait la clef qu'il pouvait accrocher à un ruban, qui à son poignet, qui à sa cheville. Emilie se changea rapidement et émergea de la cabine comme une momie, enroulée dans sa serviette de bain. Belinda l'attendait déjà à l'entrée des douches, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu as froid ?

-Non…

-Tu sais, tout le monde est fait pareil, ce n'est pas un concours de beauté ! s'exclama Belinda en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je m'en doute ! Mais, bon… en plus je suis blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine !

-Comment ? »

Emilie répéta sa phrase et Belinda rit, ayant enfin compris :

« En anglais on dit « blanc comme un linge » !

-Ça se dit aussi en français.

-Allez, n'y pense pas, sinon tu peux être sûre que tout le monde verra que tu n'es pas à l'aise. »

Guère rassurée, Emilie défit sa serviette, passa sous la douche au pas de course et suivit Belinda dans la piscine. Marchant à petits pas pressés en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les carreaux mouillés, Emilie se dirigea en vitesse vers les échelles pour aller dans l'eau. Un sifflement lui fit tourner la tête :

« Hé ! Jolies jambes, Marlier !

-Un peu pâles quand même. Tu ne veux pas allez faire bronzette avec nous après ? »

Les joues rouges comme des pivoines, Emilie sauta dans l'eau, poursuivie par les rires des deux garçons, deux Poufsouffles de son année, pas méchants, et bientôt rejointe par Belinda.

« Bon, t'as survécu, hein ?

-Oui, rit Emilie.

-Je te laisse, je fais mes longueurs !

-A plus tard ! »

Le monde sorcier avait du bon, pensa Emilie en nageant tranquillement dans une eau agréablement tiède. Les piscines moldues étaient obligées d'employer du chlore pour assainir l'eau et tout en prenait l'odeur caractéristique. Ici en revanche, la magie permettait d'éviter les produits chimiques et on n'avait pas besoin de se laver dix fois les cheveux et de changer de garde-robe pour se débarrasser de l'odeur.

Certaines choses étaient similaires cependant, comme l'entêtement des nageurs de crawl à se lancer à toute vitesse dans les lignes réservées à la brasse, en fonçant sans ménagement sur les malheureux moins rapides qu'eux. Emilie nota d'abord avec amusement que Belinda n'échappait pas à la règle, ayant tout juste évité de peu une collision avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux traits anguleux qui cria quelques insultes bien choisies, profitant de l'absence de tout professeur. Arrivée au bout de sa longueur, Emilie réalisa soudain qu'il devait s'agir de Malefoy, au sujet duquel les élèves ne tarissaient pas de ragots malveillants. D'après Lucrezia, il n'allait nulle part sans deux brutes, Crabbe et Goyle, et s'opposait depuis les premiers jours de sa scolarité à Potter. Selon la plupart des élèves aussi, il venait d'une famille dont les sympathies envers Voldemort étaient ouvertement proclamées. Reprenant son souffle et attaquant une autre longueur, Emilie tenta d'apercevoir les têtes de ses deux compères. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir quiconque ressemblant de près ou de loin au signalement qu'on lui avait fait. D'après la rumeur publique il ne s'agissait pas de deux lumières : peut-être ne savaient-ils pas nager ? Soudain Emilie sentit un bras lui tomber sur le dos et se retourna en criant tandis que l'un des garçons qui l'avaient sifflée à son entrée passait devant elle avec la détermination d'un bulldozer. Emilie s'écarta en soupirant : Moldus ou sorciers, manifestement le concept de longueurs réservées à un type de nage ne semblait s'appliquer nulle part.

ooooo

Passés les premiers jours, les journées de succédèrent ensuite avec une relative routine pour Emilie. Les cours de Métamorphose étaient stressants car elle était désormais persuadée que McGonagall ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner en se répétant que cela lui était égal, elle avait du mal à le supporter, ne comprenant pas d'où venaient les préventions du professeur.

L'Arithmancie lui demandait autant d'efforts qu'en France, ce qui n'était pas une surprise : Emilie et les mathématiques, ainsi que tout ce qui tournait autour, ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Pourtant, elle s'était entêtée et avait résolu d'arriver à obtenir un niveau correct dans la matière car celle-ci pouvait être utilisée pour des potions particulièrement complexes. En fait, une bonne partie de son curriculum tournait autour des Potions.

Quand elle avait commencé à découvrir cette branche de la magie, lors de cours intensifs destinés à la mettre à peu près à niveau en un été quand elle avait douze ans, Emilie s'y était immédiatement sentie à l'aise. Cela lui évoquait de loin la pâtisserie qu'elle avait toujours adorée et le dosage des tisanes et des thés. Elle avait appris la pâtisserie avec sa grand-mère et avait vite commencé à arranger les recettes en fonction des ingrédients dont elle disposait et selon ses propres goûts. Préparer un gâteau était un rituel important, marquant l'après-midi du mercredi, jour de congé de l'école moldue où elle allait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Évidemment, la cuisine et les Potions n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'est quelques ustensiles et la nécessité de maîtriser convenablement une cuisson. Pourtant, Emilie avait immédiatement aimé la matière, appréciant le mélange des substances, l'éventail des possibilités, mais aussi le côté solitaire du travail, exigeant une grande coordination pour des recettes compliquées. Aussi, quand il s'était agit de choisir des options, alors même qu'elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucune aptitude naturelle pour l'Arithmancie et qu'elle choisissait elle-même son martyre, elle avait choisi ce cours sans arrière-pensée, tout comme les Runes. Cependant, dans ce dernier cas, les Runes rejoignaient une autre passion, celle des langues étrangères.

A Poudlard, le professeur Vector qui enseignait l'Arithmancie aux quelques téméraires qui prenaient cette option nota très vite les difficultés de la nouvelle élève qui scrutait parfois avec la plus grande concentration le grand tableau noir couvert d'équations de toutes les couleurs comme si la solution pouvait lui apparaître par révélation divine. Elle remarqua aussi son acharnement, et lui suggéra de se faire aider par un élève plus âgé. Pourquoi pas Hermione Granger, qui avait une maîtrise étonnante du sujet ? Emilie, qui avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas la Gryffondor après avoir à peine échangé trois phrases avec elle, avait frissonné intérieurement et répliqué avec politesse qu'elle y songerait. N'importe qui, même la pieuvre géante, plutôt que Granger, songea-t-elle !

L'histoire de la magie était aussi ennuyeuse qu'on le lui avait raconté et Emilie s'exerça à prendre des notes tout en pensant à autre chose, en l'occurrence en révisant des leçons d'italien qu'elle apprenait tranquillement de son côté depuis un mois à l'aide de manuels moldus que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé à sa demande. Sa nouvelle marotte n'était pas passée inaperçue de ses voisines à Serdaigle, mais elle avait prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'une idée déjà ancienne et que non, non, non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Alessandro Gabelli.

Heureusement, les cours avec Flitwick ne posaient aucun problème et tous les Serdaigles appréciaient les méthodes bon enfant du petit professeur qui corrigeait toujours gentiment et faisait travailler longuement chaque élève, quitte à lui donner des cours de soutien s'il avait du mal à maîtriser un sortilège un peu difficile.

Les cours de musique dispensés par son chef de maison étaient un moment précieux pour Emilie qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de faire marcher son walkman à Poudlard, mais était sûre qu'il devait bien y avoir une faille quelque part. Flitwick leur demandait avant tout d'apprendre à écouter les œuvres, de savoir décrire leurs impressions, de juger en argumentant et de donner leur propre opinion sur une partition ou un personnage d'opéra. Très peu d'élèves suivaient ces cours qui demandaient tout de même du travail à ceux dont la culture musicale classique était encore balbutiante et tous étaient issus de familles entièrement moldues. En effet, la grande majorité des enfants de familles de sorciers ne connaissaient pas et ne souhaitaient pas connaître la musique moldue, quelle soit classique ou qu'il s'agisse de variété. Les Sang-mêlés avaient généralement quelques notions, mais ne développaient pas un grand intérêt pour la chose comme s'ils étaient résolus à laisser leur héritage moldu derrière eux. Quelqu'un comme Gabelli, appartenant à une famille de sorciers mais plongé quotidiennement dans la culture moldue au point de s'y sentir à l'aise et d'en absorber les références, était une étrangeté. Il n'y avait aucune spécificité britannique dans ce domaine car Emilie avait pu constater que les choses étaient comparables à Beaux-Bâtons. Ces cours donnèrent à Emilie l'occasion de connaître plus de monde et de différents âges en dehors de la propre maison, même si elle devait parfois lutter pour ne pas s'endormir ou se surprenait à taper du pied contre une chaise avec une application maniaque tant certains morceaux lui paraissaient ennuyeux. Les discussions avec les autres élèves, amorcées dans les couloirs en rentrant à la tour de Serdaigle, se poursuivaient tard le soir, dérivant très rapidement sur les groupes de rock passés ou du moment.

Les groupes d'étude de fin de journée étaient divisés par maisons et Emilie filait régulièrement à la bibliothèque après dîner pour y retrouver à leur table habituelle Alessandro avec qui elle pouvait de la sorte échanger en chuchotant les derniers potins de la journée ou parler littérature ou musique. Tous deux avaient emporté en grand stock de livres de poche, fourrés dans leur coffre à l'aide d'un sortilège de Réduction. La plupart de leurs livres étaient dans leur langue maternelle, mais ils disposaient tout de même de quelques romans policiers et livres de fantasy en anglais qu'ils commencèrent à échanger.

La réponse de Flourish et Blott était arrivée un matin au petit déjeuner, délivrée par un grand hibou au plumage marron et aux yeux jaunes, tendant une patte avec une expression hautaine et acceptant, sans le moindre hululement de gratitude, un morceau de pain grillé.

Emilie savait désormais qu'elle ne pouvait pas acheter le lexique de Potions dont elle avait besoin. Elle demanda autour d'elle s'il existait des librairies d'occasion et apprit que l'une d'entre elles se trouvait au Pré-au-Lard. Le premier samedi d'excursion au village approchait, plongeant une partie des élèves dans l'effervescence, ce qui faisait une belle jambe à Emilie, n'ayant pas d'autorisation de sortie. Elle décida d'en parler à Alessandro qui accepterait sans doute de prendre quelques renseignements pour elle.

ooooo

Au cours suivant de Potions, un lundi matin en prévision duquel Emilie avait ingurgité, pour être suffisamment réveillée, un thé infusé si longtemps qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait le recracher dans la grande salle devant tout le monde, Snape avait présenté le plan du cours de l'année, et commencé à donner du haut de son estrade, drapé dans son épaisse robe noire, un cours magistral sur les grands principes des potions destinées par essence à guérir. Il posait peu de questions, se moquait méchamment des mauvaises réponses et observait d'un œil de lynx tous les élèves, réprimant le moindre écart de comportement.

Emilie avait pris soigneusement ses notes, écouté de toutes ses oreilles et baissé les yeux avec prudence à chaque question. Non qu'elle ne connut pas les réponses : la plupart du temps, elle les savait, mais elle avait peur de faire des fautes de grammaire ou de prononciation et de se faire remettre brutalement à sa place.

Snape la mettait mal à l'aise. Quelques minutes avaient suffit à lui faire comprendre que Snape ne tolérait en effet pas la bêtise et avait un sens de l'humour si sarcastique que les élèves prenaient invariablement chaque remarque pour de la cruauté. Il pouvait en effet être cruel et ne s'en privait pas : dans ce cas ses yeux se durcissaient et ses lèvres se pinçaient en une mince ligne droite. En revanche, ses plaisanteries étaient décelables à la façon dont les coins de sa bouche se relevaient légèrement et lorsque quelques étincelles semblaient scintiller au plus profond de ses yeux. Ceci dit, Emilie n'avait pas la moindre envie de tester ses théories sur un hypothétique sens de l'humour du professeur de Potions en se faisant remarquer : elle n'aimait pas spécialement récurer les chaudrons et elle détestait se salir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 6**

« Pas de commentaires. Rangez vos affaires et sortez ! Mademoiselle Marlier, passez me voir avant de partir. »

Emilie jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa copie : son premier devoir corrigé par Snape. Elle avait vécu deux semaines dans l'angoisse, attendant sa note avec un mélange d'impatience et de peur. Elle savait déjà que plusieurs autres élèves avaient de mauvaises notes, mais son cœur bondit quand elle vit un O en haut de la sienne, suivi de quelques remarques griffonnées à l'encre rouge qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de lire. Saisissant son sac, sa copie à la main, elle s'avança vers le bureau de Snape qui ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette presque imperceptible.

« Professeur ? Elle lutta pour ne pas trop laisser voir son soulagement.

-Mademoiselle Marlier. Comment se passent les cours ?

-Euh, pardon ? surprise par cette question dans laquelle elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de flairer un piège, Emilie leva soudain les yeux avant de les baisser à nouveau.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, mademoiselle. Relevez les yeux, le sol n'a rien de fascinant.

-Oui, professeur. Euh, ça va… »

Snape soupira, agacé :

« Est-ce que cela vous semble difficile ou au contraire trop simple ? »

Emilie débattit intérieurement de la réponse à fournir, ayant peur de provoquer la colère de Snape en disant la vérité. Remarquant les yeux noirs du professeur fixés sur son visage et ne perdant pas la moindre de ses expressions, Emilie jugea qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à jouer la comédie de façon convaincante.

« Ça va. Dans l'ensemble ce n'est pas trop difficile, professeur. Elle rougit en réalisant ce que sa réponse pouvait avoir de présomptueux. Disons que les potions à réaliser ne me posent pas de problème particulier, réfléchit-elle à haute voix : je crois que j'arrive à préparer ce qu'il faut relativement correctement. Cependant, enchaîna-t-elle en voyant Snape prêt à ouvrir la bouche : je dois à chaque fois apprendre et réapprendre les ingrédients en anglais et contrôler que je garde toujours en mémoire les noms français, cela me retarde. Et je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre réellement, je veux dire, en profondeur, les Potions. » Elle s'interrompit et chercha mentalement un trou de souris où aller se cacher avant que le Maître des Potions ne se mette à cracher du feu.

Cependant, Snape prit quelques secondes avant de demander, un peu étonné :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je sais que je peux réaliser une potion, même un peu difficile, en suivant les instructions et en faisant de mon mieux, déclara la Serdaigle avec assurance tandis que dans sa cervelle un petit démon lui criait qu'elle s'enferrait. Cependant, je crains de rester à la surface des choses, de manquer le plus important. Je ne sais pas comment dire, ajouta-t-elle en s'animant peu à peu : mais j'ai l'impression que l'aspect théorique, la subtilité de la combinaison des ingrédients, toutes leurs caractéristiques et leurs possibilités m'échappent encore, professeur. »

Snape, devant ce spécimen d'élève encore inédit, perdit pour la première fois son expression impassible et demanda, l'air surpris :

« Avez-vous eu des cours théoriques en France ?

-Non, professeur. Enfin, pas très poussés.

-Je vois. »

Snape reprit la parole et observant de près la jeune fille :

« Vous savez que vous avez des « facilités » en Potions.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Emilie hocha la tête, baissant les yeux.

« Arrêtez de baisser les yeux et regardez-moi ! » lança Snape visiblement agacé.

Emilie serra les poings et fixa résolument son regard sur le visage du professeur en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi ne répondez-vous jamais aux questions que je pose en cours ? lança-t-il : je sais que vous connaissez les réponses, n'essayez pas de me mentir à ce sujet.

-J-je… bredouilla Emilie : je ne parle pas très bien anglais, je fais beaucoup de fautes et je n'ai pas un bon accent, finit-elle lamentablement, les joues empourprées.

-Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua Snape, vaguement incrédule. Vous comprenez parfaitement ce qu'il se dit et il me semble que je n'ai pas eu le moindre problème à suivre vos explications un peu laborieuses ! Désormais je veux voir votre main levée dès que je pose une question, si vous êtes sûre de la justesse de votre réponse, bien entendu », ajouta-t-il, les coins de sa bouche relevés.

Après un silence de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la Serdaigle pétrifiée essaya de comprendre si elle avait quand même une chance de sortir vivante de la pièce, Snape reprit la parole :

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Emilie sentit sa respiration ralentir sous le coup de l'appréhension.

« Vous viendrez à mon bureau chaque samedi soir, à partir de 19 heures 30. Vous y apprendrez plusieurs potions plus complexes que celles que nous faisons en classe mais vous travaillerez avant tout sur les combinaisons d'ingrédients. Je ne ferai cette offre qu'une seule fois et ne souffrirai pas le moindre retard, l'avertit le professeur : si vous acceptez, j'exigerais de vous la plus grande attention. Snape ajouta doucement, avec un petit air supérieur et ce que chez n'importe qui d'autre on aurait pu prendre pour l'amorce d'un sourire : vous aurez bien entendu des devoirs supplémentaires. »

Le visage d'Emilie s'illumina d'un immense sourire :

« Merci, professeur ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Snape réprima à son tour par une grimace le sourire qui menaçait de poindre sur son visage et fronça les sourcils :

« A demain soir, mademoiselle. Je préviendrai le professeur Flitwick de cet arrangement. »

Flottant sur un petit nuage, Emilie sortit de la salle de Potions en réprimant une forte envie de gambader dans les couloirs et de siffloter, sans se rendre compte de ce que la vision d'une élève sortant d'un cours de Potions avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avait d'incongru.

ooooo

La salle aux murs revêtus de bois sombre et éclairée par un immense lustre métallique portant de nombreuses bougies était presque pleine et bruissait de dizaines de conversations. Comme chaque année, tous les professeurs se réunissaient une fois par mois afin de statuer sur les problèmes posés par tel ou tel élève ou débattre des progrès, ou de leur absence, des différentes classes.

Severus Snape était à son habitude assis un peu à l'écart sur une chaise confortable, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui croisées aux chevilles, le regard fixé sur la cheminée éteinte, dans une pose que l'on aurait pu trouver étonnamment relâchée venant de sa part, pourtant démentie par l'intensité du regard et sa concentration, saisissant malgré son air du plus profond ennui la substance de la plupart des conversations tenues aux alentours.

A l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les quelques professeurs assis se levèrent respectueusement, à l'exception de Severus Snape qui se contenta d'incliner la tête en direction du directeur qui lui renvoya un regard amusé, habitué à cette petite marque de rébellion de la part de l'un des plus jeunes membres de l'équipe qui était pourtant aussi l'un des hommes les plus formels qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître.

Un mois après la rentrée, les questions tournaient avant tout autour des premières années, de leurs premiers pleurs et bobos. Snape laissa passer la discussion, sachant déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les problèmes de ses Slytherins. Le reste lui importait peu.

« Comment se passe l'intégration des deux transferts, mademoiselle Marlier et monsieur Gabelli ? »

Snape prêta soudain attention, quand Templum prit la parole d'une petite voix éraillée en tripotant nerveusement ses lunettes :

« Dans ma matière, je crains qu'il ne leur faille à tous deux suivre des cours d'années supérieures. Devant le début d'étranglement du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Templum continua : Dolorès, ils ont un niveau trop élevé par rapport aux quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Je suis sûr que monsieur Gabelli serait bien plus à sa place en sixième année, pour le latin, et je crois que mademoiselle Marlier pourrait suivre. En tous les cas, cela me paraît une expérience à tenter.

-C'est ridicule voyons, objecta Ombrage, assise le dos bien droit sur le bord d'une chaise au revêtement tapissé de fleurs.

-Non, c'est normal, Dolorès ! Les cours de latin sont plus poussés sur le continent et les français et les italiens ont de plus l'indiscutable avantage de parler une langue issue en grande partie directement du latin. Il soupira et déclara d'une voix plus ferme : je ne veux pas garder ces deux élèves avec les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Cela n'a pas de sens : ils s'ennuient pendant tout le cours, se distraient de mille et une façons, et n'apprennent rien de neuf, conclut-il d'un air catégorique.

-Ce serait peut-être aussi l'occasion de commencer à donner de véritables cours de latin à nos élèves, et ne pas se contenter de leur faire apprendre par cœur les trois premières déclinaisons, Sulpicius, non ? suggéra perfidement Snape.

-Severus !

-Nous pourrions aussi renforcer l'anglais, qu'en pensez-vous ? continua Snape sur sa lancée : la plupart de nos brillants élèves sont, j'en suis sûr, persuadés qu'il s'agit d'une langue étrangère si j'en crois leurs lamentables efforts rédactionnels… »

La remarque de Snape déclencha l'hilarité car la plupart des professeurs pestaient régulièrement contre le niveau d'expression des élèves et les fautes si nombreuses qu'elles rendaient leurs démonstrations inintelligibles.

Flitwick, debout près de Dumbledore, prit la parole :

« Je serais d'accord pour permettre à mademoiselle Marlier de suivre des cours plus adaptés à son niveau, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas perdue. Je ne puis parler pour monsieur Gabelli, mais qu'en dis-tu, Severus ?

-D'accord, se contenta de répliquer ce dernier en abaissant avec élégance une longue main pâle.

-Bien, il s'agit d'une exception, mais nous ne pouvons laisser deux élèves ne rien faire sous prétexte qu'ils doivent obligatoirement rester avec leurs classes respectives, conclut Dumbledore. D'autres remarques sur nos deux transferts ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Albrecht Raspberger de prendre la parole :

« Hum, et bien je serais tenté de suggérer, comme Sulpicius, que nous permettions à monsieur Gabelli de suivre des cours d'un niveau plus élevé…

-En allemand aussi ?

-Oui.

-Je m'y oppose », déclara soudain Minerva McGonagall en reposant avec un tintement sec sa tasse de thé sur une soucoupe.

Snape tourna la tête brusquement, notant avec surprise l'expression mécontente de la chef des Gryffondors assise près de la porte du fond.

« Et pourquoi donc, Minerva ?

-Nous ne donnons pas des cours « à la carte » ! De même qu'un élève moins doué doit faire des efforts pour arriver au niveau du reste de la classe, ce n'est pas parce que ces deux là manient un petit peu mieux le latin ou l'allemand que la moyenne que nous devrions pour autant leur faire cette faveur.

-Le nivellement par le bas, hein ?

-Severus, si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la moindre remarque dès que l'un de tes élèves est concerné…

-Oh mais je te rassure, Minerva, coupa Snape : je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que monsieur Gabelli n'est pas le nouveau Merlin de ce siècle ! Je trouve simplement étonnant que l'on force deux étudiants à se tourner les pouces en leur refusant une éducation adéquate alors que l'on octroya, sans débats si ma mémoire est exacte, un Remonte-Temps à mademoiselle Granger pour lui permettre d'exercer son « formidable intellect », je cite, Minerva, dans autant de matières qu'elle le souhaitait et en indisposant le plus grand nombre de professeurs possible ! contra d'un air mauvais l'homme en noir en élevant la voix.

-Severus ! »

Snape lança un regard perfide à McGonagall, notant au passage avec surprise que l'Ecossaise était véritablement en colère. Étrange, pensa-t-il, que lui ont fait Gabelli et Marlier ?

Dumbledore prit la parole en forçant un léger sourire sur son visage et en lançant du regard un avertissement au professeur de Potions :

« Si je puis me permettre, Minerva, je pense que, nonobstant les piques de Severus, celui-ci a en partie raison. Forcer monsieur Gabelli et mademoiselle Marlier à s'ennuyer pendant un an, plusieurs heures par semaine, et qui plus est, freiner leur éducation en les laissant se faire distancer à leur retour dans leurs pays respectifs, n'est pas une bonne idée. S'ils en ont vraiment les capacités, laissons Sulpicius les replacer dans une autre classe. »

McGonagall leva les mains en l'air, clairement irritée par le tour des choses.

« En revanche, Albrecht, dans ta matière, nous allons laisser monsieur Gabelli avec les cinquièmes années : il aura déjà beaucoup de travail en latin et c'est l'année des BUSEs, ne tentons pas la chance, temporisa le directeur. Severus, Alessandro Gabelli rencontre-t-il des difficultés parmi les Slytherins ?

-Aucune dont j'ai la connaissance, directeur. Les choses semblent se passer correctement : les notes obtenues par monsieur Gabelli sont satisfaisantes et ce n'est pas un fauteur de troubles.

-Hum-hum ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Ombrage qui venait de verser la moitié du sucrier dans sa tasse et semblait avoir quelque chose à ajouter :

« Si je puis me permettre, Albus, articula la petite femme avec onctuosité : monsieur Gabelli vient malheureusement d'un pays où la Défense contre les Forces du mal est enseignée de manière particulièrement brutale et où l'on n'hésite pas exposer aux élèves des sortilèges de Magie noire, encombrant leurs jeunes esprits de choses inutiles et dangereuses. J'ai déjà dû à plusieurs reprises le rappeler à l'ordre et l'empêcher de mentionner certaines notions qui auraient pu jeter le plus grand trouble parmi ma classe. Pourriez-vous renforcer ma mise en garde, professeur Snape ? »

L'intéressé semblait sur le point de vouloir tuer Ombrage par la force de son regard.

« Bien sûr… Dolorès, siffla-t-il. Nous savons tous que la Défense contre les Forces du mal s'enseigne avant tout par la lecture de contes de fées au coin du feu, avec de jolies images coloriées, dans un lit bien douillet… »

Dumbledore lui coupa la parole craignant une escalade et un geste irréparable de la part du professeur de Potions :

« Ah, et bien Filius, tout ce passe bien aussi pour mademoiselle Marlier à Serdaigle ?

-Oui, Albus. Elle a l'air de bien s'intégrer. C'est une fille intelligente, un peu à part, mais elle apprend très vite. Ses devoirs de musique, bien que s'agissant d'activités extrascolaires sont un vrai plaisir à lire : elle travaille bien et elle n'hésite jamais à proposer des réflexions personnelles sans se contenter de citer ses dernières lectures. »

En entendant les derniers mots de Flitwick, Snape ne put retenir un gloussement.

« Severus !

-Oui, Minerva ? »

McGonagall ne pressa pas le point, se contentant de serrer les lèvres. Allons, pensa Snape, le chat ne serait tout de même pas jaloux de l'intelligence d'une autre jeune fille qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à sa chère mademoiselle Granger, non ?

Curieusement, ce fut Pomona Chourave qui prit la parole après Flitwick, en se levant d'un bond, ses sourcils froncés parvenant difficilement à assombrir son visage rond et jovial par nature :

« Et bien, puisque mademoiselle Marlier est fine, intelligente et douée pour les langues, avança-t-elle avec dérision : pourrait-on lui suggérer, en allemand ou en latin, peu importe, de faire un minimum d'efforts en Botanique ? J'en ai assez, continua-t-elle en élevant la voix devant le silence interloqué de ses collègues, de voir cette jeune fille se trainer à mes cours en n'y prenant presque pas attention, sans noter grand-chose et en touchant les plantes du bout des doigts comme si elles allaient la mordre ! La Botanique fait partie du cursus magique principal ! Peut-être pourrait-elle y consacrer ne serait-ce que le dixième de l'intérêt qu'elle exprime aux cours de Potions, si les rumeurs sont vraies ? » demanda-t-elle au Maître des Potions en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

Snape prit immédiatement la parole, ne laissant pas le temps à Flitwick de répliquer :

« Je lui en parlerai. Crois-moi, Pomona, elle comprendra vite.

-Depuis quand le chef de Slytherin devient-il le conseiller d'une Serdaigle ? jeta soupçonneuse McGonagall.

-Depuis que je lui ai proposé de lui donner des cours supplémentaires de Potions avancées, rétorqua Snape à l'assistance stupéfaite.

-Tu n'as jamais offert de cours avancés à aucun élève et toujours refusé des cours de soutien, même à tes Slytherins, Severus, observa Dumbledore.

-C'est exact. Mademoiselle Marlier est un cas à part.

-C'est la meilleure ! s'écria McGonagall, furieuse.

-Quoi, Minerva ?

-Tu as toujours déprécié les meilleurs élèves, hormis les Slytherins ! Même mademoiselle Granger n'a jamais pu obtenir de toi autre chose que des sarcasmes !

-Devons-nous toujours en revenir à mademoiselle Granger, Minerva ? soupira Snape. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mademoiselle Granger a une excellente mémoire, de la discipline, mais pas de vrai talent pour les Potions. Elle est capable de réaliser des potions relativement correctes, tant qu'elles ne sont pas trop complexes. Mademoiselle Marlier, en revanche, est un cas différent : elle a un don pour ce sujet. Oui, Minerva, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, c'est la vérité. Elle est déjà très avancée, si on considère qu'elle n'a étudié les Potions que deux ans et qu'elle n'a reçu des leçons que d'un simple Potionneur. Elle a un don, de la curiosité, de l'intelligence et la volonté de travailler. Elle prendra donc des cours supplémentaires le samedi soir, affirma le Maître des Potions d'une voix sombre et avec un air particulièrement vindicatif.

-La proposition est-elle ouverte à la discussion, Severus ? demanda le directeur pour la forme, tout en luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Albus.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je propose que nous terminions la réunion, bonne journée à tous », soupira Dumbledore, pressé d'en finir.

Flitwick s'avança vers la sortie.

« Puis-je te parler quelques instant, Filius ?

-Bien sûr, Severus, répliqua le petit professeur avec un air amusé, mais je n'échangerais pas une Serdaigle contre un Slytherin. »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 7**

Munie d'un mot signé du professeur Snape, Emilie rejoignit la tour de Serdaigle en trainant les pieds et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce premier cours de Potions avancé avait été passionnant.

A son arrivée, Emilie avait découvert le bureau de Snape, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Des étagères en bois couvraient les murs, couvertes de bocaux étiquetés, en faïence ou en verre, et contenant des centaines d'ingrédients, des plus rares aux plus communs certains toutefois étaient si répugnants qu'il valait mieux ne pas les examiner de trop près. Près du bureau couvert de parchemins déjà notés ou en attente de l'être du professeur, avait été placée une longue table sur laquelle était posé un chaudron de cuivre, divers ustensiles et ingrédients. Rien de bien exotique, toutefois : les ingrédients sélectionnés par Snape étaient des choses de base, utilisées dans les potions les plus simples.

Snape avait commencé par l'interroger sur chaque ingrédient lui demandant à chaque fois le nom en français et anglais, les principales propriétés et l'utilisation la plus courante, complétant, en cas de nécessité, ces premières notions. Puis le professeur lui avait exposé dans le détail les moindres propriétés des mêmes ingrédients et les réactions bien connues ou plus rares de chaque élément avec un autre de ceux placés sur la table. Emilie, qui prenait des notes à toute vitesse sous la dictée du Maître des Potions qui n'hésitait pas à gronder s'il remarquait un nom d'ingrédient écorché, devrait mémoriser ces informations parfaitement pour la prochaine fois.

Ensuite, Snape lui avait demandé de réaliser une simple potion contre les refroidissements, du niveau de la première année, mais exigeant qu'elle soit absolument parfaite. Pour cela, il avait repris les choses à la base en contrôlant ses techniques de découpage et de broyage, corrigeant, la faisant recommencer jusqu'à ce que ce soit irréprochable, puis examinant sa maîtrise de la cuisson. Là encore, Snape n'avait rien laissé passer, lui demandant d'apprendre à reconnaître toutes les subtilités. Le résultat, sous la direction du professeur, avait été parfait. Emilie avait été émerveillée de voir pour la première fois qu'elle était capable de faire bien mieux encore qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais elle avait été aussi un peu découragée en constatant l'ampleur des progrès qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Son petit orgueil en avait pris un coup.

Pour la prochaine leçon, Emilie devrait remettre un parchemin avec toutes les propriétés des ingrédients vus et leurs interactions, ainsi qu'une liste de potions faisant uniquement appel à eux, en totalité ou non. Bien entendu, elle devrait connaître ces propriétés par cœur.

A la fin du cours, Snape lui avait annoncé qu'elle changerait de niveau de cours de latin, ce qu'elle savait déjà par Flitwick. Elle eut ainsi la confirmation qu'elle serait alors dans la même classe qu'Alessandro Gabelli, sa joie ne passant pas inaperçue du professeur qui avait à dessein laissé filtrer l'information afin de voir sa réaction.

Sans transition toutefois, Snape avait profité de cet instant où son élève avait un peu baissé sa garde pour la sermonner durement au sujet de la Botanique car Pomona Chourave s'était apparemment plainte. Emilie fut plutôt désarçonnée d'être attrapée par Snape, pensant que Flitwick aurait dû le faire, mais elle comprit vite pourquoi Snape était si mécontent :

« Avez-vous une bonne raison pour ne faire aucun effort en Botanique ? avait-il demandé en fixant son visage si intensément qu'elle s'était presque attendue à y trouver deux trous.

-Je fais des efforts, professeur ! avait-elle protesté pour la forme, enhardie par ce cours qui c'était bien passé : mais je ne suis pas douée.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Snape avait brusquement fait un pas en avant et Emilie avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas reculer.

« Non, professeur ! En fait, je n'aime pas ça, je n'y connais rien ! J'ai beau apprendre mais ça ne rentre pas ! avait-elle répondu en toute honnêteté.

-Et bien, désormais assurez-vous que cela « rentre » comme vous dites ! Comment espérez-vous un instant progresser en Potions si vous n'avez pas un minimum de connaissances en Botanique ? Un maître doit avoir autant de connaissances en Potions qu'en Botanique ! »

Emilie avait péniblement avalé sa salive, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous espérez récolter les ingrédients pour vos Potions ? J'attends, mademoiselle Marlier ! avait-il lancé sur un ton impérieux.

-Euh, on les achète chez les apothicaires… avait-elle murmuré d'un air désolé.

-Evidemment, avait chuchoté Snape, méprisant. Évidemment, les apothicaires ont tous les ingrédients nécessaires, avait-il raillé en désignant ses étagères avant de continuer : et vous disposez d'un compte en banque inépuisable. Expliquez-moi, mademoiselle Marlier, comment vous auriez la prétention de juger de la qualité des ingrédients proposés, même par le meilleur apothicaire, si vous ignorez tout de la croissance et de la récolte des plantes que vous souhaitez utiliser ? »

Emilie, rouge d'embarras, était restée muette et avait baissé les yeux.

« Regardez-moi ! »

Emilie avait fini par lever les yeux, se mordant la langue pour ne pas pleurer et se forçant à regarder Snape dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes timide ? Et bien apprenez à maîtriser cela, je ne veux pas avoir à parler au sommet de votre crâne, avait-il déclaré sèchement. Je veux que dès la semaine prochaine vous modifiiez votre attitude en Botanique et que vous travailliez à rattraper votre retard. Croyez-moi, je saurais immédiatement si les choses ne changent pas. Si vous ne faites pas de progrès à ce sujet, je supprimerais les cours du samedi. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui, professeur », avait répondu Emilie d'une petite voix désolée.

La regardant partir en soupirant, résignée, Severus Snape avait su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : la petite Française voulait progresser en Potions avec un tel entêtement qu'il sentait malgré lui un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Et bien, si ce chantage aux Potions produisait les résultats escomptés, il aurait tort de s'en priver ! Connaître les faiblesses des gens et en déduire des moyens de pression permettant de les manipuler étaient après tout des qualités essentiellement Slytherin…

ooooo

La semaine suivante fut particulièrement agréable pour Emilie et Alessandro qui avaient désormais un cours en commun, ayant été admis à l'essai en sixième année de latin. Les deux amis en profitaient pour s'assoir à la même table, mais le niveau était cette fois-ci trop élevé pour permettre la moindre discussion et ils repartaient de chaque séance avec une charge de travail qui leur faisait parfois regretter le bon vieux temps où ils se laissaient aller à rêvasser pendant que les autres étaient sur la sellette.

Tous les deux décidèrent d'en profiter pour travailler leurs cours de latin ensemble. Emilie, surtout, avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour réussir à surnager face à des textes d'auteurs non remaniés par les bons offices de leur professeur, mais les salles d'étude des Serdaigles et Slytherins étaient séparés et il y aurait eu fort à parier que les élèves auraient jasé en voyant un Slytherin et une Serdaigle côte à côte. Alessandro suggéra de se retrouver dans l'une des galeries de la cour principale, où les baies à remplages taillées dans une pierre pâle formant d'élégants motifs de courbes et contrecourbes au-dessus de lancettes trilobées ouvrant sur l'extérieur comportaient des bancs de pierre sur lesquels ils pourraient s'assoir et étaler leurs affaires.

Après les cours du mercredi, on put donc entendre une docte discussion portant sur une version latine à travailler pour la semaine suivante :

« Génitif, fit une voix haut perché.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit catégoriquement une voix plus grave.

-Mais si ! Ça marche avec un génitif ! reprit la voix aigüe d'un ton sans appel.

-A mon avis ce n'est pas la bonne déclinaison, sinon il faut tout triturer pour retomber sur nos pattes.

-Mais non, juste un peu, ça marche.

-Mademoiselle Marlier, monsieur Gabelli. Que faites-vous ici exactement, si je puis me permettre, quand vos camarades sont déjà en train d'étudier ? » fit une voix grave vaguement menaçante.

Alessandro et Emilie se retournèrent pour découvrir Snape, arrivé silencieusement dans leur dos et les dévisageant de toute sa hauteur, un sourcil relevé.

« Nous travaillons la version latine demandée pour la semaine prochaine », répondit Alessandro, plus à l'aise que sa compagne devant son chef de maison.

Snape tendit la main sans un mot et saisit le parchemin annoté par les deux élèves. L'ayant examiné quelques instants d'un air peu convaincu, il le rendit à Alessandro avant d'ajouter :

« Il y a des salles d'étude pour cela, je crois, monsieur Gabelli.

-Mais les Serdaigles et les Slytherins ne sont pas dans la même salle, professeur ! plaida Emilie en frottant ses mains qui commençaient à bleuir de froid.

-Seriez-vous en train de suggérer que nous abolissions la distinction entre les différentes maisons, mademoiselle Marlier ? demanda Snape, les coins de sa bouche légèrement relevés et renforçant son ton sarcastique : quelle idée… révolutionnaire… Ah, c'est vrai que vous êtes française… mais, puisque vous semblez y tenir, je pense que l'une des salles du premier étage, près du bureau du professeur Sinistra, pourrait faire l'affaire, dès l'instant que la porte en reste grande ouverte, plutôt que d'encombrer ce couloir toujours plein de monde… »

Snape tourna des talons et partit à grandes enjambées poursuivi par deux mètres de tissu noir tandis qu'Alessandro et Emilie échangeaient un regard significatif.

« Cela évitera d'être vus par les autres, sauf de Sinistra qui est une Slytherin. Ai-je bien compris ?

-En effet, tu pourrais être Slytherin honoraire, Emilie, si tu voulais.

-Merci, mais je crois que je vais décliner l'offre.

-Pourquoi, je sens le gaz ? »

ooooo

Le premier week-end d'octobre approchait et avec, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, entre Slytherin et Poufsouffle. L'affaire serait sans doute vite réglée, en dépit de la volonté des trois-quarts de Poudlard de voir Slytherin mordre la poussière, mais malgré cela, la plupart des garçons et filles commençaient à discuter balais, souafle, cognard et vif d'or activement.

Emilie avait en vérité du mal à se concentrer dans la salle commune tant les discussions étaient animées. Après avoir eu son avis sollicité deux fois, en pure politesse, tout le monde laissa la jeune fille tranquille tant il était évident qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose et qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument. Toutefois, un soir, bien à l'abri dans leur dortoir, Ann, Lucrezia et Belinda coincèrent leur voisine et firent jurer à Emilie de venir sur le terrain soutenir Poufsouffle pour montrer où se situait sa loyauté. La neutralité n'était clairement pas une option et le moindre enthousiasme envers les ennemis de tous serait vécu comme une trahison : à elle de veiller à ne pas se compromettre avec eux, et cela visait aussi son amitié avec Gabelli.

Le samedi précédant le match aurait lieu la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Emilie avait eu beau supplier dans chacun de ses courriers, sa grand-mère avait refusé de signer la moindre autorisation de sortie. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que sa petite-fille parte dans un pays étranger pour une année scolaire et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser sortir de l'enceinte de l'internat. Dans la logique un peu particulière d'Hélène Marlier, une sortie collective recélait un nombre décuplé de dangers potentiels (on ne savait jamais à quelle expérience stupide une adolescente pourrait se laisser entrainer) et elle était toujours d'une grande méfiance à l'égard des fréquentations de sa petite-fille. En France, madame Marlier prenait ses renseignements avant d'accepter qu'Emilie ne se lie avec telle ou telle personne, ou tout au moins qu'elle ne passe du temps avec en dehors de l'école où, hélas, elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. Lorsque l'adolescente passait outre ses conseils, madame Marlier ne lâchait pas l'affaire mais multipliait les remarques et les mises en garde. En Angleterre, où elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mis les pieds, elle ne faisait confiance à personne, et ses préjugés, nés de la propre situation familiale d'Emilie, étaient les plus enracinés. Emilie savait qu'il était inutile de s'acharner pour l'instant, mais elle pensait bien revenir à la charge un peu plus tard. Pour cette fois, elle comptait demander à Alessandro ou à l'une de ses camarades d'aller à la librairie trouver son lexique de Potions pour elle.

Alessandro en avait de son côté plus que par-dessus la tête du Quidditch. Les Slytherins étaient littéralement surexcités à l'approche du match et pas un soir ne se passait sans que des meetings réunissant des cohortes hurlantes et vociférantes ne prennent place dans la salle commune. Ses voisins de dortoir, Theodore Nott, Walter Barrier et Galaad Tosnay avaient déjà tenté de trainer le jeune homme au terrain de Quidditch pour le tester et voir s'il pouvait être recruté comme remplaçant. Alessandro avait vivement refusé, provoquant la colère des trois garçons qui, pour une fois, faisaient front devant lui. Alessandro s'en était tiré en prétendant avouer qu'il était très mauvais sur un balai et prit bonne note de ne jamais accepter de voler avec le moindre Slytherin à l'avenir, sous peine de voir son excuse réduite à néant. Il ne put cependant éviter de montrer un minimum d'enthousiasme à l'idée du match et fit semblant de soutenir activement l'équipe de sa maison. Jamais une semaine ne lui avait parue aussi longue que celle-ci.

ooooo

Le vendredi soir, pendant le repas, Emilie s'évertua à attirer le plus discrètement possible l'attention d'Alessandro durant le dîner, n'ayant pu le rencontrer dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme finit par la remarquer et comprit qu'elle désirait sans doute lui parler. Il traina quelques minutes à l'extérieur de la grande salle, et voyant enfin Emilie approcher, il se dirigea vers une cour secondaire en vérifiant qu'elle le suivait.

« Il faudrait que nous trouvions un moyen plus simple pour nous contacter ! dit la jeune fille un peu hors d'haleine.

-Oui, quelque chose qui nous avertisse qu'un de nous cherche à trouver l'autre.

-Et un lieu de rendez-vous ! ajouta Emilie.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda enfin Alessandro en commençant à arpenter une allée, les épaules rentrées, comme pour laisser moins de prise au petit vent méchant qui soufflait.

-Tu vas au Pré-au-Lard demain ?

-Oui. Tu as eu ton autorisation finalement ?

-Non, évidemment, commenta la Serdaigle en haussant les épaules et en levant les yeux au ciel : mais pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-Oui, de quoi as-tu besoin ? De chocolat ? Il paraît que Honeydukes…

-Non, oh, si, je ne dis pas non ! interrompit Emilie qui reprit plus calmement : on m'a dit qu'il y avait une librairie avec un rayon d'occasions. Je cherche le lexique que Snape m'a conseillé, mais c'est trop cher chez Flourish et Blott. Si par hasard ils l'avaient, pourrais-tu me le prendre, si son prix n'est pas plus élevé que 3 gallions ? Je te rembourserai immédiatement !

-Oui, d'accord. Donne-moi les références et j'irai voir.

-Merci ! »

Après avoir échangé un sourire, les deux amis s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, se préparant mentalement à subir une autre soirée de torture dédiée au Quidditch et à ses subtilités. Emilie n'alla pourtant pas bien loin avant d'entendre un bruit de pas précipités venant dans sa direction.

« Marlier ! Emilie ?

-Oui ? »

De retour vers la grande salle et presque parvenue au tronçon de couloir qu'elle devait emprunter pour regagner la tour de Serdaigle, Emilie tourna la tête et vit Hermione Granger s'approcher d'elle tout en parlant à toute vitesse d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique, ses cheveux menaçant de s'échapper à tout moment du nœud dans lequel ils étaient coincés. L'expression de son visage était sérieuse et concentrée, mais restait aimable, comme à son habitude.

« Bonsoir ! Le professeur Vector m'a dit que tu avais des difficultés en Arithmancie et que tu aurais besoin de mon aide. On pourrait se retrouver tous les lundi soir pour travailler, j'ai déjà demandé la permission d'utiliser une salle au professeur McGonagall… »

Un instant stupéfaite puis furieuse de se voir commandée de la sorte, Emilie répliqua sèchement, sans s'arrêter un instant au mensonge flagrant qu'elle servit à la fille plus âgée :

« C'est très gentil, mais je n'ai rien demandé : je me débrouille très bien seule. Avisant l'air blessé de Granger, elle ajouta avec plus de politesse : je te remercie, mais je travaille toujours mieux seule, pas en équipe. Ne le prends pas mal.

-Mais… tu travailles avec Gabelli ! »

Les nouvelles allaient vite, décidément, et la Serdaigle se demanda depuis combien de temps Granger la suivait pour lui parler. Avait-elle assisté à son échange avec Alessandro ? L'espionnage et les ragots étaient un aspect de la vie de l'internat auquel elle n'avait jamais pu se faire, que ce soit à Beaux-Bâtons ou à Poudlard.

« Le latin, précisa Emilie : parce que nous sommes dans la même classe et que nous nous entendons bien. Sinon, je te le répète, je préfère travailler seule. Merci quand même, Hermione », ajouta-t-elle après coup, rattrapée par les bonnes manières, sans que cela ne puisse masquer la froideur du ton employé.

Froissée, Granger releva le menton, pinça les lèvres et tourna brusquement des talons, quittant les lieux comme une furie. Emilie, restée clouée sur place, eut un peu honte de la façon dont elle s'était comportée mais n'envisagea pas un instant d'aller s'excuser. Les excuses ne lui venaient pas facilement, même quand elle était dans son tort le plus absolu et, en l'occurrence, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une fille qu'elle avait catégorisée impulsivement parmi la liste déjà assez longue des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 8**

Profitant de la brève détente que constituait le déjeuner dans une journée qui s'annonçait mémorable, déjà rythmée par trois explosions, la fonte d'une louche en bronze et le gâchis de trois sachets de pattes de cancrelats renversés dans une solution urticante par un grand crétin de Serdaigle, Severus Snape observait les étudiants en train de s'empiffrer dans la grande salle. Chaque année, ces adolescents boutonneux paraissaient de plus en plus répugnants, parlant la bouche pleine, saisissant les aliments dans leurs mains sans se préoccuper de leurs couverts. Dégoûtant. Il jugeait que ses Slytherins avaient de meilleures manières dans l'ensemble, la plupart ayant été élevés par des familles possédant un sens aigu des bonnes manières. Les quelques premières années n'ayant pas bénéficié de cette éducation recevaient rapidement des leçons de la part de leurs aînés.

Snape pinailla et attrapa sans grand enthousiasme un morceau de pomme de terre dans son assiette, laissant ses yeux trainer vers les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles mais évitant les Gryffondors : il ne tenait pas à gâcher une journée déjà compromise en croisant les regards de Potter et de sa cour. Il avisa le garçon responsable de la débâcle de sa classe de cinquième année et agrippa ses couverts, maîtrisant une envie subite de le transformer en pâtée pour chat et de l'offrir à Miss Teigne.

Un peu plus loin, Emilie Marlier était en grande conversation avec deux autres jeunes filles. Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils et identifia Ann Merrywistle et Lucrezia Blackwell, deux bonnes élèves, plutôt appréciées. Ainsi la Française avait réussi à se faire quelques amis, malgré son goût évident pour la solitude. Snape avait été tenté d'intervenir dans les premiers temps, car la jeune fille timide et un peu introvertie paraissait graduellement s'écarter des autres et il était bien placé pour savoir les ravages que pouvait produire l'isolement dans un milieu clos comme celui de Poudlard. Être liée avec un Slytherin comportait plus de risques encore, mais plusieurs avertissements pourtant assez clairs en direction de l'Italien n'avaient pour l'instant rien donné, si ce n'est peut-être renforcer dans son obstination cette tête de mule de Gabelli. Il préférait donc temporiser pour l'instant, avant de sévir. Il était de notoriété publique que plusieurs jours passés à récurer des chaudrons, ou plusieurs semaines, selon les cas, avaient d'ordinaire raison des plus fortes têtes. Flitwick lui avait assuré qu'il surveillait de près Emilie Marlier et, de toute évidence, si elle ne deviendrait sans doute jamais très populaire, elle avait fini par se faire accepter. Gabelli et Marlier avaient gardé la plus grande discrétion sur leur amitié, mais Snape savait qu'ils se voyaient très souvent et, à vrai dire, commençait à trouver suspect de toujours constater que les deux complices semblaient arriver à se retrouver n'importe où et presque à n'importe quelle heure du jour. Marlier était une fille futée et Gabelli était… un Slytherin. Oui, il fallait vraiment les avoir à œil.

Emilie Marlier avait très rapidement pris une place importante dans la vie d'enseignant de Snape. Elle paraissait, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger pour quelqu'un de cet âge, posséder les capacités de devenir un Maître en Potions si elle le souhaitait et Snape se promettait de ne pas lui laisser un instant de répit et de faire en sorte qu'elle termine ses études secondaires en ayant les notes et les appréciations nécessaires pour avoir le meilleur choix par la suite, qu'elle décide de s'orienter vers la maîtrise ou un niveau moins élevé. S'il fallait menacer ou lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses de temps à autre, Snape n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à dorloter les élèves. Filius Flitwick était l'un des rares membres du corps enseignant avec lequel il s'entendait et il savait qu'il le laisserait participer la direction des études de la Serdaigle, tant qu'elle ne négligerait pas les autres matières. Serdaigle ou pas Serdaigle, Snape n'accepterait tout simplement pas de voir un tel potentiel gâché. Évidemment, songea-t-il en attrapant son verre, les choses seraient compromises si elle retournait à Beaux-Bâtons. Dans ce cas, il fallait se débrouiller, tirer des ficelles, manipuler, mais faire en sorte qu'elle reste à Poudlard et obtienne une autre bourse d'études puisque, toujours selon Flitwick, la famille de la jeune fille n'avait pas de gros moyens. Justement, si Severus Snape savait faire quelque chose, c'était bien manipuler les gens… et même les Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

Emilie Marlier avait terminé son repas et restait les yeux dans le vague, une joue appuyée sur son poing. Elle avait tout de même une fâcheuse tendance à rêvasser, pour une Serdaigle, constata-t-il avec énervement. Snape l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois assise au bord du lac à fixer un point au loin pendant des heures. Avec le temps qui se refroidissait de jour en jour, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore attrapé une pneumonie, réfléchit-il en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

A bien des égards, Emilie le renvoyait à lui-même à son âge, la famille déchirée et les tourments écoliers en moins. Son obsession pour les Potions et tout ce qui y était lié, sa capacité à s'enfermer pendant des heures dans une bibliothèque et son désir évident de solitude étaient autant de points communs qu'ils partageaient encore. Sans parler de l'Occlumencie qu'elle paraissait employer en permanence, en tous les cas, il en était sûr, pendant les cours. Snape posa ses poignets sur la table et cala son dos contre sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

De façon plus étonnante, il existait d'autres similitudes auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention, jusqu'au jour où il avait croisé la Française marchant à grands pas près du lac, ses robes volant derrière elle, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par le vent, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, ruminant quelque cause de colère telle une version miniature de la célèbre chauve-souris des cachots. Retrouvant Marlier en classe quelques jours après, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler les moindres détails de sa physionomie, tout en surveillant ses imbéciles d'élèves : le nez trop grand, les lèvres pleines mais qui pouvaient former une ligne lorsqu'elles étaient pincées, les yeux si sombres qu'ils paraissaient noirs, les cheveux très noirs et la peau trop pâle. La jeune fille était grande pour son âge, mince et avait de grandes mains, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de noter, de façon un peu incongrue, en l'observant dévisser le bouchon d'une fiole d'essence d'armoise du bout des doigts comme si une tâche eut constitué un péché mortel. Plus il l'observait, plus des ressemblances réelles ou imaginaires lui sautaient aux yeux.

Mécontent, Snape promena son regard maléfique sur les autres tables. C'était ridicule.

ooooo

Halloween approchait et Emilie se trouvait pour la première fois plongée dans l'ambiance de fête et d'épouvante bon enfant qui caractérisait cette fin du mois d'octobre.

Elle était plutôt amusée de découvrir les moindres traditions liées à cet évènement, depuis les déguisements effrayants jusqu'aux efforts déployés pour s'empiffrer de diverses sucreries, en suivant le modèle américain que même les enfants de sorciers, pourtant peu touchés par le cinéma, connaissaient. Ses voisines de dortoirs et d'autres personnes de sa classe avaient constitué un joli trésor de guerre en provenance directe d'Honeyduckes et Emilie faisait chaque soir des paris pour savoir qui aurait la première indigestion. Il y avait d'autres choses plus sérieuses, liées au caractère magique de la date, mais tout était nouveau pour elle, car cette fête n'était pas célébrée en France. Alessandro, qui avait fait sa scolarité dans une école britannique avant de rejoindre l'Académie de Florence, connaissait mieux Halloween et était donc un peu plus blasé à l'approche de la date fatidique.

« Salut !

-Salut Alessandro !

-Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver. »

Alessandro et Emilie firent quelques pas dans le couloir désert du troisième étage où ils avaient fixé leur rendez-vous. Après la remarque d'Emilie sur la nécessité de trouver un moyen de se contacter discrètement, Alessandro avait repensé à un sortilège qui avait fait fureur à l'Académie de Florence deux ans auparavant.

Il en est des sortilèges comme des vêtements et des groupes de rock et ce qui avait fait fureur une année, dictant le comportement de toute une école, se trouvait invariablement remplacé l'année suivante par une autre manie. Le charme de Protée avait été utilisé à toutes les sauces, dans toutes les circonstances et par tous les élèves depuis les plus âgés jusqu'aux plus jeunes qui demandaient, moyennant généralement rétribution, aux élèves plus avancés de leur bricoler leur charme.

Un peu complexe à réaliser, le charme de Protée fonctionnait à partir de deux objets, en possession de deux personnes différentes : ces objets tenus à la main permettaient de communiquer avec un ami ou une petite amie en permettant d'inscrire quelques mots. Il suffisait de penser clairement à ce que l'on voulait dire, de façon concise évidemment, de murmurer le charme en frappant l'objet de sa baguette et le tour était joué. Il fallait tout de même s'exercer un peu, sous peine de voir apparaître des séquences sans queue ni tête du genre « ce soir putain j'ai faim dix heures merde Colonna me regarde il va me choper bibliothèque ». Après avoir expliqué à Emilie le principe du charme, Alessandro avait cherché quel type d'objet ils pourraient utiliser.

Dans leur cas, il fallait que cela soit discret mais assez visible pour qu'on puisse y lire les messages. Emilie avait suggéré leurs montres, objets moldus qui avaient cessé de fonctionner en arrivant à Poudlard, mais Alessandro avait refusé car on se serait demandé pourquoi ils portaient des montres qui ne marchaient plus. Aucun d'eux ne possédait de bracelet. Un stylo ou une règle n'aurait pas fait l'affaire non plus, car trop voyants. A court d'idée, Emilie avait suggéré une cuiller, piquée dans la grande salle. Alessandro avait levé les yeux au ciel en lui demandant si elle avait vraiment l'intention de garder une cuiller dans sa poche toute la journée, ce qui avait orienté brutalement la conversation sur ce qu'ils avaient en ce moment dans leurs poches et bingo ! Des pièces de monnaie ! Alessandro et Emilie avaient éliminé immédiatement les gallions, mornilles et noises qu'ils auraient risqué de dépenser sans faire attention, mais étaient allés chercher dans leurs coffres une pièce de 5 francs et une pièce de 100 lires. Alessandro avait exécuté les charmes et Emilie avait empoché la pièce italienne tandis que son ami avait gardé les francs.

« Je t'ai amené le deuxième tome. »

Emilie sortit de son sac un gros livre de fantasy à la couverture voyante qu'Alessandro s'empressa de maquiller en la remplaçant par une austère couverture d'un numéro de _Arithmancy magazine_.

« Faut-il vraiment que tu choisisses l'Arithmancie ? commenta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Tst, tst, il faut travailler, mon petit. L'Arithmancie est la plus belle matière qui existe pense à toutes ces belles équations, ces chiffres, ces lettres, ces exposants… fit Alessandro moqueur, un sourire en coin et appuyé contre le mur.

-Ben voyons. Vous fêtez Halloween à Slytherin ? demanda Emilie, pressée de changer de sujet.

-Hmmm, marmonna Alessandro en fixant d'un regard morne un point dans le lointain. Pas avec des bonbons, ni en visionnant _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_. Ceci dit, Ombrage pourrait bien nous pondre un petit décret dont elle a le secret en interdisant Halloween. »

Emilie soupira derechef. Ombrage avait rapidement dévoilé son jeu et travaillait activement à miner l'autorité du directeur et des professeurs. Pas une semaine ne se passait sans un ou deux décrets régulant des comportements auxquels personne n'avaient auparavant prêté attention ou interdisant toute une série d'activités pourtant surveillées par les chefs de maison. Dimanche dernier, Ombrage avait joué les vertus offensées en « découvrant » que garçons et filles allaient se baigner dans la même piscine. Tous avaient dû sortir de là, immédiatement saucissonnés dans d'immenses serviettes de bain tandis que l'horrible bonne femme déplorait la perversion des mœurs. Désormais, la piscine était réservée aux filles le matin et les garçons ne pouvaient y aller que l'après-midi. Emilie concédait in petto qu'on y évitait ainsi les moqueries et plaisanteries déplacées, mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'admettre à haute voix et avait crié avec les autres.

« Si elle pouvait s'étrangler avec ses toasts le matin, celle-là…

-Oui, ou s'étouffer avec le paquet de sucre qu'elle verse dans son thé… tu ne pourrais pas nous concocter une petite potion ?

-Un lavement ? »

Alessandro éclata d'un rire méchant, rapidement suivi par sa compagne.

« Aussi charmante et pleine d'attraits que puisse sembler cette idée, je crois malgré tout qu'il vous faille renoncer à son exécution, déclara solennellement une voix grave derrière eux : ayant oublié le numéro du décret interdisant à un jeune homme et une jeune fille de parler sans témoins dans un couloir mal éclairé, je me contenterais de déduire 20 points chacun si vous ne regagnez pas vos salles communes avant 21 heures… c'est-à-dire dans 7 minutes. Monsieur Gabelli, je crois qu'expliquer à vos camarades comment vous auriez pu perdre des points pourrait se révéler, ah… complexe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alessandro et Emilie partirent au pas de course chacun de leur côté, sans même se dire au-revoir, encore sous le choc d'avoir été surpris par Snape (comment faisait-il pour marcher aussi silencieusement ?) et surtout en réalisant que le professeur avait eu l'air de trouver la plaisanterie assez drôle pour la laisser passer. Un Severus Snape amusé était encore plus effrayant qu'un Severus Snape en colère.

Snape regarda pendant quelques secondes les deux élèves s'éloigner en courant avec une satisfaction légitime : il était bon de constater qu'il arrivait toujours à terroriser la population de Poudlard. En entendant l'écho de leurs pas précipités, il croisa les bras, eut un petit sourire sarcastique et déduisit en murmurant quinze points de Serdaigle et cinq de Slytherin : le règlement, bien avant sa révision par Ombrage, interdisait déjà de courir dans les couloirs de l'école. Si Marlier et Gabelli ne savaient pas lire, tant pis pour eux…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **  
Un petit coucou "en direct" à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et toutes mes amitiés à ceux ou celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me mettre en alerte ou en favori, ou de me faire part de leurs commentaires : ceux-ci sont toujours les bienvenus et, croyez-moi sur parole, très appréciés !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 9**

« Chamallow » articula d'une voix dégoûtée et avec un air consterné le professeur de Potions tout de noir vêtu et dont l'épaisse robe retomba dramatiquement dans son dos lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée en arc brisé gardée par la gargouille.

Severus Snape n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, après plus de quinze ans passés à enseigner et sept ans de scolarité, comment un homme aussi brillant et terrible que Dumbledore arrivait à se faire passer pour le grand-père bienveillant dont tous les enfants rêvaient (sauf… un certain Slytherin) et continuait de choisir des mots de passe d'un ridicule achevé qui, hélas, reflétaient assez fidèlement ses goûts en matière de sucreries.

Le début d'un escalier en colimaçon apparut devant lui et Snape posa le pied sur la première marche, laissant le mécanisme le propulser en haut de la tour, vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La porte était ouverte et le directeur achevait de placer quelques filaments argentés dans la Pensine abritée dans un cabinet à la décoration néo-gothique extravagante. Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en distinguant le professeur de Potions dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Entre, Severus. Prends un siège. Veux-tu… »

Le directeur n'acheva pas sa phrase à dessein, connaissant déjà la réponse de son invité qui joua quand même le jeu et se contenta de refuser d'un air goguenard tout en croisant ses grandes jambes et en calant son dos dans la chaise à haut dossier qui faisait face au bureau.

Snape observa de son côté Albus Dumbledore : malgré sa volonté de n'en rien laisser paraître, le directeur vieillissait et ce processus s'accélérait. Le visage aux yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'ils semblaient mettre votre âme à nu était couvert de rides et l'homme se déplaçait souvent avec précaution et une lenteur calculée que beaucoup prenaient tout simplement pour de la dignité. Snape, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte du caractère mortel du sorcier le plus puissant de son époque, eut soudain la sensation d'avoir son cœur enserré dans un étau et son esprit en proie à la peur. Le sorcier était la pièce maitresse de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, réunissant entre ses mains toutes les ficelles des complots, de l'espionnage et des actions d'opposition. S'il venait à disparaître, alors ils seraient perdus.

Dumbledore s'approcha du bureau et prit place en face du professeur de Potions. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« Albus, je suis venu pour une question concernant mademoiselle Marlier. »

Le directeur fixa ses yeux bleus dans lesquels brillait une lueur amusée sur l'homme en noir, notant qu'il paraissait presque mal à l'aise de parler d'une élève dont il n'avait pas la charge.

« Oui, Severus ? Filius m'a dit que les cours de Potions du samedi soir se déroulaient bien et que mademoiselle Marlier en était très contente. »

Était-ce une légère rougeur qu'Albus Dumbledore avait cru discerner un bref instant sur le teint presque blafard de Severus Snape ? Pourtant, celui-ci prit la parole avec sa morgue habituelle :

« Mademoiselle Marlier est une bonne élève, mais je ne venais pas au sujet des Potions, Albus. Vous avez sans doute remarqué vous-même ses… facultés quelque peu inhabituelles ? »

Dumbledore retrouva son sérieux, appuya ses coudes sur le lourd bureau de bois sculpté et se pencha vers Snape :

« L'Occlumencie ?

-En effet. Snape enchaîna immédiatement : je pense que sa maîtrise de cette discipline est sans doute trop ténue pour qu'on la laisse continuer ainsi.

-Que s'est-il produit pour t'alarmer ainsi ? »

Le professeur de Potions regarda Dumbledore sans chercher à masquer sa surprise et secoua la tête avant de la baisser légèrement et de laisser ses cheveux noirs cacher son visage.

« Rien, Albus. Cependant, l'idée d'avoir une élève aussi jeune utilisant sans le moindre contrôle cette technique ne me plaît pas. Il soupira : elle l'utilise en permanence, à ce qu'il me semble en tous les cas, à chaque cours. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sache comment arrêter. Devant l'absence de réaction du directeur, Snape poursuivit : vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Étant donné son âge, il est fort probable qu'elle est née avec cette faculté et qu'elle l'a développée elle-même ou bien qu'un membre de sa famille lui a donné quelques notions, ce qui n'est pas non plus très rassurant… »

Albus secoua lentement la tête :

« Elle est issue d'une famille moldue, Severus, et elle a été élevée par une personne qui n'a sans doute jamais entendu le mot « Occlumencie » de sa vie. »

Snape se redressa en fronçant les sourcils :

« Elle doit bien avoir un sorcier quelque part dans son arbre généalogique, mais là n'est pas la question, Albus. Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps elle recourt à cette technique. Ni pourquoi, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête, sans pour autant chercher à partager ses interrogations avec Dumbledore. Si elle emploie l'Occlumencie sans savoir ce qu'elle fait, reprit-il à haute voix, elle peut se mettre en danger. Voyant le directeur acquiescer en silence, Snape pressa son point : ne pourriez-vous pas l'aider ? »

Dumbledore leva des yeux étonnés vers le Maître des Potions comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois et pondéra longuement sa réponse.

« Si mademoiselle Marlier est menacée par un quelconque danger du fait de son emploi de l'Occlumencie ou si nous nous apercevons d'un changement profond chez elle, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires, Severus. Mais tu as raison, je demanderai à Minerva et Pomona de prêter un peu plus d'attention. Apercevant le visage fermé et la moue désapprobatrice des lèvres du professeur, Dumbledore crut bon de préciser d'un ton qui se voulait paternel : elle ne serait pas la première à utiliser l'Occlumencie sans professeur, Severus. »

Snape releva la tête, se leva et se contenta de répondre du bout des lèvres :

« Certes, mais j'avais à cet âge un bagage théorique que cette enfant n'a pas. »

ooooo

Au fil du temps, les liens contractés avec les autres élèves assistant aux cours sur la musique de Flitwick s'étaient raffermis. Tous étaient d'ascendance moldue et la culture moldue, la vie « normale » comme elle l'appelait dans son esprit, manquait à Emilie. Ils partageaient de plus le goût de plusieurs groupes pop, avaient vus les mêmes films et étaient capable de se lancer dans les dialogues de la _Guerre des Étoiles_ durant de longues minutes, donnant l'impression aux élèves issus de familles de sorciers et ignorants de ces phénomènes qu'ils étaient complètement fous.

Ombrage avait dissout une première fois les groupes d'études et de loisirs en tous genres qui fleurissaient à Poudlard depuis des temps immémoriaux, mais Flitwick avait immédiatement reformé son atelier de musique. Cependant, se réunir en dehors de ce cadre devenait compliqué et ce furent les Serdaigles, c'est-à-dire Emilie, Valentin Cliborn - un deuxième année - et Mary Barrymore - une sixième année, qui eurent l'idée d'utiliser l'ancienne salle commune de la tour de Serdaigle. Flitwick donna son autorisation, mais fixa à cinq le nombre d'élèves invités des autres maisons afin de ne pas susciter un nouveau décret de la part de madame Ombrage dont les récriminations sans fin commençaient à lui prendre un temps précieux et à lui taper sur les nefs. De plus, certaines rumeurs inquiétantes couraient déjà les couloirs de l'école, sans que le petit professeur n'ait encore reçu de plainte émanant de ses propres élèves. S'il avait eu le moindre doute sur les capacités de nuisance de sa nouvelle collègue, une discussion avec Severus Snape un soir, entre deux rondes, était toutefois venue confirmer la réalité de certaines punitions que le professeur de Sortilèges ne pouvait qualifier que de sadiques. Que faire, quand on avait la démonstration que l'école était si bien tenue par le Ministère que son directeur n'était plus qu'une marionnette ?

Une fois par semaine, plusieurs petits groupes de deux ou trois personnes maximum se dirigeaient donc vers la tour de Serdaigle. Là, on y parlait de tout et de rien, mais toujours de choses moldues et on se livrait à plusieurs jeux stupides, dont le seul but était en réalité d'atténuer la nostalgie des élèves. Ces jeux consistaient à faire deviner un film ou une chanson, ou encore de chanter des chansons imposées par les autres équipes. Une partie épique eut lieu un jour autour de chansons qu'il fallait chanter jusqu'au bout, sans se tromper dans les paroles. Emilie et Jonathan Haffner, un Poufsouffle, faillirent remporter la partie mais Emilie ne réussit pas jusqu'au bout à donner le change en dissimulant ses trous de mémoire en chantant n'importe quoi avec un accent à couper au couteau et le subterfuge fut bientôt découvert. Un autre soir, l'interprétation de _Like a virgin_ par un Serdaigle qui paraissait avoir fumé des substances illicites déclencha un fou rire mémorable.

De temps en temps, l'une des personnes présentes demandait à Emilie de chanter un tube français, et elle fut surprise de constater que plusieurs en connaissaient au moins les mélodies. Si ces moments étaient très détendus et bon enfant, la Française sortait parfois de la salle le cœur gros, en regrettant de ne pouvoir capter au moins une radio française et entendre sa langue maternelle. Emilie tenta une fois de proposer la venue d'Alessandro Gabelli, mais se heurta au refus catégorique des autres élèves qui acceptaient la coopération entre les différentes maisons, mais à la condition expresse que les Slytherins en soient exclus.

Les cours du samedi soir avec Snape avaient aussi pris un certain rythme de croisière et Emilie arrivait désormais à se sentir relativement à l'aise avec le professeur qui, de son côté, perdait aussi un peu de sa rigidité et ne fit jamais la moindre tentative pour tyranniser son élève. Il faut dire que, pour la première fois, le Maître des Potions avait la possibilité d'enseigner son art à quelqu'un désirant apprendre et venant de sa propre volonté : les circonstances avaient pour résultat d'altérer un peu les relations entre l'élève et son professeur. Snape se surprenait même parfois à avoir _presque_ l'impression d'aimer enseigner, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de la fatigue nerveuse.

Ces cours restaient durs, exigeants et fatigants, car Snape demandait encore plus d'attention à Emilie qu'il ne le faisait lors des classes communes. Il n'était en effet plus question de souffler deux minutes pendant que le professeur s'en prenait à un camarade à l'autre bout de la classe.

La séance débutait souvent par l'identification d'ingrédients posés sur la table près du bureau du professeur et la déduction de la potion à préparer. Snape forçait Emilie à énoncer à haute voix ses raisonnements, même erronés, non qu'il acceptât la stupidité, mais il estimait qu'une erreur pouvait avoir valeur de leçon, pourvu qu'elle soit corrigée par l'élève. Passées les premières fois où Emilie, très mal à l'aise et à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant, avait dû être sans cesse aiguillée par Snape qui ne la lâchait pas une seconde et avait de son côté réprimé héroïquement l'envie de secouer l'élève comme un prunier, les choses devinrent plus calmes, les raisonnements de la jeune fille étant régulièrement ponctuées par des grognements désapprobateurs ou, en dernier ressort, les yeux levés au ciel du Maître des Potions.

Dans ces circonstances, Emilie commençait à mieux connaître Snape et était probablement la seule élève capable de reconnaître immédiatement ses humeurs et de distinguer (et apprécier) les commentaires acides et sarcastiques dont il émaillait les leçons. N'ayant pas fait toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, Emilie n'éprouvait pas la peur et le dégoût parfois viscéral que suscitait Snape parmi des élèves malmenés depuis leur entrée dans sa classe. Elle avait pu vérifier par elle-même qu'il était capable d'être un excellent professeur et que sa connaissance des Potions était absolument incroyable. Le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui prenait sa source dans cette découverte, mais aussi dans la réalisation que ses exigences démesurées n'avaient d'égale que sa volonté de perfection et qu'il était aussi critique face à ses propres approximations qu'envers les erreurs grossières et potentiellement dangereuses des élèves.

Quant au sobriquet de « Connard graisseux » employé universellement, sauf peut-être par les Slytherins, elle se demandait parfois s'il avait une véritable raison d'être, en dehors de la méchanceté et du désir de vengeance des élèves. Un soir, ne résistant pas à la curiosité et observant de près les cheveux de Snape qui exécutait devant elle la démonstration du mélange de plusieurs ingrédients, la tête plongée dans les fumées et la vapeur émises par le chaudron, Emilie réalisa que les cheveux noir corbeau du professeur étaient apparemment très fins et que les vapeurs des potions dans lesquelles Snape était contraint d'évoluer toute la journée étaient peut-être la cause de leur aspect graisseux. Non quelle cherchât à vérifier sa théorie cependant : elle n'était pas folle ni suicidaire. En ce qui concernait le reste de la personne, il était évident que le professeur était, contrairement aux idées reçues, extrêmement méticuleux, portant des vêtements toujours immaculés et ayant les mains parfaitement propres en toutes circonstances.

Si Emilie mettait à profit les leçons du samedi pour tenter de percer un peu le mystère que constituait le Maître des Potions, celui-ci ne se privait pas d'observer aussi la jeune fille avec attention et connaissait désormais la plupart de ses habitudes, se retenant à chaque fois de rire ou de lancer une réflexion un peu mordante quand elle entreprenait d'attacher d'un petit air presque pédant les manches de sa robe avec deux bouts de ficelle dès qu'elle entamait une préparation.

Malgré ses tentatives d'ôter de son cerveau toute conscience des similitudes existant entre eux deux, il en revenait sans cesse au même point et commençait à être mal à l'aise à chaque fois que cette ressemblance le prenait de court. Il rejeta l'idée qu'il puisse tout simplement être attaché à elle parce qu'elle avait un talent en Potions qui lui évoquait le sien au même âge. Ou, encore plus délirant, qu'il puisse, à trente cinq ans bientôt révolus, voir dans cette élève une sorte de fille de substitution. Ridicule.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Snape crut avoir réussi à enterrer la question en restant campé sur ses certitudes et en ne cherchant qu'à envisager les choses par le petit bout de la lorgnette. L'examen du tableau complet, en effet, était trop déstabilisant.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 10**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Fais voir tes mains !

-Emilie, ça va ? Allez, viens, c'est fini. »

Ann et Belinda tentaient d'arracher une réaction ou un mouvement à Emilie, prostrée dans une alcôve abritant la statue d'un sorcier vêtu à la mode élisabéthaine au bout d'un couloir du second étage. Les deux Serdaigles avaient suivi Emilie, partie pour sa retenue avec Ombrage, et attendu en rodant discrètement à proximité du bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal que leur amie sorte, ratant leur cours de latin et le début du déjeuner sans arrière-pensée. Emilie était ressortie au bout d'un peu moins de deux heures, pâle comme la mort et marchant comme un automate. Le temps que ses amies la rejoignent, elle avait réussi à atteindre un coin tranquille du second étage et s'était effondrée, glissant le long du mur.

Belinda s'accroupit près d'Emilie, qui releva la tête, les yeux fixes et une mine butée, et lui tendit un vieux bonbon à la menthe qu'elle repêcha au fond de son sac.

« Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un, dit Belinda d'un ton où pointait l'inquiétude.

-Non. Il faut que ça passe.

-Emilie, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! Allez, viens, pressa Ann.

-Non, répéta Emilie d'une voix atone et les yeux de nouveau rivés au sol : je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter une couche et de devenir la risée de tout Poudlard. La classe, déjà, ça suffit.

-Personne ne se moquera de toi, je t'assure, la consola Ann.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant tout le monde s'est bien marré tout à l'heure, je crois…

-C'était pour Ombrage. Après tout, elle a failli tout prendre sur sa jupe… Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

-Bon, moi, je vais chercher madame Pomfresh ou Flitwick, dit Belinda qui, sans attendre de réponse, s'éloigna à toute vitesse avant de se mettre à courir dans les escaliers descendant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ce fut là qu'elle croisa soudain Rusard qui la regarda avec malveillance.

-Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs _et_ dans les escaliers. Je suppose que cela vous vaudra une retenue ou un entretien avec le professeur Ombrage, fit-il d'un air où perçait une satisfaction mauvaise, en laissant sa voix éraillée trainer avec délectation sur le mot « retenue ».

-J'allais chercher de l'aide !

-Oui, bien sûr, cracha le concierge avec un sourire édenté. Tous les petits morveux d'ici viennent chercher de l'aide, c'est pour ça qu'ils courent dans les couloirs. Je vais chercher madame Ombrage…

-Cela suffit, monsieur Rusard. Je vais m'occuper du cas de mademoiselle Mugholder.

-Bien, professeur Snape, siffla Rusard, furieux de voir s'éloigner sa proie.

-Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle Mugholder ? Vous connaissez pourtant le règlement, depuis le temps ? » demanda l'homme en noir d'un air désapprobateur, déjà prêt à déduire quelques points en fonction de la gravité de l'infraction.

Belinda baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, se demandant ce qui était le pire : être pincée par Rusard ou bien demander de l'aide à la chauve-souris des cachots ?

« Et bien ? J'attends ! demanda Snape sur un ton péremptoire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Comme la réponse tardait, il énonça : 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle... 5 points… »

Cela décida apparemment l'élève qui décida d'utiliser sa camarade afin de limiter les dégâts :

« Il faut emmener Emilie Marlier à l'infirmerie, professeur ».

La réponse de la Serdaigle le prit de court et il observa la jeune fille quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

« Où est-elle ?

-Juste au deuxième étage, répondit Belinda, soulagée de voir qu'elle avait vu juste et qu'Emilie était bel et bien dans les rares petits papiers de Snape. Apparemment, expliqua-t-elle en exagérant allègrement, elle n'arrive pas à se relever. »

Snape lui fit signe de montrer le chemin et monta quatre à quatre les marches, puis avança à grands pas vers Ann Merrywistle qu'il aperçut du haut des marches, sur sa gauche. Il ne vit Emilie qu'en arrivant à sa hauteur. Affalée le long du mur, son sac jeté à terre, les livres à moitié sortis, elle avait les yeux fermés et serrait ses mains dissimulées par les grandes manches de sa robe et de son manteau. Son visage très pâle avait l'aspect bouffi de celui de quelqu'un qui a passé un bon bout de temps à pleurer. Heureusement, nota-t-il, les larmes s'étaient déjà taries, c'était au moins une chose qui lui serait épargnée…

« Que s'est-il passé, mademoiselle Marlier ? »

Emilie ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Snape, penché vers elle, et chuchota.

« Rien, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Vous plaisantez ? jeta-t-il en lui saisissant l'épaule d'une poigne de fer, et la relevant de force.

-J'ai mal à la tête, réitéra à voix basse Emilie les yeux fixes, en reniflant de façon assez disgracieuse.

-Ombrage… enfin, le professeur Ombrage, l'a mise en retenue ! » protesta Belinda.

Snape lança un regard sombre en direction de l'élève qui ne s'était pas contentée de piétiner le règlement et osait encore argumenter avec lui, puis décida de remettre à plus tard une éventuelle sanction. Il avait déjà une assez bonne idée de ce qu'avait pu être la punition de son élève de Potions et n'aimait pas le manque d'expression de son visage.

« Pouvez-vous vous avancer ? », demanda le Maître des Potions en la poussant un peu comme pour vérifier la chose par lui-même.

Emilie hocha lentement la tête et s'apprêta à trainer son sac avant que Belinda ne le lui prenne des mains.

« Mademoiselle Marlier, fit plus doucement Snape en lui prenant l'avant-bras gauche afin de la soutenir : je vais vous demander de me suivre. Étant donné les circonstances, il vaut mieux ne pas aller à l'infirmerie car madame Pomfresh doit donner la liste de tous les élèves admis au professeur Ombrage. Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de l'élève, cachées par la pénombre et les manches de son manteau : vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emilie hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je vais vous guider vers les cachots, vous me suivrez. Je pense que tout le monde croira que vous aller recevoir un sermon de ma part. Si on vous pose des questions, mesdemoiselles Mugholder et Merrywistle, je compte bien que vous accréditerez cette version des faits. »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent en silence et Snape poursuivit en les toisant de toute sa hauteur :

« Vous allez immédiatement trouver le professeur Flitwick et lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Dites-lui que mademoiselle Marlier sera dans les cachots.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Mademoiselle Marlier, prenez votre sac et suivez moi. Allons, dépêchez-vous, la houspilla-t-il : ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, les cachots ne sont pas si loin. »

Ann et Belinda regardèrent Snape s'éloigner rapidement en soutenant le bras d'Emilie, partagées entre l'inquiétude pour leur voisine de dortoir désormais dans les griffes du Maître des Potions et le ressentiment d'avoir perdu 15 points inutilement. Mais qui aurait été assez fou pour aller réclamer des points à Snape ?

ooooo

Snape esquissa quelques mouvements rapides avec sa baguette en direction d'une torche fixée au mur, murmura plusieurs mots et guida Emilie vers une lourde porte en bois à grosses ferrures apparue sur la paroi.

« Vous y êtes. Asseyez-vous là immédiatement et gardez les yeux fermés. »

Emilie s'affala sur un divan, les lèvres pincées de douleur et les poings serrés pour tenter de s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa main la brûlait et elle y enfonçait spasmodiquement ses ongles pour tenter de s'empêcher de gratter ses écorchures. La douleur la distrayait de la migraine épouvantable qui sévissait sous son crâne mais elle avait beau essayer de murer son esprit, rien n'y faisait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon gros cachet d'aspirine. Elle entendit Snape aller et venir puis inspira soudain lorsqu'elle sentit tout d'un coup une serviette mouillée atterrir sur son front, et dont la fraicheur la fit sursauter.

« Calmez-vous, n'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Avez-vous pris quoi que ce soit contre ces maux de tête ?

-Non. Pas eu le temps. J'avais rien avec moi, souffla Emilie, incapable de faire des phrases correctement construites.

-Je vais vous donner une potion contre les migraines, mais je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, commença Snape de sa voix grave sans pour autant adopter le ton sarcastique et suffisant qui lui était habituel. La potion que je vais vous donner est la plus puissante : normalement, toutes celles que vous avez pu ingurgiter jusqu'à présent étaient très diluées. Cela signifie que vous ne devez, _en aucun cas_, prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre avant demain matin et ce, quelle que soit la douleur. »

Emilie hocha la tête.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, il n'y a que très peu de clarté. »

Snape aida la jeune fille à se relever un peu et lui tendit le flacon. Les mains d'Emilie tremblaient et il fallut qu'il lui maintienne la main gauche afin qu'elle arrive à porter le flacon à sa bouche. Relâchant Emilie, il remarqua les profondes griffures sur sa main et jura intérieurement. Tous les professeurs avaient eu vent des punitions d'Ombrage, mais ils ne pouvaient l'affronter en ce moment, la situation étant de plus en plus précaire. Les chefs de maison menaient leurs propres enquêtes et traitaient au fur et à mesure les cas qui se présentaient car Ombrage avait exigé de madame Pomfresh qu'elle refuse de soigner les élèves. La guérisseuse avait été outrée et avait donc en conséquence donné aux professeurs des pommades fournies par Severus Snape assorties d'instructions pour soigner les blessures.

Snape laissa Emilie se détendre autant que possible tandis que la potion commençait à prendre effet et alla chercher un pot contenant de la pommade pour traiter ses blessures aux mains.

« Est-ce que cela va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Détendez-vous. Essayez de relâcher complètement votre visage, arrêtez de froncer les sourcils ! Montrez-moi vos mains, voulez-vous ? »

Emilie ouvrit les yeux, surprise, mais releva quand même les manches de sa robe. Sur la main droite était écrit « je ne dois pas être fainéante ». Snape se figea un instant et demanda :

« Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

-J'avais mal à la tête. J'ai très souvent des migraines, mais j'ai l'habitude, et la plupart du temps je peux les supporter. Mais ce matin, la douleur est devenue si forte que j'en avais des nausées, alors j'ai demandé la permission de sortir pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Ombrage n'a pas voulu me croire et… elle hésita, rouge de honte : j'ai vomi devant tout le monde. Elle m'a mise en retenue immédiatement après. Elle le paiera siffla-t-elle : je jure qu'elle le paiera ! »

Snape lui fourra le pot de pommade dans les mains et l'avertit d'une voix sombre :

« Ne soyez pas idiote, Mademoiselle Marlier. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester prudente. Cette femme est dangereuse, je pense que vous en conviendrez ? »

Emilie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Snape d'un air mauvais :

« Et bien je ne suis pas une sainte non plus ! »

Un papier vola de la cheminée et atterrit dans la main de Snape qui se remit rapidement de la surprise causée par la colère de son invitée involontaire et se leva :

« Le professeur Flitwick souhaite me voir : je serai dans la pièce à côté en cas de besoin, mais restez les yeux fermés. »

ooooo

« Filius.

-Severus. Mesdemoiselles Merrywistle et Mugholder m'ont averti. Mademoiselle Marlier est là ? demanda le petit professeur de Sortilèges d'un air inquiet, brossant son habit afin d'en ôter les poussières qui s'y étaient accrochées dans son périple à travers les couloirs les plus méconnus du château et jetant un œil curieux dans ce qui était manifestement le laboratoire privé du Maître des Potions.

-Oui, dans la pièce à côté. Je lui ai donné ma plus forte potion et elle doit rester tranquille pour l'instant. Cela devrait passer, mais cela risque d'être un peu long vu l'intensité de sa migraine. A-t-elle un dossier médical ? Elle prétend avoir souvent ce genre de problème. »

Flitwick regarda par terre, embarrassé.

« Non. Nous ne faisons pas n'ont plus de visites médicales systématiques comme tu l'as établi pour Slytherin. Elle m'a dit simplement au début de l'année qu'elle avait souvent des migraines et qu'elle avait l'habitude de se soigner toute seule. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de son collègue, Flitwick continua :

« J'ai cependant demandé à Poppy de venir examiner mademoiselle Marlier, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

La guérisseuse ne tarda pas et arriva par le même chemin que le chef des Serdaigles, les clefs attachées à un gros trousseau passé à la ceinture de son tablier tintinnabulant joyeusement. Elle entendit les explications des deux professeurs et alla examiner l'élève, égrenant quelques insultes bien senties à l'égard du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal mandaté par le Ministère.

« Bon, il n'y a rien à faire qu'attendre, pour le moment.

-Quel est son état de santé, Poppy ?

-Oh, très satisfaisant, Filius, allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Ne serait-ce cette migraine, répondit madame Pomfrey du ton ferme qu'elle employait toujours pour les consultations médicales : elle se porte comme un charme !

-Doit-elle prendre un traitement ?

-Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait suivi des traitements moldus mais que rien n'avait vraiment eu d'effet, et elle n'a pas accès aux potions, dans la vie courante.

-Et les migraines ?

-Ça c'est plus préoccupant, mais elle est très lucide sur la situation. Souvent, pour les jeunes filles, ces migraines de manifestent à la puberté, expliqua la vieille femme avec le sérieux d'une professionnelle qui a traité des générations d'enfants et d'adolescents : ce n'est pas son cas car elle a apparemment souffert de graves maux de tête étant petite et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait très vite appris à reconnaître les symptômes. Apparemment, soupira la guérisseuse, elle prend rarement les médicaments que les Moldus prescrivent en cas de migraine, car rien ne fait vraiment effet. Et puis leurs posologies ne sont pas adaptées à des enfants. Les potions sont un peu plus efficaces, mais encore faudrait-il que l'on me tienne au courant des problèmes des élèves ! rouspéta madame Pomfresh.

-Qu'est-ce qui cause ces maux de tête ? intervint l'homme en noir, silencieux jusque là.

-Rien de physiologique apparemment, Severus. Elle dit elle-même que la plupart du temps c'est dû à de la nervosité, mais ça c'est son interprétation. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre nerveux un enfant… » grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

ooooo

Quand Snape revint auprès d'Emilie, cette fois-ci elle avait les yeux ouverts et s'était assise tout au bord du siège, prête à quitter au plus vite un endroit où elle n'avait rien à faire et peu encline à prolonger un tête-à-tête avec le chef des Slytherins :

« Merci, professeur, déclara-t-elle, embarrassée. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.

-J'ai prévenu le professeur Flitwick que vous iriez directement à Serdaigle dès que vous serez en état. »

Les yeux fixés sur les yeux sombres d'Emilie, Snape décida de vérifier ses hypothèses :

« Quand ont commencé ces maux de tête ?

-Quand j'étais petite. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je me souviens de mettre mise à hurler comme une possédée une fois dans la cour de l'école primaire. Euh… l'école moldue où j'allais, professeur, précisa Emilie en recouvrant assez de présence d'esprit pour éviter de manquer de respect à un membre du corps enseignant.

-Qui vous a appris à employer l'Occlumencie ?

-Pardon ?

-_L'Occlumencie_. Vous savez ce que c'est, mademoiselle Marlier, l'admonesta Snape. Je réitère ma question : qui vous a appris…

-Je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne sais pas le faire ! protesta Emilie.

-Mademoiselle Marlier, vous êtes intelligente, je crois, et je pense que vous avez deviné depuis longtemps que je me sers moi-même de l'Occlumencie. Vous conviendrez donc que je sais de quoi je parle, acheva Snape avec un léger dédain dans son expression.

-Je vous assure que…

-Votre esprit est gardé, comme si vous mettiez vos pensées ou vos émotions derrière un mur. »

Emilie tourna la tête, abandonna toute prétention à l'innocence et le regarda, incrédule :

« Ça… ça se voit ?

-Pour qui connaît bien le phénomène, c'est-à-dire pour quelqu'un qui utilise cette technique, oui, cela se voit. Quelle image utilisez-vous pour garder votre esprit ?

-Un mur. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était de l'Occlumencie, c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait comme ça ! s'exclama la Serdaigle, soudain effrayée.

-Personne ne vous a aidée ? Quand avez-vous commencé ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de souvenir précis, c'est quelque chose que je fais depuis longtemps… enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir _fait_ quoi que ce soit, en réalité… » déclara Emilie soudain un peu perdue.

Snape regarda longuement la Serdaigle. Il la croyait, elle n'était pas une grande menteuse. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir naturellement la faculté d'utiliser l'Occlumencie. Cette discipline était particulièrement difficile et en réalité, les meilleurs Occlumens étaient des gens nés avec cette faculté et qui la développaient par des exercices. Le fait de dissimuler ses pensées et ses expressions, la volonté même de le faire n'était pas une chose innocente. Sans chercher du côté de la Magie noire, l'emploi initial et non réfléchi de l'Occlumencie chez une personne était lié souvent à un traumatisme ou une nécessité absolue de se cacher des autres. Lui-même avait commencé à pratiquer l'Occlumencie de façon rudimentaire avant d'arriver à Poudlard, terrorisé par son père et les gamins du voisinage qui, sentant sa différence, l'avaient pris comme souffre-douleur avant qu'il ne commence à leur jeter des sorts. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il savait, Emilie Marlier n'avait pas eu une enfance difficile.

Il décida de la mettre en garde, sans pour autant trancher sur la suite de ses actions : allait-il prendre la responsabilité de former une élève qui n'était pas une Slytherin ou irait-il avertir Dumbledore ?

« L'Occlumencie est une discipline difficile, épuisante et parfois dangereuse. Si elle est mal employée, il est possible qu'elle puisse causer vos maux de tête. Elle n'existe que chez les sorciers et est impossible à atteindre pour un Moldu, même s'il existe des techniques de discipline de l'esprit propres à cette catégorie de la population, expliqua-t-il. J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez reçu ce don de nulle part. Peut-être avez-vous eu un sorcier parmi vos ancêtres ?

-Mon père est un sorcier. »

Snape, surpris par ce développement inattendu et en contradiction avec ce qu'il avait cru comprendre dans ce lui avait confié Dumbledore, se figea sur place.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous lui en parler ? devant le regard vide d'Emilie, Snape ajouta : ou à votre grand-mère qui vous a élevée, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, après tout, son fils a dû lui parler de la sorcellerie à un moment où à un autre, non ?

-Marlier est le nom de ma mère, professeur » avoua Emilie embarrassée, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés comme si elle cherchait à disparaître quelque part sous le tapis.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 11**

En ce froid dimanche matin du début du mois de décembre, Emilie avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'être accueillie par Rusard en revenant de sa promenade matinale et d'être escortée jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Inquiète, elle fut tout de même soulagée de ne pas prendre de nouveau la direction du bureau d'Ombrage. Depuis sa consigne avec le crapaud rose, elle s'était appliquée à se faire la plus discrète possible et tentait de dissimuler un ressentiment bien réel. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Snape sous le coup de la colère, la circonspection l'avait emporté et elle n'avait pas cherché à assouvir son désir de vengeance. « Trouillarde ! » se lançait-elle régulièrement à elle-même, peu fière de son manque de courage. Dans ces circonstances, le moindre ragot sur une mauvaise toux ou une boucle de travers du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal avait le don de la mettre en joie. En cet instant, toutefois, la petite satisfaction qu'elle avait éprouvée en entendant un Poufsouffle relater l'histoire d'un première année facétieux qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lâcher une boule puante du haut d'un escalier juste à quelques centimètres d'Ombrage qui se tenait au rez-de-chaussée pour surveiller d'autres élèves avait bel et bien disparu.

L'estomac noué, la jeune fille chercha ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, l'appréhension se muant en terreur lorsqu'elle découvrit Dumbledore assis à son bureau et entouré des quatre chefs de maison.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Marlier, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Une pastille au citron ?

-Bonjour, monsieur. Euh, non merci, monsieur.

-Mademoiselle, comment se passe votre séjour à Poudlard ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Bien, monsieur ! jeta Emilie avec précipitation.

-Vraiment ? fit McGonagall avec une moue dubitative.

-Mais oui, professeur ! » réitéra la jeune fille d'une voix un peu aigüe où perçait néanmoins l'inquiétude.

Emilie, cherchant des yeux Filius Flitwick, remarqua que le chef des Serdaigles avait l'air un peu surpris, tout comme Snape et Chourave.

« Mademoiselle Marlier, pour tout vous dire, nous sommes un peu inquiets à votre sujet… énonça lentement Dumbledore et fixant sur Emilie des yeux qui paraissaient vouloir la transpercer. On me dit que vous avez été _malade_. » Il accentua le mot en lui conférant un sens plus large qui n'échappa pas à la Serdaigle.

Malgré elle, Emilie eut un regard alarmé en direction de Snape qui, à contre-jour, ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Le directeur chercha des yeux la responsable des Gryffondors, qui était aussi la sous-directrice.

« Vous semblez très renfermée, vous ne participez pas aux activités collectives… Ah, il leva une main pour empêcher l'adolescente de l'interrompre : quand je pense aux heures que nous avons passées à parler Quidditch, ou à jouer aux Bavboules, dans ma jeunesse, sourit Dumbledore. Il redevint vite sérieux en notant l'air dubitatif de l'élève en face de lui : vous êtes souvent seule, par exemple, et on dit que vous refusez de parler à certains de vos camarades… »

Emilie écarquilla les yeux cette fois-ci et sursauta en voyant Snape s'avancer brusquement.

« Albus, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

-Severus…

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Emilie, sidérée. Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit cela, mais c'est ridicule !

-Mademoiselle Marlier, ce n'est pas « ridicule » comme vous l'insinuez. L'un de vos professeurs s'est inquiété pour vous et nous vous avons observée, vous savez, fit McGonagall assez sèchement, les coins de sa bouche abaissés, choquée par l'emportement de l'élève, puis elle ajouta : et surveillez un peu vos paroles, je vous prie.

Le teint de Snape avait pris une nuance cadavérique. L'expression de la jeune fille commençait à être noire de colère :

« Que me reprochez-vous exactement ? Je travaille, j'ai de bonnes notes !

-Tut, tut, tut, Mademoiselle Marlier, je vous en prie, votre scolarité n'appelle pas de remarques. Nous nous interrogeons en revanche sur votre adaptation à Poudlard, termina Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante, mais avec une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard.

-Albus, cela n'a pas de sens ! intervint Flitwick qui s'approcha et se plaça à côté de son élève.

-Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis ! explosa Emilie, faisant fi de l'avertissement muet de son chef de maison. Vous me reprochez d'être solitaire ? Mais c'est ma nature et cela n'a jamais gêné qui que ce soit à Beaux-Bâtons ! Je parle avec mes camarades de classe, le contraire est faux. »

La jeune fille paniquée regardait tour à tour le directeur et chaque professeur, notant avec un pincement au cœur que la chef des Gryffondors avait encore l'air de l'avoir jugée coupable de quelque méfait dont elle-même ignorait tout.

« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, voyons. Nous nous inquiétons simplement du fait que vous semblez rechercher l'éloignement. L'esprit de Poudlard est celui de la solidarité, de la camaraderie, de la communauté, voyez-vous, fit le directeur en souriant : surtout en ce moment. La fin de la phrase avait été presque murmurée. Nous nous inquiétons simplement du fait que ces aspects de la vie dans notre école ne semblent pas vous agréer. »

Severus Snape renifla bruyamment à l'audition de cette tirade. Typiquement Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, articula Emilie en rougissant d'embarras et s'efforçant de corriger les premières impressions qu'avaient pu causer sa colère en recourant à une politesse presque excessive : mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Pourquoi voulez-vous me reprocher de vouloir être un peu seule de temps en temps ?

-Est-ce aussi pour ces raisons que vous repoussez sans égards toute aide qui vous est proposée ? Ce n'est plus là une question de tempérament mais de bonnes manières, il me semble. »

La question était venue sans crier gare, lancée d'une voix sèche. Emilie regarda McGonagall sans comprendre, puis tout d'un coup se rappela, la mort dans l'âme, la fois où elle avait envoyé Hermione Granger sur les roses. Elle se sentait tout d'un coup des envies de meurtre, mais elle ne savait pas par qui elle commencerait : Granger ou McGonagall ? Elle finit par répondre en pesant chacun de ses mots, tout en prenant soin de ne pas baisser ses yeux mais sans pouvoir dissimuler tout à fait sa rage :

« J'ai refusé _une fois_ une aide que je n'avais pas demandée et dont je n'avais pas besoin. Je l'ai fait poliment et j'ai pris soin de remercier cette personne de sa proposition. Comme je le lui ai expliqué, cette aide n'était pas nécessaire et je travaille mieux seule, continua-t-elle en arrangeant un peu la réalité.

-Vous travaillez cependant régulièrement avec un Slytherin, je crois.

-Oui, Alessandro Gabelli, mais ce n'est pas contagieux, répliqua la Serdaigle, incapable de réprimer le ton sarcastique de sa voix. Peut-on me reprocher mes amitiés ? elle se tut soudain, craignant d'avoir gagné un aller simple pour une semaine de consigne pour manque de respect à un professeur.

-Nous vous demandons simplement de faire un effort, mademoiselle Marlier, et d'être peut-être un peu plus sociable, dit Dumbledore d'un ton paternel et bienveillance, coupant court à la conversation avant qu'elle ne dévie sur les Slytherins en général. Ne restez pas sur la défensive, voyons ! Si on vous propose de l'aide, qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur ou d'un élève, dites-vous que vous avez tout à y gagner, n'allez pas refuser par une fierté déplacée. N'obtenant pas de réaction audible de l'adolescente, et sentant d'une façon presque palpable l'hostilité de deux de ses professeurs, il fronça les sourcils puis frappa dans ses mains : Bien, je pense que nous nous sommes tous compris et je ne veux pas vous empêcher de déjeuner. Allez, jeune fille ! »

Albus Dumbledore examina le visage plus gardé que jamais de l'élève qui semblait essayer de trouver une solution à un dilemme intérieur et ajouta doucement en veillant à fixer son regard sombre de ses yeux bleus :

« Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours venir me voir en cas de nécessité, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun des chefs de maison n'a jamais refusé son aide à un élève, qu'il relève de sa responsabilité ou non, mademoiselle. Pensez-y. »

Emilie resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur ceux du directeur comme si elle venait de prendre un violent coup sur la tête, puis elle tourna des talons avec raideur et ferma la porte en murmurant d'un air sombre quelques syllabes qui pouvaient à la rigueur, si l'on était charitable, passer pour une vague formule de politesse.

Emilie partie, Flitwick, les traits déformés par la colère, s'avança vers Dumbledore :

« Que signifie cette mascarade, Albus ? Minerva ? Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'en tant que responsable de cette élève j'aurais dû être consulté avant ? Il me semble que nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que débrouiller des querelles puériles !

-Nous sommes simplement inquiets, Filius.

-Inquiets de quoi ? Qu'Emilie Marlier fréquente un Slytherin ? Il n'osa pas faire allusion à son emploi de l'Occlumencie, au sujet duquel Snape l'avait éclairé, ignorant si Minerva McGonagall et Pomona Chourave avaient été mises au courant.

-Ou bien qu'elle ne se fonde pas dans le moule du parfait Gryffondor ? dit Snape, les dents serrées, de son air le plus sinistre.

-Severus, tu sais mieux que nous que la solitude peut être un danger à cet âge, lui reprocha doucement Dumbledore, et la situation actuelle...

-Oh je vous en prie ! aboya le maître de Potions, fou de rage. Avez-vous peur qu'Emilie Marlier ne se transforme en Severus Snape ? Des remords, peut-être ?

-Severus, je ne pense pas que tu aies un avis très objectif sur la question, avança Minerva McGonagall.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? chuchota Snape de son ton le plus méprisant, ses bras croisés ramenant les deux pans de sa robe contre lui.

-Tu défendras Emilie Marlier jusqu'au bout parce que, pour une raison qui nous échappe, son travail en Potions trouve enfin grâce à tes yeux et parce que vous vous ressemblez tellement que la moindre critique contre elle te paraît ipso facto destinée ! » cracha McGonagall qui ne cachait plus sa colère.

Snape en resta bouche-bée.

Quittant le bureau de Dumbledore et saluant une Pomona Chourave médusée par la tournure des évènements qui s'éloigna en se dandinant un peu tout en secouant la tête, murmurant sans cesse « comme si on avait besoin de ça, en ce moment… », Snape se pencha vers Flitwick :

« Filius, puis-je te demander un service ?

-Lequel, Severus ?

-Je voudrais t'emprunter le dossier d'Emilie Marlier, tu dois avoir un double, non ? »

Flitwick soupira et regarda Snape les sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie vraiment ?

-La scène d'hystérie de ce matin ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Filius, mentit Snape. Albus et Minerva ne supportent apparemment pas que tous les élèves ne soient pas comme Potter, Weasley et Granger, que Dieu nous garde dans sa miséricorde !

-Aucun professeur ne s'est jamais plaint de mademoiselle Marlier, ni aucun élève ! » protesta Flitwick, frémissant de colère jusqu'au bout de ses moustaches à l'idée que l'on puisse reprocher quelque chose à une Serdaigle.

Snape pinça le haut de son nez et rouvrit les yeux :

« Filius, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Si je ne pensais pas mieux, je dirais qu'Albus et Minerva sont taraudés par le remords et ont peur de refaire certaines… erreurs. »

Filius Flitwick, devenu songeur, regarda Snape fixement :

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce dossier ?

-Je donne des cours supplémentaires de Potions avancées à cette jeune fille et Albus ne m'a donné que quelques indications sur son parcours précédent.

-As-tu besoin d'un document en particulier ? Des carnets de notes ?

-Non, je voudrais juste parcourir le dossier qu'a envoyé Beaux-Bâtons. »

Filius Flitwick regarda la haute silhouette du professeur de Potions s'éloigner rapidement, puis regagna lentement son bureau pour y prendre le dossier de son élève tout en réfléchissant sur l'étrange soupçon qui lui venait lorsqu'il évoquait mentalement Severus Snape et Emilie Marlier.

ooooo

Assis dans un fauteuil près du feu et fixant sans le voir le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourner machinalement dans son verre, Severus Snape tentait de rassembler son courage. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait bien admettre qu'il savait la vérité depuis plusieurs semaines. Son esprit avait disséqué, analysé, examiné sous tous les angles ce qu'il savait d'Emilie Marlier. Pas grand-chose. Suffisamment cependant pour comprendre que la ressemblance n'était pas fortuite.

Qu'il ait été attiré par cette élève n'avait, à priori, rien d'étonnant. Elle était tout simplement l'élève que chaque professeur souhaitait rencontrer un jour dans sa carrière dans la matière qu'il enseignait. Instinctivement, il avait ressenti le besoin de l'aider, de la pousser à aller plus loin, de la même manière que Minerva McGonagall avait pu imposer Hermione Granger. Sa bouche se déforma dans une expression de dégoût. Bah ! Pas la meilleure comparaison…

Snape avala une gorgée de Firewhisky.

La ressemblance physique, en revanche, n'était pas « académiquement » explicable. Dieu soit loué, Emilie Marlier n'avait pas sa laideur ! Mais n'importe qui en examinant soigneusement les traits de l'un et de l'autre, leurs silhouettes, leur façon de se tenir, en aurait tiré la même conclusion. Ce qui l'amenait à l'autre question : quelqu'un d'autre avait-il remarqué cela ? Albus ? Minerva ? Flitwick ? Albus et Minerva avaient, à leur manière pas très subtile et typiquement Gryffondor, mis le doigt sur le problème en remarquant les traits communs comportementaux du jeune Severus Snape et d'Emilie Marlier. Snape soupira, conscient qu'il avait sans doute lui-même mis en branle la machine infernale qui avait finit par causer la scène de ce matin là en parlant à Dumbledore de son inquiétude au sujet de la jeune fille et de son emploi de l'Occlumencie, sans parler du petit plaisir qu'il s'était offert il y avait déjà un moment, en raillant la chère mademoiselle Granger de Minerva tout en lui opposant l'exemple de l'autre élève. Que cette gamine ait eu le malheur de rembarrer la Gryffondor n'avait rien arrangé, mais l'avait au contraire positionnée malgré elle sur l'échiquier des passes d'armes quotidiennes des chefs de maisons les plus antagonistes de Poudlard. Snape n'avait rien d'un libéral militant pour le rapprochement entre les maisons, mais il enrageait à chaque preuve de l'ostracisme dont pâtissaient ses Slytherins : la conversation de la matinée avait démontré que même des étrangers accueillis pour une seule toute petite année pouvaient faire les frais de l'hypocrisie ambiante.

Restait le problème posé par Filius Flitwick. Le chef des Serdaigles appréciait son élève et la défendrait contre les accès d'hystérie d'Albus et Minerva : rien que pour cela Snape lui était profondément reconnaissant. Le professeur de Sortilèges savait aussi que Severus Snape s'intéressait depuis le début à la jeune fille alors qu'il ne se préoccupait jamais des élèves en dehors de Slytherin. Son expression, lorsqu'il avait accepté de prêter le dossier d'Emilie Marlier à Snape montrait que le petit professeur se doutait de quelque chose. Snape comptait simplement que Flitwick, encore choqué du comportement d'Albus et Minerva, garderait ses soupçons pour lui quelque temps.

Le verre était vide et le dossier restait clos, posé sur son bureau. Il serait stupide de ne pas l'ouvrir, puisqu'il savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir. La poitrine oppressée et l'estomac noué, Severus Snape se leva, prit le dossier et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Inutile de faire durer les choses, la confirmation tiendrait sur une simple page dactylographiée. Snape feuilleta rapidement les documents, localisa la copie de l'extrait d'acte de naissance frappée du tampon officiel et lut :

_Marlier, Emilie, Marjorie, Hélène, née le dix-neuf août mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-deux à Ivry-sur-Seine à trois heures de l'après-midi, de Marlier, Valérie, Françoise, Aimée, née le dix-huit mars mil-neuf-cent-soixante à Nantes et de père inconnu_.

Severus Snape relut les quelques phrases plusieurs fois, fixa la feuille de longues minutes sans plus la voir et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise, anéanti.

Il avait quitté la France juste après le mois de mars. Valérie et lui en étaient venus, chacun de leur côté, à la même conclusion : ils avaient passé de bons moments l'un auprès de l'autre, mais ils commençaient à se lasser et aucun des deux ne souhaitait poursuivre une relation qui ne reposait sur rien. Il le savait, la jeune femme n'avait pas été véritablement amoureuse de lui et il n'avait jamais éprouvé envers elle de sentiments autres que celui d'une relative camaraderie assortie d'un désir physique bien réel. Il avait aussi compris qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui de ce côté de la Manche et qu'il n'échapperait pas à ses souvenirs. Dans ces circonstances, la séparation avait été facile. Snape, toujours très conscient de ce qui était correct et de ce qui ne l'était pas, avait laissé à Valérie une adresse à Manchester « au cas où », un peu honteux de paraître trop désinvolte en disparaissant définitivement, après s'être fréquentés pendant plusieurs mois. A son grand soulagement, elle ne l'avait jamais contacté et il avait rapidement relégué cet épisode de sa jeunesse dans ses rares souvenirs agréables. Pourtant, en mars 1982, elle était enceinte de trois mois. Elle aurait pu le lui dire. Elle aurait pu lui écrire. Elle aurait aussi pu avorter.

Severus Snape ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aveugle à ce point, tout comme il ne comprenait pas comment Emilie avait pu en venir à être élevée par sa grand-mère comme l'attestaient tous les courriers liés à sa scolarité et aux formalités de l'échange scolaire.

Le reste du dossier consistait en des bulletins de notes de son école moldue, parfois assortis de photos de classe, montrant une gamine maigrichonne, aux longs cheveux noirs, aux traits assez réguliers (un véritable miracle, quand on connaissait le père) installée au dernier rang, avec les plus grands de la classe. La gamine avait toujours été studieuse, sans problèmes particuliers au contraire, elle apprenait vite et, de ce fait, ses professeurs avaient toujours noté ici et là qu'elle avait un peu tendance à se laisser porter et à faire juste ce qu'il fallait pour passer dans la classe supérieure sans difficulté. A onze ans, Emilie était entrée au collège moldu de sa ville et non à Beaux-Bâtons. La lettre de madame Maxime laissait entendre que la grand-mère avait refusé, comme elle en avait le droit, que sa petite-fille aille dans une école de sorcellerie. Le passage au collège n'avait pas donné lieu à de grands changements dans les résultats, si ce n'est révéler des aptitudes évidentes en langues étrangères, un goût des lettres et de l'histoire, tandis que les mathématiques et les sciences étaient à peine correctes, et qu'en éducation physique l'enfant brillait surtout par son absence.

Tout juste avant ses douze ans, Emilie avait soudain débarqué à Beaux-Bâtons. Madame Maxime indiquait que plusieurs professeurs acceptèrent de tenter de lui faire rattraper une partie du temps perdu en lui donnant des cours intensifs pendant deux mois, comptant que la petite fille en saurait assez pour commencer directement en deuxième année et qu'elle aurait des cours de soutien toute l'année pour arriver à tenir le rythme et rattraper le niveau de ses camarades.

Là pourtant, les choses avaient pris en tour surprenant. Emilie s'était mise subitement à travailler comme une folle et avait non seulement maîtrisé les notions indispensables du programme de première année de Sortilèges, Métamorphose et (avec sensiblement moins d'éclat) Botanique mais en plus démontré des dispositions exceptionnelles pour les Potions. Elle avait donc commencé plus tranquillement que prévu sa deuxième année, choisi deux options au lieu d'une (Runes et Arithmancie) contre l'avis de ses professeurs qui pensaient qu'elle risquait de perdre pied. Effectivement, l'Arithmancie avait constitué dès le départ l'une des pierres d'achoppement de l'élève. L'année suivante, alors que ses notes s'étaient enfin stabilisées, elle avait commencé à suivre quelques cours de Potions de quatrième année, en plus de son cours normal. Relisant rapidement le bulletin de notes, Snape put constater que les aptitudes et les faiblesses d'Emilie Marlier ne s'étaient pas modifiées avec le changement d'école. Les impressions des professeurs de Beaux-Bâtons corroboraient aussi celles laissées par ceux de l'école moldue : Emilie avait besoin d'être encadrée et poussée pour se dépasser. Elle aimait apprendre, mais avait tendance à ne vraiment se décarcasser que pour les matières qui lui plaisaient. Repensant à la colère de Pomona Chourave lors de la première réunion de rentrée, Snape se retint de rire.

Beaux-Bâtons avait envoyé la photo de classe et un portrait de Emilie : l'enfant de treize ans à l'époque, avait l'air plutôt grave, un peu crispée devant l'appareil photo. Elle possédait un visage aux joues pleines dans lequel on retrouvait les principales caractéristiques héritées de son père, mais avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Les yeux étaient identiques, presque noirs, à l'expression intense. Les longs cheveux noirs allongeaient un peu trop sa figure. Brusquement, Snape se demanda pourquoi elle les avait coupés.

Étrangement calme, le Maître de Potions réfléchit aux ingrédients dont il aurait besoin au cours de Potions avancées du samedi à venir. Il restait une ultime vérification à faire, la même qui serait employée plus tard au Ministère de la Magie.

ooooo

Cet après-midi là, Emilie erra un peu partout dans Poudlard comme une âme en peine, mais elle ne contacta pas Alessandro, répugnant, sans comprendre pourquoi, à lui confier ce qui s'était produit.

L'entrevue avec Dumbledore et McGonagall l'avait profondément secouée. Était-ce un malentendu ou était-elle aussi asociale qu'on le laissait entendre ? Elle avait toujours envié les autres qui paraissaient de faire des tas d'amis et connaître la moitié de l'école. Emilie ne se liait pas facilement, mais elle avait appris très tôt que savoir être aimable était une question de survie. Elle appréciait réellement Ann, Belinda et Lucrezia, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du groupe de musique de Flitwick. Elle se retint de rire amèrement : si elle en croyait le directeur et McGonagall (qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus antipathique) il était crucial de paraître aimer le Quidditch, mais le groupe d'étude auquel elle appartenait n'intéressait apparemment personne en dehors de sa maison ! Malgré tout, si elle voulait être honnête, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait à Poudlard qu'un seul véritable ami, qu'une seule personne devant laquelle elle pouvait être elle-même, sans rien prétendre, sans jouer la comédie de la bonne copine sympa, et c'était Alessandro.

Dès le départ, les choses avait été claires, bien que non formulées à haute voix : les Slytherins étaient mal considérés et être ami avec l'un d'entre eux était suspect, non seulement aux yeux des élèves, mais aussi, comme venait de le découvrir Emilie à ses dépends, à ceux des professeurs. Ses camarades avaient remarqué qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Alessandro et avaient fait quelques remarques, mais ils avaient été dans l'ensemble compréhensifs et n'avaient pas trop cherché à l'ennuyer à ce sujet. Après tout, Alessandro et Emilie n'étaient que deux pièces rapportées. D'autres, notamment les rares Gryffondors qu'il lui arrivait de côtoyer, n'avaient pas caché leur méfiance. Aucun cependant n'avait osé lui faire de chantage et exiger qu'elle renonce à cette amitié. Heureusement, car Emilie était d'un rare entêtement et dotée d'un fort esprit de contradiction : la forcer à aller à gauche était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle aille à droite.

Pour l'instant, Emilie ne savait que faire et restait déstabilisée par la douche froide qu'on lui avait administrée. En y réfléchissant, elle décida d'aller voir Flitwick dont elle connaissait la bienveillance et qui avait eu l'air aussi étonné qu'elle de la séance du matin.

Elle obtint un rendez-vous en début de soirée. Le professeur la reçut dans son bureau et s'empressa de tenter de la rassurer en lui disant que personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit et que, de son propre avis, le directeur et la chef des Gryffondors avaient été trop vifs sans véritable raison. Entre les lignes, il laissa tout de même comprendre que la situation, minée par l'ingérence perpétuelle du Ministère dans les affaires de l'école, rendait tous les professeurs nerveux et soucieux, tant en ce qui concernait leur propre enseignement, que pour le quotidien de leurs élèves. Il lui conseilla cependant, pour calmer les inquiétudes, de se montrer un peu plus en compagnie de ses camarades et d'intégrer d'autres groupes si on le lui proposait. Emilie rit intérieurement en se disant qu'on n'arriverait quand même jamais à la faire adhérer à un groupe de supporters de Quidditch.

Craignant quand même de ne pas avoir été attentif à son élève, Flitwick n'en resta pourtant pas là et lui posa à son tour des questions sur ses études, et notamment ses relations avec ses différents professeurs, pour en venir enfin aux cours avec Snape. Emilie eut la distincte impression qu'en réalité Flitwick voulait en venir là dès le début et qu'il avait pris une route détournée pour noyer le poisson. La jeune fille savait que Snape l'avait plusieurs fois défendue, allant ainsi à l'encontre du personnage qu'il incarnait à Poudlard depuis des années en s'intéressant à une élève d'une autre maison que celle qu'il dirigeait. Les cours qu'il lui dispensait le samedi faisaient toujours jaser et beaucoup avaient du mal à oublier les cinq petits points fatidiques qu'il avait accordés à Serdaigle en début d'année pour ses efforts. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas non plus d'une grande humilité en ce qui concernait les Potions, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet douloureux pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Enfin, elle ne pouvait oublier que Snape l'avait aidée et rempli envers elle le rôle d'un véritable chef de maison après sa retenue avec Ombrage. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle accordait souvent sa confiance en bloc, d'un coup, quand elle jugeait qu'une personne avait fait preuve de générosité à son égard.

Aux questions du professeur de Sortilèges, Emilie, un peu méfiante, se contenta de répondre que les cours du samedi soir étaient passionnants et lui permettaient d'avoir une meilleure compréhension des Potions et de tout ce qui leur était lié. Elle ne mentait pas : pour elle ce cours était indispensable. A la question de savoir si elle s'entendait bien avec Snape, Emilie resta muette un moment avant de dire avec prudence qu'elle essayait de ne pas énerver le Maître des Potions et que les cours se déroulaient dans une atmosphère relativement cordiale, en tous les cas jamais délétère. Flitwick tenta alors le tout pour le tout en lançant en riant que Snape devait sans doute être son professeur préféré. Emilie fut immédiatement sur ses gardes et répondit qu'elle aimait la matière mais connaissait à peine le professeur, aussi elle serait bien en peine de répondre.

De retour dans son dortoir, Emilie repassa mentalement la conversation dans sa tête. Elle était bien tentée de répondre que oui, Snape était son professeur préféré, mais cela n'était pas « politiquement correct ».

Snape avait en effet une réputation désastreuse, en partie due à son attitude en classe devant les élèves, mais d'autres éléments bien plus graves rentraient en ligne de compte. Emilie n'était pas sourde et aveugle au point d'ignorer ce que l'on colportait sur le passé de la chauve-souris des cachots. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait été un Mangemort. Si Emilie ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, ce simple nom était sinistre. Emprisonné peu de temps à Azkaban puis jugé, on aurait alors découvert qu'il avait été un agent double et aurait en réalité trahi Voldemort pour le côté « de la lumière ». Il avait toujours été soutenu par Dumbledore et avait d'ailleurs été acquitté. Avec les évènements des derniers mois et les déclarations de Potter martelant que Voldemort était de retour, la loyauté de Severus Snape devenait pour beaucoup de gens beaucoup moins claire et les spéculations allaient bon train. Pour les élèves (Emilie ignorait à vrai dire ce qui se disait chez les Slytherins car Alessandro mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais évoquer devant elle les courants qui agitaient le panier de serpents, comme il le nommait lui-même), Snape était sans nul doute un Mangemort et n'avait en réalité jamais déserté Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions avait assurément le profil du rôle songea-t-elle : un passé trouble, une personnalité globalement désagréable, une connaissance approfondie et un goût dont il ne s'était jamais caché pour la Magie noire, un soutien indéfectible aux Slytherins et notamment envers les Malefoy et, _last but not least_, ces habits noirs ! Emilie était mal à l'aise en examinant tous ces éléments car, peut-être en raison d'un certain idéalisme ou tout au moins d'une naïveté juvénile, elle voulait croire à la « rédemption » de Severus Snape, devenu espion contre Voldemort. Surtout, elle n'était pas prête à accepter le fait qu'elle appréciait un professeur qui aurait été un criminel.

Cependant, rien de tout cela ne semblait avoir de lien avec les questions de Flitwick et Emilie en fut bientôt réduite à compter les moutons pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre peut-être un peu long, mais je ne voulais pas le scinder en deux ou trois parties.

J'en profite pour remercier ici, à défaut de pouvoir le faire en privé, Eudore pour son commentaire et à ceux ou celles qui on mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 12**

Le premier cours de Potions du lundi fut un cauchemar.

Après avoir été sommée à la rentrée de toujours lever la main quand elle avait une réponse à l'une des questions, invariablement perverses, du professeur, Emilie fut subitement surprise de constater qu'il ne lui demanda pas une seule fois de répondre. Cela ne l'aurait pas gênée outre mesure si Snape n'en avait pas moins écorché vifs verbalement plusieurs Poufsouffles, ignorant à dessein que la Serdaigle avait des réponses à proposer.

Non qu'il ait oublié Emilie d'ailleurs, bien au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, celle-ci comprit enfin dans quel monde de terreur avaient pu vivre certains de ses camarades dès qu'ils mettaient le pied dans les cachots. Snape semblait avoir perpétuellement l'œil sur elle : dès qu'elle levait le nez, elle rencontrait le regard inquisiteur du Maître des Potions. Quand elle alla chercher les ingrédients qui lui manquaient dans le fond de la salle, ce fut pour se trouver au retour directement sur le chemin d'un Snape immobile, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, semblant la toiser, puis s'écartant au dernier moment pour la laisser passer. Durant toute la préparation de sa potion, Snape tourna autour de sa table et de celles des autres Serdaigles, donnant des sueurs froides à la moitié de la classe. Tenant dans la main un petit pot contenant sa pommade enfin achevée, devenue aussi nerveuse qu'une puce, Emilie s'approcha du bureau en choisissant de façon délibérée un moment où Snape expliquait avec sa délicatesse coutumière à un pauvre Poufsouffle qu'il aurait pu donner de l'urticaire à la moitié de la planète avec sa pommade contre les brûlures. Heureusement, elle eut le temps de poser sa préparation avant de découvrir, en sursautant et en poussant presque un cri, que Snape se trouvait juste derrière elle et l'examinait calmement, un sourcil levé. Renonçant à toute dignité, Emilie rassembla ses affaires et s'enfuit presque de la salle, suivie de près par ses camarades.

« Bon sang, Emilie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Moi ? Rien !

-Tu as raté ta pommade ou quoi ? lança Jonathan Haffner, un Poufsouffle qu'elle aimait bien, mais qui était furieux après avoir servi de cible à la méchanceté de Snape.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! se défendit Emilie.

-Pfiou ! Dire qu'on s'était habitués à avoir des cours de Potions plus calmes qu'à l'accoutumée ! continua Peter Strattford, plaisantant à moitié.

-Quelqu'un ne pourrait pas lui glisser un calmant dans son café ? soupira Belinda en provoquant quelques ricanements de soulagement.

-Ou faire brûler du chanvre dans sa cheminée ? » ajouta tout bas Emilie.

La dizaine d'élèves montant les escaliers pour regagner la cour principale rit à gorge déployée, chacun imaginant un Snape hilare et délirant entouré de vapeurs hallucinogènes.

La semaine fut à l'image de ce premier cours : pénible à tous points de vue. Où qu'elle aille, Emilie semblait être sur le chemin de Snape ou aller dans la même direction. Alessandro en perdit carrément la parole quand il vit son chef de maison passer systématiquement, chaque soir, devant la table où il travaillait avec Emilie dans la bibliothèque. D'un commun accord, Emilie et lui décidèrent pour une fois de ne pas travailler ensemble leur version latine : il valait mieux croiser Snape, même fou de rage, en public, plutôt que dans une salle déserte.

Après le déjeuner du lundi midi, Emilie fit en sorte de se placer à chaque repas tout au bout de la table de Serdaigle, le plus loin possible de la table des professeurs. Elle se sentait gagnée par la paranoïa. Non seulement Snape semblait ne pas la quitter des yeux, si ce n'était pour envoyer de temps à autre des regards maléfiques vers les Gryffondors, mais Filius Flitwick semblait s'être lui aussi pris d'un soudain intérêt pour son élève et tournait parfois des yeux curieux entre Severus Snape et la jeune fille qui ne levait le nez de son assiette que quand elle ne sentait plus le regard du professeur de Potions sur elle. Flitwick paraissait décidemment avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, et tenta un soir d'engager la conversation avec Snape qui finit par poser avec force ses couverts et toiser le petit professeur avec un air si mauvais qu'une partie de leurs collègues se tut immédiatement, croyant que l'homme en noir allait se mettre à lancer des malédictions et tuer sous leurs yeux le chef des Serdaigles. Les petits toussotements à répétition qu'émit Ombrage, comme un moteur de mobylette asthmatique, finirent enfin par distraire le chef des Slytherins qui déversa une partie de son fiel sur la petite femme vêtue de rose dont le visage prit alors une teinte blanchâtre du plus vilain effet, à la grande satisfaction des élèves.

Le cours de Sortilèges du mercredi se déroula dans le calme, comme à l'accoutumée, mais Emilie fut à nouveau sur ses gardes quand Flitwick la retint après et se mit à lui montrer plusieurs sorts de protection un peu obscurs d'un niveau un peu plus avancé en avançant que « qui sait, elle pourrait y montrer des dispositions ». Emilie n'avait jamais eu de très bons cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Beaux-Bâtons et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait tout d'un coup se révéler brillante dans des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, qui tout bien pesé, semblaient appartenir à la catégorie « grise » de la magie. Flitwick se contenta de dire d'un air patelin qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'elle ait « un déclic », comme pour les Potions.

Éberluée et mal à l'aise, Emilie prit quand même du bout des doigts le livre (_A Companion Book to Everyday Light Defense Spells_) que Flitwick lui prêtait en lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas l'ouvrir en dehors de la tour de Serdaigle, sentant que quelque chose de tramait.

Dans ce contexte, l'Arithmancie, ennuyeuse et faisant appel à des qualités intellectuelles qu'Emilie n'était pas tout à fait sûre de posséder, fut pour une fois la bienvenue, rien ne semblant pouvoir faire bouger Septima Vector de son train-train quotidien d'équations.

ooooo

L'ambiance fiévreuse qui régnait dans le dortoir n'arrangeait pas les choses. On aurait pu penser que ces demoiselles étaient anxieuses pour leurs examens ou leurs devoirs… et bien non !

L'énervement qui y régnait et les discussions sans fin qui s'y prolongeaient tard dans la nuit n'avaient pour objet que la vie sentimentale de Lucrezia qui, après avoir flirté gentiment avec la moitié des garçons de son âge de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, avait enfin succombé au charme ravageur de Peter Strattford (« upon-Avon » ajoutait toujours mentalement Emilie en levant les yeux au ciel). La reddition avait eu lieu lundi en fin d'après-midi dans un couloir, derrière une armure, et Lucrezia avait arboré un sourire éblouissant jusqu'à deux heures du matin, jusqu'au moment où Ann lui avait intimé l'ordre de fermer la bouche sous le prétexte que la vision de ses dents blanches brillant dans la nuit aurait pu garder tout le monde éveillé.

Chaque soir, il fallait que Lucrezia détaille par le menu les qualités de Peter, n'hésitant pas à donner quelques conseils techniques, provoquant tour à tour l'agacement, la curiosité et une franche jalousie parmi ses voisines de dortoir. Le matin, c'était un autre son de cloche, la jeune fille passant des heures à choisir sa tenue pour se changer après les cours et monopolisant la salle de bain pendant qu'Ann rongeait son frein, les bras croisés sur le gros sac contenant ses produits de maquillage, et qu'Emilie et Belinda se tenaient sur les starting-blocks, prêtes à lui griller la politesse pour avoir ainsi une chance d'arriver à temps pour prendre un petit-déjeuner à peu près normal. Insensiblement, comme si elles avaient été contaminées, les camarades de Lucrezia commencèrent à examiner d'un œil plus critique leur propre tenue et leur aspect et ce fut alors un véritable colloque sur les vertus de tel ou tel cosmétique, tel ou tel sortilège qui eut lieu devant les miroirs. Emilie, la tête encombrée par d'autres soucis, filtra tout de même les informations pour en retenir les éléments les plus importants : on ne savait jamais, cela pourrait servir un jour. Le problème était qu'aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt sentimental.

« Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, non ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! » rétorqua Emilie, morte de honte à l'idée de paraître plus innocente que les autres.

En fait, le fameux baiser se réduisait à un vague chantage avec un petit garçon de son école primaire qui avait refusé de lui rendre ses crayons de couleurs si elle ne l'embrassait pas. Ne s'embarrassant pas de scrupules, Emilie avait alors plaqué ses lèvres rapidement sur la bouche du petit monstre et arraché les crayons de sa main. Pas très glorieux ni romantique mais, techniquement, ça comptait.

« Mouais, tu sais, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne trouveras pas un petit ami au fond d'un chaudron ni entre les pages d'un livre. Il faudrait faire un petit effort. »

Emilie ne le prit pas mal, elle commençait juste à avoir le moral au plus bas.

« Remarque, Gabelli, il n'est pas mal dans son genre… spécula Lucrezia.

-Dans le genre dangereux, tu veux dire, c'est un Slytherin ! » fit Belinda.

Emilie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, pas en raison des piques de Belinda, mais parce qu'elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'Alessandro était plutôt agréable à regarder. Et un plus il n'est pas bête et il m'aime bien, ajouta perfidement une petite voix dans son crâne.

« Oui, mais bon, il a tout de même un an de plus elle est trop jeune pour lui, affirma d'un ton sans appel Lucrezia, nouvelle experte ès relations sentimentales, provoquant ainsi la chute du moral d'Emilie en dessous de zéro.

-Tu ne te maquilles jamais ? demanda Belinda.

-Euh non. Juste de l'anticerne quand c'est nécessaire.

-« Juste de l'anticerne » ! Naaan, mais ça ne va pas, Emilie ! cria Ann qui commença à fouiller frénétiquement dans le sac qui lui tenait lieu de trousse à maquillage à la recherche de quelque chose qui eut pu convenir à sa voisine : écoute, avec un peu de maquillage, un tout petit peu, tu serais déjà vraiment mieux !

-Oui, parce que là, blanche comme tu es, on dirait presque Snape. Bon, avec les cernes en moins, évidemment.

-Mais tu as de très beaux cheveux ! » ajouta à son tour Lucrezia d'un ton rassurant.

Passée dans la salle de bain, Emilie se laissa glisser contre le lavabo en entendant le miroir y aller de son grain de sel :

« Ah ! Ne fronce pas les sourcils ! Ça n'arrange rien, tu sais ! »

ooooo

Emilie s'était un petit peu plongée dans le livre prêté par Flitwick au cours de la semaine, y consacrant une heure chaque soir dans l'intimité conférée par les rideaux tirés autour de son lit, et avait pris tout d'un coup conscience de la catastrophe que constituaient les leçons de Défense contre les Forces du mal prodiguées par Ombrage.

Désormais, tous s'ennuyaient à mourir pendant ces cours, mais au fur et à mesure que des nouvelles alarmantes filtraient de l'extérieur et que les élèves réfléchissaient un peu, une grande partie d'entre eux commençait à ressentir de la peur ou de la colère à l'idée de perdre un temps précieux qu'il eut mieux valu employer à apprendre à se défendre efficacement. Les plus inquiets étaient ceux issus de familles moldues, se sachant menacés et totalement sans défense en dehors du cadre presque rassurant du monde moldu. Emilie comprenait les inquiétudes de ses camarades, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir vraiment concernée. Elle venait d'un pays paisible et se sentait étrangement à l'abri. Consciente de n'être à Poudlard que pour un an, elle croyait avec beaucoup de naïveté que sa nationalité française la laisserait à l'écart du drame qui approchait. Elle avait pourtant évoqué en chuchotant le sujet avec Alessandro à la bibliothèque et il lui avait avoué que les Slytherins étaient généralement plus au fait des sortilèges et contre-sortilèges efficaces et que les nouveaux étaient souvent entrainés par leurs aînés à quelques sorts de base, réunis dans un petit carnet de parchemin. Lui, avait déjà eu de solides bases à l'Académie de Florence mais déplorait la nullité des cours d'Ombrage. Emilie lui parla rapidement du livre prêté par Flitwick. Alessandro ne le connaissait pas et n'avait aucune idée des motivations du professeur de Sortilèges (à vrai dire, qu'Emilie puisse soupçonner son chef de maison de manipulation amusait beaucoup le Slytherin), mais il ne put que l'encourager à essayer de travailler par elle-même ou à demander de l'aide au sein de Serdaigle.

Chaque cours que délivrait l'affreuse petite bonne femme vêtue de rose se passait alors dans un silence de mort, à peine ponctué du bruissement des feuilles tournées tant chacun craignait de se retrouver en retenue au moindre prétexte. Après Emilie en effet, six élèves de sa classe avaient pu expérimenter les méthodes de punition du professeur. Ombrage ne discutait aucun sujet et se contentait de surveiller la lecture des élèves qui devaient lui remettre un résumé du chapitre au cours suivant, généralement assorti des raisons « objectives » pour lesquelles le Ministère de la Magie leur enjoignait d'être confiants et sereins dans ce monde parfait. Le professeur déambulait entre les rangs et se contentait de remarques constructives sur la bonne tenue de l'uniforme de untel ou la nécessité pour unetelle d'ôter immédiatement son maquillage outrancier. Garçons et filles cessèrent rapidement de s'asseoir côte à côte car Ombrage pouvait octroyer des retenues dès qu'elle croyait voir deux mains ou deux coudes se frôler. Elle ne limitait pas sa surveillance aux élèves d'ailleurs, n'hésitant pas à saisir les sacs et cartables, à les vider sur son bureau et à en examiner soigneusement le contenu en confisquant tout ce qui selon elle était en infraction avec le règlement ou « inutile ».

Le vendredi soir, Emilie arrêta le débat en cours sur les mérites et les inconvénients des jeans moulants exposés par une Lucrezia boudinée à souhait dans un pantalon qui devait bien être deux tailles en dessous de la sienne et demanda à ses amies si elles avaient de leur côté le moyen de travailler à une véritable Défense contre les Forces du mal.

« Comment ça ?

-En pratiquant des sortilèges et des contre-sortilèges par exemple, précisa la Française.

-Hmm, non. On ne peut pas apprendre seul ce genre de chose.

-Gabelli m'a dit qu'à Slytherin les plus anciens apprenaient les bases aux plus jeunes.

-Ouais, bah je serais toi, je me méfierais, intervint Ann d'un ton désapprobateur. Je suis sûre que les sorts qu'ils apprennent ne sont pas des trucs innocents, après tout, beaucoup là-bas étudient la Magie noire.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Personne, mais ça se sait, répondit Ann d'une voix ferme.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entraider, lister les sorts que l'on connaît et se les apprendre ?

-A mon avis on n'ira pas loin, douta Lucrezia : mais il paraît qu'il se trame quelque chose chez les Gryffondors.

-Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Pas étonnant, avec Potter ils sont aux premières loges, non ? », répliqua Belinda en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire, sans chercher à en savoir plus.

ooooo

La tête calée entre ses mains, attendant que sa potion contre les migraines fasse effet, Severus Snape réfléchissait à ses plans pour le week-end. La semaine avait été interminable et la conscience qu'il avait désormais d'avoir une fille le rongeait littéralement. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Emilie alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser deviner quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. L'esprit soigneusement à l'abri grâce à sa pratique intensive de l'Occlumencie, il n'en n'était pas moins susceptible d'exploser au moindre prétexte tant la tension était forte.

Ombrage étendait de plus en plus loin sa nauséabonde influence : ne se contentant pas d'être incompétente et obtuse, elle contrait désormais ouvertement les décisions de Dumbledore et des chefs de maison. Les autres professeurs subissaient de plein fouet sa tyrannie et la plupart des enseignants étaient en exercice probatoire. Qu'une bureaucrate imbécile puisse douter de ses qualifications, ou de celles des autres d'ailleurs, dépassait son entendement. Le nombre des étudiants présentant des plaies aux mains ne cessait d'augmenter et Snape avait carrément donné un grand pot de pommade à ses préfets en leur ordonnant de l'appliquer de force à chaque Slytherin trop fier pour venir se plaindre à lui.

Snape soupira et ferma les yeux. Flitwick savait. L'irritant petit bonhomme à la face de gobelin avait cru bon de tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez dès le lundi soir et avait immédiatement battu en retraite devant la colère noire de son collègue. La question était de savoir si Flitwick tiendrait sa langue le temps qu'il faudrait pour que les choses suivent le plan prévu par le professeur de Potions.

Demain soir, la comédie serait finie. Snape, malgré ses efforts méticuleux de préparation, était loin d'être sûr de lui. Il avait beau connaître l'adolescente pour lui avoir donné quelques cours supplémentaires, il ignorait tout de ce que serait la réaction d'Emilie qu'il était impossible de préparer à l'avance. Si ses hypothèses étaient justes, la jeune fille ne savait presque rien de son père et ne soupçonnait pas qu'il y eut un lien entre elle et le Maître des Potions.

Snape regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de faire parler Emilie de sa famille : il aurait pu ainsi savoir ce qu'il en était réellement de sa mère et avoir une idée de ses sentiments envers son père. Là-dessus, il était prévisible qu'il se heurterait à un violent rejet et ce n'était pas sa gracieuse personnalité et son charme qui allaient arranger les choses. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'Emilie et lui arrivent à suffisamment s'entendre pour que la suite de son plan puisse se dérouler convenablement et que le fou dangereux qui le convoquait régulièrement depuis quelques mois lui garde sa confiance et ne mette pas en danger sa fille.

Snape soupira de nouveau. Il lui arrivait, aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins, à avoir envie de battre en retraite, de garder le silence. Il pouvait encore se taire : après tout, cette pauvre fille avait bien passé sa vie jusque là sans savoir qui était son père… Malgré tout ce que cette option avait de raisonnable en apparence, il sentait qu'elle n'était plus d'actualité, dès l'instant ou une autre personne, au moins, savait à quoi s'en tenir. Certes, il pourrait monter un leurre, cesser tout contact avec la Française et pourquoi pas la renvoyer d'où elle venait, mais il devrait ensuite vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête : Flitwick pourrait parler ou, pire, il pourrait se trahir lui-même. Il y avait une autre raison aussi, plus personnelle, liée aux torts réels ou imaginaires qu'il estimait avoir subi (et il avait une excellente mémoire). Il était surpris lui-même, mais il ne supportait pas de devoir, à son tour, léser une enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. L'illégitimité était une tâche encore jugée indélébile dans le monde sorcier. Evidemment, les choses étaient plus libres dans le monde moldu mais il s'en moquait car à ses yeux, seule comptait la société sorcière, celle à laquelle il avait tout sacrifié pour pouvoir y évoluer comme l'un de ses membres à part entière.

Snape balança un coup de pied qui manquait de conviction dans la chaise posée un peu plus loin. Il répugnait à l'introspection et estimait qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Il était un exécutant, et un exécutant ne peut pas se permettre de penser. Il jura, trouvant que cette potion mettait décidemment beaucoup de temps à agir : il lui avait été plus facile de jouer son rôle lorsque sa propre vie ou celles d'inconnus étaient en jeu. Pour réussir cette partie, il devrait aussi parvenir à manipuler Dumbledore pour terminer le match avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 13**

En descendant les escaliers menant aux cachots, Emilie essayait de calmer un peu son appréhension. Le deuxième cours de Potions s'était mieux passé que celui de lundi, même si Snape ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Le professeur paraissait s'être un peu calmé, ou alors il s'était rendu compte de l'effet désastreux de son comportement de lundi dernier (non qu'Emilie crût beaucoup aux miracles). Ce soir, la jeune fille priait de toutes ses forces pour que la leçon se déroule aussi bien que les autres fois.

La semaine avait été éprouvante, avant tout parce qu'autour d'elle les professeurs semblaient être devenus complètement fous. Snape était un cas à part, mais Flitwick avec ses airs inquisiteurs et malicieux avait réussi à alarmer la Française autant que la chauve-souris des cachots. McGonagall avait été égale à elle-même, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle avait fait l'effort de reconnaître les progrès d'Emilie en la traitant pour la première fois, à ce qu'il lui semblait, comme tous les autres élèves. Curieusement, c'était surtout Chourave qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur en lui souriant avec bienveillance pendant tout le cours et en la félicitant à part pour les progrès qu'elle faisait. Quel dommage qu'elle enseignât la Botanique ! Au moins, songea Emilie avec un petit sourire au coin et un air satisfait, ce serait un terrain sur lequel Snape ne pourrait pas la prendre en défaut…

La porte s'ouvrit juste après qu'elle eut cogné. Comme d'habitude, la table à laquelle elle devait travailler comportait un chaudron et une série d'ingrédients. Emilie salua Snape qui avait l'air encore plus impénétrable que d'habitude, si c'était possible, mais, à son grand soulagement, elle ne vit sur son visage aucune colère. Ayant posé son sac, attaché comme à son habitude les grandes manches de sa robe et ses cheveux, sans pour autant remarquer la lueur d'amusement que cela provoquait dans les yeux de Snape, elle se tourna vers le professeur en attendant ses instructions.

« Je vous ai préparé une série d'ingrédients, plus nombreux et plus complexes que ceux que nous avons vus jusqu'à présent. J'aimerais que vous commenciez par identifier ceux que vous connaissez en exposant leurs principales propriétés. »

Emilie se mit au travail, raisonnant à haute voix ainsi qu'elle avait appris à le faire. Elle ne put tout reconnaître et Snape prit le relais pour les nouveaux ingrédients, tandis qu'elle notait les indications sur un parchemin.

« Maintenant que vous savez précisément ce que vous avez sous les yeux, avez-vous une idée du type de potion que nous étudierons ce soir ? »

Emilie regarda Snape un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un je-ne-sais-quoi la mettait en garde, comme s'il y avait eu un autre enjeu à ce cours. Snape n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le changement n'était pas évident, mais maintenant qu'Emilie connaissait mieux le professeur, elle remarquait sur le champ des altérations qui, dans le cas d'un homme aussi contrôlé que le Maître des Potions, étaient énormes. Il semblait anxieux et l'observait de façon plus insistante qu'à l'accoutumée comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction particulière de sa part. Elle se concentra sur les éléments posés sur la table et entreprit de chercher les connexions possibles.

« Le sisymbre, la sauge, et la valériane peuvent servir dans diverses potions médicinales. Le jobarbille et le nelifluène, aliés au foie de Horglup sont utilisés dans des potions dites « de contrainte », c'est-à-dire obligeant la personne les buvant à effectuer une action particulière. Elle frissonna un peu : cela doit faire partie des ingrédients de potions comme le Veritaserum, professeur ?

-En effet. Continuez.

-Le valficus medicinalis est un antispasmodique. Emilie réfléchit un peu et ajouta : mais il peut peut-être faire office de stabilisateur ?

-C'est exact.

-Le crin de licorne, l'antimoine et l'essence de blagola rosa ont en commun le fait qu'ils sont considérés comme des agents purificateurs.

-Oui, approuva Snape qui reprit le cours de la leçon de son ton doctoral : j'ai voulu vous montrer aujourd'hui une potion complexe, du type de celles que l'on aborde uniquement lors d'un apprentissage. Dans l'ensemble, vous ne vous êtes pas trop trompée en analysant les ingrédients et vous avez trouvé quelques éléments directeurs qui ont pu vous mettre sur la piste d'une potion dite « de révélation ». Le Veritaserum, que vous avez cité, fait partie de cette série, bien qu'il puisse aussi, bien entendu, être considéré comme appartenant à la catégorie des potions « de contrainte ». Les potions de ce type, outre le fait qu'elles sont extrêmement difficiles à mener à bien, sont strictement contrôlées par le Ministère et seul un Maître a le droit de les faire, dans des circonstances bien précises. »

Emilie écoutait attentivement, courbée sur son parchemin et n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Oui, mademoiselle Marlier, poursuivit Snape, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine : cette leçon rentre dans le cadre toléré par le Ministère, tant que nous détruisons la potion à la fin du cours. Les potions de révélation servent à révéler, à prouver, éventuellement à contraindre. Elles s'emploient sur des sujets vivants, comme pour le Veritaserum ou sur des éléments issus du corps humain, généralement, du sang. Oui, mademoiselle ? interrogea le professeur en levant un sourcil.

-Est-ce que les potions utilisant du sang humain n'appartiennent pas toutes à la Magie noire ? demanda Emilie d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Non, répondit Snape d'un ton sec. Très peu d'entre elles relèvent vraiment de la Magie noire, mais pour la plupart des gens, le simple fait d'employer du sang humain suffit à classer une potion dans cette catégorie. En réalité, affirma le Maître des Potions : ne rentrent dans la Magie noire que les potions employant du sang humain arraché contre le gré de la personne, sous la torture ou dans un processus meurtrier. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas de la potion qui nous occupe ce soir. »

Snape brandit sa baguette en direction d'un étroit pan de mur laissé vide d'étagères et qui se couvrit immédiatement d'instructions.

« Pour illustrer les potions de révélation, j'ai choisi l'une des plus courantes, la potion de paternité. Vos instructions sont à gauche et pendant ce temps là je préparerai les ingrédients les plus délicats. Quand vous aurez terminé, nous passerons à la cuisson. »

La demi-heure qui suivit fut employée à couper, émincer, broyer plus ou moins finement les ingrédients placés sur la table. Snape travaillait de son côté avec une dextérité admirable, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour contrôler le travail d'Emilie et lui faire recommencer ce qu'il jugeait approximatif. Quand ils eurent terminé, Snape alluma le feu sous le chaudron et guida Emilie, la relayant à intervalles réguliers. La potion était terriblement complexe et sa fiabilité dépendait à la fois de la perfection de la préparation des ingrédients et de la minutie de la cuisson.

Au bout d'une autre demi-heure, Snape arrêta le feu, prit une dague, releva l'une de ses manches et entailla légèrement la paume de sa main. Trois gouttes de sang coulèrent dans le chaudron, s'incorporant au reste de la potion qui prit une teinte cuivrée.

« L'ajout du sang se fait à la fin, après avoir stoppé la cuisson. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le liquide prend une teinte brun-roux. La teinte ne change pas en cas de résultat négatif. »

Snape se tourna vers Emilie et lui fit signe de poser sa plume.

« Donnez-moi votre main. »

Emilie se figea, le regard fixé sur la main tendue de Snape. Elle finit par lui tendre la main, paume ouverte. Snape donna un léger coup de dague sur la main de la jeune fille et la pressa au-dessus du chaudron, murmurant rapidement un sort pour fermer la blessure. Emilie avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, les mains agrippées à la table, scrutant comme hypnotisée la potion qui vira lentement au bleu pâle.

Quelques minutes après, Snape trouva enfin le courage de relever la tête et de regarder Emilie. Elle semblait incapable de détacher son regard de la potion qu'elle contemplait les yeux fixes et sans ciller, et son visage curieusement inexpressif était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Prenant une forte inspiration, il s'écarta du chaudron et sentit brusquement les yeux de sa fille fixés sur lui.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Emilie d'une voix atone.

-J'en ai eu la confirmation la semaine dernière, mais seule la réalisation de cette potion permettait d'être sûr. » Il avait parlé si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle eut entendu.

Snape rassembla son courage, essuya subrepticement ses mains moites sur sa robe et leva les yeux, son visage en partie caché par de longues mèches de cheveux retombant devant ses joues et sur son front. Emilie avait l'air perdu de quelqu'un venant de subir un énorme choc.

« Vous savez depuis le début, pourquoi…

-Non, je ne savais rien, corrigea-t-il, la voix un peu rauque. C'est la stricte vérité et je peux le répéter sous Veritaserum. J'ignorais tout de ton existence : ta mère et moi nous sommes séparés avant que tu naisses, mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. »

Emilie cria presque, le visage assombri par la colère :

« Comment aurait-elle pu contacter un sorcier ?

-Elle pouvait me trouver, et elle savait ce que j'étais », répondit calmement Snape.

Emilie eut l'air encore plus choquée, les épaules soudainement affaissées, les paupières battant furieusement pour s'empêcher de pleurer :

« Moi, elle ne m'a rien dit ! J'ai su par hasard, pour la sorcellerie ! »

Snape s'assit brutalement, épuisé, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et prit son visage entre ses mains, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Em-Emilie, pour une fois il sembla hésiter et avoir du mal à articuler : j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que cette situation soit réglée au plus vite. Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, je pourrais te reconnaître officiellement la semaine prochaine. »

Pétrifiée par l'énormité de la chose, Emilie le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, baissa les yeux et finit par murmurer d'un ton amer, la bouche pincée avec dédain, dans un mélange de français et d'anglais :

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je veux dire, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de… enfin, normalement vous ne devriez... non, je veux dire que je n'aurais pas dû naître. Vous n'avez rien besoin de changer.

-Regarde-moi », soupira Snape.

Emilie leva les yeux mais tout était flou, car elle pleurait.

« Si j'avais su à l'époque, je t'aurais reconnue sans la moindre hésitation. Je connais mes responsabilités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta mère n'a rien dit, mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai décidé.

-Merci, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, répéta-t-elle en reniflant.

-Si, Emilie, coupa Snape : et ma décision est prise. »

Snape se leva et tendit un mouchoir à sa fille, puis posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours :

« Pourquoi es-tu sous la tutelle de ta grand-mère ? »

Emilie renifla de plus belle, fit une grimace, haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton moqueur, mais avec une hargne non dissimulée :

« Ma mère est partie.

-Partie ? Morte ? demanda précipitamment Snape.

-Non, partie. Quand j'avais cinq ans, elle est partie. Elle n'est pas revenue, Emilie enchaîna d'une petite voix chevrotante et haut perchée, malgré son ton sarcastique : à un moment, j'ai demandé si elle était morte, mais on m'a dit que non, elle était partie. Elle voulait refaire sa vie, je suppose. Sans moi, évidemment », la jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air ennuyé en essayant d'arrêter les larmes, mais sans succès.

Snape se leva, choqué, le visage soudain déformé par la rage, s'approcha d'Emilie, lui saisit les bras d'une poigne de fer et demanda à voix basse :

« Est-ce-que j'ai bien compris ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a abandonné une petite fille de cinq ans sans la moindre raison valable ? »

Devant l'air effrayé de la jeune fille, Snape relâcha la pression et s'écarta soudain, la colère laissant place à un masque dur et froid :

« Nous devrions pouvoir régler cette affaire la semaine prochaine au Ministère de la Magie. Il y a des choses qu'il faudra que je t'explique, mais je te demande instamment ne pas souffler mot de tout cela à quiconque, sous aucun prétexte, avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation. Pas un mot, Emilie, ni à Gabelli, ni à ta grand-mère, ni à Flitwick, à personne, tu comprends ? pressa-t-il en haussant le ton. Il faut que nous prétendions quelques jours encore être ce que nous paraissions avant d'avoir eu cette explication. Il est de la plus haute importance que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. »

Emilie hocha la tête, les yeux rivés au sol, si fatiguée qu'elle se demanda comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Snape la regarda un instant, releva son visage en plaçant le bout de son index sous son menton :

« Le choc est aussi immense pour toi que pour moi, mais je ne changerai pas ma décision. »

En se détournant pour gagner la porte, il ajouta dans un souffle, si bas qu'il était persuadé qu'elle n'entendrait pas :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas. »

ooooo

« Albus.

-Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? »

Dumbledore avait immédiatement deviné que quelque chose de grave s'était produit en recevant le Patronus de Snape à onze heures du soir. Jamais Snape n'utilisait ce moyen de communication, préférant confier une missive au Réseau de poudre de cheminette ou venir lui-même à son bureau en cas de convocation par Voldemort.

Snape resta debout, redressé de toute sa hauteur devant Dumbledore et le fixa de ses yeux si sombres qu'ils paraissaient noirs en déclarant d'une voix solennelle :

« Albus, je viens, pour la première fois, vous demander votre aide. »

Le sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente s'installa dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier qui renonça à s'asseoir et fit signe à Snape de continuer, remarquant le visage épuisé mais déterminé du Maître de Potions.

« Le pourquoi du comment ne vous regarde pas, continua Snape avec fermeté et d'un ton monocorde. J'ai besoin que vous interveniez, le plus tôt possible, auprès d'une personne sûre du Ministère de la Magie et que vous lui demandiez de préparer une reconnaissance de paternité. »

Dumbledore, muet de stupéfaction, continua de regarder Snape qui poursuivit en déroulant les grands axes d'un plan qu'il avait à l'évidence bien muri.

« Il faut que tout soit réglé cette semaine, mais personne, ni dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, ni évidemment dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne doit savoir que j'ai fait cette demande. Dès que tout sera prêt, Emilie Marlier et moi viendrons au Ministère, effectuerons le test et signerons tout ce qu'il faudra. J'exige aussi la garde d'Emilie, ajouta-t-il après coup.

-Comment… commença Dumbledore en se demandant s'il était bien éveillé ou s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six manières, Albus, rétorqua Snape d'un air mauvais, les bras croisés.

-Severus, la mère d'Emilie, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Snape regarda le vieillard un instant sans comprendre, puis se pencha vers lui en posant ses mains sur le bureau qui les séparait et cracha :

« Qu'allez vous supposer ? Non, Albus, ne craignez rien de ce côté. En revanche, que penseriez-vous d'une femme qui abandonne une petite fille de cinq ans ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sarcastique mais d'une voix qui tremblait presque de colère.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Parce que je ne savais rien ! cria Snape laissant enfin libre court à sa rage. Quoi que vous pensiez de moi, je n'aurais pas laissé sa mère la déclarer de « père inconnu » ! »

Dumbledore soupira et s'assit en baissant la tête, deux doigts sur ses tempes.

« Albus, reprit Snape plus calmement, il faut agir sans attendre.

-Tom…

-Oui. On va encore m'accuser d'aimer des Moldues et de m'abaisser à avoir des relations avec elles. Laissez-moi jouer cette partie, Albus : je plaiderai que vous avez eu des soupçons, fait des vérifications et m'avez forcé à reconnaître ma fille.

-Cela risque de la mettre en danger.

-Elle y est déjà, soupira le Maître des Potions : et c'est pour cela qu'il faut agir. Pensez-vous que personne ne devinera jamais ? Flitwick sait. Quand les autres professeurs auront-ils des doutes ? À quand le jour où un brillant élève lancera la rumeur d'une fille illégitime du Mangemort ? »

Snape continua en faisant les cent pas :

« Notre seul atout est de prendre l'offensive. Vous me forcez à reconnaître Emilie, et je vais me trainer aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous les quolibets de Malefoy et consorts en relatant dans quelles circonstances obscures fut conçue cette gamine et en jurant vengeance contre vous. Il réfléchit un temps et conclut avec cynisme : qui sait ? Cette histoire pourrait même nous servir… »

Dumbledore se releva en s'appuyant sur le bord du bureau, épuisé, mais ne dit rien.

« Albus, je vous en prie, contactez tout de suite quelqu'un, plaida Snape. Il faut faire cette reconnaissance le plus vite possible et faire transférer la garde d'Emilie.

-Elle est sous la garde de sa grand-mère, je crois, selon la loi française.

-Emilie Snape est à moitié anglaise et possède un père. Nous pouvons à ce titre plaider pour le transfert de sa garde, j'imagine.

-Je doute que…

-Peu importe, faites tout ce qu'il est possible de faire. »

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe et alla vers Snape, ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

« Que sait Emilie ?

-Presque tout, soupira le Maître des Potions. Je lui expliquerai moi-même notre cause, mais je vous demande humblement de ne pas vous mêler de cela, Albus. Il humecta ses lèvres comme si les mots avaient du mal à les franchir et ajouta : s'il-vous-plaît. »

ooooo

Emilie ne sut jamais comment elle avait fini par arriver à la tour de Serdaigle, à saluer ses camarades encore debout en ayant l'air normale et atteindre l'ancienne salle commune. Heureusement, la pièce était vide et Emilie s'empressa de la fermer derrière elle et d'y placer un sortilège de Silencio pour faire bonne mesure avant de se jeter dans l'un des divans, la tête renversée sur le dossier.

La réelle portée de la révélation que venait de lui faire Snape commençait tout juste à l'atteindre, mais Emilie restait tétanisée. Pendant des années, elle avait rêvé de savoir, s'imaginant divers scénarios plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, tout se terminant bien dans des larmes de joie ou au contraire dans un rejet catégorique exercé par une Emilie vengeresse et d'une éloquence à faire pâlir Phèdre. A présent, elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose.

Faites confiance à un Slytherin pour vous surprendre ! Plus elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, plus il semblait à la jeune fille qu'elle aurait dû comprendre bien avant. Bien sûr, la phrase du Choixpeau ! Et était-elle aveugle et idiote au point de ne pas voir la ressemblance criante entre Snape et elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais été terrorisée par Snape (enfin, moins que les autres) ? Était-ce vraiment dû au fait qu'elle était trop âgée pour être impressionnée par ses attitudes et ses paroles ? N'était-ce pas plutôt parce qu'elle avait vite vu clair dans le rôle qu'il semblait jouer et qu'elle possédait un goût du sarcasme proche du sien ? Pourquoi était-elle si douée pour les Potions ? Était-ce le « sang » qui avait parlé pendant tout ce temps là ?

La jeune fille finit par demander à un Elfe de lui apporter un thé, ne se sentant pas encore capable d'aller chercher ses propres ustensiles dans son dortoir où, à cette heure, elle était sûre de croiser plusieurs camarades. Le liquide brûlant apaisa un peu ses inquiétudes et après avoir été déposer sa tasse sur une table, Emilie s'assit sur une chaise et ramena ses genoux sous le menton, reprenant le cours de ses pensées. Ainsi, à l'en croire, il n'avait rien su. Tous les deux finalement avaient vécu dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Emilie avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'en savoir plus, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose quand les enfants de l'école lui posaient des questions sur son père. Comme elle avait détesté ces débuts d'années où la maîtresse leur faisait remplir une fiche avec « profession du père » et « profession de la mère » ! Tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre était qu'il était anglais. Elle n'avait pas un nom ni une photo. Pourtant, un examen patient de son visage avait toujours livré la même réponse : elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, ses traits étaient ceux de son père. Et celui-ci enseignait les Potions à Poudlard.

Emilie sentit l'hystérie la gagner. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Comment tout le monde allait prendre la nouvelle ? Elle allait changer de nom et tout le monde saurait ! Curieusement, l'idée de perdre le nom de Marlier ne lui posait pas de problèmes existentiels : il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'un nom par défaut, n'ayant pas un père à qui se rattacher. Non, c'était un soulagement, au contraire, car elle serait ainsi comme les autres. Emilie n'éprouvait pas non plus de gêne particulière à l'idée de s'appeler Snape.

« Emilie Snape. »

Emilie répéta plusieurs fois son nom à haute voix, en murmurant, malgré le Silencio. Non, ce n'était pas si difficile. Bizarre, mais pas difficile. En revanche, la réaction des autres élèves allait être terrible car si une chose unissait tout le monde ici (à part les Slytherins) c'était la haine que chacun vouait à Snape. Emilie savait qu'elle risquait d'être associée à son père dans ce rejet et se mit à pleurer à l'idée qu'Ann, Belinda et Lucrezia refuseraient de lui adresser la parole ou encore qu'Alessandro lui tournerait le dos. Oh non ! Peut-être pas, après tout c'était un Slytherin ! Elle allait vraisemblablement être exclue du petit groupe d'amateurs de musique qui s'était formé autour de Flitwick. Broyant du noir, Emilie perdit tout sens des proportions et passa de longs moments à s'apitoyer sur elle-même, continuant de pleurer, son cerveau lui fournissant des scenarii plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Comment pourrait-elle repartir de zéro, se refaire de nouveaux amis ? Si tant est que qui que ce soit daigne lui parler désormais…

Elle en vint à se demander si le jeu en valait réellement la chandelle : désirait-elle avoir un père, au moins en nom, si cela signifiait se retrouver seule, isolée face à des centaines d'élèves qui la mépriseraient ? Elle se rappela soudain que refuser n'était pas une option. Pourrait-elle annoncer elle-même la nouvelle à ses amis avant qu'elle ne fasse le tour du château ?

Ah… oui, voyons… comment dire ça ?

Ça y est, elle était folle. Emilie commença à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce en slalomant entre les sièges. Peut-être devrait-elle retourner dans les cachots et demander une solution calmante ? Après tout, c'était un cas de force majeure, non ? Soudain, l'idée de se trouver devant Snape (euh… son père) mit Emilie mal à l'aise. Que pourraient-ils se dire ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Emilie lui était reconnaissante de vouloir rendre les choses « correctes » et avait été très émue de l'entendre dire qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, mais passée l'excitation du moment, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une immense gêne. Si près du but, elle avait envie de fuir.

Épuisée, l'esprit en ébullition, incapable de se concentrer sur une chose à la fois, Emilie finit par somnoler sur un sofa jusqu'au petit matin.

ooooo

Severus Snape avala sans se poser de question une bonne mesure de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir autrement après une telle épreuve.

La potion avait été un plan brillant, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire comprendre la situation à Emilie sans avoir à parler. Le Maître des Potions était capable de bien des choses, y compris de mentir à un Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'achever un homme par un Avada Kedavra, mais il se savait incapable de parler honnêtement de lui-même ou de ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais pu expliquer à cette gamine qu'il était son père, et de cette façon, il avait procédé comme s'il délivrait un cours et laissé la potion agir. La discussion avec Dumbledore s'était déroulée selon ses plans, mais il savait que le directeur le convoquerait sans tarder, certainement dès le lendemain, pour essayer de savoir le maximum de choses sur les circonstances ayant mené à la naissance de sa fille. Snape grimaça : le vieillard savait sans doute que ce serait peine perdue mais il fallait toujours qu'il tente d'arracher des confessions. Dumbledore avait porté la compassion à de véritables sommets, mais comment pourrait-il comprendre ce qui avait poussé le Slytherin à établir une relation avec une femme quand aucun des deux partenaires n'avait été amoureux ?

Snape ferma les yeux : il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait une fille. Que celle-ci lui ressemblait. Qu'elle était, selon cette maxime d'une sensiblerie répugnante, « sa chair et son sang ». Chaque pensée tournant autour de sa fille le renvoyait vers la mère de celle-ci. Que c'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une femme confiante dans son avenir et ses possibilités professionnelles, à des années lumières de ses propres préoccupations. Pourquoi avoir pris le risque d'avoir un enfant, de l'élever seule, pour décider de l'abandonner à l'âge de cinq ans ? Snape sentit la colère s'emparer de nouveau de lui. Emilie en voulait à sa mère, c'était évident. Elle avait exprimé de la gratitude quand il lui avait indiqué sa volonté de la légitimer, mais il n'osait espérer qu'elle l'accepte un jour véritablement comme son père. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il imaginer élever un enfant ? Pour la centième fois il pensa fuir, mais un simple coup d'œil jeté à sa chambre spartiate dans les cachots le ramena à la réalité.

Une merveilleuse chose que les potions : une dose de potion de sommeil sans rêves réalisée par un maître prenait effet en trente minutes exactement.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 14**

« Tout sera prêt d'ici mercredi, Severus.

-Merci, Albus. »

Dumbledore s'assit et désigna de la main un siège face à son bureau :

« Je t'en prie, Severus. »

Snape se prépara mentalement à subir les questions du vieil homme.

« Peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, m'expliquer pourquoi tu es apparemment si déterminé à reconnaître une enfant qui, si je puis parler en toute franchise, ne te posera que des problèmes ? »

Snape fixa de ses yeux sombres le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore :

« Pensez-vous que je sois vraiment si méprisable et si peu scrupuleux pour tolérer que ma fille puisse n'être considérée que comme une bâtarde ? Cela vous surprendra peut-être, Albus, mais si j'avais su que la mère d'Emilie était enceinte j'aurais reconnu l'enfant. Je ne sais pas comment tout se serait passé ensuite, mais il y a une chose dont je suis absolument sûr, ajouta l'homme en noir les dents serrées : je n'aurais jamais abandonné ma fille. »

Dumbledore soupira et sourit d'un air las :

« Tu tiens à elle, n'est ce pas ?

-Les sentiments que je puis ou non éprouver pour ma fille ne regardent que moi, Albus, et n'affectent en rien les plans que nous avons établis. »

Dumbledore soutint le regard du Maître de Potions, parut le jauger, et se contenta d'ajouter :

« J'espère qu'un jour tu seras en paix avec toi-même, Severus, et qui sait, peut-être qu'Emilie t'apportera…

-Albus, coupa Snape d'un air sinistre : épargnez-moi les bons sentiments… »

Dumbledore soupira doucement, regarda ses mains et leva de nouveau les yeux sur le professeur de Potions, reconnaissant dans le visage fermé qu'il lui présentait l'inutilité de tenter d'établir un lien amical ou de proposer une aide qui serait rejetée sans même être examinée.

« Préviens ta fille que vous devrez être au Ministère de la Magie mercredi soir, indiqua-t-il avec un soupçons de regret. Le plus simple sera d'apparaître près des grilles. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer le Réseau de poudre de cheminette, car je soupçonne madame Ombrage de le faire surveiller.

-Merci, Albus. »

ooooo

La journée s'était déroulée de manière étonnamment normale. Emilie avait regagné son dortoir en catimini à 6 heures, s'était déshabillée et couchée. Elle avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil quelques heures, avant d'émerger avec le sentiment d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et une mine à effrayer un troll.

Tout le monde était parti quand elle sortit de la tour à 11 heures. Pour la première fois, elle avait tenté de commander de la nourriture à un Elfe qui ne lui avait accordé qu'un morceau de brioche, plutôt que de descendre, l'heure étant passée pour espérer prendre un petit-déjeuner tardif dans la grande salle.

Une heure avant le début du déjeuner, elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Emilie ne souhaitait pas aller se promener, car la perspective de se retrouver seule à ressasser en boucle ses idées et ses peurs ne lui était d'aucun attrait. La bibliothèque restait un refuge éprouvé, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'ouvrir un livre et de se concentrer sur des pages imprimées. Dans son sac, elle avait pris à tout hasard un cahier contenant des points de grammaire et des listes de mots italiens qu'elle tentait de graver dans sa mémoire, depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'apprendre la langue maternelle d'Alessandro sur un coup de tête. Peut-être que la répétition _ad libitum_ de pages de vocabulaire lui permettrait-elle de passer le temps en évitant de penser à la véritable révolution qui était survenue dans sa vie ?

L'heure précédant le déjeuner, Emilie erra dans tout le château, à l'exception des cachots, en regardant les pendules qu'elle croisait sur son chemin toutes les cinq minutes, avant, enfin !, de pouvoir se diriger vers la grande salle pour le repas. Comme tous les dimanches, l'atmosphère était bruyante et détendue. Emilie fixa un sourire sur son visage, évita soigneusement de regarder la table des professeurs et s'assit sur un banc près de Lucrezia.

« Salut ! Tu as bien dormi ? A quelle heure es-tu rentrée ? Tu dormais encore quand nous sommes parties.

-Oui, ça va », répondit juste Emilie d'un air qu'elle espérait enjoué.

Lucrezia leva les yeux et posa sa fourchette :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Comment ? Rien !

-Emilie, tu as une tête de revenant !

-Ça ne doit pas changer beaucoup, hein ? ricana l'intéressée, tentant de stopper les questions de sa voisine par un peu d'humour.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai juste veillé trop tard et je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir après. Du coup, je n'ai fermé l'œil qu'à six heures. »

Les meilleurs mensonges sont encore ceux qui collent le plus à la vérité, pensa Emilie, mal à l'aise.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer après manger.

-Oui, je vais voir », répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en avalant le riz trop cuit qui accompagnait un morceau de poisson pané.

Emilie choisit finalement d'élire refuge dans la bibliothèque pour l'après-midi, évitant le rayon des Potions où elle savait qu'Alessandro allait travailler. Lucrezia avait peut-être gobé ses explications, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de mentir de façon convaincante à un Slytherin et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de parler, quand le seul sujet qui lui tenait à cœur devait rester secret. Cachée dans un coin de la section Divination, sûre que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir la trouver là, Emilie resta longtemps sans rien faire, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait tenté, sans succès, d'arrêter net la galopade de son esprit qui essayait de considérer toutes les implications de ce que Snape lui avait révélé la veille.

En fait, en analysant froidement les paroles du Maître des Potions (elle avait beau essayer en pensée au moins de l'appeler son père, mais n'y parvenait pas) Emilie se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait en réalité pas dit grand-chose. Des quelques éléments qu'il lui avait fourni, elle pouvait cependant en déduire un peu plus. Snape était donc… hum, « sorti » avec sa mère. L'avait-il aimée ? Emilie n'arrivait pas à se représenter un Severus Snape amoureux, ni encore moins un Severus Snape au lit... Emilie ferma les yeux, les joues rouges d'embarras. Hum, revenons aux faits. Elle était née en août 1982, donc, sa mère était tombée enceinte en décembre 1981. Quand Snape était-il parti ? Ses parents s'étaient-ils disputés ? Avaient-ils vraiment vécu ensemble ou bien… ? Pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle rien dit à Snape ? Pourquoi… ?

Emilie revit soudain, et avec un sentiment de réconfort qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, l'expression terrible qu'avait eu Snape en apprenant que la mère de Emilie l'avait laissée à sa grand-mère sans autre raison apparente que celle de se libérer d'un poids trop lourd. Il avait été profondément choqué : Emilie le connaissait assez pour reconnaître les traces d'une véritable émotion sur son visage si contrôlé. Il était donc capable de compassion, malgré les apparences et sa réputation. Sa réputation ! Emilie posa brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table, les yeux écarquillés et un morceau de plomb dans l'estomac. Snape avait été un Mangemort ! Elle avait soudain envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Avec un gémissement elle passa ses mains sur son visage et se leva rapidement pour quitter la bibliothèque.

Un tour de lac ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour la calmer, mais elle avait tout son temps d'ici le dîner.

L'apparition de sa fille dans la grande salle, pâle, les traits tirés et trainant les pieds avait soudain rappelé à Snape qu'il avait négligé de lui proposer un flacon de potion de Sommeil sans rêves.

Snape avait attrapé rageusement un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette et s'en était prit mentalement à lui-même pour n'avoir pas prévu la détresse dans laquelle avait dû se retrouver Emilie une fois seule. Après avoir arraché le sel des mains de Trelawney qui avait eu la mauvaise idée (malgré ses soi-disant facultés de voyance !) de s'asseoir près de lui, il surveilla de près la table des Serdaigles. Au moins, constata-t-il, elle mangeait.

A la fin du repas, Snape avait suivi Emilie dans la bibliothèque et, après avoir effrayé une partie des élèves en glissant lentement et silencieusement dans les différentes sections, il avait localisé la jeune fille immobile à une table du département de Divination. Dissimulé entre deux rayonnages, prétendant consulter les annales de deux prophétesses (on se demandait parfois pourquoi on gâchait de l'encre et du papier à imprimer de telles âneries), Snape avait tenté, en vain, de deviner l'état psychologique de sa fille en interprétant ses attitudes. Il ne fallait pas être grand devin pour comprendre qu'elle était troublée et n'allait pas bien. Après tout, qui pourrait être détendu et joyeux en découvrant un lien de parenté avec Severus Snape, professeur honni et Mangemort !

Snape exhala lentement, sans quitter des yeux Emilie. Que savait-elle de lui ? Ou plutôt, que lui avait-on raconté à son sujet depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ? Il aurait pu, s'il avait été un lâche, demander à Dumbledore de se charger d'expliquer à Emilie ce qu'elle devait savoir, pour sa propre sécurité, celle de Snape et celle des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais il avait décidé de parler lui-même à sa fille. Elle le détesterait encore un peu plus sans doute après, mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle soit, même au nom de « son propre bien », manipulée par Albus.

Refermant son livre d'un geste sec en entendant Emilie se lever, Snape sortit discrètement de la bibliothèque, la regarda descendre les escaliers principaux à toute vitesse, puis, appuyé contre une fenêtre du premier étage, il la vit se mettre à marcher comme une furie le long du lac.

ooooo

Reposée après avoir ingurgité une tisane calmante particulièrement concentrée (et presque imbuvable) la veille au soir, Emilie se leva pour une fois à sept heures tapantes sans trainer dans son lit et fila sur le champ dans la salle de bain. Là, face au miroir, elle fixa son visage sans ciller, respira lentement et commença, brique après brique à construire un mur si fort autour de ses émotions qu'elle eut le sentiment de pouvoir soutenir un siège. L'expression désormais impassible, calme, Emilie procéda comme de rien était, prit la précaution de se munir de ses plus forts cachets contre les migraines, et salua avec un sourire les camarades qu'elle croisa sur le chemin de la grande salle.

Le cours de Potions se déroula sans histoires, si l'on voulait bien excepter une belle tentative pour faire exploser un chaudron à mi-parcours, heureusement stoppée net par Snape qui en profita pour suggérer à Peter Strattford, l'infortuné auteur de la catastrophe, d'aller directement placer une allumette près d'un bec de gaz la prochaine fois qu'il se sentirait des pulsions suicidaires, mais si possible en dehors de sa classe. Snape, plus impassible que jamais, prit pourtant le temps de retenir Emilie quelques minutes après le départ des élèves et lui confia deux petits flacons, l'un contenant une potion contre les migraines et l'autre une potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Emilie remercia Snape du fond du cœur, mais ne put réussir à le regarder directement dans les yeux. Chacun d'eux savait, sans avoir à poser la question, qu'ils s'en remettaient complètement à l'Occlumencie pour pouvoir donner le change encore quelques jours.

« Nous devrons être mercredi soir au Ministère de la Magie.

-Très bien, se força à murmurer l'élève.

-Je m'arrangerai pour que nous puissions parler un peu avant. »

Emilie sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et sortit rejoindre ses camarades de classe déjà arrivés en haut des escaliers, l'esprit à mille kilomètres des questions de politique extérieure du Ministère de la Magie à la fin du XVIIe siècle qui faisaient l'objet des cours de Binns.

Jamais les journées n'avaient parues aussi longues et Emilie se concentrait chaque heure du jour à maintenir son mur de briques absolument hermétique. Le soir, craignant de perdre sa quiétude pendant son sommeil, elle prenait soin de placer un Silencio autour de son lit et une alarme sensée la réveiller si quelqu'un venait à ouvrir ses rideaux.

Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva. Les deux intéressés se sentaient, chacun de leur côté, dans la peau du condamné contraint de gravir les marches de l'échafaud.

« Venez me voir à la fin du cours, mademoiselle Marlier », lança le professeur Flitwick alors que tous rangeaient leurs affaires.

Flitwick attendit que la plupart aient quitté la salle avant de faire signe à Emilie d'approcher avec un sourire bienveillant.

« J'ai été chargé par le professeur Dumbledore de vous accompagner tout à l'heure au Ministère de la Magie. »

Emilie leva les yeux, alarmée.

« Je n'ai pas été bien surpris, mademoiselle, reprit-il avec un sourire rassurant et un brin de malice. Sachez que je travaille aux côtés du professeur Snape depuis de nombreuses années. Votre père est un homme difficile et complexe, fit-il en toussant légèrement : mais je suis persuadé que vous avez tous deux pris la bonne décision », ajouta Flitwick avec une légèreté un peu exagérée.

Emilie frissonna et se contenta de baisser les yeux sans rien dire.

« Le professeur Snape désire que vous le retrouviez à 16 heures dans l'ancienne salle commune de Serdaigle. Je vous y rejoindrai à 17 heures. »

ooooo

La présence de Snape dans cette salle paraissait étrange à Emilie qui y avait toujours été seule, ou bien avec quelques amis. Le fait que ceux-ci aient refusé de laisser venir Gabelli parce qu'il était un Slytherin rendait encore plus incongrue la présence du chef de cette maison en ce lieu.

Snape paraissait absorbé dans la contemplation des peintures décorant les murs. Il avait ôté sa robe et apparaissait impeccablement sanglé dans sa longue veste noire, son pantalon et ses éternelles bottes. Seuls un bout du col et l'extrémité des poignets de sa chemise blanche tranchaient sur le reste de ses vêtements. Un lourd manteau de laine noire était négligemment jeté sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Snape se détourna pour regarder entrer Emilie. Elle semblait tenir son esprit aussi gardé que les jours précédents, paraissant presque aussi impassible que lui, alors qu'en temps normal elle laissait tout de même passer quelques expressions. Snape fronça les sourcils et se demanda si de violentes migraines n'allaient pas être le prix à payer d'un contrôle aussi ferme et sans doute maladroit, et résolut de lui apprendre à mieux employer l'Occlumencie dans les semaines à venir. Elle semblait attendre qu'il fasse un geste, ou qu'il donne un indice pour réagir en conséquence, mais pour une fois Severus Snape n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de procéder. Tous deux restaient debout, immobile, fixant l'autre. Snape déglutit nerveusement et indiqua un siège à sa fille qui alla s'y asseoir tandis qu'il s'installait dans une chaise face à elle. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait savoir que faire, ni être capable d'articuler un mot. La situation devenait de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient jusqu'à ce que Snape rompe enfin le silence pour prononcer, d'une voix presque rauque :

« Emilie. »

Emilie le fixa d'une manière encore plus intense, les poings serrés et dissimulés par son sac à dos posé sur ses genoux pour s'empêcher de trembler.

« Emilie, reprit Snape. Avant d'effectuer ces démarches, il était indispensable que je te parle et que je t'explique certaines choses. »

Emilie eut soudain la certitude qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche, Snape leva une grande main pâle et enchaîna :

« Je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre. Je ne pourrais pas tout te dire, et je ne veux pas non plus te révéler certaines choses. Je te demande juste d'écouter et de… respecter mon silence sur certains points. Je crois qu'il est inutile de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé ici il y a vingt ans ? Je suppose que tu as été amplement, et _très objectivement_ informée de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, railla-t-il. En 1978, commença-t-il rapidement en fixant un point sur le mur comme s'il récitait une leçon, j'ai rejoint les rangs des gens soutenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres : je suis devenu un Mangemort. Les raisons qui m'ont conduit à cela sont multiples, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr moi-même de pouvoir les analyser complètement. Snape s'interrompit en se demandant s'il souhaitait vraiment y repenser et soupira : disons que j'avais été profondément malheureux, que je voulais me venger et avoir un certain pouvoir. J'avais surtout aussi, ajouta-t-il, une fascination irréfléchie pour la Magie noire. Il m'a fallu quelques mois pour reconnaître… (sa voix semblait mal assurée, nota Emilie avec surprise) que j'avais fait une grossière erreur, mais je ne pouvais plus changer ce que j'étais devenu. Snape prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre : alors que j'étais chargé de me renseigner sur un groupe d'opposants, l'Ordre du Phœnix, j'ai un jour révélé une information cruciale au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a entrainé directement la mort de deux personnes. Quand j'ai compris la portée de ce que je venais de révéler, j'ai tenté d'empêcher la mort de ces personnes en dévoilant mon rôle à Dumbledore, mais il était déjà trop tard. Snape se tut et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de reprendre : Dumbledore me demanda alors d'espionner pour son compte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts. Lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon rôle d'espion fut révélé par Dumbledore lors de mon procès. J'assurais plus tard tous les anciens Mangemorts de ma véritable loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres en insinuant que j'avais au contraire berné Dumbledore. Je continue de jouer ce rôle depuis, soupira Snape. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que je trompe Dumbledore depuis des années tandis que j'informe l'Ordre du Phœnix des activités des Mangemorts », déclara le Maître des Potions dont le visage austère semblait tout d'un coup plus marqué.

Emilie garda le silence, la tête inclinée vers le sol. Elle ne comprenait rien, c'était trop compliqué et cela lui faisait trop peur. Snape soupira encore, de soulagement cette fois-ci, en comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de questions, et reprit :

« Il fallait que saches la vérité, Emilie. Aux yeux de tous, je suis un Mangemort, l'agent du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard mais, bien évidemment, personne ne peut le prouver. Quand on saura que tu es ma fille, il est possible que certains élèves issus de familles loyales envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentent de vérifier mes allégeances. Ils ne doivent pas se douter un seul instant que je suis autre chose que ce qu'ils imaginent, Emilie. »

Emilie lui coupa enfin la parole :

« Est-ce que… (elle fut soudain reconnaissante à la langue anglaise de ne pas distinguer le vouvoiement du tutoiement) est-ce que tu as vraiment cru à ce que croient les Mangemorts ? »

La réponse tomba, brutale :

« En partie, oui. »

Atterrée, Emilie se détourna et tenta de se lever, empêchée par Snape qui lui prit la tête dans ses mains et la fixa intensément.

« Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus à rien, ni à aucune de leurs folies, déclara-t-il avec force. Mon seul moyen de tenter de réparer, si c'est possible, un peu du mal que j'ai fait est de jouer ce rôle. »

Emilie hocha la tête, mais garda le silence. Snape se dirigea vers l'une des parois et parla sans la regarder :

« Quand j'ai connu ta mère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était soi-disant mort. Je t'ai dit la vérité : si j'avais su à l'époque, je t'aurais reconnue. Il est tard maintenant, mais c'est la seule chose _honorable_ à faire. Ceci dit, j'ai conscience de la répugnance que tu pourrais avoir à être officiellement reconnue comme ma fille. Si tu veux, nous pouvons tout arrêter là, reprit-il un peu plus fort. Dans ce cas, nous inventerons un prétexte et nous te renverrons immédiatement en France.

-Non. »

Snape se retourna, un peu surpris de cette réaction. Emilie s'était levée mais gardait les yeux rivés au sol devant elle, sans rien voir.

« Je te crois… même si c'est difficile à admettre. J'irai jusqu'au bout. »

Quand Flitwick arriva à 17 heures il trouva Snape et sa fille chacun assis sur un siège, muets et regardant droit devant eux. Malgré la gêne évidente qui existait entre eux, Flitwick eut la conviction qu'ils avaient dit ce qui leur tenait à cœur et que leurs différents, s'ils en avaient eu, étaient à présent réglés. Le petit professeur de Sortilèges s'attarda sur son collègue. Il avait beau savoir de longue date qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'on se plaisait à imaginer, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il saurait s'y prendre dans une telle situation. Il ne pouvait pourtant rien faire pour lui car Snape fonctionnait dans son monde, se battait seul contre ses démons et refusait toute ingérence. Il lui faudrait alors aider Emilie Marlier, et Merlin savait qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Tous les trois seraient absents de Poudlard à l'heure du repas. Il était vraisemblable que personne ne se poserait de question sur les deux professeurs, mais Flitwick avait dit aux trois voisines de dortoir d'Emilie qu'elle était revenue se reposer, ne se sentant pas très bien, et qu'il l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie. Avant qu'Emilie n'aille se changer, Snape lui demanda si elle désirait un thé ou autre chose. La jeune fille déclina le thé mais demanda soudain au dernier moment si elle pourrait avoir un chocolat chaud. Snape acquiesça, leva un sourcil en l'entendant préciser à l'Elfe qui venait d'apparaître qu'elle souhaitait « un chocolat très chocolaté » (« je n'aime pas le lait ! » justifia Emilie un peu embarrassée) et sourit presque quand elle ajouta « si possible avec de la cannelle ». Emilie rougit et partit précipitamment. Quand elle revint, le chocolat était prêt, libérant des effluves délicieux de cannelle, si parfait qu'Emilie sourit malgré elle, accompagné de petits sandwichs et gâteaux.

Snape mangea quelques sandwichs pour accompagner son thé, tout en examinant attentivement sa fille et surveillant qu'elle mangeait correctement. C'était de toute évidence une gourmande et il dut encore dissimuler son amusement en constatant avec quelle délectation elle semblait déguster son chocolat. Il fronça les sourcils en détaillant sa tenue, se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle avait de plus chaud. Elle portait un jean, un col roulé bleu marine et une sorte de veste en velours à col Mao bleu pâle un peu matelassée et boutonnée sur le côté. De toute évidence, le manteau fourni par l'école n'avait pas ses faveurs et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui ordonner d'aller le revêtir sur le champ. Elle avait mis aux pieds des baskets blancs expliquant, devant le regard interrogatif de Snape, que ses chaussures de ville auraient été abîmées par la neige. Ou bien l'administration n'avait pas été très claire sur les conditions météorologiques du nord de l'Écosse lors du transfert d'Emilie, ou alors la gamine avait décidé de sacrifier sa santé aux apparences. Mécontent, Snape se promit de tirer les choses au clair et de faire en sorte qu'Emilie ait des vêtements lui permettant de mettre le nez dehors sans courir le risque d'attraper une pneumonie.

A 18 heures, Flitwick ouvrit une porte située derrière une tenture représentant Helga Serdaigle et tous les trois pénétrèrent dans un couloir qui menait directement au bureau du professeur. Il fut convenu que Flitwick et Emilie partiraient en premier et seraient rejoints par Snape à la hauteur des grilles de Poudlard, et donc invisibles depuis le château. Le froid était rendu encore plus mordant par le soleil couchant. Snape apparut le premier au Ministère de la Magie, retrouvant Emilie et Flitwick juste à l'extérieur du bureau de Waldemar Bravacius qui devait, suite à l'intervention de Dumbledore, conduire l'ensemble des démarches.

La pièce était petite et sur une table figuraient déjà tous les ingrédients requis pour la potion de paternité. Snape avait informé Emilie que Bravacius était habilité à réaliser la potion. Ils devraient ensuite y déposer chacun trois gouttes de leur sang et leur filiation serait dument constatée. Ces premières formalités effectuées, on procéderait à la régularisation de tous les titres légaux et administratifs. Emilie Marlier deviendrait à l'issue de ce processus Emilie Snape, fille légitime et héritière (non que cela veuille dire grand-chose, avait ironisé le Maître des Potions) de Severus Tobias Snape. Flitwick était requis en tant que témoin, s'agissant de l'une de ses charges.

La potion fut prête en trente minutes, les ingrédients étant déjà préparés, et Waldemar Bravacius, un petit homme maigre et si sec qu'il paraissait avoir été momifié depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, rédigea le procès-verbal attestant du résultat. Un avocat, maître Austremonius, vint ensuite prendre en main la suite des opérations qui se révéla particulièrement fastidieuse. Au bout d'une heure d'explications et de signatures, maître Austremonius aborda enfin la question de la garde de la jeune fille mineure, indiquant que Snape, malgré sa qualité de père, ne pouvait avoir, au mieux, qu'une garde partagée avec la grand-mère d'Emilie puisque celle-ci avait été déterminée par la loi française. Il lui appartiendrait donc de s'entendre avec madame Marlier. A l'écoute de l'homme de loi, Snape pinça un peu plus les lèvres et Emilie fixa le sol, doutant fort de la façon dont se passeraient les tractations et de la manière dont sa grand-mère prendrait les choses. A 22 heures, Emilie Marlier était devenue Emilie Snape.

Le retour fut silencieux. Emilie était épuisée et Snape venait de prendre d'un seul coup la mesure de l'énorme responsabilité qu'il avait endossée. Il avait aussi enfin accepté qu'il était le père d'un enfant. Levant les yeux au ciel en constatant que Emilie avançait en sautillant, les épaules arrondies et les bras plaqués contre le corps en raison du froid, Snape finit par ôter son manteau et le mit sur ses épaules, recevant un timide regard de gratitude de sa fille qui s'y entortilla de son mieux.

ooooo

Il n'était pas encore très tard et il y avait un silence irréel dans la tour de Serdaigle à son retour. Personne n'était dans la salle commune mais il n'y régnait pas cette atmosphère paisible indiquant que tous les occupants des lieux étaient assoupis. Au contraire, les nerfs à vifs d'Emilie lui suggéraient que les habitants de la tour étaient éveillés et guettaient son retour.

Flitwick lui avait expliqué dans les couloirs que Minerva McGonagall s'était chargée de convoquer les élèves de chaque maison et leur avait annoncé qu'Emilie Marlier était désormais Emilie Snape. Il avait aussi été convenu qu'elle insisterait particulièrement sur le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devrait témoigner le moindre sentiment discourtois ou la moindre curiosité déplacée envers Emilie ou son père. Emilie sursauta en entendant derrière elle le « clic » caractéristique d'une poignée de porte, grimaça, et accéléra le pas en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver au plus vite à son dortoir. Pas de « sentiments discourtois » envers la chauve-souris des cachots ? Allons, il ne fallait pas prendre les gens pour des imbéciles…

Ann, Belinda et Lucrezia étaient assises sur leurs lits, face à la porte, Ann mâchonnant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Emilie les regarda quelques instants et referma la porte derrière elle en déboutonnant sa veste. Aucune des trois ne parlait, mais elles ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Lorsqu'Emilie eut retiré sa veste et défait ses lacets, assise sur son lit, Ann se pencha en avant et lui dit doucement :

« Ça va ? »

Emilie la regarda une seconde, un peu incrédule, tandis que les deux autres émettaient de petites rires nerveux. Recouvrant son calme la première, Belinda prit la parole :

« Franchement, t'as pas mieux comme question ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie de rire, évacuant ainsi une bonne part de sa nervosité.

« Emilie, euh… tu savais que c'était ton père ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Lucrezia, les yeux ronds d'inquiétude.

-Non, je ne savais pas, répondit Emilie en croisant ses jambes en tailleur, soudain soulagée de pouvoir parler. Je savais que mon père était anglais et, vous ne me croirez pas, mais c'est le Choixpeau qui m'a dit qu'il était un Slytherin. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était sorcier avant de venir à Poudlard. En fait, c'est mon… Snape, enfin... mon père, qui s'est douté de quelque chose. Je ne sais que depuis samedi dernier.

-Mais ta mère ne t'en avait jamais parlé ? demanda Lucrezia, incrédule.

-Non. C'est un peu compliqué, car j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère… répondit Emilie en soupirant, les joues rouges de confusion et en tripotant ses doigts.

-Ça a dû être un choc.

-Euh… oui. Cependant, sincèrement, je suis contente de connaître mon père. »

Ann, Belinda et Lucrezia échangèrent des regards de commisération, doutant à l'évidence du bien fondé de la décision de leur voisine.

« C'est vrai ! protesta la jeune fille. Bon, c'est difficile parce qu'on ne se connaît pas en fait… »

Emilie ajouta, pleine d'inquiétude, en se penchant vers ses amies qui l'examinaient d'un même air consterné sans rien dire :

« Ça ne change rien à ce que je suis, vous savez… je veux dire que je ne vais pas me mettre à retirer des points ou me cacher derrière une armure pour terroriser des premières années… »

Toutes éclatèrent d'un rire un peu forcé :

« Non, on s'en doute. C'est juste un peu étrange, dit Ann : ça ne te fait rien, à toi ? Je veux dire, on sait tous que c'est un Man... »

Belinda lui lança un grand coup de pied qui lui arracha un cri.

-Oui, je comprends, se contenta de répondre Emilie, de nouveau très rouge, et qui s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond, priant pour que la discussion s'arrête là.

-Tu vas rester là ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, tu vas peut-être aller habiter dans les cachots ? »

Emilie se redressa brutalement en criant :

« Quoi ? Non ! Qui vous a dit ça ?

-Belinda ! Arrête, elle va faire des cauchemars ! rit Lucrezia.

-Oh, je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Hein, Emilie, imagines-toi bercée par Peeves et le Baron Sanglant pendant que Snape te lit une belle recette de potion ! » taquina Belinda avec un sourire machiavélique.

Toutes les quatre rirent à gorges déployées pendant de longues minutes.

ooooo

Le lendemain matin, Emilie put constater par elle-même que la nouvelle avait bel et bien fait le tour du château.

A son entrée dans la grande salle, les élèves déjà présents cessèrent progressivement leurs conversations pour la regarder se diriger jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, flanquée de ses voisines de dortoir et de Peter qui avait probablement décidé que sortir avec Lucrezia impliquait de soutenir ses convictions. Les Serdaigles avaient sans doute raisonné calmement les choses la veille et décidé que cela n'altérerait pas pour l'instant le cours de leur vie, lui réservant parfois de petits saluts amicaux. Ils étaient surtout déterminés à prouver aux autres que les Serdaigles se serraient les coudes en toutes circonstances. Les Poufsouffles débattaient, mais les Slytherins traitèrent la chose avec la plus grande politesse en inclinant la tête dès qu'Emilie croisait leur regard, sachant que le moindre écart leur vaudrait de pénibles discussions avec leur chef de maison. Certains Gryffondors en revanche semblaient prendre ça comme la pire des insultes et ne prirent même pas la peine de baisser la voix pour donner leurs impressions. Tous les professeurs étaient dans la grande salle, et Snape prit la peine de saluer sa fille en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Emilie se prépara mentalement à entamer sa première journée en tant qu'Emilie Snape, se concentrant sur le mur protégeant ses émotions, quand elle sentit soudain chauffer la pièce de 100 lires qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Discrètement, elle regarda la pièce de monnaie et lut « Good luck little Snape ». Cherchant Alessandro des yeux, elle finit par le trouver en bout de table près des grandes portes d'où il lui décocha un clin d'œil amusé.

Tout bien considéré, Emilie dut reconnaître que son changement de nom et sa reconnaissance en tant que fille de Severus Snape n'apportaient pas pour l'instant de changement radical dans sa vie quotidienne, mais avaient tout de même altéré un certain nombre de choses qui auraient pu la déstabiliser complètement si elle n'avait pas eu la chance de compter sur ses trois voisines de dortoir et par extension, la grande majorité des Serdaigles de sa classe ainsi qu'Alessandro Gabelli.

Il y eut bien quelques tentatives pour lui soutirer des renseignements sur Snape, voire une hypothétique intercession de sa part en cours de Potions. Cependant, on se rendit vite compte que la Française, sous des dehors plus aimables, possédait un caractère aussi inflexible que celui de la chauve-souris des cachots. Chaque question fut reçue dans un silence glacial et petit à petit Emilie en vint à surveiller son langage dès que son père était concerné. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rire à certaines imitations, ni de compatir au sort réservé à quelques élèves imprudents, mais elle dut s'astreindre à ne jamais commenter elle-même le sujet.

Les professeurs ne louèrent pas plus ses talents que la semaine précédente, mais elle fut vivement surprise quand McGonagall fit l'effort de paraître plus bienveillante et l'assura de son soutien en la prenant à part après le cours de Métamorphose. Ombrage, déplaisante par nature, le fut en revanche un peu plus en prenant un malin plaisir à prononcer les mots « mademoiselle Snape » d'un ton légèrement dégoûté le plus souvent possible et en lui décochant son plus venimeux regard, ce qui eut par bonheur l'effet inverse de celui qu'elle escomptait en suscitant la sympathie du reste des élèves présents au cours. Snape se comporta comme à son habitude, mais décida d'appeler sa fille par son prénom. Emilie, quant à elle, continua bien entendu à lui répondre avec le respect dû à tous les professeurs.

Dès jeudi soir, rongé par la curiosité et n'y tenant plus, Alessandro contacta Emilie et lui proposa de se retrouver à proximité du lac pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Emilie ne s'épancha pas plus auprès de lui qu'elle ne l'avait fait auprès de Belinda, Lucrezia et Ann et, même s'il était déçu, il n'en laissa rien paraître et ne la pressa pas de questions, ayant compris depuis longtemps que sa famille n'était pas un sujet de conversation. A ses yeux, il l'assura que rien ne changeait vraiment, mais il confessa qu'après avoir appris la nouvelle, il avait été comme beaucoup sidéré de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt ni d'avoir noté la grande ressemblance qui existait entre le père et la fille. Il la prévint aussi qu'elle devait s'attendre à voir venir vers elle une partie des Slytherins, soucieux sans doute d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Snape. Il avait déjà, par ricochet, pu constater à quel point l'existence d'une fille du professeur Snape avait pu changer la donne « politique » des Slytherins : lui qui avait été jusqu'alors laissé un peu à part en raison de son arrivée tardive à Poudlard, se voyait tout d'un coup sollicité de tous côtés, y compris par les factions les plus snobs qui découvraient comme par miracle le caractère illustre de la famille Gabelli. La fréquentation de la Serdaigle Emilie Marlier n'avait pas été très bien vue, mais celle d'Emilie Snape en revanche, était fort appréciée.

Emilie vit arriver le week end avec une certaine nervosité. Elle n'avait pas vu Snape en dehors des cours ou de la grande salle et n'avait donc pas pu lui parler.

Malgré ses appréhensions, elle souhaitait connaître un peu mieux son père. Son attente était en quelque sorte exacerbée par le fait qu'elle avait été tôt privée de sa mère et avait énormément souffert de son départ qu'elle avait vécu comme un rejet, même si elle refusait d'en parler A bien des égards, elle ne s'en était jamais remise, et croyait encore au fond d'elle-même à une hypothétique faute de sa part, malgré son mutisme réprobateur dès qu'on évoquait sa mère devant elle. Son père en revanche, malgré une personnalité plus qu'intimidante et un passé terrible qui l'emplissait de honte lorsqu'elle y songeait, avait fait l'effort de venir vers elle, l'avait acceptée et avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner. Severus Snape ne s'en était sans doute pas douté, et il était probable que dans ce cas il en eut été le premier effrayé, mais cette promesse avait scellé à jamais la confiance de sa fille envers lui.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 15**

Le petit déjeuner du samedi apporta plusieurs nouvelles, toutes mauvaises. Ombrage, nouvellement nommée « inquisitrice » (Emilie s'attendait presque à voir s'ériger des bûchers sur les berges du lac), avait encore promulgué de nouvelles ordonnances qui rendaient la vie des élèves et des professeurs impossible. La dernière en date interdisait la musique. Croisant deux de ses camarades du cours de Flitwick, il fut convenu qu'ils iraient tous trouver le chef des Serdaigles pour savoir si cela changeait quoi que ce soit au cours du vendredi soir et s'il y avait moyen de contourner l'interdiction.

Comme à l'accoutumée, une nuée de hiboux pénétra dans la grande salle pour délivrer le courrier. Emilie n'en recevait que très peu, consistant essentiellement en lettres de sa grand-mère, anxieuse de savoir si sa petite-fille s'acclimatait à Poudlard, et en quelques missives occasionnelles de camarades de Beaux-Bâtons. Le hibou au plumage sombre, qui atterrit devant son assiette tendit une patte et accepta avec gratitude un morceau de tartine avant de repartir, laissa Emilie avec une lettre de sa grand-mère, la première depuis celle qu'elle avait péniblement écrite mercredi soir. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille fourra la lettre dans sa poche, avala sans en sentir le goût les quelques gorgées de thé restant dans sa tasse et fila à la tour de Serdaigle au lieu d'aller en bibliothèque.

Seule dans l'ancienne salle commune, Emilie essayait pour la n-ième fois d'écrire une réponse. Comme elle s'y attendait, la missive de sa grand-mère était glaciale et il était évident qu'elle avait été profondément blessée de ne pas avoir été prévenue tout de suite plutôt que de se trouver mise devant le fait accompli.

L'essentiel tournait autour de Snape lui-même. Sa grand-mère avait apparemment depuis longtemps conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un homme à qui on ne pouvait se fier, d'autant qu'il avait quitté la mère d'Emilie de façon éhontée alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais daigné venir se présenter ! Aux yeux de madame Marlier, qui pour la première fois livrait le fond de sa pensée sur la question, Emilie était maintenant en âge de comprendre certaines choses, mais la jeune fille ne supportait pas la façon dont, selon elle, sa grand-mère arrivait à exonérer sa mère de tout reproche, pour transférer l'essentiel des fautes sur son père. Aux yeux de madame Marlier, en acceptant de devenir Emilie Snape sa petite-fille semblait avoir commis un véritable acte de trahison. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas et qui avait abandonné sa mère ? De son côté, Emilie, bouleversée, se demandait pourquoi on trouvait toujours des excuses à sa mère et qu'on ne lui reprochait jamais le fait qu'elle ait tout simplement laissé sa fille.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots et pestait contre le fait qu'une invention aussi fantastique que le téléphone n'ait jamais atteint Poudlard. Comment pouvait-on régler de semblables choses sans pouvoir parler de vive voix ? Il n'était pourtant pas assuré qu'elle eut pu expliquer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Elle finit par écrire maladroitement, le cœur serré, que son père n'était pas ce que l'on croyait, que les circonstances de sa naissance n'étaient pas aussi claires que sa grand-mère le pensait et que cela ne changeait en rien ses sentiments envers elle. Emilie plia la feuille de papier en soupirant. Qui pourrait comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin d'avoir un père ? De pouvoir mettre un nom, un visage sur cette notion ? De pouvoir légalement, par son nom, s'y rattacher ?

Il était déjà midi lorsque Emilie se mit en route pour la volière. Le temps était à la neige avec un ciel presque blanc et un froid piquant qui s'insinuait dans les vêtements. Peu d'élèves étaient dehors et les oiseaux de la volière se pelotonnaient dans le fond de leurs petites niches. Emilie confia sa lettre à un bel hibou au plumage mordoré qui prit son envol rapidement, heureux de quitter l'Écosse pour des cieux plus tempérés.

ooooo

A vingt heures précises, Emilie prit une profonde inspiration et frappa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau de Snape. Ne sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle avait passé tout de même une robe par-dessus des vêtements moldus et pris un sac avec ses affaires de Potions.

De son côté, le Maître des Potions vit entrer Emilie avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle semblait arriver comme si de rien n'était, pour prendre sa leçon comme elle l'avait fait chaque semaine. Surpris et décontenancé par ses propres sentiments, Snape tenta de se raisonner : comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle puisse changer son attitude ? Changer de nom n'allait pas créer artificiellement le moindre lien affectif entre eux ! D'ailleurs, qu'espérait-il au juste ? raillait une petite voix cynique à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Une fille aimante qui prendrait soin de ses vieux jours ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir des enfants, mais pour la plupart des gens « avoir des enfants » incluait deux parents, un bébé tétant paisiblement, puis un gamin apprenant à marcher, allant à l'école, jouant dans un jardin… pas une adolescente de quatorze ans abandonnée par sa mère, puis élevée par sa grand-mère et enfin récupérée par un homme aigri qui n'avait connu dans son enfance que le mépris et la violence de son propre géniteur.

Emilie restait immobile, regardant Snape qui paraissait livrer bataille avec lui-même, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer son expression. Il finit par prendre une décision et lui dit de la suivre. Tous deux sortirent du bureau que Snape ferma soigneusement et prirent la direction des appartements privés du professeur. Emilie y avait été une fois, mais elle avait été si malade qu'elle aurait été incapable de décrire un tant soit peu précisément la pièce qui servait de salon. L'endroit était loin de correspondre à l'idée que se faisaient la plupart des élèves de l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots : pas de chaînes, pas de traces de sang ni même d'hideux grimoires ornés de signes maléfiques. L'ensemble, sous ce rapport, était banal et presque décevant. Les quatre murs délimitant un vaste espace quadrangulaire étaient nus, agrémentés de quelques tapisseries à motifs ornementaux, aux couleurs de Salazar Slytherin. De même, le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis vert et argent orné de rinceaux (pas de serpents ! constata Emilie, soulagée). Les espaces libres entre les tapisseries étaient couverts d'étagères de bois sombre remplies de livres aux reliures de cuir brillant légèrement à la lumière des torches, tandis qu'une vaste cheminée occupait le centre du mur de gauche. A droite de la cheminée, une porte entrouverte menait vers le laboratoire privé de l'occupant des lieux, tandis qu'une autre porte, en face, devait sans doute donner sur la chambre de Snape. L'ameublement était purement fonctionnel avec un sofa vert, deux lourdes chaises de bois sombre près de la cheminée et un grand bureau couvert de parchemins à proximité de la porte menant au laboratoire.

« Pour entrer il faut désarmer les trois sortilèges bloquant la porte. Ce ne sont pas des sorts très communs, aussi je te les apprendrai. Le mot de passe est _Burning Salamander_. Je ferai en sorte que les sortilèges régissant les alarmes te reconnaissent. »

Emilie acquiesça en silence et, ne sachant quoi faire, fit un pas hésitant en direction du sofa.

« Assieds-toi. Tu peux poser tes affaires, nous ne parlerons pas Potions aujourd'hui. »

Un peu désarçonnée, Emilie leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Snape, notant au passage, qu'il déboutonnait en partie le haut de sa veste, comme s'il ôtait un élément de son armure. Croisant son regard, semblant soudain se rappeler de quelque chose, il partit en direction du laboratoire et revint avec un plateau contenant quelques biscuits, des tasses, une théière et un mug de chocolat chaud. Snape nota immédiatement les yeux brillants de sa fille fixés sur le chocolat, avec une telle convoitise, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en réalisant qu'il avait fait mouche :

« Hum, voyons si les Elfes ont bien compris : chocolat… « très chocolaté » et cannelle ? C'est bien ça ? »

Emilie fit signe que oui en rougissant et avança la main vers le plateau.

« Patience ! Snape reprit plus sérieusement : nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble, Emilie. Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours ? »

Emilie baissa un peu la tête et répondit :

« Bien, en fait. Elle haussa les épaules : il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pendant les cours et les autres élèves n'ont rien dit de particulièrement désagréable enfin, pas devant moi en tous les cas, ajouta-t-elle en riant un peu.

-Bon. Si les choses devaient se dégrader, je veux que tu m'en parles. »

Emilie resta les yeux fixés par terre sans rien dire.

« Emilie, regarde-moi.

-Ça ira, protesta la jeune fille, embarrassée à l'idée d'être considérée comme une petite fille geignarde.

-Non. »

Surprise, Emilie finit par regarder attentivement Snape penché vers elle.

« Je sais d'expérience que les choses peuvent très vite se dégrader. Je ne te demande pas de dénoncer qui que ce soit, mais juste de me prévenir si tu sens que les choses deviennent trop dures. Il faut t'attendre à des questions et des tentatives de rapprochement de la part des Slytherins. Tu ferais bien de t'en méfier mais, ajouta Snape en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air amusé de sa fille, ne commets pas l'erreur de leur manquer de courtoisie. Certains d'entre eux appartiennent à des familles _puissantes_ (il accentua l'adjectif et Emilie n'eut aucun doute que le terme était un euphémisme pour désigner des admirateurs de Voldemort). Il vaut mieux que tu restes polie en toute circonstance. Joue le jeu de la petite Française qui ne connaît pas grand-chose à la situation et ils te laisseront tranquille, je l'espère. Si quoi que ce soit te paraît suspect, préviens-moi. J'aimerais, si c'est possible, que tu évites de te promener seule, dans le château ou dehors, dans les jours à venir. Les gens y repensent à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'accompagné », enchaîna immédiatement Snape pour couper court à toute protestation.

Emilie avait déjà souffert de tentatives d'intimidations dans son école moldue : elle savait les reconnaître mais craignait toujours de retomber dans le cercle vicieux de l'obéissance forcée face à des personnes pratiquant en virtuose l'alternance des moqueries et de la fausse amitié. Que Snape paraisse aussi soucieux de sa sécurité en revanche la surprenait, et elle se demanda comment se comportait réellement le Maître des Potions vis-à-vis de ses Slytherins. Vu de l'extérieur, son maintien semblait dur et distant et la plupart des élèves se prenaient parfois à plaindre les Slytherins de l'avoir comme chef de maison (d'autres en revanche, n'hésitaient pas à dire tout haut qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité). Après le discours de Snape cependant, Emilie se demanda si tout le monde ne se trompait pas sur son compte et s'il ne protégeait pas en réalité du mieux possible ces adolescents qui l'irritaient pourtant visiblement.

Snape lui fit signe de se servir et Emilie prit avec gratitude son mug tout en essayant d'avoir l'air d'y être parfaitement indifférente, ravie d'avoir quelque chose pour l'occuper. Snape la regarda avec un petit sourire ironique, pas dupe de la manœuvre.

« En fait, ce ne sont pas les autres élèves qui m'inquiètent, mais ma grand-mère », se surprit à dire Emilie qui se demanda l'espace d'une seconde, horrifiée, si son père n'avait pas glissé une goutte de Veritaserum dans son chocolat.

Snape redevint grave tout de suite :

« Comment cela ? »

Elle fut bien obligée de répondre :

« Elle a très mal pris le fait que je change de nom.

-Que tu changes de nom ou que tu acceptes d'être reconnue comme ma fille ? » corrigea le Maître des Potions en levant un sourcil.

Faites confiance à un Slytherin pour trouver immédiatement la faille… Emilie se mordit les lèvres et répondit tout doucement :

« Les deux. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Snape n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir. Il savait que n'importe quel parent un peu digne de ce nom aurait trouvé les mots ou les gestes pour rassurer sa fille, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'arrivait pas à se décider à ne serait-ce que prendre la main de Emilie. Le contact ne lui venait pas facilement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter un rejet.

« Qu'a-t-elle écrit ? »

Emilie haussa les épaules en tripotant le rebord de son mug :

« Rien.

-Emilie…

-Rien ! répondit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu : elle est furieuse. En gros, je l'ai trahie, c'est tout », termina la jeune fille en se mordant la langue pour tenir les larmes à distance.

Snape se leva brusquement :

« C'est ridicule ! Tu n'as rien fait !

-Je sais ! Mais, ça va… non, vraiment ça va ! »

Snape pinça le haut de son nez, le bas du dos appuyé sur son bureau, avant de déclarer d'une voix lasse :

« Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même définition de « ce qui va » et de ce qui « ne va pas ».

-J'ai répondu. Ça va aller. »

L'air dubitatif, un peu piqué d'être ainsi rembarré, Snape choisit de laisser tomber ce sujet épineux avant de se trouver dans une impasse. Il se rassit et enchaîna en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Il y a une autre chose que nous devons régler très vite, à la fois pour notre sécurité et pour ta santé : tu dois apprendre à maîtriser correctement l'Occlumencie. »

Les deux heures suivantes furent occupées à établir un plan de bataille afin que Emilie sache d'ici quelques mois maîtriser une faculté qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent employée qu'instinctivement sans même savoir ce que c'était. Malgré tous les efforts de persuasion et de menace de Snape, il ne put obtenir d'elle qu'elle lui raconte dans quelles circonstances elle avait pour la première fois tenté de garder son esprit. Emilie répéta de manière obstinée qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus, mais son père était persuadé qu'elle mentait. Laissant de côté cette question, il lui prêta un livre qu'il déguisa en manuel de Botanique, provoquant une grimace de la part de sa fille qui comprit très bien l'allusion, et lui demanda de le lire attentivement et de noter toutes les interrogations ou les demandes de précisions qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Snape commença ensuite à la faire travailler en lui faisant détruire et construire plusieurs fois de suite le « mur » qu'elle plaçait autour de son esprit et en lui demandant après d'essayer de filtrer les émotions à cacher, laissant paraître la joie et cachant le dégoût ou le contraire. Le travail était très dur, tout reposant sur la capacité d'Emilie à se représenter ses idées, ses émotions et surtout à les identifier avec précision. Elle avait l'impression désagréable que son visage se transformait en masque. Snape lui demanda d'apprendre aussi à « vider » son esprit chaque soir, ce qui lui permettrait de dormir plus facilement en étant délivrée des myriades d'informations et de pensées qui assaillaient tout un chacun au moment de se coucher. De même, il lui ordonna d'arrêter de garder ses pensées avant de dormir.

« Mais c'est contradictoire, non ?

-Non. Si tu vides correctement ton esprit, tu ne risqueras pas d'être submergée par tes pensées ou tes émotions. En revanche, garder continuellement ton mur dressé est très dangereux. Tu risques de te trouver complètement coupée de tes émotions et de ne plus rien ressentir, sans parler des maux de tête. »

Devant le sourcil levé de sa fille en sa direction, et qui lui évoquait d'une façon un peu déstabilisante ses propres expressions, Snape continua :

« Que se passerait-il si tu ne ressentais plus de peur, plus de colère, plus d'indignation ? Beaucoup de nos codes moraux et de nos barrières reposent sur notre capacité à ressentir de la compassion envers autrui. Comment réagirais-tu, comment te comporterais-tu sans aucune émotion, Emilie ? »

Emilie eut soudain peur :

« Mais si je ne contrôle rien, n'importe qui peut…

-Je ne conseillerais pas de baisser ton mur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A Poudlard, soupira Snape avec un petit sourire en coin, je pense que tu peux prendre le risque de dormir sans maintenir ce mur. Si tu maintiens ce mur tout le temps, tu vas t'épuiser, Emilie. L'effort que tu dois fournir, même pour garder une fraction de ton esprit, est trop élevé pour que tu ne le relâches pas. Je suis en fait persuadé qu'une partie de tes maux de tête viennent de là. »

Emilie hocha la tête, mais cela ne suffit pas pour son père qui lui demanda de détruire son mur devant lui, sur le champ. Emilie le regarda sans rien dire.

« Je maîtrise suffisamment l'Occlumencie pour savoir exactement quand tu l'emploies et quand tu ne l'emploies pas. Détruits ce mur », ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Emilie tenta de baisser les yeux, mais Snape l'en empêcha en prenant sans douceur son visage dans ses mains et en la fixant du regard :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu persistes à baisser la tête dès que l'on te demande quelque chose. Ici, tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassura-t-il : je n'utiliserai pas la Legilimencie à ton encontre sans ton accord. Je t'ai demandé de détruire ce mur, alors fais-le immédiatement. »

Emilie tenta de se dégager, mais Snape ne la laissa pas faire. Elle maintint son regard de longues secondes et commença enfin à ôter les briques une par une.

« C'est fait.

-Bien, soupira Snape, peu satisfait. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. L'Occlumencie est une discipline dangereuse et il te faudra désapprendre tout ce que tu crois avoir compris en expérimentant par toi-même. Je t'interdis de rebâtir ce mur avant que nous nous revoyions, est-ce compris ? Il faudra que nous travaillions ensemble pour l'Occlumencie, de préférence une fois par semaine.

-Mais les Potions ? jeta Emilie.

-Le samedi soir est toujours, sauf cas de force majeure, réservé aux Potions. Nous pouvons choisir d'étudier l'Occlumencie le mercredi soir. Tu viendras directement ici à 20 heures et je te ramènerai ensuite à la tour de Serdaigle avant ton cours d'Astronomie. Pour tout le monde, y compris Gabelli, tu viens ici parce que je veux contrôler tes progrès dans les différentes matières. »

Jetant un œil amusé sur sa fille qui pâlissait, Snape ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

« Bien entendu, il me suffit de deux mots avec l'un de mes collègues pour savoir comment vont les choses… »

Il était près de minuit quand Snape raccompagna Emilie à la tour de Serdaigle.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 16**

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient. Flitwick avait présidé à la décoration de la grande salle qui abritait un énorme sapin installé par les soins d'Hagrid, et dans lequel les Elfes avaient accroché plein de guirlandes, d'étoiles et de boules multicolores. Sur les murs avaient été fixées les grandes bannières des quatre maisons et du gui soulignait les marches de l'estrade sur laquelle prenait place la table des professeurs.

Beaucoup d'élèves pensaient plus à leurs vacances et à leurs retrouvailles avec leur famille qu'à leurs études. Pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui devaient préparer leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs, en revanche, les jours précédant les congés étaient occupés à des révisions frénétiques, les professeurs les ayant avertis qu'ils auraient des examens blancs à leur retour et leur ayant donné des devoirs supplémentaires particulièrement ardus.

De fortes chutes de neige avaient recouvert le château et les environs d'un épais manteau blanc, provocant l'émerveillement d'Emilie plus habituée aux rares petits flocons des hivers parisiens. Beaux-Bâtons, situé à l'Ouest de la France, était cependant souvent touché par des chutes de neige plus importantes, mais c'était les brouillards d'automne qui y étaient les plus remarquables quand une véritable purée de pois humide à souhait fondait sur les plaines et mettait à mal le moral de tous. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient soit bien au chaud à l'intérieur ou rassemblés vers le lac en train de préparer d'homériques batailles de boules de neige. Emilie était restée dans l'une des cours intérieures, occupée à regarder tomber les gros flocons blancs d'un air béat quand elle entendit une voix moqueuse lancer derrière elle :

« Bah, alors ? Tu n'as jamais vu de neige ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais à Paris il ne neige pas autant. Ne me dis pas que l'Italie est sous la neige…

-Tu serais surprise !

-Florence ?

-Euh, non, peut-être pas maintenant.

-Ob-vious-ly », articula la Serdaigle avec un dédain soigneusement copié sur le phrasé légendaire du Maître des Potions. Ce petit mot était employé à tout bout de champ depuis que le récit de la réponse lapidaire de Snape à l'enquête menée par Ombrage sur ses qualifications avait fait le tour de l'école. Assez bizarrement, le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais jugé bon de sévir contre ceux qui l'imitaient. Ombrage, en revanche, paraissait à deux doigts de vomir à chaque fois que les trois petites syllabes retentissaient aux alentours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de neige adroitement lancée vint toucher l'arrière de la tête d'Emilie, qui se retourna en criant. Alessandro s'éloigna rapidement en riant tandis qu'elle ramassait de la neige en vitesse et tentait à son tour de l'atteindre. Emilie manqua Alessandro qui réussit à lui envoyer une autre boule sur l'épaule. Abandonnant toute prétention à la subtilité, Emilie courut vers Alessandro et, tirant sa veste en arrière y glissa une poignée de neige glacée ce qui eut pour résultat de faire hurler le jeune homme qui se dégagea en sautillant pour faire tomber la neige de ses habits. Alessandro en était à essayer de faire basculer par terre une Emilie gesticulante et lui piétinant les pieds avec méthode quand une main ferme surgissant d'une longue manche noire saisit l'un de ses bras :

« Monsieur Gabelli. Emilie. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » demanda Snape utilisant le ton qu'il réservait d'ordinaire pour terroriser les élèves se trompant d'ingrédients dans ses cours de Potions.

Alessandro se redressa en marmonnant, tandis qu'Emilie restait à regarder le sol, tentant de se faire oublier.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Il me semble que vos explications manquaient de clarté, interrogea le professeur avec un petit sourire pincé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Nous jouions, professeur.

-Ah. Vous avez… quinze ans, monsieur Gabelli ?

-Ou-i.

-Etonnant. Je vous en aurais donné dix. Je crois que vous avez l'ambition de passer vos BUSEs cette année ? Dans ce cas que vous suggère très fortement d'aller réviser. Tout de suite. »

Après avoir murmuré un « bien, professeur » où perçait la nervosité, Alessandro partit à grandes enjambées en abandonnant sa compagne à son sort tandis qu'Emilie tentait un discret mouvement latéral pour suivre la même direction.

« Emilie. »

Ah… raté, pensa-t-elle.

« La température est largement en dessous de zéro. Dois-je demander à madame Pomfresh de t'examiner pour savoir si tu souffres d'un grave désordre de santé qui pourrait expliquer que tu te promènes sous la neige avec des vêtements tout juste adaptés à un mois d'octobre ? Snape détailla ouvertement la tenue de sa fille, un sourcil levé.

-Il y a plusieurs couches, crut bon de préciser Emilie.

-Sans aucun doute. Je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

-Mais ça va !

-Non ! la contredit Snape : cela fait des jours que tu traines en reniflant, et je ne pense pas que ce soit de tristesse. Alors soit tu mets des affaires adaptées à la température, soit tu restes à l'intérieur », déclara le Maître des Potions d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradictions.

Snape regarda Emilie qui ne bronchait pas.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins quelque chose de plus chaud que cela ?

-Non, avoua la Serdaigle en creusant la neige du bout de sa basket : il ne fait pas très froid à Paris en hiver. »

Snape soupira et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Nous irons donc samedi prochain te trouver des affaires plus adaptées, soupira-t-il d'un air sombre. En attendant, continua-t-il, négligeant l'air alarmé de sa fille : tu mets le manteau de ton uniforme ou tu retournes à l'intérieur pour boire quelque chose de chaud. Tout de suite. Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne demande pas à un Elfe de t'amener un verre de lait chaud et bien sucré », ajouta-t-il après coup, très amusé en constatant la grimace de dégoût qui gagnait les traits de Emilie.

ooooo

Dans la forteresse endormie, alors que patrouillaient seulement Rusard et Miss Teigne, quand on pouvait enfin respirer de la tyrannie tatillonne exercée tout le jour par Ombrage, deux hommes conféraient doucement de choses graves. Leurs visages étaient à peine éclairés par la lumière jaunâtre d'une grosse bougie posée sur un bureau sombre.

Albus Dumbledore regarda avec compassion l'homme en noir qui essayait de garder un peu de dignité malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait.

« Je t'en prie, Severus, assieds-toi. »

Snape se laissa tomber dans une chaise, baissant la tête et laissant de longues mèches de cheveux noirs cacher son visage. Ses poings serraient le bout des accoudoirs dans une vaine tentative de maîtriser les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris.

« Qu'a dit Tom Jedusor, Severus ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas si Dolores Ombrage fait partie des sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus. J'ai tenté d'interroger Goyle, mais Pettigrow rôdait à proximité. Il y a plus important, déclara l'homme en noir avec urgence : le Seigneur des Ténèbres projette de faire évader certains Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Je ne connais malheureusement pas les modalités du plan. Vous savez que je ne compte plus parmi les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Snape d'une voix où perçait une certaine dérision. On ne m'a pas encore pardonné mon absence lors de son… retour, il y a quelques mois, même si j'ai réussi à leur faire comprendre que j'avais été forcé de livrer Croupton.

-Il faut absolument que tu retrouves la confiance de Tom, Severus.

-Je le sais ! laissa échapper l'homme en noir avec une inquiétude palpable, avant de retrouver son calme. Mais il y a différentes factions, Albus, et Lucius Malefoy fait tout pour prendre ma place. Pour l'instant, je ne suis plus en faveur, même si je reste un élément clef aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut attendre que Lucius fasse une erreur. Croyez-moi, il en fera une.

-Qu'a dit Tom Jedusor au sujet d'Emilie ? »

Snape prit quelques instants avant de répondre en hésitant un peu et en contrôlant chaque mot.

« Il m'a… reproché mon… association avec une Moldue, bien entendu. Je lui ai livré une version… particulière de ma fréquentation de la mère d'Emilie. Et j'ai insinué que vous aviez eu vent de notre liaison, saviez qu'un enfant était né, et l'aviez fait venir à dessein à Poudlard. »

Albus Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux.

« Il fallait qu'il croie que je ne me « liais » pas par plaisir avec cette femme et que j'avais été bel et bien contraint de reconnaître Emilie, une Sang-mêlée, sous peine de perdre ma place, expliqua patiemment Snape.

-Qu'a-t-il cru ?

-Ce que j'ai choisi de lui faire croire. Quant à Emilie, il pense que c'est une gamine bien sage, douée en Potions, totalement ignorante de ce qui se passe en Angleterre, mais désolée d'avoir trouvé son père, termina Snape avec un sourire amer.

-Cela ne l'a manifestement pas empêché de te blesser.

-Non, Albus. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas ne pas me punir de m'être rabaissé en faisant un enfant à une Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? » acheva Snape sur un ton ironique.

Albus Dumbledore fixa longuement l'homme presque prostré devant lui, vieilli prématurément par une activité de triple agent et à la merci des tortures d'un fou.

« Veux-tu que j'appelle Poppy, Severus ?

-Non. Merci, Albus, mais Ombrage ne peut se douter de la moindre chose. »

Dumbledore resta de longues heures assis près d'une fenêtre en regardant la neige tomber à gros flocons dans la nuit. L'emprise d'Ombrage sur Poudlard rendait difficile la communication entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais Fumseck avait accepté de délivrer un message à Kingsley Shackelbolt au sujet des Mangemorts d'Azkaban.

Sa pensée revint vers Severus Snape. Malgré l'attitude impassible ou carrément hostile du Maître des Potions dès qu'il lui demandait de parler d'Emilie, il savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à sa fille. Peu de choses se déroulant au château échappaient à Albus Dumbledore et il connaissait toutes les petites attentions que Snape avait envers elle.

Dumbledore soupira et de demanda si un jour viendrait enfin où Severus Snape lui ferait entièrement confiance. Probablement pas, car le Maître des Potions avait été trahi trop de fois, trop jeune. Severus Snape acceptait sans sourciller de mettre sa vie en jeu pour tenter de racheter une grave faute commise près de vingt ans auparavant, mais il ne laisserait pas sa fille y être mêlée de près ou de loin, refusant de voir qu'elle était impliquée du seul fait de sa naissance.

ooooo

Snape avait convenu avec sa fille qu'elle retournerait en France pour Noël, mais reviendrait pour le nouvel an. Emilie avait donc écrit à sa grand-mère pour lui demander l'autorisation de procéder comme le souhaitait son père, qui avait de son côté envoyé une missive assez sèche mais parfaitement courtoise, indiquant qu'il amènerait lui-même Emilie et reviendrait la chercher en personne.

Le samedi précédent, Snape avait emmené Emilie comme prévu au Chemin de traverse pour acheter des vêtements plus adaptés aux rigueurs du climat écossais. Un instant embarrassée, Emilie avait avoué ne pas avoir assez d'argent quand son père lui avait demandé en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle venait de dire une rare bêtise, s'il était normal en France qu'une enfant achète ses vêtements sur son argent de poche. Voyant le rouge monter aux joues de sa fille, il avait conclu par un « c'est bien ce que je pensais » avant de lui prendre les mains et d'apparaître à proximité du Chaudron baveur.

La rue et les allées alentours étaient noires de monde, chacun courant à droite et à gauche afin de réaliser ses achats de Noël. Snape emmena directement Emilie chez madame Guipure pour lui faire faire une robe, afin qu'elle ait une tenue traditionnelle qui ne soit pas obligatoirement la robe noire réglementaire de Poudlard. Le magasin de la couturière avait eu le pouvoir d'égayer subitement l'élève qui n'avait fait que trainer les pieds à son arrivée dans la ruelle commerçante. Le choix de la couleur était toute une affaire… Un instant tentée par du bleu, ayant observé, tâté, re-regardé, re-touché les échantillons, Emilie avait fini par choisir une teinte pourpre qui seyait bien à sa pâleur et qui, selon Snape presque à bout de patience, changeait un peu du « bleu Serdaigle ». Emilie avait bien été tentée de faire une remarque sur le « noir enterrement » mais avait préféré ne rien dire. Tout autour, madame Guipure et ses aides prenaient les mesures et conseillaient les clients dans un désordre apparent qui cachait en réalité une organisation bien rodée. Snape avait guidé ensuite Emilie presque au pas de course vers un magasin qui proposait des tenues très proches de la mode moldue et où se fournissaient beaucoup d'adolescents. Prenant pitié de son père qui patientait d'un air excédé derrière un pilier près de la sortie et menaçait de faire fuir les clients, Emilie avait choisi en vitesse trois pulls puis essayé, à l'insistance de Snape qui refusait de la ramener à Poudlard avec son éternelle petite veste chinoise, un épais manteau bleu marine.

Le Maître des Potions, voyant le choix de sa fille, eut l'air encore plus sombre et finit par articuler :

« Je ne suis pas couturier, mais je ne vois pas la moindre différence avec le manteau de ton uniforme. Je suppose qu'un point essentiel m'échappe ? »

Emilie pinça les lèvres, le rouge aux joues, balbutia quelque chose au sujet de la couleur, de poches, de boutons, bref, s'enferra lamentablement tandis que Snape profitait de la faille :

« Puisque ce type de manteau te plaît, celui de Poudlard fera l'affaire, inutile d'en avoir deux identiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Enfin, après avoir aussi acheté des bottes à une vitesse record, Snape avait retrouvé son pas rapide et entrainé Emilie à sa suite, en tenant fermement son bras afin qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de s'arrêter devant chaque vitrine, chez un apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes pour choisir quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient au château.

La petite boutique de Slugs et Worms était remplie de bocaux en faïence du sol au plafond. Emilie avait examiné les rayonnages et détaillé avec curiosité le rayon des quelques potions déjà préparées tandis que son père menait sa transaction. Aussitôt, Snape avait repris son bras et ouvert la porte en lui glissant qu'aucune potion, même préparée par le meilleur apothicaire de Londres, ne pouvait prétendre égaler celle d'un maître. Slugs et Worms, lui expliqua-t-il, réalisaient un joli profit sur ces potions, de qualité correcte, parce que la plupart des gens étaient trop paresseux ou incapables de faire leurs propres préparations.

Snape allait déjà repartir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, quand Emilie lui demanda s'il y avait des librairies d'occasion au Chemin de Traverse. C'était un genre de demande auquel il était susceptible d'accéder, même si ce fut avec un soupçon de mauvaise volonté. Tous deux étaient alors partis en direction de Gringotts à proximité desquels se trouvait The Inkpot, une petite librairie bien achalandée et aux tarifs raisonnables. Pendant que Snape se perdait lui aussi dans les rayonnages, Emilie était partie en quête de son lexique de Potions. Alessandro n'avait pas trouvé le livre au Pré-au-Lard et Emilie en avait assez de devoir copier de longues séries de mots en français et en anglais et de ne pouvoir vérifier rapidement une traduction. The Inkpot avait deux exemplaires, en relativement bon état, mais après avoir ouvert la page de garde et lu les prix (7 et 4 gallions pour un ouvrage un peu plus défraichi), elle avait dû s'avouer vaincue et avait reposé les livres avec un soupir.

« Que cherches-tu ? avait demandé Snape, arrivé près d'elle avec sa discrétion habituelle.

-Oh, rien, je regarde.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Très bien, allons-y. »

Snape avait fait signe à Emilie de le précéder et s'était penché rapidement pour lire le titre des ouvrages qu'elle venait de reposer. Le dos brun des reliures portait en lettres dorées passées _Potion's Ingredients, a Glossary by Melisseus, Grainedor and Greengrass_.

Curieusement, Emilie avait dû renoncer à sa leçon de Potions ce soir là, ayant reçu des mains d'un première année, encore sous le choc d'avoir croisé Snape sur son chemin, un message laconique l'informant que son père ne pourrait pas la voir. Elle s'était demandée ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais n'avait pas revu Snape au petit-déjeuner, ni au repas de midi le lendemain. Snape avait pourtant assuré son cours le lundi matin avec ses sarcasmes habituels, mais avait préféré rester assis derrière son bureau pendant que les élèves préparaient leur potion ce qui leur avait accordé un répit bien mérité. Snape n'avait donné aucune explication à son absence lorsqu'Emilie était venue le trouver mercredi soir pour sa leçon d'Occlumencie, et elle n'avait pas osé lui poser des questions.

ooooo

Deux jours avant le début des vacances scolaires, la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait publié en première page la nouvelle de la fuite de nombreux Mangemorts d'Azkaban, dont plusieurs comptaient parmi les pires ayant jamais soutenu Voldemort. Ce jour là, tous les élèves allèrent en cours la peur au ventre, au fur et à mesure que le récit des principales atrocités commises avant leur capture faisait le tour du château. Ils exagéraient, tout de même, non ? Emilie ne savait trop que croire. Ann semblait posséder tout un répertoire d'histoires atroces qu'elle se plaisait à relater le soir, quand les filles se préparaient à aller dormir. Belinda lui rétorqua qu'on pouvait difficilement torturer quelqu'un après l'avoir avadakedavraïsé, mais la petite blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui lançant un regard noir agrémenté d'un « fais ta maline, tu riras moins après », avant de raconter une autre histoire épouvantable, plausible, celle-là.

Beaucoup commençaient à éprouver de la haine envers Ombrage qui se comportait comme si rien n'avait eu lieu et continuait de leur faire apprendre par cœur des manuels inutiles. Certains avaient l'air plus déterminés et beaucoup sentaient que quelque chose était dans l'air. Chez les Serdaigles, plusieurs déjà avaient remarqué les absences de Cho Chang, ainsi que celles de Luna Lovegood. Si Luna n'aurait pas tellement attiré l'attention, chacun étant habitué à ses excentricités, en revanche, le changement qui s'opérait chez Cho Chang agita les esprits, mais personne ne sut ou ne révéla la véritable raison de son comportement bizarre. Les mauvaises langues n'y voyaient que les traces de ses tourments sentimentaux à l'égard de Potter. Il y avait aussi la meilleure amie de Lisa Turpin, cette fille dégourdie et appréciée par une bonne partie de sa maison, ce qui était rare. Marietta Edgecombe n'était pas, quant à elle, une personnalité bien affirmée, mais elle faisait partie d'une petite troupe joyeuse de cinquièmes années, toujours fourrés ensembles. C'était justement le fait que Marietta n'était plus là à tous les instants qui avait fini par alerter plusieurs de ses camarades. Les cinquièmes années s'interrogeaient et, un secret n'en restant jamais un bien longtemps dans un internat, ce fut bientôt tout Serdaigle qui se mit à observer cette fille d'un peu plus près.

Connaissant désormais le véritable rôle de Snape, Emilie tenta de deviner s'il y avait un espoir de capturer les évadés d'Azkaban mais le Maître des Potions avait l'air plus impénétrable que jamais et disparut à nouveau le lendemain sans que ses cours soient remplacés. Quelques élèves se réjouirent d'échapper aux Potions mais la plupart regardèrent Snape d'un air hostile lorsqu'il fit son apparition dans la grande salle au dîner. Il était clair que la loyauté de l'homme en noir envers Voldemort ne faisait aucun doute pour la majorité d'entre eux, enhardis par l'attitude insolente de Potter et Weasley.

Le dortoir semblait avoir été dévasté par une tornade. Ses quatre occupantes avaient commencé à faire leurs bagages pour rentrer chez elles pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La sélection des vêtements et objets à prendre avait eu pour résultat un encombrement complet des lits et du sol, le maigre espace restant étant occupé par les coffres grands ouverts dans lesquelles les jeunes filles entassaient plus ou moins rationnellement leurs affaires.

« Tu as vu mon shampooing ?

-Non. Mais si tu vois mes boucles d'oreilles, tu sais les anneaux bleus, dis-le moi », répliqua Belinda, sans même tourner la tête.

Ann, à bout de nerfs après avoir failli tomber en essayant de slalomer entre les piles, avait fini par se tenir carrément debout dans son coffre et entassait des vêtements tout autour de ses jambes maigrichonnes, attendant de dégager suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir en sortir. Belinda avait commencé avec panache en envoyant tout et n'importe quoi directement dans son coffre, mais avait dû bientôt réviser sa stratégie en constatant que les choses rentraient bien plus difficilement que si tout avait été correctement plié. Lucrezia et Emilie, quant à elles, étaient très occupées à plier soigneusement leurs affaires et à calculer au millimètre et au gramme près l'organisation de leurs coffres.

Il régnait une fébrilité inhabituelle dans la tour de Serdaigle, très éloignée de l'ambiance studieuse coutumière. Tous ou presque étaient en train de plier bagage et d'échanger des adresses pour rester en contact pendant les vacances. Emilie n'avait pas de hibou, aussi ses trois camarades convinrent de lui envoyer d'abord une lettre et elle répondrait par retour du courrier. Alessandro avait aussi promis d'envoyer un mot d'Italie, entre deux révisions et deux repas. Apparemment, sa famille était assez importante et il irait chez les uns et les autres afin d'avoir des nouvelles et saluer tout le monde.

Pour la première fois, Emilie prendrait le Poudlard Express. Snape avait en effet exigé qu'elle parte avec les autres élèves, refusant qu'elle sillonne seule l'Angleterre et la France, littéralement abasourdi quand sa fille lui relata qu'elle était venue à Poudlard par ses propres moyens et fermement décidé à donner le fond de sa pensée à sa grand-mère. Snape la rejoindrait à Londres, puis ils iraient en France via Portoloin.

Emilie était très nerveuse à l'idée de revoir sa grand-mère et en imaginant la rencontre avec son père quand il viendrait la déposer à Paris. Elle avait tenté, coûte que coûte, de garder le ton qu'elle employait « avant » dans ses lettres, mais les réponses en provenance de France étaient si froides qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une hypocrite. Emilie espérait de tout cœur que les choses s'aplaniraient lorsqu'elle pourrait parler avec elle.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 17**

Snape parcourut silencieusement les couloirs menant à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Malgré l'heure tardive et le danger d'être découverts par Rusard, il y avait encore des élèves qui prenaient le risque de rester en dehors de leurs quartiers après le couvre-feu. D'habitude, Snape utilisait ses insomnies chroniques pour patrouiller les corridors et traquer sans merci les fortes têtes et amoureux sans cervelle de Poudlard. La marche dans l'obscurité lui permettait de réfléchir à des problèmes liés à ses expérimentations ou aux multiples ramifications et possibilités engendrées par les manipulations du directeur ainsi que par ses propres mensonges.

Les sanctions infligées aux élèves assez stupides pour choisir des lieux publics pour se rencontrer étaient comme de petits bonus satisfaisant le côté sarcastique du Maître des Potions, sans pitié à l'égard des imbéciles. Après tout, qui aurait pu imaginer que Severus Snape puisse régulièrement relater les plus belles prises de ces soirées à Filius Flitwick autour d'un verre de Firewhisky, provoquant parfois le fou rire de son collègue qui, n'ayant pas la même discrétion, n'attrapait guère d'élèves en flagrant délit ? Le souvenir de la découverte de deux Poufsouffles en plein rut derrière une armure, observés par une Miss Teigne imperturbable et un Rusard si choqué qu'il en avait perdu la parole suffisait encore à provoquer un début d'hilarité chez la chauve-souris des cachots.

Ce soir cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder et se hâtait après avoir reçu une convocation délivrée par un Fumseck un peu agacé de se voir transformé en pigeon voyageur, même pour une bonne cause.

« Le guérisseur Bernicus m'a transmis le dossier d'Arthur Weasley, Severus. »

Snape tendit la main, les yeux brillant d'intérêt et brûlant de savoir si Sainte-Mangouste avait enfin pu découvrir un moyen de guérir le blessé. Dumbledore lui donna le dossier avec une lueur inquiète dans ses pupilles bleues, espérant que le Maître des Potions pourrait trouver une solution là où les meilleurs guérisseurs échouaient encore.

Snape examina rapidement la couverture de gros parchemin, notant avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait à l'évidence d'un double : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un espion dans le service où était traité Weasley Sr., au moins ils ne seraient pas facilement trahis. Le dossier donnait une description complète des symptômes dont souffrait l'employé du Ministère, tous dus à un empoisonnement après la morsure par un serpent de race inconnue. Nagini.

Snape n'aimait pas les serpents et sa gêne menaçait régulièrement de se transformer en phobie quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer la créature se promener parmi les Mangemorts en menaçant de lui en livrer un. Généralement, la victime envisagée se trouvait être Pettigrow, ce qui n'aurait pas déplu au Maître des Potions, mais il savait trop bien l'instabilité des humeurs du fou qui les commandait pour ne pas se méfier.

Snape parcourut le dossier et nota qu'Arthur Weasley était resté pendant plusieurs minutes inconscient et avait perdu beaucoup de sang pour une morsure de serpent. Si les bandages paraissaient avoir réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie sans complications, aucune des méthodes habituellement utilisées en cas de morsure de serpent venimeux n'avait fait effet. Le bézoard n'avait fait qu'enrayer la propagation de venin, mais n'avait en rien résolu la situation. D'après les diagnostics des guérisseurs qui s'étaient relayés à son chevet, le venin avait une capacité de résistance inédite aux antidotes connus et seul l'emploi répété de bézoards arrivait à maintenir l'homme en vie.

Snape releva la tête et déclara d'un air sombre :

« Il me faut un échantillon du venin, Albus. »

Le vieil homme assis devant lui sourit un peu et sortit une fiole d'une poche de sa robe rose pâle. Snape saisit le flacon en soupirant et en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Même dans un cas aussi grave, Dumbledore ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de provoquer son irritation.

« Je vais tout de suite analyser cela et essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas dans les traitements qu'a subi Arthur jusqu'à présent. Dites à Bernicus que vous lui donnerez une réponse demain matin, Albus, mais je ne peux rien garantir », ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur d'espoir qui illuminait le regard du vieil homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, épuisé, Severus Snape se laissa tomber brutalement sur un tabouret près de sa table couverte de fioles, chaudrons, ingrédients et parchemins en tous genres.

Le venin de serpent différait selon la race de l'animal, mais il existait des antidotes puissants qui pouvaient -_devaient_- fonctionner dans le cas de n'importe quelle morsure. Bien entendu, les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste connaissaient leur travail et avaient tenté la plupart de ces antidotes. Dans un cas normal, chacun d'eux aurait dû faire l'affaire. Après avoir rapidement révisé ses connaissances sur les antidotes spécifiques, Snape avait dû admettre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait avoir plus d'effet que les antidotes génériques. Rien non plus dans ses connaissances en Magie noire ne pouvait l'aider : Nagini était un serpent, pas une créature issue de la Magie noire. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, le Maître des Potions essaya de reprendre mentalement les principales données. D'après les analyses de Sainte-Mangouste, rien chez Arthur Weasley ne pourrait expliquer une quelconque réaction particulière au venin de serpent. La réponse se situait donc du côté de l'animal. Qu'avait Nagini de si spécifique ?

Snape se releva et commença à faire les cent pas, s'arrêta, puis partit chercher une robe et quitta ses quartiers pour parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard endormi. Après avoir hanté les galeries de l'aile ouest, le Maître des Potions reprit son cheminement en direction de l'aile sud puis obliqua vers le nord. Une fête organisée dans une salle de classe n'aurait pas réussi à briser sa concentration : le professeur finit par s'arrêter devant une fenêtre et s'adossa à l'un des ébrasements en regardant la Forêt interdite.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce serpent gigantesque que trainait partout avec lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son retour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il existait un lien plus profond que celui de maître à animal de compagnie quand on considérait le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Nagini. La créature semblait douée d'une intelligence presque… humaine et paraissait devancer la pensée de son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris quant à lui un aspect reptilien repoussant. Snape avait bien entendu eu vent des récits colportés par Pettigrow, tout émoustillé d'avoir joué un rôle si important dans la résurrection corporelle de celui qu'il avait servi. Son absence lors du « retour » du Seigneur des Ténèbres cependant, avait privé le Maître des Potions de précieuses informations sur les modalités de la transformation, mais il savait qu'aucune potion (si tant est que l'un des Mangemorts ait possédé les connaissances requises) n'aurait pu produire ce résultat.

A sa connaissance, seuls le sang de licorne et le venin de serpent avaient permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de « survivre » avant son ultime transformation. Le souvenir de Quirrrell et de ses forfaits provoqua le dégoût du Maître des Potions. Snape haussa un sourcil en réalisant l'incongruité de ce régime : sang de licorne et venin de serpent, y avait-il ingrédients plus antinomiques ? L'espion se redressa brutalement en fixant la masse sombre de la forêt et en repassant mentalement toutes les utilisations du sang de licorne et du venin de serpent dans la Magie noire. Parvenu à l'entrée de l'escalier menant aux cachots, Snape dévala les marches en courant et s'engouffra immédiatement dans son laboratoire à la recherche d'un ingrédient bien précis qui ne venait pas du fournisseur officiel de Poudlard.

« Il est de la plus haute importance que Bernicus ait l'air de faire plusieurs tentatives, Albus. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et sourit, mais Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole et se pencha vers lui :

« Je ne garantis rien, Albus. Il est possible qu'Arthur soit sauvé, mais il est aussi possible que je me trompe et que nous n'ayons toujours pas de solution. »

Le vieil homme fixa un point sur le tapis d'un air las et hocha la tête :

« Je trouve ton hypothèse convaincante. Je dirai à Bernicus de faire plusieurs essais…

-Prions pour qu'il soit bon comédien ! Dites-lui de tenter l'essence d'Avriega, la Polletonite broyée et des plumes de Jobarbille. Evidemment, rien de cela ne marchera, mais cela ne détériorera pas l'état d'Arthur. Il faudra ensuite qu'il ait l'air d'avoir une illumination et qu'il aille chercher du sang de licorne, puis qu'il déclare qu'il va le combiner à l'essence d'Avriega. Voyant le directeur hocher la tête, Snape continua en tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide visqueux argenté aux reflets bleus : il utilisera ce flacon. Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, nous aurons peut-être là l'antidote. Qu'il ne laisse surtout pas la fiole vide n'importe où ! La Magie noire laisse des résidus facilement identifiables pour ceux qui savent chercher, Albus », prévint le Maître des Potions.

Albus Dumbledore regarda attentivement l'homme en noir au visage marqué par de grands cernes noirs et aux traits tirés, ses cheveux raides pendant sans vie le long de ses joues blêmes. Parfois il avait honte en réalisant à quel point il avait pu exploiter sans état d'âme les compétences de cet homme en le confinant dans une école alors qu'il aurait pu devenir un chercheur reconnu. Le remord était un puissant moyen de pression et il avait utilisé sans vergogne cette faille pour faire de Severus Snape la pièce maîtresse dans son combat contre Voldemort. Le plus étonnant était qu'un homme aussi retord que le Maître des Potions ne se soit encore jamais rebellé.

« Je vais contacter Bernicus et prétendre avoir trouvé cet antidote. »

Snape hocha la tête et prit la parole :

« Aucun membre de la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a la moindre compétence en Potions. Le vieux Nott se terre quelque part depuis son évasion et ne viendra pas fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. La « découverte » de Bernicus peut paraître plausible, mais il faut qu'il soit convaincant et ne laisse aucune preuve d'une quelconque utilisation de la Magie noire. Au moindre soupçon, mon rôle serait dévoilé. »

Dumbledore attendit que l'espion ait quitté son bureau pour lancer plusieurs incantations et s'assurer d'avoir une connexion fiable avec le Réseau de la poudre de cheminette. Bernicus répondit immédiatement et, à en juger par son expression fatiguée, avait dû attendre toute la nuit la réponse du chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à arrêter l'hémorragie, Albus. Dès que nous retirons les bandages, la blessure se rouvre. Nous arrivons à peine à contenir le venin… »

Dumbledore expliqua alors au guérisseur l'hypothèse qui « lui » était venue à l'esprit, lui confia la fiole préparée par Snape et lui expliqua son rôle. La vie d'Arthur Weasley ne tenait désormais qu'à l'intuition du Maître des Potions et à sa connaissance de la Magie noire.

ooooo

Le quai était envahi par des hordes d'adolescents hurlant et courant dans tous les sens, accueillis par des parents non moins bruyants et gesticulants, attrapant les bagages et les cages contenant hiboux, chats et crapauds dont les cris ajoutaient au capharnaüm ambiant.

Debout dans l'ombre d'une arcade à l'avant du train, le plus isolé possible, Severus Snape tentait de localiser sa fille. Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps à cette gamine ? Avec sa chance, elle était montée dans le dernier wagon et continuait de discuter avec ses amies sur le quai… Il aurait bien sûr pu apparaître avec Emilie directement à Londres mais il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de lui faire prendre le Poudlard Express qu'elle n'avait pas pu découvrir à son arrivée. Snape secoua la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas : Severus Snape n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête, il planifiait.

Snape soupira et continua de regarder le flot des élèves passer devant lui. Une grande fille à la carrure digne d'un gardien de but moldu était flanquée de parents au format aussi impressionnant, fendant la foule le nez en l'air : Milicent Bulstrode. Pas une lumière, elle faisait plutôt baisser le standing des Slytherins, tout comme les deux comparses de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle aux cervelles aussi épaisses que celles de leurs Mangemorts de parents. Un gamin surexcité assommait ses parents de paroles. Colin Crevey. Qu'avait-il fait de son appareil photo ? Crevey dépassa en courant l'avant du train et brandit son appareil pour prendre la locomotive de l'Express en photo, éblouissant les gens 10 mètres à la ronde grâce à un flash mal réglé. Bon, il ne l'avait pas oublié au château. Snape grimaça en clignant des yeux. Ah. La gloire de Poudlard, le Golden Trio. Enfin, le Golden Trio noyé au milieu d'une mer de tignasses rousses. Les Weasley presque au grand complet, avec en tête d'affiche les jumeaux infernaux. Snape devait bien reconnaître que dans leur genre, ils avaient du génie.

Deux adolescents tentaient avec une belle application d'avancer tout en se bécotant. Apparemment, les parents n'étaient pas en vue. Écœurant. Le jeune homme releva la tête : Strattford. Logiquement, la jeune fille devait être Lucrezia Blackwell si la chronique sentimentale de Poudlard était à jour. Snape prêta plus d'attention : normalement, sa fille devait se trouver dans les parages. Il finit par la localiser quelques mètres en arrière trainant derrière elle une espèce de valise moldue à roulettes décorée de rubans multicolores. Snape fixa la chose d'un regard incrédule, envisagea de renier l'adolescente sur le champ et sans préavis, puis avança d'un pas, sachant qu'Emilie devait le chercher et le verrait. Elle arriva, en effet, le regardant d'un air aussi étonné que lui.

Emilie avait pris l'Express comme la plupart des autres élèves et avait trouvé une place avec Ann, Lucrezia et Belinda, bientôt rejointes par Peter dans l'une des voitures de queue du train, avec deux premières années qui ne pipèrent mot, craignant sans doute qu'Emilie Snape ne soit aussi caustique que son illustre père. Ses camarades avaient raconté des tas d'anecdotes sur les précédents voyages tandis qu'Emilie essayait de graver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails du trajet. A l'arrivée, elle chercha des yeux Snape tout en avançant. Elle finit par le voir, presque à la sortie du quai, et crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Le Maître des Potions était toujours entièrement vêtu de noir, mais il portait des vêtements moldus. La vue de son père vêtu d'un jean, d'un col roulé et d'un épais manteau la laissa muette un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Emilie mit un instant avant de réagir et comprit que Snape l'interrogeait sur sa valise :

« Une valise. En fait, c'est mon coffre, mais c'est plus facile à transporter comme ça. »

Snape fixa encore la valise comme s'il n'en avait encore jamais vu, sortit sa baguette et murmura un Reducto, déposant la valise miniature dans sa poche. Voyant que sa fille n'avançait pas, il leva un sourcil.

« C'est un jean, dit Emilie avec une pointe d'hésitation en désignant le pantalon de son père.

-En effet, ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours. Je ne vis pas parmi les Moldus, mais je doute que les redingotes et les robes soient à la mode cet hiver. Pouvons-nous y aller ? soupira Snape.

-Oui. Comment fait-on ?

-J'ai un Portoloin. Nous allons arriver à Paris, près de votre Ministère de la Magie. Ensuite, nous apparaîtrons chez ta grand-mère. Pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur l'endroit où elle habite. Tu garderas l'image la plus précise possible dans ton esprit et je regarderai avec la Legilimencie. Je te promets que je ne regarderai rien d'autre », ajouta Snape sévèrement en voyant l'air alarmé d'Emilie.

Emilie avait décrété, un peu hâtivement sans doute, que les Portoloins étaient l'invention du diable, après avoir manqué de s'étaler de tout son long dans la rue, près d'un énorme bâtiment en briques et pierres de taille. Ce ne fut rien à côté de la pure horreur de l'apparition. Snape avait examiné attentivement l'image d'une modeste maison de briques bien tenue dans une banlieue parisienne tranquille que lui montrait la mémoire de sa fille, avant de prendre ses mains pour apparaître. Emilie n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer et, outre le fait qu'elle avait encore atterri de façon plutôt disgracieuse, elle avait en plus une assez forte nausée contre laquelle elle lutta de longues secondes, regardant fixement en l'air et respirant le plus calmement possible sous l'œil amusé de Snape.

« Tu pourras vomir à chaque apparition, si ça te chante, quand tu auras ton brevet, mais je te serais reconnaissant d'éviter de le faire tout de suite. »

Et dire que j'ai un jour pensé que son humour sarcastique pouvait être drôle ! gémit intérieurement Emilie.

Après un instant d'hésitation et un court débat intérieur, elle appuya sur la sonnette plutôt que d'utiliser sa clef. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années tirée à quatre épingles, d'assez petite taille, tout sourire en voyant sa petite-fille mais prenant immédiatement une expression d'intense désapprobation en apercevant l'homme qui l'accompagnait, resté quelques pas en arrière.

« Bonjour, fit Emilie en tentant de briser le silence glacial qui était descendu sur eux.

-Bonjour Emilie, entre, s'il-te-plaît. »

L'invitation ne s'étendait visiblement pas à Snape qui fit pourtant un pas en avant, posa une main sur la porte pour éviter qu'on ne la lui claque au nez, et déclara dans un français impeccable mais à l'accent assez fort :

« Madame, je crois qu'aussi déplaisante soit ma visite nous avons besoin de parler quelques minutes. Préféreriez-vous que nous ayons cette conversation sur le trottoir ?

-Entrez, finit par répondre sèchement la grand-mère d'Emilie qui s'effaça pour lui indiquer de pénétrer dans un salon tapissé de papier peint clair.

-Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure » dit Snape à sa fille tandis que la porte se refermait, excluant de fait Emilie qui nota au passage qu'un Silencio avait été placé sur la pièce.

Allant et venant dans le couloir, Emilie tentait d'imaginer ce que son père et sa grand-mère pouvaient bien avoir à se dire. Elle avait la nette impression qu'aucun des deux ne le lui divulguerait. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais tellement parlé à sa petite-fille de sa famille et les lettres échangées après sa reconnaissance, à l'exception de la première, n'avaient plus contenu aucune allusion à Snape. Quand à ce dernier, Emilie savait de première main qu'il était profondément mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de discuter de la moindre chose un peu personnelle. Emilie fila en face, dans la cuisine, incapable de rester tranquille et resta là, assise sur une chaise, en attendant un peu nerveusement de découvrir qui tuerait qui.

En réalité, la conversation avait été rapide et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur un Severus Snape à l'air plus vindicatif que jamais, suivi de près par sa grand-mère dont l'expression impénétrable aurait fait l'admiration d'un maître de l'Occlumencie. Emilie resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant son père et sa grand-mère tour à tour.

« Je reviendrai te chercher le 26 dans la journée. »

Emilie hocha la tête.

« Au revoir. »

Snape inclina la tête et sortit. Bon, on avait déjà fait mieux comme salutations…

« Emilie, il y a un gâteau au chocolat dans le four, si tu veux. Vas poser tes affaires. Veux-tu un chocolat ou un jus d'orange ?

-Un jus d'orange, s'il-te-plaît. C'est quelqu'un de bien », ajouta après coup Emilie en regardant sa grand-mère droit dans les yeux.

Hélène Marlier eut un regard dur en direction de la porte d'entrée par laquelle venait de disparaître l'objet de son mécontentement, mais ne répondit rien.

Les choses prirent très vite un tour plus « normal » même si toutes les deux n'évoquèrent jamais Snape pendant ces quelques jours, créant ainsi l'atmosphère tendue un peu fatigante du proverbial « squelette dans le placard ».

Emilie était montée rapidement dans sa chambre pour déballer ses affaires et avait trouvé, comme toujours, toute une série de petits cadeaux disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. C'était une habitude de sa grand-mère qui aimait aussi cacher de petits présents dans son coffre en les ajoutant in extremis quand Emilie avait le dos tourné. Cette découverte qu'elle prit comme un signe indubitable de réconciliation l'avait immédiatement rassurée, en lui montrant que la colère de sa grand-mère envers elle avait été de courte durée. Il y avait surtout des livres, mais aussi plusieurs 45 tours de groupes dont Hélène Marlier savait qu'ils faisaient partie des préférés d'Emilie. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Emilie avait une passion pour la musique et pouvait en écouter pendant des heures, poussant le vice jusqu'à passer en boucle un passage particulier, ce qui avait eu le don de rendre folle sa grand-mère avant qu'elle n'ait la bonne idée de lui offrir un casque. Pour les livres, les choses étaient devenues plus complexes quand elle avait grandi car elle aimait lire dans la langue originale lorsqu'elle le pouvait et sa grand-mère qui ne connaissait que le français ne pouvait guère trouver quelque chose qui lui convienne. Cependant, elle trouvait souvent des livres susceptibles de lui plaire, tournant surtout autour de l'histoire, des contes et légendes et de la mythologie. Pour Noël, Emilie avait envoyé une petite liste, mais s'agissant surtout de livres de magie, elles avaient décidé qu'elles iraient ensemble dans l'Allée des Merveilles, l'équivalent parisien du Chemin de Traverse.

Emilie avait vite reçu des lettres de ses trois voisines de dortoir auxquelles elle avait répondu rapidement, profitant de la présence d'un hibou. Alessandro lui envoya une longue missive la veille de Noël, lui relatant son retour en Italie et lui donnant un compte-rendu détaillé de ses promenades et des films qu'il était allé voir, bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu. Emilie commença une longue réponse et décida de l'envoyer depuis le bureau de poste de l'Allée des Merveilles, le 24 au soir.

Le reste du temps se passait à regarder le soir des films enregistrés à la télévision par sa grand-mère, à lire, à se saouler littéralement de musique et à réviser de temps en temps, une activité qu'elle aurait bien volontiers laissée de côté mais qu'elle reprit après un message assez direct de son père.

Snape lui avait en effet indiqué qu'il prendrait de ses nouvelles : il avait été très clair, en exigeant qu'Emilie écrive en retour immédiatement, peu importait l'heure ou la longueur du message. N'importe qui se serait douté que le Maître des Potions n'avait rien d'une pipelette et qu'il avait un but précis en tête. Après deux messages dans lesquels Emilie se contenta d'écrire que tout allait bien, elle en reçut en retour une question : _Y-a-t-il des plantes intéressantes dans le jardin de votre maison ?_ « plantes », pas « fleurs ». Emilie vit toute de suite la différence sémantique et gémit. _Est-ce une façon Slyterin de suggérer que je travaille ma Botanique ?_ Snape avait dû apprécier l'humour : _Je constate que l'intelligence Serdaigle a encore une fois fait mouche_. Emilie avait donc sorti son manuel de Botanique du fond de son coffre avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné aux travaux forcés.

Le 24 et le 25 décembre passèrent à toute vitesse, après les courses frénétiques dans les nombreuses boutiques décorées de couleurs vives de l'Allée des Merveilles, puis chez les commerçants moldus pour le repas de Noël. Emilie trouva deux livres en anglais pour Alessandro mais était à court d'idées pour ses autres camarades et surtout pour Snape. Elle s'était bien un peu demandé s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse un effort, mais avait été vite rattrapée par les convenances. La tradition voulait qu'on offre des cadeaux à sa famille, alors… Est-ce qu'il ferait quelque chose, lui ? Pas sûr. Non, sûrement pas. Elle finit par se rabattre sur des chocolats qu'elle alla choisir dans une petite boutique près de l'église de la Trinité. Elle prit un assortiment de chocolats noirs pour son père, et y ajouta sur un coup de tête un choix de pâtes de fruits, la spécialité de la maison. Après tout, s'il n'aimait pas, elle se chargerait de les manger… Pour sa grand-mère elle avait déjà un beau foulard en soie, trouvé chez madame Guipure entre deux essayages, dont on pouvait changer la couleur autant de fois qu'on le souhaitait. Avec l'aide de Flitwick, Emilie avait adapté le sortilège afin qu'il puisse fonctionner pour une Moldue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un chapitre posté plus tôt que prévu car je n'aurai pas accès à internet pendant quelques jours. Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes, un trrrrrèèèèès joyeux Noël avec pleeeeiiins de cadeaux, des tas de bonnes choses à manger, en bonne compagnie.  
A la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 18**

« Lucius vient de me faire un récit surprenant, Severus.

-Oui, Seigneur ?

-Son fils, Drago, aurait remarqué la présence de Potter dans les cachots à plusieurs reprises. »

Snape resta immobile, un genou à terre, et prit la peine de vérifier que le bouclier protégeant son esprit était parfaitement en place, choisissant avec soin les souvenirs à présenter à la créature devant laquelle il était contraint de se trainer.

« En effet, Seigneur. »

Voldemort se pencha et siffla dangereusement :

« Pourquoi, Severus ?

-Dumbledore pense que Potter a besoin de… contrôler ses émotions. Il m'a ordonné de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie…

-Et pourquoi as-tu négligé de mentionner cela, Severus ? interrompit Voldemort. Pourquoi dois-je attendre que d'autres, plus dévoués que toi, viennent me prévenir ? »

Snape sentit immédiatement Voldemort forcer son chemin dans son esprit. Il ne tenta pas de résister mais montra au contraire, en prenant soin de les dissimuler parmi des choses tout à fait anodines, un fragment de conversation avec Dumbledore où son hostilité envers Potter était évidente et plusieurs extraits de cours d'Occlumencie avec un Potter échouant tentative après tentative.

« Potter n'a aucune disposition pour l'Occlumencie, Seigneur. Il est faible, déclara l'espion avec un mépris non feint. Chaque « leçon » est un échec de plus pour Potter qui perd de plus en plus la maîtrise de ses émotions, mais Dumbledore croit qu'il apprend quelque chose.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses aussi importantes, Severus. Endoloris ! »

Snape se tordit de douleur mais ne cria pas, les muscles crispés puis comme étirés par une force invisible. Au bout de quelques secondes, Voldemort arrêta le sortilège.

« J'attends de toi des rapports complets, Severus. Tes efforts se sont relâchés ces derniers temps. Je veux savoir exactement tout ce que fait Potter et ce que trame le vieux fou. Est-ce compris, Severus ?

-Oui, Seigneur.

-Que sais-tu des activités de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Severus ?

-Il y a de nombreuses dissensions, Seigneur. Black est hors jeu car il est toujours sous mandat d'arrêt. Lupin s'affaiblit…

-Il ne reçoit plus de potion Tue-loup ? demanda Voldemort avec une joie mauvaise.

-Si, Seigneur, mais la Potion que je réalise depuis plusieurs mois est plus faible et neutralise moins les effets de la pleine lune, mentit Snape, les yeux baissés.

-Bien, Severus, approuva Voldemort : retourne à Poudlard. Veille à m'avertir immédiatement de tout changement important concernant Potter : je serai moins clément la prochaine fois.

-Oui, Seigneur. »

Snape attendit qu'un geste de Voldemort lui permette de se relever et sortit avec une lenteur délibérée, se forçant à se tenir droit en mettant la douleur dans un coin de son esprit, fixant chacun des Mangemorts présents sans ciller : il était imprudent de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il entendit un ricanement sinistre et haut perché : Bellatrix Lestrange. Folle à lier mais dangereuse, car ne craignant rien. Pour une raison qui lui avait toujours échappée, elle paraissait amuser leur maître. Sur sa gauche, Lucius Malefoy le toisait avec sa morgue habituelle.

« Approche, Lucius. »

Snape prit son temps, espérant entendre la conversation de Voldemort et Malefoy.

« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier, Lucius… »

Les portes se refermèrent, laissant Snape seul avec Queudver qui lui sourit d'un air malveillant, ayant visiblement apprécié la punition infligée par Voldemort au Maître des Potions. Snape laissa une expression de dégoût filtrer dans son visage auparavant inexpressif et apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard.

ooooo

« Il faudrait renforcer la surveillance du Ministère, Albus.

-Oui, j'ai déjà prévenu Kingsley et Maugrey. Y-a-t-il un moyen de connaître les intentions de Tom, Severus ? »

Snape soupira et agrippa les bras de la chaise. Les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris commençaient à se faire sentir. Il avait été chanceux cette fois, toutefois, car l'Impardonnable n'avait pas été employé à sa pleine puissance.

« Pas pour l'instant. Lucius a réussi à coordonner l'expédition d'Azkaban et jouit pour l'heure de la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix me hait. Tant que Lucius ne commet pas d'erreur et qu'il maintient son alliance avec Bellatrix, je n'aurais pas accès aux informations les plus significatives. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de la plus haute importance pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne le risque d'entrer au Ministère…

-Il ne veut pas y rentrer, pas maintenant Severus, corrigea doucement Dumbledore : cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. »

Il s'approcha, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Malgré lui, l'espion se pencha en avant comme pour recueillir une ultime confidence.

« Il ne peut obtenir seul ce qu'il cherche. Une prophétie, une fois enregistrée, ne peut être entendue que par la personne qu'elle concerne. »

Snape agrippait de nouveau les accoudoirs de la chaise de toutes ses forces, mais ce n'était pas dû aux effets de l'Endoloris. La culpabilité était toujours aussi vive, plus de quinze ans après.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il à nouveau l'entendre ? Il connaît…

-Il n'en connaît que la première partie, Severus. Tu avais été découvert avant que Sybille n'en formule la conclusion. »

Albus Dumbledore fut soudain inquiet en voyant le teint pâle de son interlocuteur prendre progressivement une nuance cireuse. De toute évidence déstabilisé, l'homme en noir en continuait pas moins de poursuivre les implications logiques de cette révélation.

« Alors il est en train de se servir du _lien_ qu'il possède avec Potter pour le leurrer et le conduire à la prophétie, commença-t-il sur un murmure.

-En effet, confirma Dumbledore qui enchaîna d'une voix tranchante : il _faut_ qu'Harry progresse en Occlumencie. »

Snape fixa Dumbledore d'un regard noir.

« Il ne fait aucun effort ! Il est fainéant, arrogant, irrespectueux…

-Sans l'Occlumencie Harry présente un danger pour notre cause, Severus !

-Je le sais ! cracha le professeur : comment croyez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu vent de ces leçons, Albus ? Drago a sans doute prévenu son père de la présence de Potter dans les cachots, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il venait y faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres un point d'ancrage dans l'esprit de Potter. Comment ? Je ne sais pas… Snape soupira : nous perdons notre temps, Albus, il n'a fait aucun progrès.

-Peut-être devrais-tu montrer un peu plus de compréhension, Severus…

-Potter me hait et sa haine irraisonnée l'empêche de voir la logique de ces leçons ! Chaque échec est pour lui l'occasion de me défier, contra le Maître des Potions.

-Harry _doit_ maîtriser l'Occlumencie. Si ces leçons ne suffisent pas, doubles-les : Emilie révisera seule, le samedi soir suffit pour ses cours de Potions avancées. »

Snape se leva et serra les poings, se maîtrisant avec difficulté, et ajouta la voix durcie par la colère :

« Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Le vieil homme fixa un long moment la porte par laquelle l'homme en noir était parti dans un bruissement de tissu, son long manteau flottant derrière ses épaules. Il avait cru que l'apparition d'Emilie Snape dans sa toile n'aurait été qu'un élément perturbateur passager. Toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Mécontent, il réfléchit aux différentes solutions qui pouvaient se présenter à lui, mais se résolut finalement à ne pas froisser le Maître des Potions. Sans l'espion, en effet, ses plans tomberaient à l'eau.

ooooo

Les deux silhouettes avançaient d'un bon pas sur le chemin menant au château, l'une grande et entièrement vêtue de noir, un long manteau flottant au vent, l'autre plus petite et portant des vêtements moldus. La journée n'était pas tellement avancée, mais la lumière commençait déjà à décliner.

Snape s'était présenté une heure plus tôt chez la grand-mère d'Emilie et avait été surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de sa fille lui décochant son plus beau sourire et le saluant en français avant de s'avancer vers lui et de _presque_ lui passer les bras autour du cou. Snape avait été complètement pris de court : jamais personne ne s'était avancé vers lui avec autant de joie ni ne lui avait manifesté autant de chaleur. Crispé, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de pouvoir réagir et de se décider à avancer vers Emilie, conscient du regard malveillant que lui adressait la grand-mère de sa fille. Son hésitation ne lui avait pas échappé.

Les échanges avec madame Marlier avaient été réduits au minimum, la femme n'ayant que de la réprobation dans le regard et daignant à peine adresser la parole au père de sa petite-fille. Hélène Marlier n'était pas très grande et n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de faire un effort en levant la tête pour regarder Snape dans les yeux. Elle se contentait de fixer un point droit devant elle et le Maître des Potions avait eu la désagréable impression d'être traité comme un domestique. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître gaie, Snape vit qu'Emilie avait été peinée de son attitude. Snape était déconcerté par la jeune fille qui paraissait l'accepter sans difficultés et lire ses humeurs avec une facilité déconcertante. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devrait reconnaître qui était heureux des liens qui existaient entre eux et de la confiance qu'elle lui manifestait, mais était aussi terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour se détourner de lui. Il ne la comprenait absolument pas car quand il essayait de savoir ce qui avait pu motiver cette acceptation il se heurtait sans cesse au fait que lui, dans des conditions similaires, n'aurait pu abandonner la méfiance avec laquelle il semblait être né. Amer, Snape se répétait sans cesse qu'elle finirait par ouvrir les yeux et qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances pour éviter d'être blessé. Une petite partie de lui-même cependant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir à chaque fois qu'Emilie lui témoignait un peu d'affection.

Il avait profité de la veille pour considérer avec attention l'emploi du temps d'Emilie et ses résultats. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient satisfaisants, voire excellents dans les matières qu'elle appréciait. La question de la Défense contre les Forces du mal était un vrai défi car Snape savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de cours très poussés en France et le sabotage orchestré par Ombrage faisait que sa fille était très en retard par rapport aux autres élèves, non seulement sur le programme qui aurait dû être suivi, mais surtout face aux dangers que posait le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Snape commença à esquisser un plan d'apprentissage avant tout basé sur la pratique. Pour les autres matières, il décida d'agir au cas par cas selon les difficultés rencontrées et surtout de la forcer à travailler plus que jamais sa Botanique. Malgré quelques efforts, elle n'avait que des notes moyennes et des connaissances lacunaires qui se révéleraient bientôt insuffisantes pour continuer ses progrès en Potions. Snape savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serrer pour obtenir d'elle les efforts nécessaires car, après son sursaut en début d'année scolaire, elle s'était manifestement contentée de faire le strict minimum.

Arrivés dans les appartements du Maître des Potions, Emilie se laissa tomber sur le divan tandis qu'il demandait de quoi manger à un Elfe.

« Tout s'est-il bien passé ?

-Oui ! Et le jardin va bien, merci ! » ajouta avec un air goguenard Emilie.

Snape ne put retenir l'amorce d'un rire. Décidément, la Botanique était un sujet sensible…

Emilie fit semblant de prendre une mine coléreuse tout en observant son père discrètement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire et elle-même avait plusieurs fois dû lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire à certaines de ses remarques que ce soit en privé ou en classe. Elle ne s'était pas trompée à son arrivée quand elle avait soutenu à Alessandro que Snape avait un véritable sens de l'humour. Évidemment, il était plus difficile de s'en apercevoir quand on était la personne visée par ses observations. Il avait l'air plus fatigué qu'avant les vacances et Emilie se demanda soudain ce qu'il faisait lorsque les cours s'arrêtaient et qu'il n'avait plus de copies à corriger.

« Etant donné que la tour de Serdaigle est quasi déserte, Albus Dumbledore a suggéré que tu t'installes ici, si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. Il y a une chambre et un cabinet de toilette qui ont été ajoutés pour toi. »

Snape désigna une porte apparue sur le côté droit du salon. Emilie se leva en hésitant.

« Tu peux y aller. Les Elfes ont apporté des paquets laissés à ton intention par tes amis. »

Emilie fila, à la fois curieuse de voir la pièce et impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Ne sachant pas si elles pouvaient envoyer des paquets en France à leur amie, Belinda, Ann et Lucrezia avaient dit qu'elles laisseraient les cadeaux à Poudlard et Emilie devrait déposer les leurs sur leurs lits dans la tour de Serdaigle.

La toute petite chambre ajoutée aux appartements de Snape était tendue de tapisseries crème (pas de vert Slytherin, ni de bleu Serdaigle, songea-t-elle) et comportait une armoire et un lit un peu plus petit que celui de son dortoir. On aurait dit une maison de poupée. Un tapis bordeaux couvrait le sol (à la suite de quel chantage Snape avait-il pu accepter ce rouge Gryffondor ? s'amusa Emilie). La jeune fille remit l'examen de la salle de bain à plus tard, préférant se jeter sur les paquets posés sur le lit emballés de papiers multicolores, certains avec des motifs d'étoiles filantes et un comportant même des petites sorcières miniatures parcourant la surface du papier sur leur balai. Ses voisines de dortoir avaient délibérément donné dans la frivolité avec du maquillage (« Ann pensait t'offrir un abonnement à _Sorcière hebdo_, mais je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux aller à l'essentiel » écrivait Lucrezia), une belle écharpe rose pâle en coton épais très doux et un mug, deux tasses et une petite théière dont le point commun était un décor de chauve-souris qui faillit faire s'étouffer de rire Emilie. Une boîte assez lourde contenait deux livres envoyés par Alessandro, de la science-fiction et un livre policier que le jeune homme avait sciemment laissés dans leur carton de commande (« un peu de réalité moldue dans ce monde de sorciers » avait-il écrit, parodiant une publicité de chocolats).

Un dernier paquet rectangulaire assez lourd, enveloppé de papier bleu nuit, ne comportait pas de carte. En l'ouvrant, Emilie y découvrit un exemplaire flambant neuf du lexique de Potions de Melisseus, Grainedor et Greengrass.

« J'en possède un exemplaire dans ma bibliothèque, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'en avoir un toujours à portée de la main quand tu seras de retour à la tour de Serdaigle. »

Snape se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'où il avait pu observer le grand déballage. La réaction de sa fille le prit de court encore une fois et il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant le sourire presque digne du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles qui illumina son visage. Emilie sortit en courant de la pièce, le livre serré contre elle, pour se jeter sur son coffre resté dans un coin de la pièce principale et en exhumer triomphalement deux paquets qu'elle tendit à son père.

« Merci ! Joyeux Noël ! »

Snape regarda les paquets, la gorge sèche, stupéfait qu'elle ait fait l'effort de lui offrir quelque chose.

« Ça ne mord pas. En revanche, il y a une date de péremption. »

ooooo

Si Emilie avait cru qu'elle passerait les vacances à se reposer ou à s'amuser, elle découvrit qu'elle s'était très lourdement trompée. Les cours s'étaient interrompus, mais personne n'avait dû prévenir Snape qui lui tendit un emploi du temps annoté de rouge pour le second semestre dès le lendemain de son retour. Chaque annotation concernait des révisions à faire, constata Emilie, ahurie. Le samedi soir comportait toujours les leçons de Potions avancées et le mercredi portait « révision » sans plus de précision mais Emilie savait que la soirée serait employée aux leçons d'Occlumencie.

La grande nouveauté concernait, enfer et damnation !, le dimanche où Snape avait apparemment décrété qu'elle passerait une partie de son après-midi dans les cachots. En voyant la mine contrariée de sa fille, Snape lui indiqua qu'il avait l'intention qu'elle travaille d'arrache-pied la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Ces cours devraient bien entendu rester strictement entre eux, mais Emilie n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car si elle avait besoin de prendre l'air ils pourraient aller près de la Forêt interdite où poussaient des « plantes » particulièrement intéressantes. Emilie étouffa alors un gémissement.

Pour les quelques jours où Emilie resterait dans les cachots en attendant la reprise des cours, Snape avait là aussi tout prévu et commença par lui tendre trois livres qu'elle devrait commencer à étudier.

L'un, Emilie remarqua qu'il était au-dessus de la pile, était un manuel de Potions à usage médicinal pour des bobos de la vie de tous les jours. Étant donné qu'elle était en avance, Snape ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle se familiarise avec des sujets plus spécialisés. Un livre à la couverture de cuir brun paraissait plus ancien. Il s'agissait d'un manuel de sortilèges destinés à l'attaque ou à la défense. En feuilletant l'ouvrage, Emilie remarqua qu'une bonne partie des sorts pouvait être classée dans la catégorie un peu floue de ce qu'elle nommait des sortilèges « gris », mais que beaucoup n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à les définir comme de la Magie noire. Elle savait que Snape avait la réputation d'en être un adepte : il avait après tout admis devant elle avoir été fasciné dans sa jeunesse par cette branche de la magie, et elle se demanda en feuilletant l'ouvrage s'il existait encore à ses yeux une véritable frontière entre Magie noire et Magie « blanche ».

Le dernier livre était un manuel de Botanique, plus complet que celui qu'utilisait Pomona Chourave. Là, Emilie ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa colère et regarda son père d'un œil noir :

« Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

-Tst, tst, attention à votre ton, jeune fille, fit Snape d'un air satisfait avant d'ajouter, les sourcils froncés : sans Botanique, pas de Potions, Emilie. Capitule car tu n'y échapperas pas ».

Emilie soupira en ronchonnant :

« Ça ne veut pas dire que cela doit me faire plaisir ! »

Les leçons de Défense contre les Forces du mal commencèrent sur le champ. Snape ne prit même pas la peine de s'enquérir de ce qu'elle savait ou pas, mais lui expliqua la manière dont il voulait qu'elle travaille.

Elle devait utiliser son nouveau manuel en étudiant, pour chaque sortilège d'attaque, la ou les parades possibles. Snape avait déjà annoté le livre en soulignant tous les sorts d'attaque qu'elle devait connaître et savoir jeter. Pour les autres, dont Snape reconnut sans hésitation qu'ils touchaient de très près à la Magie noire, Emilie devrait connaître leur nom, savoir les identifier, et apprendre leurs effets. Tous les sortilèges de défense devaient être sus, mais Snape lui demanda de faire attention aux effets secondaires de certains d'entre eux. Elle travaillerait d'abord seule en lisant et apprenant la « théorie », tandis qu'ils pratiqueraient ensemble les mouvements de baguette et commenceraient à s'entrainer à jeter et contrer les sortilèges.

Parallèlement, Snape décida d'accélérer les cours d'Occlumencie, profitant du fait qu'Emilie était dans les cachots pour plusieurs jours. Elle maîtrisait mieux les techniques de base qui consistaient à garder son esprit et le vider, ainsi qu'à projeter une ou deux images ou des souvenirs choisis, visibles pour un Legilimens. En revanche, elle devait encore améliorer la dissimulation de ses souvenirs ou de ses émotions car elle avait tendance à bloquer tout, plutôt que de laisser apercevoir seulement quelques éléments significatifs ou au contraire délibérément mensongers. Elle utilisait cependant encore beaucoup trop l'Occlumencie au goût de Snape que cela préoccupait et qui essayait de lui faire abandonner cette solution trop dangereuse, tout en reconnaissant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas lui faire cesser en un instant une habitude prise des années auparavant.

Au cours des quelques jours passés dans les cachots, tous deux réalisèrent progressivement qu'ils commençaient à mieux se connaître et laissèrent petit à petit poindre leurs véritables émotions.

Snape avait découvert que sa fille s'amusait régulièrement des réflexions sarcastiques et un peu méchantes qui lui étaient devenues une seconde nature et prit plaisir à provoquer son rire étouffé en multipliant les plaisanteries plus ou moins mordantes, attendant le moment où elle finirait par craquer et éclater de rire, un peu confuse. Il va sans dire que son plaisir _à lui_ était de garder un visage impassible, en se délectant de l'air confus qu'elle avait en imaginant qu'il désapprouvait son hilarité. De même, la taquiner au sujet de son aversion pour la Botanique, en lui demandant de réciter impromptu, les yeux fulminant de colère, les propriétés du Filet du diable avant de la laisser avaler une pâte de fruit par exemple, ne manquait pas de lui procurer un véritable amusement. Décidément, on pouvait vraiment tout obtenir de cette gamine par un subtil chantage aux Potions, aux sucreries ou au chocolat…

De son côté, Emilie s'était enhardie et avait fini par répliquer au chantage par la provocation, en utilisant le mug aux chauves-souris offert par Ann. Le visage figé de son père avait rencontré son regard faussement innocent, puis avait pris une expression calculatrice qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. De fait, Emilie dut analyser ensuite avec la plus grande précision la croissance des Botobulbs et de la Tentacula vénéneuse (et récolta un devoir écrit _avec_ schémas en plus, pour sa peine), mais elle mit un point d'honneur à laisser le mug en évidence sur la table du salon.

Snape et Emilie prenaient généralement leur déjeuner dans la grande salle, autour de la table ronde installée pour les professeurs et les quelques élèves restés au château mais restaient dans les cachots pour le dîner.

Le 31 décembre et le 1er janvier furent employés à la réalisation de potions dans le laboratoire privé de Snape. Emilie, reléguée au rôle d'assistant, en profita pour observer le plus attentivement possible son père en train de travailler. Les cours le montraient rarement à l'œuvre, lorsqu'il saisissait parfois avec impatience une louche ou un couteau pour rectifier l'erreur d'un élève, mais ces deux jours mirent en évidence l'impeccable technique et la dextérité d'un véritable Maître des Potions. Emilie se demanda in petto si Snape n'avait pas eu un jour le rêve de se consacrer à la recherche et de ne travailler qu'à son compte, avant d'être pris dans l'engrenage de ses fautes, de leurs conséquences et de leur rachat, confiné à Poudlard. Snape n'avait jamais parlé de sa carrière à sa fille, mais il suffisait de l'observer un quart d'heure en cours pour constater à quel point il détestait enseigner aux adolescents et qu'il n'avait certainement pas dû choisir cette carrière de son plein gré.

Lors de leurs travaux, Emilie se contentait d'apporter ustensiles et ingrédients, mais son père en profitait pour vérifier ses connaissances sur telle ou telle potion et ses composants, satisfait de voir qu'elle semblait assimiler correctement les notions abordées lors des cours avancés du samedi soir.

Le laboratoire était bien plus petit que la salle de classe des Potions, mais comportait quatre paillasses carrelées d'une propreté irréprochable. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient chaudrons, balances, couteaux, spatules, cuillers et louches de toutes tailles et divers matériaux, tandis que près d'un bureau, au fond, étaient rangés des ouvrages de base aux couvertures défraichies et à la reliure usée. Une petite porte donnait sur un petit magasin d'ingrédients, réservé à l'usage exclusif de Snape et tenu avec la plus grande rigueur. Le Maître des Potions fournissait toutes les potions et pommades destinées à l'infirmerie et mettait souvent à profit ses congés pour réapprovisionner les armoires inventoriées régulièrement par madame Pomfresh.

Dans cette relative quiétude, la brusque inspiration de Snape posant brutalement sa tasse de thé sur son bureau et se levant soudain pour mettre les potions en cours sous Preservatio prit Emilie de court, qui le regarda, sans comprendre, serrer son avant-bras gauche dans sa main droite.

« Ne touche à rien. Si je ne suis pas de retour pour le dîner, demande à un Elfe de t'apporter à manger. Ne vas surtout pas seule dans la grande salle, cela provoquerait des questions inopportunes. Ne m'attends pas », lança froidement le Maître des Potions.

Emilie n'avait pas répondu, fixant le paquet d'étoffe noir qu'il tenait à la main en revenant de sa chambre. Elle ne bougea pas non plus en entendant la porte se refermer, mais sentit soudain son sang se glacer dans ses veines en réalisant ce qui venait sans doute se passer. Elle savait que les Mangemorts étaient régulièrement convoqués par Voldemort et qu'ils avaient une marque sur l'avant-bras leur permettant d'apparaître directement, mais imaginer son propre père porter lui aussi cette marque infamante devint soudain intolérable et elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, restant assise de longues heures sur son lit avec un livre dont elle ne lut pas une seule ligne. Emilie était encore éveillée lorsque Snape rentra après avoir conféré longuement avec Dumbledore. Aucun n'eut le courage d'aller trouver l'autre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre cette nuit. J'avais fait une énorme boulette que le commentaire judicieux de LaSilvana m'a permis de corriger in-extremis. C'est la meilleure preuve de l'importance de ces commentaires, non ? J'ai donc modifié un peu une partie du chapitre (la deuxième scène). Toutes mes excuses donc pour cette erreur et un énorme merci à LaSilvana.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, pleines de bulles. A l'année prochaine !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 19**

Le second semestre commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Les élèves des cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de passer leurs examens en juin et s'isolaient graduellement afin de réviser.

Alessandro passait le plus clair de son temps en bibliothèque, à l'exception de quelques heures grappillées à droite et à gauche et passées à discuter dans un couloir désert avec Emilie, chacun appuyé contre un mur les jambes étendues devant eux, en grignotant des chocolats reçus à Noël.

L'atmosphère dans la maison de Slytherin était devenue irrespirable depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts, plusieurs enfants de familles loyales envers Voldemort ne faisant plus mystère de leur allégeance et intimidant les autres, les réduisant au silence. Le dortoir que partageait Alessandro avait le malheur d'abriter aussi Theodore Nott et si les trois autres garçons avaient décidé tacitement de ne pas dire un mot sur la situation à l'extérieur de Poudlard, Nott, un garçon pourtant taciturne mais qui avait rejoint le cercle de Malefoy depuis longtemps, semblait s'être réveillé et éprouvait un malin plaisir à les provoquer à propos de tout et de rien.

Alessandro, un instant laissé de côté en raison de sa nationalité et du fait qu'il n'était là que pour un an, devint soudain une cible favorite car il y avait un bon bout de temps qu'on était fixé sur les idées des uns ou des autres, à force de se fréquenter dans la même école. Dans un milieu ou l'étiquette et les idées des Sang-purs étaient les seules en vigueur, Nott posa un jour de façon ouverte la question des attachements sentimentaux des autres garçons. Alessandro Gabelli, que personne n'avait jamais vu en train de courtiser qui que ce soit, prétexta bêtement, pour avoir la paix, un engagement conclu de longue date par sa famille en Italie. Cela ne satisfit qu'à demi Nott qui, après avoir éclaté de rire en prenant à témoin la moitié de leur classe, passa le clair de son temps à observer le comportement de son voisin de dortoir et à le railler. « Solidarité » étant un terme à la définition à peu près inconnue à Slytherin, l'Italien devait faire face seul, Galaad paraissant régulièrement atteint de surdité et Walter ayant jugé bon de s'exiler à un autre bout de la classe en cours pour ne réapparaître dans le dortoir quelques minutes seulement avant le couvre-feu. Son voisin de dortoir lui avait jusqu'alors paru introverti à l'excès mais, au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement, Alessandro aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver la version muette et effacée de Theodore Nott. Excédé et abandonnant toute prétention à la subtilité, Alessandro flirta quelques jours avec une jolie Slytherin, Meredith Banister, qui, lui semblait-il, avait un temps attiré l'œil de Nott, et finit par l'embrasser longuement au beau milieu de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, provoquant les cris indignés de madame Pince pétrifiée derrière son bureau et leur valant immédiatement une retenue avec Minerva McGonagall venue rendre un livre et restée bouche-bée devant le spectacle.

L'affaire ne s'arrêta pas là et, si Alessandro se crut enfin débarrassé de Nott (à la différence près que ce fut Zabini qui prit le relais des moqueries, pour un temps, avant de se mettre à draguer la même fille), il se demanda si sa tranquillité n'était pas cher payée après deux retenues supplémentaires -l'une pour le baiser, l'autre pour s'être donné en spectacle « comme un Gryffondor »- passées à récurer des chaudrons répugnants devant Snape. Le plus curieux fut la réaction d'Emilie qui tenta plusieurs jours durant avec plus ou moins de subtilité de lui tirer les vers du nez au sujet de sa « petite amie », et qui finit par le faire sortir de ses gonds pour lui crier la vérité. Emilie n'eut pourtant pas l'air de le croire et se traina avec un air particulièrement mécontent une partie de la semaine, faisant même perdre patience à son père qui menaça d'arrêter les cours de Potions avancées si elle ne changeait pas d'attitude sur le champ.

« Vous n'avez pas terminé votre version latine ?

-Comment ? » demanda Emilie en redressant la tête. Contrairement à son habitude, la jeune fille était descendue tout de suite dans les cachots après ses cours du mercredi et faisait ses devoirs de latin en attendant Snape pour leur cours d'Occlumencie.

Snape désigna son parchemin d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Gabelli est en bibliothèque ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », répliqua Emilie d'un air faussement dédaigneux.

Snape resta silencieux quelques instants avant de couler un regard soupçonneux vers sa fille et de soupirer intérieurement. Avait-il vraiment cru un instant qu'Emilie se comporterait différemment de n'importe quelle autre adolescente ? Las, il poussa un soupir et se promit d'avoir une discussion avec elle dès qu'elle se serait un peu calmée.

L'effet de surprise qui semblait avoir tétanisé les élèves à l'annonce de la véritable identité d'Emilie était bel et bien retombé et elle commença à essuyer plusieurs remarques particulièrement désagréables des Gryffondors et de quelques Poufsouffles qui se vengeaient ainsi de la tyrannie exercée par son père. A chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à quelqu'un de sa classe, Emilie attendait, comme un fait inévitable, les récriminations qui suivraient.

Les pires étaient à ses yeux les membres du Golden Trio. Potter et Weasley semblaient vouer une véritable haine à Snape et l'étendirent à Emilie qu'ils regardaient méchamment à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il faut dire qu'ils y étaient encouragés par la Serdaigle elle-même dont l'attitude n'était pas non plus irréprochable, et qui rendait plus souvent qu'à son tour les regards venimeux. Elle avait de toutes façons décidé de longue date que Weasley était un imbécile. Celui-ci, pensant sans doute être drôle, lui lança même à tue-tête en la croisant dans un escalier qu'elle devrait penser à marquer dans son agenda les jours où elle se lavait la tête, pour ne pas oublier. Emilie traita la chose par le mépris mais l'accumulation des petites phrases et des regards soupçonneux, même dans sa propre maison, finit par lui porter sur les nerfs et elle en vint à garder perpétuellement ses émotions, ne craignant pas tant d'exploser que de se mettre un jour à pleurer devant tout le monde. A ses yeux en effet, mieux valait la colère et les cris que l'aveu d'une faiblesse. Granger ne disait rien, mais se contentait de regarder de façon désapprobatrice ses deux amis, les corrigeant toujours sur leur insolence envers Snape (« professeur Snape ! »). Elle ne semblait jamais intervenir en revanche lorsqu'Emilie était visée. La Gryffondor n'était pas heureuse des procédés de ses deux amis, c'était évident à sa mine excédée ou à la façon qu'elle avait de tourner des talons en tapant bien des pieds lorsqu'elle en avait assez, mais elle paraissait considérer cette bataille comme perdue d'avance. De son côté, Emilie ressassait ses rancunes mais se gardait bien de lui faire la moindre remarque, gardant en mémoire la convocation dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant Noël.

Curieusement, les deux jumeaux Weasley ne semblaient pas partager les préventions de leur plus jeune frère mais mettaient au contraire un point d'honneur à être polis envers elle. Cela la réconfortait un petit peu, d'autant que le récit des hauts faits de Fred et Georges avaient toujours eu le don de mettre tous les élèves en joie et qu'elle était la première à en rire (on lui avait encore épargné le rôle de cobaye), mais cela n'atténuait guère la blessure causée par les remarques qu'elle essuyait avec une régularité désespérante.

De leur côté, les Slytherins avaient commencé les manœuvres d'approche, Drago Malefoy en tête, qui la saluait à tout bout de champ à haute et intelligible voix en inclinant la tête. L'un de ses compères, Blaise Zabini, paraissait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'il était témoin de ce genre de comportement. Rien que pour cela, la Serdaigle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de sympathie à son égard. Pas dupe et s'en tenant aux recommandations de Snape, elle se contentait de répondre poliment. Heureusement, les Serdaigles et les Slytherins ne se côtoyaient pour ainsi dire jamais en cours.

ooooo

La tension était vive à Poudlard ces jours là. Ombrage avait décidé de défier ouvertement Dumbledore et, forte de ses prérogatives d'Inquisitrice enquêtant au nom du Ministère de la Magie, elle continuait d'intervenir au quotidien dans les affaires des professeurs. Elle avait inspecté elle-même les cours des autres professeurs dès le mois d'octobre, mettant en période probatoire tous ceux qui refusaient de collaborer avec elle. Sa venue alors dans la classe de Snape cependant, avait constitué une erreur stratégique, car elle avait fait le tour de l'école en un rien de temps et le « ob-vious-ly » méprisant du professeur avait, pour une fois, suscité plus d'un rire en direction de l'affreuse petite bonne femme, au point de prendre le caractère d'un cri de ralliement. Que les élèves aient préféré la chauve-souris des cachots à Ombrage donnait la mesure du dégoût qu'elle suscitait.

Plus les décrets se succédaient, plus les élèves se repliaient sur eux-mêmes, s'organisant pour maintenir certaines associations sous le manteau. Il était évidement une partie des Gryffondors, quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles mijotaient quelque chose. Dans un monde aussi fermé que Poudlard où un secret ne durait que quelques heures ou quelques jours tout au plus, la disparition de plusieurs élèves en même temps ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Après Marietta Edgecombe qui alimentait encore les rumeurs, ce furent Lisa Turpin et Roger Davis qui parurent disparaître de la surface de la terre. On avait mis du temps à s'en apercevoir (ces deux là étaient ensemble et il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de les suivre d'alcôve en alcôve) mais la volatilisation des deux préfets finit par être notée quand Gauthier Beaufort, un quatrième année, une vraie plaie dont le petit plaisir était de faire des chichis pour tout et n'importe quoi, alla se plaindre auprès de Flitwick. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. On pensait que certains espionnaient les faits et gestes des autres, on se méfiait de son ombre, une question innocente sur les projets des uns et des autres en dehors des cours suffisait à déclencher les soupçons. Les Slytherins, malgré leurs airs supérieurs et indifférents, écumaient de rage en se voyant manifestement rejetés. Aussi, les plus virulents d'entre eux s'enrôlèrent immédiatement, précédés par Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, lorsqu'Ombrage annonça la création de la Brigade inquisitoriale, afin de savourer une vengeance bien méritée en pinçant ceux qui enfreignaient le règlement devenu incompréhensible avec l'ajout des nouveaux décrets jour après jour.

Le programme que Snape lui avait concocté laissait peu de temps libre à Emilie. Harcelée et fatiguée, elle recommença à avoir des crises de migraines qu'elle tenta de contrôler autant que possible. Elle refusait de se plaindre à Snape parce qu'elle craignait les questions et son ingérence dans ses affaires, quand on lui reprochait déjà sa simple filiation avec celui-ci. Elle savait aussi qu'une remarque glissée dans le courrier, à cette distance, plongerait sa grand-mère dans les affres de l'inquiétude. A plusieurs reprises, leur patience mise à rude épreuve par les éternelles récriminations de la Française à propos de tout et de rien, ses voisines de dortoir tentèrent de la faire parler pour savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond en dehors du thé trop fort, des tartines trop grillées, de l'eau trop froide, du ciel trop gris ou des Gryffondors trop bêtes, mais Emilie se contentait de renforcer son bouclier, honteuse elle-même d'être si touchée par des commentaires qui, à tout prendre, n'étaient pas si graves que cela.

Début février, épuisée, Emilie atteint ses limites et finit par s'enfuir en courant des serres dix minutes après le début du cours de Botanique, sans la moindre raison, sous les yeux ébahis de Chourave et du reste de la classe. Pomona Chourave envoya immédiatement Ann à sa recherche, mais elle revint bredouille. Une visite à la tour de Serdaigle, à l'infirmerie et à la bibliothèque pendant l'intercours ne donna rien. Inquiète, pressée par Belinda et Lucrezia, Ann dut prendre son courage à deux mains et finir par descendre dans les cachots à la récréation. La salle de Potions semblait déserte et elle allait se tourner vers le bureau de Snape sur la pointe des pieds quand elle entendit soudain le professeur derrière elle lui demander d'une voix pleine d'onction :

« Mademoiselle Merrywhistle. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Ann sursauta, déglutit et finit par retrouver un filet de voix :

« Je venais… euh, avoir des nouvelles d'Emilie, pro-professeur. »

Snape la regarda sans comprendre :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ann raconta les évènements du cours de Botanique, ainsi que les soucis qui semblaient ronger Emilie. A ce moment, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait une lueur de véritable inquiétude dans les yeux noirs de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Snape la somma de retourner à la tour de Serdaigle et d'avertir son chef de maison de la situation, puis il partit immédiatement vers ses appartements, mais n'y trouva pas sa fille. Debout, les mains appuyées sur le manteau de la cheminée, un œil sur la pendule, il tenta d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête et de deviner où elle aurait pu trouver refuge, mais il renonça bientôt car les possibilités étaient tout simplement trop nombreuses. Sortant de ses appartements, il arrêta deux secondes années et leur ordonna de lui amener au plus vite Alessandro Gabelli. Snape, qui avait surpris un grand nombre de fois les deux adolescents en grande conversation dans des endroits un peu écartés, était persuadé qu'Emilie et lui avaient trouvé depuis longtemps un moyen de communication efficace.

« Monsieur Gabelli. Je vous demande de contacter Emilie sur le champ. »

Alessandro, qui n'en menait déjà pas large après avoir été convoqué dans le bureau de son chef de maison dès le matin, fixa Snape, soudain très pâle.

« Monsieur Gabelli, soupira Snape, ne cherchez pas à nier ou à expliquer, je sais que vous pouvez communiquer tous les deux. Pouvez-vous savoir où se trouve Emilie ? »

Alessandro jeta un regard interrogateur à Snape puis sortit sa pièce de 5 francs, y porta un coup de sa baguette et répondit :

« L'entrée de la Tour des Elfes, au troisième étage. »

Snape saisit brusquement la pièce, la regarda et dit :

« Un charme de Protée ? Votre idée ou la sienne ?

-La mienne, professeur », avoua le jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large.

Snape lui rendit la pièce, s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Cinq points pour Slytherin, mais la discussion n'est pas close, monsieur Gabelli. »

ooooo

Assise, les genoux dans ses bras, sur le banc placé le long de l'ébrasement de la fenêtre donnant sur l'escalier central, Emilie fixait la Forêt interdite à travers les losanges irréguliers du vitrage sans rien voir. Elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là. Après avoir couru hors des serres, elle avait longtemps cherché un endroit tranquille pour tenter de se calmer et avait fini par entamer l'ascension de la base de la Tour des Elfes qui ne servait plus et dont toutes les portes des salles étaient closes. Au loin, elle entendait la cloche de la grande horloge qui égrenait les heures, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Les larmes qui avaient coulé sans relâche sur son visage impassible avaient finit par se tarir, sans qu'Emilie n'ait renforcé son bouclier. La force qu'elle mettait depuis plusieurs jours à maintenir ce bouclier était de toutes manières si importante qu'elle doutait de pouvoir l'augmenter. Elle essayait de se convaincre de bouger depuis plusieurs minutes, mais n'en faisait rien. Elle savait pourtant que dans peu de temps arriverait Alessandro. Quand la pièce de 100 lires avait chauffé, Emilie l'avait saisie et indiqué sa localisation par la force de l'habitude, mais s'était soudain ravisée, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de voir qui que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle bouge tout de suite si elle voulait rester seule, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La voix grave où pointait l'inquiétude la surprit. Pas Alessandro. Snape. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Emilie tourna la tête lentement mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Parler devenait trop fatigant.

« Emilie, que s'est-il passé ? », interrogea de nouveau le Maître des Potions.

Snape fut en son for intérieur horrifié de l'aspect de sa fille, plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, le visage totalement inexpressif aux yeux vides, en contradiction avec les traces de larmes.

« Cesse d'employer l'Occlumencie tout de suite, ajouta-t-il fermement.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura Emilie.

-Détruits ce mur, Emilie ! reprit-il d'une voix plus dure.

-Je ne peux pas », répéta Emilie.

Snape se pencha, prit son sac et lui saisit un bras :

« Suis-moi. »

Snape guida Emilie à travers une série de corridors et d'escaliers secondaires qui les menèrent discrètement aux cachots. L'une des portes du dernier couloir qu'ils empruntèrent donnait en fait dans la réserve personnelle de Snape, à travers une porte dérobée.

Emilie et son père se faisaient face sans un mot, chacun assis sur une chaise près de la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu.

« Abaisse ton bouclier, Emilie.

-Ça va mieux », dit seulement la jeune fille.

Snape bondit et se pencha vers sa fille, les mains appuyées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

« Je t'ai demandé de détruire ce mur. Fais-le immédiatement ! » cria-t-il presque.

Emilie tenta de reculer. Ne le pouvant pas, elle baissa les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-S-si j'arrête…j-je… t-tout va s'écrouler, murmura Emilie presque en sanglotant.

-Et bien tout s'écroulera. Personne ne te verra ici, Emilie. Il faut que tu détruises ce mur maintenant ! »

Emilie se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise et baissa complètement la tête. Au bout d'un moment, Snape prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'empêcher de se dissimuler et la regarda.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-R-rien », hoqueta Emilie qui plongea dans son sac pour y trouver un mouchoir.

Snape soupira de façon audible et força de nouveau sa fille à le regarder.

« Je me rappelle t'avoir dit un jour de venir me trouver si quelque chose n'allait pas… commença-t-il d'un ton sévère.

-Ça va…

-Non ! Manifestement ça ne va pas ! gronda-t-il, perdant patience : je ne te demande pas de dénoncer quelqu'un, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es aujourd'hui dans un tel état et pourquoi tu t'accroches depuis des jours, si ce ne sont pas des semaines, à l'Occlumencie alors que je te l'ai défendu ! »

Emilie haussa les épaules et tenta sans succès d'essuyer d'une main tremblante les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler sans discontinuer sur ses joues avant d'éclater, criant à moitié dans un mélange de français et d'anglais sans même chercher à surveiller son langage :

« Je suis fatiguée ! La m-moitié des gens ici me traitent comme un ch-chien ! Comme si je faisais partie des M-Mangemorts ! Snape eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il avait été frappé, mais elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à ressasser ses propres griefs : alors que je n'ai rien fait ! À chaque fois qu'un P-Poufsouffle se fait engueuler, c'est comme si c'était de ma faute ! Ils passent leur temps à m'insulter, mais tout le monde rigole parce que c'est censé être drôle ! De toutes façons, Granger est tellement convaincue d'être au-dessus de tout le monde qu'elle ne s'abaissera p-pas à dire quoi que ce soit ! Ah non, ça, elle ne laissera pas quelqu'un s'en prendre à un professeur ! Mais sinon, c'est tellement drôle, hein ?! McGonagall met son nez en l'air dès que je fais une f-faute d'anglais ! Si elle parlait avec un accent normal, déjà ! Et si je réponds à Weasley, c'est sûr, elle prendra des points ! C'est toujours de ma f-faute, bien sûr ! J'en ai m-marre ! Je veux... je veux… »

Sa tirade se perdit dans des lambeaux de phrases incohérents et fut noyée dans la veste de son père qui l'attira à lui, l'étouffant presque. Snape se dégagea rapidement, ferma les yeux avec force et tenta d'étouffer la rage qu'il ressentait. Rien n'avait changé et rien ne changerait jamais. Les Gryffondors étaient toujours l'aristocratie de Poudlard et pouvaient encore s'en prendre à un autre élève, généralement un Slytherin, ou, dans le cas de sa fille à quelqu'un d'associé directement à un Slytherin, avec la bénédiction de tous. Cette fois-ci pourtant, Snape était chef de maison et ne laisserait pas passer l'affaire. Il demanderait d'abord à Flitwick, responsable d'Emilie à Poudlard, d'intervenir avant de monter lui-même au créneau, mais Dumbledore devrait enfin trouver le courage de prendre position.

Emilie s'était un peu calmée et Snape lui demanda de rester assise quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il lui tendit une petite fiole contenant une potion calmante qu'il lui fit boire, avant de lui donner une dose de potion de Sommeil sans rêves, puis demanda à un Elfe d'aller apporter quelques affaires de sa fille directement depuis son dortoir de Serdaigle.

Épuisée, Emilie se laissa guider sans mot dire jusqu'à la petite chambre qu'elle avait occupée quelques jours pendant les vacances de Noël et s'allongea sur son lit, enroulée dans une couverture restée posée sur le matelas. Snape allait la laisser quand elle se redressa et l'appela :

« Ss… euh… papa ? »

Snape fixa Emilie derrière deux longues mèches de cheveux noirs et s'assit, les jambes coupées, sur le bord du lit, certain qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

« Comment… comment vous vous êtes connus, maman et toi ? »

Effaré, Snape fixa un point au loin et envisagea sérieusement de quitter la pièce au plus vite, si possible en claquant la porte. Il finit par prendre sur lui et déclara du bout des lèvres :

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés en cours, à l'université. Devant l'air ahuri d'Emilie, il ajouta : j'étais inscrit en chimie. »

Sa fille arrêta brusquement de renifler et le dévisagea, n'en croyant à l'évidence pas un mot.

« J'étais inscrit en chimie, point, répéta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres, en plissant les yeux et en se préparant à la prochaine question.

« Tu… le cœur battant elle reprit : tu aimais maman ? »

Snape se figea, presque terrorisé par la question, et regarda intensément sa fille, débattant de l'opportunité de dire la vérité à une adolescente de quatorze ans.

« Non. Snape ajouta ensuite calmement, en essayant d'expliquer : ta mère et moi nous entendions… assez bien. Mais, nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord. Face au silence de sa fille, Snape reprit d'une voix voilée : Emilie, nous n'avions pas prévu de… d'avoir un enfant, mais (il fut lui-même surpris de constater qu'il ne mentait pas) je ne regrette pas. »

Emilie hocha la tête, une main accrochée à la veste de son père, puis se détourna enfin pour se rallonger. Snape n'aimait pas les démonstrations sentimentales et ne supportait que rarement le contact des autres. La simple idée de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ignorant l'inconfort de sa position et la classe d'imbéciles qui devait attendre son arrivée, il écouta la petite voix obstinée de son cerveau qui lui intimait de rester avec elle. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta sans bouger à tenir la main de sa fille.

ooooo

Les yeux fermés, les bras posés le long du corps et les jambes étendues devant lui croisées au niveau des chevilles, sa veste abandonnée sur un bras du divan, Severus Snape attendait depuis une demi-heure que sa potion contre les migraines fasse effet. S'il eut connu l'adage moldu qualifiant de Loi de Murphy l'enchaînement de catastrophes dans un court laps de temps, il eut sans doute rejeté le blâme de la fin lamentable de sa journée sur cette loi idiote.

Il n'avait pas suffit qu'il découvre sa fille bouleversée par les moqueries dont avaient pu la harceler depuis des semaines les autres élèves, l'esprit si blindé par l'usage de l'Occlumencie qu'il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Non, il avait fallu en plus que l'entrevue avec Dumbledore que Flitwick et lui avaient obtenue ne se passe pas du tout comme il l'avait prévue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Flitwick avait été visiblement choqué du récit que lui avait fait Snape, vérifié par les témoignages des trois camarades de dortoir d'Emilie qui, si elles n'avaient pas été présentes lors de tous les propos échangés, en avaient cependant entendu un certain nombre. Tous deux s'étaient présentés au bureau de Dumbledore qui, après avoir entendu Flitwick (Snape n'avait pas été stupide au point de défendre la cause de sa propre fille) l'avait assuré qu'il parlerait à Minerva et Pomona et leur demanderait de sermonner quelque peu leurs charges, mais avait aussi ajouté en passant à Snape qu'Emilie était peut-être trop sensible et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrive à se détacher de tout cela. Flitwick n'avait pas eu l'air content, mais avait dû s'incliner, congédié peu après par le directeur qui avait demandé en revanche au Maître des Potions de rester et semblait décidemment en vouloir aujourd'hui à toute la famille Snape.

Snape avait dû alors endurer un long rappel sur le rôle clef de Potter et la nécessité absolue de lui inculquer l'Occlumencie. Parvenu à ce point, Snape avait cru qu'il aurait pu se mettre à hurler de frustration et s'était demandé si un jour Dumbledore comprendrait que jamais, absolument jamais, Potter ne pourrait maîtriser ne serait-ce que les premiers principes de l'Occlumencie. Quand Snape avait, une fois de plus, tenté de lui expliquer que l'élève ne faisait pas d'efforts et que lui, Severus Snape, ne pouvait pas continuer ces cours, le vieillard avait asséné le coup de grâce et demandé à Snape s'il se rappelait encore « quelles étaient ses priorités ». Le professeur de Potions avait passé les quinze dernières années consumé par le remord, se haïssant et détestant le reste du monde, mais n'avait jamais hésité à suivre les ordres de Dumbledore, même si cela devait signifier sa propre mort. Pendant quinze longues années, il avait élaboré un personnage et l'avait joué à la perfection, il avait accepté de rester en compagnie de salauds et de prétendre faire partie des leurs, et maintenant Dumbledore osait lui demander s'il se rappelait ses « priorités » ! Peu importe que le vieil homme ait ensuite réalisé qu'il avait été trop loin : Severus Snape n'était pas, en dépit de ce que l'on pouvait croire, un chien errant montrant de la gratitude à la moindre caresse et à qui on pouvait donner des coups de pieds sans être inquiété. Il était las des manigances de Dumbledore, de sa façon de ne jamais dévoiler l'ensemble de sa pensée, de compartimenter l'information et de tirer en même temps toutes les ficèles de leur partie d'échecs contre le Voldemort. L'aveu récent de la prophétie incomplète était un peu comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Quelles étaient les dernières strophes ? Que tramait encore le vieillard et en quoi cela risquait-il de modifier leurs plans ? Il pressentait un développement qui ne lui plairait pas. A partir de cet instant, Snape, qui n'avait été jusqu'à ce jour qu'un exécutant, se jura de tout faire pour trouver une alternative aux plans apocalyptiques de Dumbledore.

De retour dans les cachots, Snape avait tenté, en vain, de retrouver un peu de calme pour une leçon avec Potter. Il avait procédé au retrait de ses souvenirs les plus privés grâce à la pensine prêtée par le directeur et avait attendu, en priant pour que ne vienne pas le-garçon-qui-n'avait-survécu-que-pour-lui-rendre-la-vie-intolérable. Conformément à sa nature de Gryffondor, Potter était quand même venu, le dégoût et l'obstination gravés sur le visage. Le début de la séance n'avait pas échappé à la règle : Potter était incapable de garder son esprit, n'avait sans doute jamais tenté les exercices de méditation conseillés et Snape avait, tentative après tentative, réussi sans le moindre effort à pénétrer l'esprit de Potter pour y voir les visions envoyées par Voldemort. Il aurait pu lui-même dessiner de mémoire la porte d'accès au département des Mystères.

Deux heures après, épuisé, Severus Snape se résigna à aller se coucher avec une migraine dont l'intensité ne parvenait pas à diminuer malgré la potion.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : BONNE ANNEE 2013 A TOUS ! 

et en bonnes résolutions... une p'tite review pour me faire part de vos observations ? Allez-y, j'ai résolu de mon côté de ne pas mordre ;-)


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 20**

Emilie retourna dès le lendemain à la tour de Serdaigle avec l'interdiction formelle d'employer l'Occlumencie sans autorisation. Il faut dire qu'après son effondrement spectaculaire de la veille, la jeune fille elle-même s'était rendue compte que l'Occlumencie n'avait rien arrangé, mais avait au contraire certainement empiré ses difficultés à faire face aux autres élèves, pour ne rien dire de ses problèmes de migraines. Ce n'était pas toujours évident : pour la première fois, Emilie comprit qu'elle avait tellement employé cette méthode pour gérer tous ses « problèmes » qu'elle était en réalité désarmée et devait se faire violence pour y renoncer.

Snape avait décidé de surveiller plus attentivement sa fille et lui demanda de venir dans les cachots chaque soir après le dîner pour une petite heure, employée en général à discuter des évènements de la journée ou à réviser rapidement un élément du cursus sur lequel Emilie éprouvait des difficultés. Dire que la nouvelle ne fit pas plaisir à l'élève, ce serait un euphémisme. Elle tenta bien de contourner cette obligation. La première fois, un Elfe apparut au beau milieu de la petite troupe de Serdaigles avec lesquels elle discutait dans la cour et lui enjoignit de descendre tout de suite dans les cachots. Tout le monde grimaça et une fille lui dit même d'une toute petite voix qu'elle était « désolée », comme si elle venait de perdre un membre de sa famille. La seconde fois, un vendredi, rien ne se passa et elle crut en avoir fini. Quand elle arriva le lendemain pour son cours de Potions avancées toutefois, ce fut pour découvrir un chaudron couvert d'une substance répugnante, noirâtre et collante, posé au beau milieu d'une paillasse, tandis que Snape déclarait d'un air sombre que « Monsieur Londubat était en consigne hier soir. Je lui ai demandé de te laisser un chaudron ». Le message avait cette fois-ci été reçu cinq sur cinq.

Le retour d'Emilie à Serdaigle s'était très bien passé et une bonne partie des élèves de sa classe qu'elle avait croisés là bas avaient pris la peine de la saluer gentiment. Emilie put donc constater que la solidarité existant au sein d'une maison n'était pas, comme elle l'avait imaginé jusqu'à présent en voyant tout en noir, un simple concept mais une réalité. Elle avait peut-être des doutes sur la sincérité d'un Beaufort (il avait insisté plusieurs fois avant Noël pour qu'elle « fasse quelque chose » pour lui en Potions), mais elle n'allait pas cracher sur ce semblant d'intégration. Ann, Belinda et Lucrezia avaient entrepris de distraire leur amie et semblaient croire que l'approche imminente de la saint Valentin constituerait une bonne occasion.

Poudlard, malgré Ombrage et la brigade inquisitoriale, était comme chaque année à la même époque en ébullition. Les discussions allaient bon train pour savoir qui sortirait avec qui et toutes les filles surveillaient l'arrivée des hiboux distribuant le courrier avec une anxiété quasi maladive.

Lucrezia, après avoir saoulé tout le monde pendant deux jours au sujet d'un hypothétique refroidissement des sentiments de Peter, avait fini par retrouver son état normal en recevant une petite carte rose en forme de cœur rédigée à l'encre argentée et contenant une demande en bonne et due forme pour une promenade le jour J. Emilie avait trouvé la chose parfaitement immonde et s'était dit qu'à tout prendre, mieux valait qu'un garçon reste égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire un « poignet cassé », plutôt qu'il se mette à rédiger des phrases d'une mièvrerie écœurante. Lucrezia, une fille sensée pourtant quand elle ne pensait pas à Peter, avait néanmoins eu l'air de trouver cela magnifique et avait lu la chose trois fois de suite à voix haute dans le dortoir tandis que ses trois amies essayaient de contenir leur fou rire.

La bonne humeur avait cependant assez vite fait place à une inquiétude non dissimulée au fur et à mesure que le week-end fatidique approchait et qu'aucune des autres ne trouvait « chaussure à son pied ». Belinda s'était mise sur le pied de guerre en soignant particulièrement son apparence et en décochant un sourire radieux à la moindre question, dès l'instant où elle était articulée par une voix masculine. Aussi stupide que cela pouvait bien paraître, la stratégie de Belinda avait fini par payer et elle en était à choisir parmi les prétendants potentiels celui auquel elle accorderait la faveur d'un rendez-vous. Il lui fallait toutefois se dépêcher, car la concurrence était rude. Ann n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Elle avait décliné, outrée, les offres de garçons plus jeunes qu'elle, mais elle expérimentait chaque jour avec une belle constance un nouveau maquillage et divers charmes, et ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir dû sortir de classe pour ôter son ombre à paupières rose layette qui rappelait sans doute un peu trop à McGonagall les tenues d'Ombrage qui allait la décourager.

Emilie faisait partie du lot des « laissées pour compte » mais cela ne l'aurait pas ennuyée outre mesure si ses camarades n'avaient pas décrété que c'en était presque infâmant.

« C'est malheureux à dire, mais je crois que les garçons d'ici sont des lâches, asséna d'un ton sans appel Lucrezia.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Enfin, Emilie, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont sans doute effrayés à l'idée de demander à sortir avec Emilie Snape ?

-Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! répliqua d'un air ironique l'intéressée, provoquant les rires des trois autres.

-Tu sais, tu devrais essayer un maquillage un peu plus visible. J'ai un rouge à lèvres assez sombre, cela t'irait bien… suggéra Ann en commençant à fouiller dans l'énorme sac qui lui tenait lieu de trousse de toilette.

-Euh, non merci Ann…

-La coiffure peut-être ?

-Non ! répondit Emilie un peu alarmée.

-Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux courts, au fait ? Tu devrais les laisser pousser, en plus ils sont épais, rien à voir avec ceux de…

-Encore heureux ! intervint Belinda qui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : dis, Emilie, tu dois bien le savoir, ça lui arrive de se laver la tête ? »

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de commenter.

« Bon, c'est trop tard pour cette année, mais tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, insista Ann en secouant sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

-J'avais les cheveux longs, mais je les ai coupés parce que je n'en pouvais plus de passer des heures à les sécher et à les démêler, fit Emilie en désignant Lucrezia très occupée à refaire sa natte. En plus, c'est beaucoup plus pratique comme ça pour les Potions.

-Evidemment… et abandonner les Potions ? »

Emilie regarda Belinda comme si des cornes venaient tout d'un coup d'apparaître sur son front.

« Non, parce que tes chances de trouver quelqu'un de potable, pour ne pas dire l'homme de ta vie, parmi les Maîtres des Potions sont un peu limitées, tu ne crois pas ? »

Toutes les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Emilie se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand elle entendit Lucrezia demander d'une voix haut-perchée qui se voulait innocente :

« Et Gabelli, au fait ? »

Emilie s'arrêta net et fit volte-face en essayant de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible, malgré son cœur qui paraissait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Comment ça, Gabelli ?

-Oui, tu sais, un grand maigre pas mal du tout, un Slytherin, fit d'un air goguenard une Lucrezia soudain malicieuse.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Hum, vous vous voyez souvent, non ? » continua son amie d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Emilie se sentit rougir malgré elle et maudit sa pâleur. Ann et Belinda avaient pour une fois oublié de se quereller et regardaient les deux jeunes filles, tout d'un coup très intéressées.

« On travaille parfois ensemble, c'est tout. C'est un ami.

-Oui, _bien sûr_. Cependant, je trouve que pour deux amis vous passez énormément de temps ensemble. C'est bien simple, continua Lucrezia à toute vitesse pour empêcher Emilie de répondre : vous partagez systématiquement la même table à la bibliothèque, vous travaillez ensemble vos cours de latin tous seuls dans la même salle…

-Sinistra est à côté ! interjeta Emilie, mais Lucrezia balaya son argument d'un revers de la main.

-Et vous vous croisez, _accidentellement_ bien sûr, dix fois par jour en prenant le temps d'échanger des livres ou de… parler. Tu sais, une fille ne passe autant de temps avec un garçon que s'il est son petit ami ou son frère. Ne me dis pas que Gabelli est ton frère, ça je ne le croirai pas. »

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de rire avec ses camarades, malgré sa gêne.

« De toutes façons il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Qui ? Banister ? fit Ann.

-Ça m'étonnerait, déclara Lucrezia. Bon, d'accord, il l'a embrassée de manière plutôt spectaculaire, mais on ne les a pas revus ensemble, que je sache. Et j'ai su par May Glassmaker, qui connaît une Slytherin qui connaît bien Banister, qu'en fait Gabelli et elle n'étaient pas tout à fait ensemble. Enfin bon, apparemment elle aurait bien aimé, surtout après… euh, mais en fait, il l'a embrassée une fois et basta. »

May Glassmaker était une Poufsouffle en cinquième année toujours occupée à disséquer chaque numéro de _Sorcière hebdo_ et ne montrant des talents en Potions que pour améliorer des teintures à cheveux. Évidemment, ces compétences ne lui étaient d'aucune aide avec Snape qui lui avait demandé un jour de ne revenir à son cours qu'avec sa « couleur naturelle, quelle qu'elle soit ». Les paris avaient été bon train pour savoir si Glassmaker était encore capable de se rappeler de sa véritable couleur de cheveux…

« Il paraît qu'elle est avec Zabini, maintenant, Banister », remarqua Ann.

Apparemment, pensa Emilie, lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons, les querelles entre maisons pouvaient s'effacer, ce qui expliquait certainement la vitesse de circulation des ragots du courrier du cœur dans le château. Tentant de détourner l'attention, Emilie décida de jouer les idiotes :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait embrassée « de manière spectaculaire » devant Pince et McGonagall, s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble. Ils ont chacun reçu trois retenues !

-Hum… va savoir comment fonctionne le cerveau d'un Slytherin ?

-Peut-être qu'il a voulu détourner l'attention et qu'il n'aime pas les filles ? » chuchota Belinda.

Emilie sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse tandis que Lucrezia, décidément la plus observatrice du dortoir, répondait avec fermeté :

« Ça, je suis sûre du contraire. Croyez-moi, on aurait remarqué quelque chose depuis longtemps. Elle reprit à tue-tête en scrutant Emilie du regard : Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as pris froid ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre, tu es toute rouge ! »

Emilie fusilla Lucrezia du regard et partit avec la tête haute vers la salle de bain se passer de l'eau froide sur la figure, sans remarquer les regards spéculatifs que lui lançaient ses trois amies.

ooooo

Les jours suivants virent Emilie Snape plutôt distraite, n'écoutant que d'une oreille en cours, rêvassant aux repas et passant plus de temps que d'habitude dans la salle de bain.

La discussion avec Lucrezia avait déclenché une véritable tempête dans la tête de la jeune fille qui se levait désormais avec des préoccupations existentielles liées à ce qu'elle porterait en dehors des cours et qui tentait de déterminer les points forts et les points faibles de sa physionomie devant un miroir aux remarques particulièrement déplaisantes. Elle tenta une fois de le faire taire en lui appliquant un Stupefix, qui n'eut pour résultat que de faire dégringoler une pauvre araignée du plafond.

Après un premier instant de désespoir initial où, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, elle pensa qu'elle ressemblait tant à son père qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller tout de suite au couvent, elle observa chaque trait de son visage et de sa silhouette comme elle l'aurait fait devant de nouveaux ingrédients. L'ensemble n'était pas spécialement glorieux, mais pas désagréable non plus et avec un peu de maquillage et des vêtements mettant en valeur les atouts tout en dissimulant les faiblesses, elle jugea, dans un bref élan d'optimisme, qu'elle serait sinon « véritablement jolie », au moins « pas mal du tout ».

Évidemment, même la plus belle fille du monde aurait ressemblé à un sac à pommes de terre avec un uniforme il fallait donc se concentrer sur les habits « hors cours » et sur le visage. Emilie examina soigneusement chaque élément de la petite trousse à maquillage reçue à Noël et tenta un petit essai discret avec un peu de fond de teint, un soupçon de blush et un mince coup de crayon qu'elle mit bien un quart d'heure à tracer. Si personne ne vit quoi que ce soit, Emilie, elle, sentait une différence énorme et s'enhardit le lendemain à appliquer en plus du rimmel et un tout petit peu de rouge à lèvres. Là, ses trois camarades repérèrent immédiatement la différence, tout comme, malheureusement, son père qui lui ordonna au détour d'un couloir d'aller se laver la figure sur le champ si elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

Pour une étrange raison, Emilie se surprit à passer un temps fou à regarder Alessandro que ce soit lors des repas ou bien en bibliothèque. Sans compter parmi les plus beaux garçons de l'école, Gabelli était tout de même assez joli garçon, malgré sa maigreur qui avait une fois incitée Nott à lui demander s'il y avait une famine en Italie. Il était grand, bien proportionné, avec un visage ouvert un peu anguleux dans lequel on remarquait des yeux marrons rieurs, un nez droit (comment pourrait-il regarder une fille avec un grand nez comme le sien ?) et une bouche aux lèvres pleines dont un coin était souvent relevé, lui conférant un air moqueur. Ses cheveux châtains et épais étaient coupés droit à la hauteur de la mâchoire et étaient parfois légèrement ébouriffés, détail qu'Emilie jugeait adorable.

Emilie soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Alessandro de l'autre côté de la table.

-Rien, répondit Emilie, prenant soin de garder les yeux baissés.

-Ça va ? insista le jeune homme.

-Mais oui ! », soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis que Snape lui avait demandé de trouver Emilie grâce au charme de Protée, Alessandro était plus attentif envers elle tout en évitant soigneusement son chef de maison. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais devinait que son amie avait dû finir par « craquer ». Snape, quant à lui, paraissait avoir oublié que tous les deux avaient la possibilité de communiquer en toute circonstance grâce au charme porté sur deux pièces de monnaie, mais le Slytherin se méfiait, préférait filer doux et essayait de paraître invisible à chaque cours de Potions.

Emilie avait de son côté beaucoup de mal à se comporter « normalement » avec Alessandro. Les insinuations de Lucrezia l'avait conduite à regarder d'une toute autre manière son ami, mais, si elle était honnête, elle devait admettre qu'il y avait déjà un petit moment qu'Alessandro lui plaisait. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de n'avoir pas senti que sa mauvaise humeur lors de l'épisode du « baiser » était en bonne partie de la jalousie. Emilie savait de longue date pourquoi Alessandro avait agi ainsi ce jour là, mais cela n'apaisait pas ses craintes de lui découvrir une petite amie un de ces jours.

« Emilie, tu vas au Pré-au-Lard samedi ? »

Tous les sens en alerte, Emilie fixa Alessandro.

« Non, je n'ai pas d'autorisation. Je crois que je pourrais demander à mon père, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle, le cœur battant.

-Non, comme ça, repondit Alessandro avec une nonchalance étudiée : de toutes façons je préfère être pendu plutôt que d'aller me balader dans un bled entièrement décoré de cœurs roses et peuplé de couples se promenant main dans la main ou se roulant une pelle chez madame Rosemerta. »

Emilie ne put retenir un gloussement malgré le morceau de plomb qui semblait avoir élu résidence dans son estomac.

« On pourrait passer la journée dans un coin tranquille ? »

Surprise, Emilie leva un sourcil interrogateur et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Alessandro soupira.

« Ne fais pas ça : on dirait Snape. Bon, disons que premièrement je ne veux pas être au Pré-au-Lard samedi, deuxièmement je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à Nott et d'autres que je n'étais pas comme tout le monde en train de peloter une fille parce que je n'aime pas les écervelées, troisièmement j'ai quand même envie de passer une bonne journée. Contente ?

-Tu pourrais rejouer à Nott la même comédie qu'il y a quelques semaines ? » fit perfidement Emilie, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Alessandro se pencha vers elle les sourcils froncés :

« C'est moi ou toi, le Slytherin ? Il ne faut jamais employer deux fois la même méthode… sauf peut-être pour un Gryffondor. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'embrasser devant la table des professeurs pendant le dîner ? » termina le jeune homme avec un air passablement machiavélique.

Emilie rit nerveusement et déclina l'invitation, malgré une petite voix hystérique lui criant qu'un baiser d'Alessandro valait peut-être toutes les retenues du monde.

ooooo

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'autorisation d'aller au Pré-au-Lard ? »

Snape leva les yeux de ses copies et ôta ses lunettes. Emilie avait été très surprise de constater que le Maître des Potions, que tous avaient vu d'innombrables fois penché sur un livre ou sur une copie le nez touchant presque les feuilles, portait en fait des lunettes dans l'intimité de ses appartements. Ces lunettes n'avaient rien de particulier, comportant une simple monture métallique encadrant des verres circulaires, mais la Terreur de Poudlard prenait tout d'un coup un visage plus humain. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'interdisait de les porter en public.

« Pour quoi faire ? demanda Snape d'un ton un peu soupçonneux.

-Rien, comme ça ! Tout le monde y va, répondit Emilie l'air boudeur.

-Les adolescents affligés de désordres hormonaux qui peuplent ce château vont généralement au Pré-au-Lard le 14 février dans un but bien précis, déclara Snape d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! De toutes façons il est hors de question que j'aille dehors ce jour là », fit Emilie la mine un peu dégoûtée.

Snape ne se laissa pas berner, mais décida au contraire de presser le point, pressé d'en finir une fois pour toute avec ce sujet « problématique ». Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir une conversation d'ordre sentimental avec une jeune fille, et encore moins la sienne, mais il faisait confiance à son intelligence pour comprendre les choses à demi-mot.

« Vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu faire samedi ? Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer les Potions dans l'après-midi ?

-Euh… non, ce n'est pas possible. Jautchosdprvu.

-Pardon ?

-Euh, reprit Emilie en faisant semblant de se racler la gorge : j'ai autre chose de prévu.

-Ah ? Et quoi donc ? »

Il le fait exprès ! songea Emilie, mortifiée de paraître cacher quelque chose, alors que dans un tout autre contexte rien n'aurait paru suspect.

« Je dois voir Al-Gabelli.

-Tiens donc. Toute la journée ? »

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, l'après-midi, enfin, plutôt vers midi.

-Hum, et puis-je te demander pour quoi faire ? Après tout, vous passez déjà une partie de votre temps ensemble en bibliothèque ou à trainer dans les couloirs… on pourrait penser que vous avez épuisé les sujets de conversation, depuis le temps.

-Et bien non ! On peut parler tranquillement sans que cela soit une affaire d'état, non ?

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Emilie, coupa sèchement Snape en fronçant les sourcils : je ne suis pas un imbécile, ni aveugle. Gabelli a eu beau tenter de jeter de la poudre aux yeux en se donnant en spectacle le mois dernier, je sais parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre. De même, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la tête que tu faisais à la même époque. »

Emilie rougit violemment et jeta :

« Ça n'avait rien à voir !

-A d'autres. Gabelli est sans doute sympathique mais il est plus âgé que toi. J'espère aussi que ma fille a suffisamment d'intelligence et d'amour-propre pour éviter de se comporter comme le reste des adolescents imbéciles de ce château ! asséna-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, déclara froidement Emilie avec une belle tentative de contrôle, malheureusement trahie par le rouge violent de ses joues. De toutes façons, je n'irais pas m'abaisser à aller rou… euh, embrasser quelqu'un à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

-Ni dans un couloir désert, je l'espère. »

Emilie ferma la bouche et se rassit brutalement sur le divan, la tête tournée de l'autre côté. Snape pinça le haut de son nez et saisit ses lunettes : il n'aurait même pas eu la consolation d'avoir de beaux souvenirs d'une petite fille insouciante avant de la voir se transformer en adolescente émotionnellement instable. Mais intelligente. C'était toujours une consolation.

ooooo

La situation devenait insupportable, jura Emilie. Alessandro commençait à la regarder de travers et elle n'arrivait pas à penser de manière logique dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité immédiate du jeune homme. Emilie maudit Lucrezia : tout allait si bien avant qu'elle ne la mette face à ses propres dénis !

Affalée sur sa chaise, une main soutenant une joue, gribouillant de l'autre en prêtant à peine attention à la logorrhée de Binns, Emilie tentait sans grand succès de trouver une solution à ce qui menaçait de tourner à un véritable chagrin d'amour.

Baaah ! Notant sur son parchemin trois dates liées à une n-ième révolte des gobelins, Emilie tenta d'attaquer le problème d'une autre façon. Elle ne voulait pas cesser de voir Alessandro : c'était après tout un véritable ami et elle n'allait pas le perdre parce qu'elle commençait à avoir les jambes qui flageolent dès qu'il était dans les parages. Y avait-il un moyen d'arrêter d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Manifestement non. Bien, retour à la case départ.

Emilie commença à dessiner des chats et des îles désertes pleines de palmiers en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Si seulement on pouvait supprimer ou remplacer des sentiments par d'autres ou faire un copier-coller et aimer quelqu'un d'autre ! Emilie leva un sourcil, se redressa et réfléchit. Après tout, des tas de gamines tombaient amoureuses et fantasmaient sur les membres de groupes de rock à la mode, l'intensité de leurs sentiments variant en accord avec leur classement au Top 50. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se forcer à dévier ses sentiments pour Alessandro vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Ignorant les explications de Binns sur la x-ième trahison sournoise des gobelins, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Quitte à choisir, autant trouver quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder. A gauche, Jonathan Haffner dessinait lui aussi sur son parchemin. Poufsouffle. Ah non, certainement pas. Chez les Serdaigles, Peter Strattford baillait aux corneilles. Il était sympathique… et le petit ami de Lucrezia. Ne compliquons pas les choses…

Ce petit jeu continua au déjeuner.

« Ça va, Emilie ?

-Hum ? Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air distraite, c'est tout », répondit Ann en haussant les épaules.

Emilie avala un morceau de quiche et continua de scruter les rangs des Serdaigles. Elle avait éliminé d'office les Gryffondors et les Slytherins, mais les Poufsouffles ne l'intéressaient pas non plus. Il y avait bien des jolis garçons parmi les Serdaigles, mais les considérant tour à tour, Emilie se prit à penser que la situation pourrait peut-être devenir embarrassante dans la salle commune. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir l'air d'une idiote si elle en venait être prise à son propre jeu et à faire des yeux doux à quelqu'un de sa propre maison, avec ses autres camarades de classe tout autour. Non, il fallait donc chercher en dehors de Serdaigle.

Emilie tourna de nouveau les yeux vers les Slytherins, croisant le regard d'Alessandro qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Emilie plongea la tête vers son assiette et attrapa une feuille de salade d'un coup de fourchette vengeur.

La froide logique du raisonnement, un peu curieux, il faut bien l'admettre, d'Emilie n'eut pas tout à fait les résultats escomptés.

La jeune fille avait bien tenté d'approuver une véritable fascination pour Blaise Zabini qui jouissait d'une popularité rare pour un Slytherin, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se répétait mentalement ses qualités supposées, son cerveau lui rappelait les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait dans la réalité aucune chance d'être attirée par lui. De Zabini, Emilie était passée à Galaad Tosnay, dont Alessandro lui avait dit qu'il faisait partie d'un lot assez restreint de Slytherins sympathiques, puis avait rapidement laissé tombé tant il était de toute évidence obsédé par le Quidditch. A Galaad, Emilie avait bientôt comparé John Kneazle, Serdaigle en septième année, mais dut rapidement se résigner, car malgré un physique attractif qui lui valait une véritable cour féminine, il ne « cassait vraiment pas trois pattes à un canard » au niveau de l'intelligence.

Lasse, elle finit par essayer de s'occuper l'esprit à ses études et en particulier aux matières qui l'ennuyaient le plus. L'Arithmencie progressa un tout petit peu, mais ce fut surtout la Botanique qui bénéficia de la volonté de fer de la jeune fille de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'un peu romantique. Il est vrai que réciter mentalement les propriétés des mandragores et leur utilisation dans différentes potions dès qu'Alessandro lui lançait un sourire moqueur était un excellent moyen de calmer au plus vite son cœur et ses hormones.

ooooo

« Puis-je te parler un instant, Severus ? »

Snape ralentit et fit signe à Pomona Chourave de le suivre dans un couloir moins fréquenté à l'issue de la réunion des professeurs. Ces réunions devenaient inutiles, plus personne ne souhaitant parler face à Ombrage qui de toutes façons employait la séance à forcer les uns à infléchir leurs cours dans le sens qu'elle désirait (c'est-à-dire en faisant en sorte que les élèves en reviennent à réciter des comptines, pensait Snape) ou bien à tenter d'intimider ceux qui refusaient de lui prêter attention. A vrai dire, il n'y avait guère que les quatre chefs de maison qui pouvaient encore s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Ses questions sur les élèves étaient accueillies par un silence de mort car personne ne tenait à ce qu'un élève se retrouve dans le collimateur de l'espèce de crapaud malfaisant qui tentait de tout régenter à Poudlard.

« Oui, Pomona ?

-Je suis agréablement surprise des progrès d'Emilie, déclara dans un sourire le professeur de Botanique en trottinant aux côtés de Snape. Tu sais, il y a quelques mois j'étais persuadée qu'elle faisait exprès de traiter ma matière avec dédain. Quand un élève n'est pas bon, on sait qu'on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, mais quand il est intelligent et refuse de travailler, c'est insupportable. Là… Pomona Chourave eut un sourire chaleureux, c'est comme si elle avait eu un déclic ces derniers temps : elle répond même aux questions en cours et je sais, de par ses réponses, qu'elle a été lire des textes plus poussés que le manuel de quatrième année. »

Snape regarda avec attention la petite femme bien en chair et tenta de deviner si elle avait reniflé par inadvertance des vapeurs hallucinogènes émises par ses plantes ou si elle avait seulement un peu trop bu.

« J'ai entrepris de surveiller d'un peu plus près ses études, concéda-t-il. Malheureusement la Botanique n'aura jamais ses faveurs, je crois.

-Tu pourrais être surpris, Severus, tu pourrais être surpris. »

J'en doute fort, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots, examinant chaque recoin pour éventuellement y pincer des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu. Intrigué, il résolut tout de même d'aller demander à Flitwick une copie des derniers bulletins de notes de sa fille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour répondre aux reviews de ceux que je n'ai pas pu contacter en privé.

Dess : Ron, Harry et Hermione continuerons d'apparaître petit à petit, mais leur histoire a déjà été écrite et je ne voulais ni paraphraser Rowling, ni (trop) leur imposer des péripéties qui ne sont pas dans le canon -).

LuluChi : ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Honnêtement, je ne savais plus trop où me mettre après tous ces éloges… J'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite et que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le travail sur les personnages et leurs interactions les uns avec les autres car c'est ce qui m'a poussée à entreprendre cette fic : essayer de m'attaquer à Snape et de montrer ce personnage tel que je l'imaginais et surtout ne pas trop l'altérer. C'est une peau de vache, mais il a toujours fait partie de mes personnages préférés, dès le début. L'avantage de la fanfic, maintenant, c'est que l'on connaît la fin d'Harry Potter : alors tu penses bien que je n'allais pas me priver de montrer Dumbledore manipulateur !

GwenSnape : merci pour tes vœux et ton commentaire. Oui, je poste (normalement) tous les samedis, dans la soirée, ou la nuit.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 21**

La nouvelle de la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore à la mi-avril jeta momentanément Poudlard dans un chaos absolu.

Comment les choses s'étaient répandues, personne n'aurait été en mesure de le dire et les versions colportées variaient sensiblement d'un groupe d'élèves à l'autre et la plupart ne s'expliquait pas tout-à-fait cet emballement des évènements. L'essentiel était cependant acquis : Dumbledore avait disparu alors que Fudge était venu exiger son départ. La conséquence en était malheureusement qu'Ombrage passait du statut d'inquisitrice à celui de directrice et ça, c'était plus que beaucoup n'en pouvaient supporter.

Les choses étaient cependant loin d'être claires car peu de temps avant la disparition de Dumbledore, Ombrage, Rusard et la Brigade inquisitoriale avaient fait irruption dans la Salle sur demande et y avaient trouvé plusieurs élèves de différentes années, pour l'essentiel des Gryffondors mais aussi quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles pratiquant seuls des sortilèges de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Le moyen grâce auquel Ombrage avait pu découvrir ce groupe fut bientôt clair lorsque l'on trouva le soir même Marietta Edgecombe pleurant dans un coin avec le mot CAFARD inscrit sur le front. Tous les membres du groupe clandestin dirigé, on le sut rapidement, par Potter, Weasley et Granger, fut consigné par la nouvelle directrice.

Dans la salle commune de la tour de Serdaigle, les discussions allaient bon train. Les élèves avaient été rudement chapitrés par Flitwick qui voulait éviter que Marietta Edgecombe ne soit victime d'abus. Quand elle arriva, passant en courant vers les dortoirs des filles, elle fut accueillie par quelques insultes mais surtout un mépris glacé qui se maintint les jours et même les semaines suivants. Son amitié avec Lisa Turpin appartenait au passé. Le sort de Marietta n'émut pas beaucoup d'élèves, prompts à juger sans rien connaître pourtant, on avait finit par comprendre qu'Ombrage l'avait forcée à boire du Veritaserum. Malheureusement, l'inscription sur son front rappelant sa « traitrise » ne s'effaçait pas et Marietta dut subir les pires insultes de la part des Gryffondors qui refusaient avec obstination de croire à sa version des faits. La paria de Poudlard vivait un enfer qu'un traitement à base de potion calmante et de potion de sommeil sans rêves concocté par madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas atténuer. Ce dont elle aurait eu besoin, cela aurait été d'un peu d'amitié et de compassion, mais les Serdaigles étaient des raisonneurs, des logiciens, pas des bons samaritains, surtout quand il fallait faire bloc face au Golden Trio. Si Potter avait été moqué en début d'année, il était devenu le symbole de la résistance contre Ombrage. On ne contre pas une telle popularité : que les Slytherins le fassent, si cela leur chantait. Ce qui était curieux tout de même, c'est qu'aucun de ces Serdaigles si fiers de leur intelligence ne se posa la question de savoir par quel _hasard_ Ombrage avait bien pu tomber du premier coup sur l'un des rares membres de leur maison qui faisait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Le récit de Cho Chang, de Luna Lovegood, de Lisa Turpin et de Roger Davis en revanche, intéressait beaucoup plus les Serdaigles. De nombreux élèves savaient que quelque chose se tramait depuis l'automne, mais ils découvraient seulement maintenant la nature des activités de ce petit groupe qui se nommait l'Armée de Dumbledore. Un certain nombre demanda s'il était encore possible de s'enrôler : le groupe était officiellement dissout, mais chacun se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Beaucoup néanmoins n'éprouvèrent que du ressentiment et de la colère en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été jugés dignes d'être contactés ou avaient tout simplement été écartés en raison de leur maison ou de leurs connexions.

Les Slytherins étaient bien entendu furieux, malgré l'attitude arrogante qu'ils adoptèrent tous, du plus jeune au plus âgé, proclamant qu'ils étaient fiers de demeurer à part. Un petit groupe, constitué d'élèves liés directement à des familles de Mangemorts ou sympathisants de Voldemort, se réjouissait sans chercher à se dissimuler de la soi-disant éradication de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais le gros des troupes enrageait en constatant une fois de plus qu'ils avaient été abandonnés à leur sort et assimilés à autant de Mangemorts potentiels.

Emilie avait trouvé son père d'une humeur massacrante le soir de la disparition de Dumbledore. Il s'attendait à ce tour des évènements, mais avait été en revanche fou de rage en apprenant de la bouche même d'Emilie que Marietta Edgecombe clamait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de son plein gré, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pour autant été malmenée (ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas). Tout ça était très mystérieux et difficile à croire, mais il avait alors fait le rapprochement avec le Veritaserum. Snape avait préparé lui-même la potion, sous les ordres d'Ombrage qui avait passé la commande au nom du Ministère. S'il s'était bien douté de l'usage qui en serait fait, il n'avait pu refuser sans risquer sa place et n'avait fourni qu'une potion faible, sans grand risque normalement si elle était administrée dans les doses prescrites. Ombrage avait, de façon délibérée, couru le risque de plonger une jeune fille dans le coma en lui faisant avaler plus de la moitié de la fiole et ça, le Maître des Potions ne pouvait l'admettre. Il n'était pas un fournisseur de poisons. Quant il eut fini d'examiner l'élève, réfugiée à l'infirmerie dans la soirée, il avait déjà dans sa manche un plan de rétorsion contre Ombrage. Son seul défaut était qu'il lui faudrait attendre un peu pour le mettre à exécution, mais il était certain qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour persuader la famille d'Edgecombe de porter plainte. Dans une semaine, un mois ou un an, peu importait, mais lui, Severus Snape, aurait le plaisir de faire mordre la poussière à l'infâme crapaud.

Le lendemain, Emilie rencontra Alessandro en bibliothèque mais resta silencieuse car désormais l'espionnage avait gagné toute l'école. Tous deux se donnèrent rendez-vous une heure plus tard dans l'une des salles de bain des préfets de Serdaigle dont le mot de passe circulait à peu près librement depuis trois jours parmi les cinquièmes années et au-delà, et avait bien entendu fini par être surpris par un quatrième année qui n'avait pas jugé bon de garder l'information pour lui. On avait encore quelques jours avant que Flitwick ne soit mis au courant et ne change le mot de passe.

Alessandro, d'un naturel plutôt joyeux et peu rancunier, était cette fois-ci furieux de cette histoire d'Armée de Dumbledore.

« Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il sans préambules après l'avoir saluée d'un simple signe de tête.

-Non. Tu penses bien qu'on n'allait pas prévenir Emilie Snape ! dit ironiquement son amie. Il y avait juste des rumeurs, mais seuls cinq Serdaigles faisaient partie du groupe et aucun n'a jamais rien dit.

-Mais Edgecombe ?

-Non, Ombrage lui a donné une dose massive de Veritaserum. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont été trahis. »

Alessandro, qui ignorait ce nouveau développement, grimaça et reprit la parole en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté :

« Dans ce cas, elle a eu de la chance de s'en être sortie. Je propagerai l'information chez les Slytherins, mais ce ne sont pas eux les plus virulents à son égard, j'en suis sûr.

-Non, en effet. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas encore réussi à briser le sortilège qui la défigure.

-Et Snape…

-Non, il ne sait pas, mais il pense que le plus simple est de faire arrêter ça par la personne responsable.

-Et c'est ? demanda Alessandro en levant un sourcil.

-Devine : Granger. »

Alessandro siffla en ouvrant de grands yeux :

« Bravo ! Elle m'impressionne, là : quelle teigne, pour une Gryffondor ! »

Tout deux restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Alessandro reprit la parole, toujours mécontent.

« C'est stupide ! Ils ont fait un petit groupe dans leur coin, « l'élite du château » et les autres sont laissés sur le bord du chemin !

-Je suis d'accord. Il faudrait que tous puissent y adhérer, quelle que soit leur maison.

-Là, tu rêves toute éveillée, ma chère, commenta le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur : de toutes manières, aucun Slytherin ne voudra plus jamais avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec un Gryffondor après un coup pareil, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace. Ce n'était déjà pas le grand amour…

-Ou alors il faut organiser des groupes maison par maison.

-C'est déjà plus réaliste », concéda-t-il.

Tous deux s'assirent côte à côte au bord du bassin, les genoux repliés sous le menton.

« Tu rentres en Italie pour Pâques ? interrogea Emilie, désireuse de changer de sujet.

-Oui. Et toi, tu repars en France ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Les choses sont un peu tendues avec ma grand-mère, mais ça va beaucoup mieux qu'à Noël, avoua-t-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé avec tes parents ? »

Emilie haussa les épaules en fixant l'eau, mais ne répondit pas.

« Emilie, insista Alessandro : que se passera-t-il après cette année ? Tu vas rester à Poudlard avec Snape au lieu de retourner à Beaux-Bâtons ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle : à vrai dire, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suppose que oui. »

Emilie se détourna pour regarder Alessandro, soudain alarmée.

« Et toi, tu retourneras à Florence, j'imagine ? »

Alessandro lui rendit son regard.

« C'est ce qui est prévu… mais je ne sais pas si je peux obtenir un deuxième transfert. Et puis, du côté familial, je ne sais pas trop non plus s'ils seraient d'accord. »

Emilie rit doucement et poursuivit, la mort dans l'âme :

« Tu serais tranquille au moins là bas : pas de Gryffondors, pas de dangereux psychopathes dans les dortoirs ou en dehors de l'école…

-Oui, je serais tranquille… », fit Alessandro d'un air peu convaincu en fixant sans ciller un point devant lui.

ooooo

Emilie Snape passait tellement de temps dans les cachots qu'elle passait aux yeux de beaucoup pour une Slytherin honoraire, ce qui ne renforçait pas sa popularité déjà peu enviable en dehors de Serdaigle. On ne la voyait pas descendre là-bas d'un très bon œil -une Edgecombe suffisait- mais qui aurait été braver la volonté de la chauve-souris des cachots ?

Si elle semblait avoir réussi à surmonter ses difficultés vis-à-vis des moqueries des Gryffondors et commençait à pratiquer avec succès l'air dédaigneux hérité de son père à la moindre provocation, il ne lui en arrivait pas moins parfois d'élever la voix et de répondre à son tour aux insultes et aux insinuations qui semblaient toujours fleurir sur les lèvres de Ron Weasley. Ce qu'elle déplorait était de ne pouvoir le faire à l'à-propos nécessaire : en effet, elle manquait de répartie et restait prisonnière du carcan de sa langue maternelle même si elle enrichissait vite un volet peu reluisant de son vocabulaire.

Quand elle y repensait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en viennent à se détester autant : Weasley paraissait un garçon plutôt amusant, même s'il restreignait son monde au Quidditch, et elle avait eu dès le début de bons contacts avec ses frères. Pourtant, autant Fred et Georges avaient le don d'être aimés de tous, même de ceux ayant dû tester leurs blagues à leur corps défendant, autant Ron Weasley avait la faculté de l'agacer au plus haut point et elle se cramponnait de son côté à ses préjugés. Curieusement, Potter paraissait désormais se dissocier de son ami lorsqu'il s'en prenait à Emilie et à son père.

Quant à Granger, si on avait demandé son avis à la Serdaigle, elle l'aurait volontiers casée dans la même catégorie que Weasley, mais pour d'autres raisons. En effet, jamais elle ne s'était moquée d'Emilie ouvertement, mais jamais non plus elle n'était venue prendre sa défense, se contentant de rester un peu en marge tandis que Weasley déversait son fiel. Si Emilie répliquait et que McGonagall passait en lui retirant des points, Granger n'essayait pas d'expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé à son chef de maison. Pour quelqu'un qui avait prétendu vouloir abolir la servitude des Elfes, cette apathie était pour le moins bizarre ! Elle avait aussi refusé de supprimer le sort défigurant Marietta Edgecombe à ce qu'on disait, parce qu'elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à l'histoire du Veritaserum.

Les choses faillirent néanmoins une fois mal tourner lorsque Weasley tenta un nouvel angle d'attaque en croisant Emilie dans la cour principale pendant un intercours.

« Incroyable quand même, quand on pense que le connard graisseux a réussi à dégotter quelque part une femme acceptant de… »

Emilie ralentit mais continua d'avancer, tandis que Belinda qui se trouvait à sa hauteur s'arrêtait soudain, stupéfaite. Les groupes d'élèves autour devinrent subitement silencieux.

Weasley s'était arrêté subitement, le visage rouge-brique, peut-être en réalisant qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci, et avait baissé les yeux en voyant Emilie se tourner lentement vers lui, clairement folle de rage et se maîtrisant avec difficulté, ce qui n'améliorait pas sa syntaxe :

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, mais tremblant sous l'effet de la colère : je t'en prie continue, je serais curieuse d'entendre la suite. Devant son silence elle continua d'un ton rempli de mépris, son accent encore plus marqué de d'habitude (mais à ce stade là, elle se moquait d'être comprise ou pas) : mais peut-être est-ce encore un exemple de l'honneur si prisé par les Gryffondors ? Je ne parlerais pas de tact, car il faudrait que tu ailles chercher un dictionnaire. Il y a des bornes à ne pas dépasser, Weasley, même pour un imbécile comme toi ! »

Emilie reprit son chemin en serrant les poings et en marchant avec raideur, mais se retourna brutalement quand elle entendit un cri, suivi de plusieurs ricanements : Weasley avait désormais une langue bifide et des yeux de reptile.

« Tiens… une langue de vipère… commenta la jeune fille comme si elle discutait des dernières chaussures à la mode.

-Mademoiselle Snape ! »

Emilie fit face à McGonagall, la Colère incarnée, littéralement blême.

« Il est interdit de jeter des sorts aux autres élèves ! 25 points en moins pour Serdaigle !

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Dois-je retirer 25 points supplémentaires pour votre mensonge ? Donnez-moi votre baguette ! »

Emilie prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et la tendit au professeur, notant du coin de l'œil le regard réprobateur que lançait Granger dans sa direction. McGonagall lança aussitôt un sortilège de Priore incantatum, mais, à la surprise générale, la baguette d'Emilie ne livra qu'un sort d'Aholomora utilisé pour ouvrir la porte de son dortoir quelques vingt minutes auparavant. McGonagall gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Emilie qui restait impassible.

« Suivez-moi.

-Les 25 points ?

-Votre insolence vous vaudra une retenue ce soir à 20 heures. »

ooooo

Savourant quelques instants de paix, Severus Snape regardait le feu d'un air particulièrement satisfait, les coins de sa bouche relevés. Son contentement ne durerait pas, il en était persuadé, mais un quart d'heure, une demi-heure de solitude à savourer le fait d'avoir cloué le bec de sa collègue Gryffondor lui permettrait peut-être d'arriver à supporter Potter pour les cinq premières minutes de sa leçon d'Occlumencie.

A son retour dans ses appartements dans l'après-midi, il avait trouvé un mot lapidaire d'Emilie l'informant qu'elle ne viendrait pas après dîner, ayant une retenue avec Minerva McGonagall. L'information l'avait dans un premier temps mis de fort mauvaise humeur et il avait mentalement préparé un sermon cinglant pour la gamine, aussitôt oublié cependant quand Minerva engagea la conversation pendant le repas dans la grande salle. Snape avait cru un instant voir à arriver à côté de lui un chat de gouttière au poil hérissé, miaulant et crachant. Une Minerva McGonagall en colère était un spectacle auquel le chef des Slytherins ne pouvait résister. Gardant la voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue des autres professeurs, McGonagall avait attaqué Snape sans crier gare :

« Mademoiselle Emilie _Snape_ a gagné une retenue ce soir. »

Snape s'était contenté de lever un sourcil en attrapant son verre.

« Elle a _attaqué_ un élève. »

Son voisin de table avait alors tourné légèrement la tête.

« Cela me surprend. Jusqu'à présent c'est surtout elle qui était attaquée. Dois-je lui demander de tendre systématiquement l'autre joue, Minerva ? avait-il demandé paresseusement.

-Il est interdit de lancer des sortilèges sur un autre élève dans le château, Severus !

-Quel sortilège ? »

McGonagall avait soudain paru très intéressée par le contenu de son assiette.

« Cela n'a pas été tout à fait mis en évidence… »

Snape s'était alors tourné complètement vers la chef des Gryffondors.

« Voyons, Minerva, tu as sûrement dû faire un Priore incantatum ? Non ?

-L'incantation n'a rien révélé. »

Snape avait froncé les sourcils :

« Emilie a une retenue alors qu'on ignore quel sortilège a été lancé et que l'on n'a pu prouver qu'elle en était l'auteur ?

-Attention, Severus. N'oublies pas que j'ai déjà surveillé un autre Snape il y a vingt ans…

-Non, Minerva, je n'ai rien oublié. Hum, au fait, avait-il repris en posant sa fourchette, à défaut de nommer le sortilège, quels en étaient les effets ?

-Monsieur Weasley avait une langue et des yeux de serpent », avait-elle répondu les lèvres pincées.

Snape avait étouffé un rire en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

_Serpens lingua oculique_. Pas très connu, mais le sort se trouvait dans le manuel qu'il avait donné à Emilie à Noël. Snape n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'elle avait lancé le sort, même si le Priore incantatum n'avait rien révélé.

ooooo

Le sol était jonché de morceaux de verre et de cafards. Dégoûté, Snape tourna lentement le dos à la porte, saisit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'Evanesco sans même prendre la peine de vérifier sa précision. Les traces de sa perte de contrôle disparurent mais la rage du Maître de Potions faisait désormais place à la nausée.

Potter. Encore et toujours. Snape doutait qu'il pourrait un jour parvenir à se libérer des séquelles de sa jeunesse à Poudlard. Comme toujours, Severus Snape devait s'adapter, exécuter les ordres, supporter les insultes et le manque de respect. Comme toujours, Potter père ou fils, peu importe, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête en se moquant des règles, certain de se tirer des plus mauvais pas en toute impunité, méprisant les personnes chargées de le maintenir en vie. Qu'il ait lui-même peut-être mérité une partie de la haine que lui vouait Harry n'avait aux yeux de Snape aucune importance. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait été prêt à l'admettre. Lui, devait sans cesse ravaler ses doléances mais Potter n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort, risquant année après année sa vie et celle des autres dans son aveuglement.

Aucune des séances d'Occlumencie n'avait jamais donné le moindre résultat. Comment cela aurait-il pu fonctionner avec un garçon déterminé à refuser le moindre enseignement et un professeur qui avait toutes les peines du monde à surmonter ses propres préventions ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il exigé cela de Snape ? N'importe qui aurait vu que l'expérience était d'avance condamnée à l'échec.

Snape s'approcha du bureau et saisit un filament argenté de la Pensine avec sa baguette avant de le porter à sa tempe, restaurant ainsi pleinement les souvenirs qu'il avait désiré cacher avant de tenter une n-ième fois d'enseigner Potter. Il avait été négligent, laissant la Pensine sur son bureau sans prendre le temps de la ranger lorsque Malefoy affolé avait frappé à la porte en lui criant que Montague était coincé dans les toilettes. L'absurdité de la situation lui sauta soudain aux yeux et Snape s'assit, la tête dans ses mains, partagé entre le rire et la colère.

Le reste était la digne conséquence du chaos généré par l'espèce de crapaud attifé de tailleurs roses envoyé par le Ministère. De retour dans son bureau après avoir envoyé Montague à l'infirmerie, il avait fallu, pour couronner le tout, que Snape découvre Potter en train de regarder ses souvenirs.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il perdre à ce point sa dignité ? Personne, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait eu accès à certains de ses souvenirs, quelques uns heureux, la plupart malheureux. Dumbledore et le fou qu'il avait choisi de servir à dix-sept ans n'avaient jamais vu que ce que Snape avait choisi de leur abandonner. Que cet imbécile arrogant de Potter ait osé violer son intimité représentait la pire des humiliations. Dumbledore pourrait supplier, menacer, l'envoyer à Azbakan si cela lui chantait, jamais plus Severus Snape n'aurait de contact avec le fils de James Potter en dehors des cours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : merci, GwenSnape, pour ta review. Les deux premiers volets de la fic sont déjà entièrement écrits, du coup, je peux poster régulièrement. Quant à ce qui se passe dans les couloirs de Poudlard… hum, hum, hum -)


	23. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 22**

Le départ pour les vacances de Pâques fut vécu dans une moindre effervescence que celui des vacances de Noël mais, s'il y avait toujours des râleurs pour déplorer la rupture dans leurs études (essentiellement les cinquièmes et septièmes années), la grande majorité des élèves était soulagée de pouvoir échapper à Ombrage pendant quelques jours.

Belinda était bien décidée à profiter de son temps libre pour visionner des films et aller au cinéma. Venant d'une famille mixte, avec un père sorcier et une mère moldue, elle avait pourtant baigné presque entièrement dans un milieu où la magie était reine et ne se souvenait guère des séances de cinéma où sa mère l'avait emmenée avec sa grande sœur. La vieille télévision n'était que rarement allumée, en tous les cas jamais lorsque toute la petite famille était réunie. A force d'entendre les autres élèves moldus se raconter des films entiers et même avoir vu Emilie tenter d'imiter Luke Skywalker avec sa baguette en guise de sabre laser puis Dark Vador avec force soufflements et une voix d'outre tombe, elle avait pris conseil et noté sur un bout de parchemin des films considérés comme indispensables à sa culture par les autres élèves.

Ann, quant à elle, avait raconté dans le détail à Emilie la chasse aux œufs en chocolat à laquelle elle se livrait dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents le jour de Pâques. Il était fréquent que cela dure toute la journée car les œufs étaient pourvus de petites ailes qui leur permettaient de changer de cachette pour que ce ne soit pas trop facile. Ann avait même failli attraper une pneumonie étant petite pour avoir passé la nuit dehors en chemise de nuit, parce qu'il lui manquait encore un œuf. On ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Toutes deux avaient bien rit quand Emilie lui avait dit qu'en France, « les cloches passaient ». Lucrezia enfin, n'avait pas de grands projets, mais souhaitait être le plus loin possible du « crapaud rose », même si cela signifiait quitter Peter pour quelques jours.

Comme à Noël, Emilie allait prendre le Poudlard Express et retourner en France par Portoloin avec Snape. Elle avait hâte de partir, de retrouver son pays, de pouvoir parler français toute la journée, de revoir sa grand-mère et de pouvoir écouter ses disques. Si on lui avait demandé ce qui était le plus dur à Poudlard, elle aurait sans doute répondu « ne plus pouvoir écouter de la musique ». En effet, à Beaux-Bâtons, les objets électroniques moldus pouvaient fonctionner dans une partie de l'école, aussi la séparation entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu était vécue moins difficilement par les élèves qui n'avaient pas d'antécédents sorciers. Alessandro, lui, retournait en Italie retrouver sa famille, mais emmenait tous ses manuels pour continuer de travailler.

ooooo

_Alessandro Gabelli à Emilie Snape_

« _Ici le temps est superbe (non, il ne neige pas !) et je vais avoir du mal à me réadapter au temps écossais. Je n'ai pas tellement le temps de faire autre chose que réviser._

_Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir laissé tomber l'Arithmancie, mais c'est vrai que ce sera utile pour des potions un peu complexes. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais me plaindre des équations de fou que nous oblige à traiter Vector : attends l'année prochaine, ma chère, et tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. J'ai parfois l'impression de m'endormir avec des équations à vingt inconnues dans la tête…_

_Il faudrait que tu me donnes les références du livre que t'avait recommandé Babbling, en début d'année. Ses cours sont un peu légers et je ne sais pas s'ils reflètent vraiment le niveau que l'on attend pour les BUSEs. Dans le doute, je préfèrerais travailler un peu plus. Pense à m'envoyer la référence, s'il-te-plaît, peut-être que j'arriverais à trouver un exemplaire ici._ »

Emilie mit de côté la page qu'elle était en train de lire et fourragea dans son coffre pour trouver ses notes du cours de Runes. Elle n'avait pas pu emprunter le livre qu'elle consultait quand même de temps en temps en bibliothèque, mais elle voulait être sûre de l'auteur avant d'envoyer une référence erronée à Alessandro.

Tous les deux échangeaient régulièrement des lettres, toujours plus longues du côté d'Alessandro qui avait la chance d'avoir un hibou à sa disposition alors qu'Emilie profitait de l'arrivée de l'oiseau envoyé par le jeune homme pour rédiger à toute vitesse une missive que l'animal emporterait à son retour. A présent, Valium (c'était le nom du hibou) était dans le jardin, perché sur le cerisier, et attendait patiemment qu'Emilie termine de répondre. Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat montait de la cuisine où Emilie et sa grand-mère avaient enfourné un gâteau vingt minutes auparavant.

Les vacances s'étaient bien passées. Peut-être rassurée de constater que sa petite-fille n'avait pas changé du jour au lendemain après avoir été reconnue par son père, Hélène Marlier avait retrouvé sa chaleur mais n'avait abandonné aucune de ses préventions contre Snape. D'un commun accord, et sans avoir eu besoin de formuler les choses à haute voix, toutes les deux évitèrent avec le plus grand soin d'orienter la conversation sur ce sujet.

Emilie avait eu la chance de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses vacances, révisant suffisamment cependant pour éviter un sermon en rentrant (les allusions délibérément peu subtiles de son père dans les messages qu'ils échangeaient laissaient peu de doute sur sa volonté de la voir continuer de travailler). Emilie écoutait de la musique du matin au soir et allait se promener dans Paris avec sa grand-mère. Le métro, les grands magasins, l'abondance des livres moldus proposés chez Gibert où elle aurait pu passer sa journée étaient de véritables plaisirs et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à Poudlard à quel point la vie moldue et son pays avaient pu lui manquer. Pendant plus d'une semaine, Emilie avait pu retrouver une partie de son insouciance, loin de la tension qui régnait à Poudlard et de l'atmosphère lourde de menaces qui planait dans le monde sorcier britannique.

La veille cependant, un mot de son père avait brisé une partie de sa quiétude. Allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, le casque vissé sur la tête, Emilie était en train de se saouler littéralement de musique en réécoutant pour la cinquième ou sixième fois le dernier album de U2 qu'elle avait été acheter chez le disquaire près de chez elle sitôt arrivée, quand, avant d'aller replacer le saphir de la platine sur sa chanson préféré, elle avait tendu la main vers le parchemin reçu de Snape une heure plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, s'attendant encore à des recommandations sur ses études.

Le parchemin portait quelques lignes tracées d'une écriture de pattes de mouche, fine et précise : « _Évènement imprévu. Je viendrai dans trois jours en fin d'après midi. Nous rentrerons ensemble en passant par Londres. Pas un mot à quiconque_ ».

Emilie avait soudain senti comme une chape de plomb retomber sur elle, avant de prendre la décision d'essayer de ne penser à rien et de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Évidemment, il avait fallu prévenir sa grand-mère que son père viendrait la chercher un peu plus tard, une nouvelle qui avait d'abord été accueillie par un visage fermé, mais bientôt adouci quand elle avait fini par proposer d'en profiter pour aller au cinéma, laissant sa petite-fille compulser fébrilement l'_Officiel des spectacles_ à la recherche d'un film, d'un cinéma et d'une séance.

ooooo

« Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas dire un mot et d'essayer ensuite d'oublier cette visite ».

Snape relâcha ses mains avant de se tourner vers la porte de bois sombre en saisissant sa baguette et de murmurer rapidement un mot de passe et des contre sortilèges.

Arrivés à Londres grâce au Portoloin, ils avaient ensuite apparu au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un square rachitique marquant le centre d'une place carrée définie par de hauts immeubles de briques sombres aux portes encadrées de colonnes blanches. Le coin était désert, mais Snape attendit un long moment avant de trainer Emilie à sa suite et de se diriger vers le numéro 11, ou plutôt le numéro 12 comme sa fille le découvrit, médusée, quand la rangée de façades identiques sembla s'étirer pour laisser apparaître une autre maison. L'édifice sinistre semblait abandonné. Les fenêtres à guillotine à la peinture écaillée étaient obscurcies par de lourdes draperies sombres et les carreaux ne paraissaient pas avoir été lavés depuis des temps immémoriaux.

La porte au sommet arrondi comportait un lourd heurtoir de métal formé par deux serpents entrelacés. Snape avait à peine terminé ses incantations que la porte s'ouvrit vers intérieur et qu'il s'y engouffra, poussant Emilie devant lui. L'entrée consistait en un long couloir obscur qui semblait traverser la bâtisse de part en part et menait vers une pièce éclairée que l'on devinait à peine, tout au fond. Le papier des murs était défraichi et pendait en longues bandes sales par endroits. Un escalier étroit menait dans les étages, la cage ponctuée par une série d'horribles têtes accrochées comme des trophées de chasse. Quel espèce de psychopathe avait bien pu installer des têtes d'Elfes comme d'autres choisissent de préserver des crânes de cerfs ? se demanda Emilie, effarée, et qui parut remarquer seulement à ce moment les hurlements hauts perchés qui résonnaient autour d'elle.

« Saleté de Sang-mêlés ! Hors de cette maison ! Sortez ! Du balai ! »

Les cris venaient d'un portrait grandeur nature d'une femme âgée vêtue de noir à la face déformée par la haine. Snape lança un sortilège rapidement et répliqua d'un air dégoûté :

« Veuillez fermer un instant ce cloaque qui vous sert de bouche, espèce de vieille mégère ! »

Les cris firent place à un murmure outré tandis que Snape avançait. Emilie suivit, ne sachant si elle devait rester dans l'entrée ou non.

Le couloir aboutissait dans une pièce rectangulaire qui était à l'évidence une cuisine baignant dans une lumière jaunâtre dispensée par un lustre poussiéreux. Si la pièce semblait servir régulièrement et paraissait relativement propre, avec une longue table de bois au centre, l'ensemble n'en portait pas moins, comme l'entrée, les stigmates de la négligence.

Snape passa le seuil, laissant voir les occupants de la cuisine, dont deux étaient assis autour de la table. Face à la porte, en bout de table, se trouvait un homme à la chevelure brune coiffée en longues boucles ébouriffées. Son visage était marqué, avec des rides profondes autour des yeux et de la bouche. Ses yeux marron étaient petits et exprimaient un dédain et une haine qui semblaient littéralement rayonner de sa personne, entièrement dirigés sur le Maître des Potions. Le bas de son visage disparaissait dans une barbe mal tenue. Ses habits semblaient évoquer une ancienne splendeur avec une robe d'intérieur de brocard pourpre laissant entrevoir une chemise de coton à jabot.

« Snape, grinça-t-il avant de poser ses yeux sur la silhouette d'Emilie qui s'était un peu rapprochée, de la jauger et de lui envoyer le même regard haineux. Qui…

-Sirius », fit une voix ferme, bien qu'un peu éraillée. Dumbledore, debout, se tenait à gauche, un peu en retrait, mais fixait l'homme en bout de table d'un regard bleu intense.

Emilie ne put en croire ses yeux.

« Pas possible, Servilus. Un deuxième Snape ? Par Merlin ! continua l'homme d'un air dégoûté. Ah, tu ne peux pas la renier. Est-ce bien le célèbre nez des Snape que je vois là ? »

Snape se plaça immédiatement devant Emilie.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé… » lança Emilie sans se préoccuper de la syntaxe approximative, vexée comme un pou.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et finit par répondre :

« Les chiens ne font pas des chats, à ce que je vois.

-Sirius, cela suffit, intervint un homme aux cheveux châtains grisonnants assis à sa droite.

-Lupin défendant un innocent, comme c'est… émouvant, énonça lentement Snape avant d'ajouter d'un ton désapprobateur : Emilie, retourne dans le couloir et attends-moi là ».

Emilie rebroussa chemin en faisant claquer ses talons le plus fort possible sur le sol carrelé, tandis que la porte de la cuisine se fermait immédiatement derrière elle, bloquant le son des conversations.

Les noms entendus lui avaient permis de savoir qui était dans cette pièce : Sirius, pour Sirius Black (n'était-il pas supposé être un dangereux meurtrier ?) et Lupin, pour Remus Lupin dont Emilie savait par ses camarades qu'il avait été un bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal avant de devoir quitter Poudlard lorsque sa lycanthropie avait été révélée. Et Dumbledore. Pour une fois, sa langue la démangeait et elle mourrait d'envie de disséquer la nouvelle avec ses camarades. Il lui faudrait se taire cependant : elle était prête à parier que Snape lui arracherait elle ne savait quel serment pour s'assurer de son silence. Il ne fallait en effet pas être grand devin pour comprendre que la rencontre était liée à la lutte contre Voldemort.

Emilie regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une porte à double battant située à droite de l'entrée. Le côté sinistre de la maison lui ôtait naturellement toute idée d'explorer, mais rester plantée dans le couloir entre un portrait hystérique et quatre personnes qui paraissaient, pour certaines d'entre elles tout au moins, se détester cordialement manquait singulièrement d'attrait. Emilie avança avec prudence, gardant un œil sur le portrait et tourna avec lenteur la poignée de la porte, prête à reculer tout de suite en cas de bruit suspect. L'endroit avait dû servir de salon et gardait les vestiges d'une ancienne grandeur, avec son haut plafond, ses lambris et ses meubles de bois sombre aux poignées ternies. Une table ronde trônait au centre, sous un lustre disparaissant sous une couche de poussière si épaisse qu'Emilie douta que les ampoules puissent parvenir à éclairer quoi que ce soit. Les rideaux gris de saleté et les doubles rideaux vert drapés dans les embrasures des fenêtres plongeaient la pièce dans un crépuscule artificiel.

Une porte claqua soudain et Emilie sortit rapidement de la pièce de peur d'être prise en faute. L'altercation paraissait se poursuivre dans le couloir où se tenaient Dumbledore et un Snape redressé de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés, mais le visage caché par ses longs cheveux raides.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser libre court à de vieilles rancœurs, Severus, disait Dumbledore d'un air sévère.

-Rancœurs ? cracha Snape. Black devrait être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! Il est en train de tout saboter, Albus ! D'où croyez-vous que Potter tient cette défiance, cette arrogance, si ce n'est de son cher parrain ! Potter est incapable de contrôler son esprit et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait accès à toutes les informations dont il rêve. Pire, il peut déjà avoir commencé à corrompre son esprit !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir cessé les leçons ? Dumbledore soupira : j'ordonnerai à Sirius d'inciter Harry à la prudence.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'il le fera ? Éloignez Black d'ici, mettez-le dans un endroit où il ne pourra nuire à personne. Il faut que Potter parle ! appuya Snape. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'a eu aucune « vision » en provenance du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis l'attaque d'Arthur. Ce jour là, il a eu le réflexe de venir vous trouver, mais que fera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Black et Potter constituent une véritable bombe à retardement, Albus !

-Sirius est le lien nécessaire entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et Harry lui fait confiance : ne serait-ce qu'à ce titre, il est indispensable.

-Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, dans ce cas ! En ce qui me concerne, je refuse de travailler avec un irresponsable, déclara Snape avec fermeté.

-Notre cause à besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. Nous avons besoin de Sirius, comme de Lupin, et Harry a besoin de son parrain, Severus, affirma Dumbledore avec douceur.

-Vous allez me faire pleurer, Albus », siffla Snape d'un ton dégoûté.

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla tout d'un coup se figer, sa voix se fit coupante et ses yeux d'habitude bienveillants prirent un éclat dangereux.

« Je ne veux plus avoir à intervenir dans des querelles d'adolescents qui ont vingt ans d'existence. Sirius restera ici et je te demande d'accomplir ton devoir, Severus.

-Bien, directeur », fit d'une voix à peine audible l'homme en noir drapé dans son manteau.

Snape sembla tout d'un coup remarquer la présence d'Emilie à quelques mètres de là. S'approchant d'elle à grands pas, il saisit son bras et la poussa sans plus de cérémonie vers la porte d'entrée, ne laissant pas le temps à Dumbledore qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu étais malade et j'ai dû venir te chercher. Geins pendant quelques heures et cela devrait passer.

-Je ne geins pas, râla Emilie.

-Et bien pour une fois tu le feras ! »

Snape s'était arrêté de marcher et fixait sa fille de ses yeux impénétrables, tentant visiblement de se contenir. Il lança rapidement un Mufliato en voyant Emilie ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t'ai demandé d'oublier cette visite, et aussi de ne rien dire, si ma mémoire est exacte, enchaîna-t-il. Il vaut souvent mieux laisser passer une insulte plutôt que de répondre sans réfléchir, la colère est mauvaise conseillère », ajouta-il plus doucement.

Il ne manque pas de souffle ! pensa Emilie. Voyant l'expression plus que dubitative qui gagnait le visage de la jeune fille, Snape continua :

« Tu ne dois parler de ce détours à personne, pas même au trio infernal s'ils viennent à te questionner, est-ce compris ?

-Oui. Qui…

-Même s'ils paraissent au courant et essayent de t'en parler, appuya-t-il. Il pinça les lèvres et reprit après un court silence : avant que tu ne m'assommes de questions, cette charmante maison est celle de la famille Black. L'homme qui t'a adressé la parole était Sirius Black. Il n'est pas coupable des crimes pour lesquels il a été condamné mais il ne peut être innocenté, fit Snape de l'air de celui qui vient d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement amer. L'autre était Remus Lupin : je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de lui ici. J'ai été obligé de t'emmener avec moi car cette délicieuse petite réunion m'aurait empêché de venir te chercher à temps pour que tu puisses attraper le Poudlard Express.

-Harry Potter apprend l'Occlumencie ? » interrogea Emilie en repensant à la conversation surprise dans le couloir.

Snape parut à deux doigts d'exploser, avec deux points de couleur sur son visage d'ordinaire livide.

« Il n'apprend rien du tout parce que c'est un fainéant et un imbécile arrogant comme l'était son père et comme l'est encore son cher parrain !

-Quel est le problème ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'intention de rencontrer V… euh Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé. Dans ce cas, peu importe qu'il sache ou non garder son esprit ? »

Snape resta silencieux quelques instants, regarda en direction du château qui paraissait ridiculement petit depuis les grilles et répondit en soupirant :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une certaine manière… en contact permanent avec son esprit. »

Emilie resta debout sans bouger un petit moment, tentant de digérer l'information, puis courut sur quelques mètres pour rattraper Snape.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 23**

Malgré le départ de Dumbledore et la fronde contre Ombrage, les choses se déroulaient encore avec une effrayante normalité : les élèves continuaient d'aller en cours, de faire leurs devoirs, d'aller aux matchs de Quidditch. Ceux de cinquième et septième année préparaient frénétiquement leurs examens, quelques uns passant parfois un ou deux jours à l'infirmerie en cas de surmenage ou de crise nerveuse.

Peu après les vacances de Pâques, les élèves de cinquième année durent prendre rendez-vous avec leur chef de maison afin de déterminer leur future orientation. La plupart n'avaient aucune idée précise d'une carrière ou d'une profession et commencèrent à compulser les brochures mises à leur disposition avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ces textes émanaient principalement du Ministère de la Magie et étaient parfois comiques tant ils essayaient de présenter sous un jour attractif les emplois les plus rébarbatifs.

Snape, en tant que chef de la maison des Slytherins, avait moins de suivi à assurer, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. En effet, Slytherin abritait un nombre de Sang-purs plus élevé que dans n'importe quelle autre maison et nombre d'entre eux allaient tout simplement rentrer dans leurs familles aisées, s'insérer dans la bonne société, se marier et s'atteler à se reproduire (il venait parfois des frissons au Maître des Potions quand il se prenait à imaginer ce à quoi pourraient bien ressembler les rejetons de certains de ses élèves). Seuls les plus désargentés d'entre eux viendraient prendre conseil, ainsi que les Sang-mêlés. Et Alessandro Gabelli. Sa demande de rendez-vous avait surpris Snape, étant donné que Gabelli appartenait à une famille de Sang-purs plutôt nantis et qu'il se trouvait en transfert pour un an.

Assis à son bureau, Snape examinait le jeune Italien qui, il devait l'avouer, arrivait presque à le convaincre qu'il se trouvait tout à fait à son aise dans le bureau du professeur de Potions.

« Monsieur Gabelli. Vous avez des doutes sur votre futur ? »

Alessandro Gabelli dévisagea d'un air alarmé et un brin amusé son chef de maison : Snape arborait un tout petit sourire et un air goguenard.

« Non, professeur. Je voulais simplement avoir votre avis sur la profession que je souhaiterais exercer. »

Un Sang-pur décidé à se salir les mains, décidément, songea le professeur, des miracles pouvaient encore se produire.

« Je voudrais devenir un guérisseur », expliqua Gabelli.

Snape le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est une idée qui vous est venue en vous levant ce matin ou bien vous y avez vraiment réfléchi ?

-J'y ai vraiment réfléchi, répondit l'élève d'un ton un peu coupant, en fronçant les sourcils à son tour : en fait, cela fait déjà un bon bout de temps que je pense suivre cette orientation.

-Savez-vous quel est le quotidien d'un guérisseur, monsieur Gabelli ? Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer : soigner des bobos, changer des draps et des pots de chambre, subir le mépris de patients qui ne font pas la différence entre un Elfe et un guérisseur, être accusé de détériorer l'état d'un patient quand vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien contre sa maladie, voir ce patient mourir, et, occasionnellement, sauver une vie. Voulez-vous vraiment passer votre vie de cette manière, monsieur Gabelli ? »

Alessandro regarda ses mains et déglutit :

« Oui. »

Snape soupira et reprit :

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous venez me trouver quand vous avez déjà pris votre décision ? J'ignore comment se fait le recrutement dans votre pays, monsieur Gabelli.

-J'aimerais connaître le niveau requis pour obtenir un apprentissage ici. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être formé en Italie, professeur. »

Snape fixa l'élève devant lui d'un regard perçant :

« Pourquoi ?

-Euh, je crois que… je voudrais demander un second transfert, professeur. »

Snape se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Quelle... _étrange_ idée, monsieur Gabelli. Snape croisa les bras et appuya le bas de son dos contre son bureau sans cesser de scruter son élève : un transfert est, par définition, provisoire. Vous ne pouvez en obtenir qu'un seul. Si vous souhaitez rester à Poudlard, il vous faudra solliciter une inscription définitive. Les places ne sont pas nombreuses et la sélection est drastique. Snape soupira : encore une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous choisiriez de rester ici quand vous pourriez retourner sous des cieux plus… cléments. »

Alessandro prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« Quel est le niveau requis, professeur ? Pensez-vous que j'aie une chance ? »

Tête de mule, avec ça ! pensa Snape qui se retourna pour attraper le dossier d'Alessandro Gabelli.

« C'est une profession qui demande un large éventail de compétences : vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter d'exceller dans un domaine et d'être tout juste passable dans les autres. Les trois matières indispensables sont les Potions, la Botanique et les Sortilèges. Snape examina avec attention les relevés de notes qu'il avait sous les yeux : manifestement vous avez des dispositions dans les trois, mais un E en Potions et en Botanique n'est pas suffisant pour espérer décrocher un apprentissage auprès des meilleurs. Je vous conseille de prendre rendez-vous avec madame Chourave pour qu'elle vous dise comment améliorer vos résultats dans sa matière. Pour les Potions, vous devrez perfectionner votre technique : vos réflexes sont bons, vos connaissances adéquates, admit Snape du bout des lèvres, mais le résultat est souvent décevant en raison de vos négligences. Je vous conseille de ne pas borner votre univers au manuel, mais de commencer à travailler chaque potion et chaque notion vue en cours dans l'ouvrage de Greengrass, _Advanced Potions, an Exhaustive Survey_. Quel est votre véritable niveau en Défense contre les Forces du mal ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-J'avais toujours de très bonnes notes en Italie, professeur. Notre système de notation est très différent, mais cela équivaudrait à un O, répondit le Slytherin avec un brin de fierté.

-Ne vous contentez pas des cours de Sortilèges de monsieur Flitwick. Puisque vous êtes manifestement doué en Sortilèges et avez de bonnes connaissances en Défense contre les Forces du mal, je vous suggère d'orienter votre travail en direction des sortilèges plus offensifs et de la Magie noire. Voyant la gêne qui s'emparait d'Alessandro, Snape continua d'une voix sombre : regardez-moi, monsieur Gabelli. Vous souhaitez rester à Poudlard et vous êtes un Slytherin : je pense que la situation ne vous a pas échappé. Votre carrière ne se bornera pas à soigner des maladies ou les conséquences de sortilèges ratés. Pour pouvoir soigner quelqu'un atteint par un sortilège relevant de la Magie noire, encore faut-il pouvoir identifier ce sortilège et connaître le moyen de l'annuler ou de le contrer avec efficacité. Je ne veux pas que vous pratiquiez la Magie noire, rassura le professeur : simplement que vous sachiez la reconnaître, vous en prémunir et si besoin est en protéger les autres. »

Snape se tourna brusquement et d'une voix ferme énonça avec force :

« Réfléchissez, monsieur Gabelli. Si vous persistez dans votre choix, veillez à travailler davantage.

-Oui, professeur. »

ooooo

Emilie fixait d'un regard vide le mur en face d'elle, les lèvres bougeant sans émettre le moindre son, récitant une leçon sur les vertus incomparables des Méguiacées.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut devenue férue de Botanique après avoir exploité son dégoût de la matière pour surmonter son faible envers Alessandro. Non, certainement pas. Cependant, après avoir passé des heures à apprendre par cœur les propriétés de plantes et de racines, à examiner avec attention les dessins de ses manuels et à rédiger plusieurs dizaines de fiches, elle en était venue à accepter qu'elle avait tout intérêt à continuer sur sa lancée pour pouvoir prétendre à un excellent niveau en Potions. Bien entendu, si son père avait eu la sotte idée de pointer sa « capitulation », Emilie aurait nié en bloc. Snape, qui était après tout un Slytherin, avait donc observé sans rien dire, mais ne s'en était pas moins posé quelques questions.

L'emploi du temps élaboré à Noël avait subi plusieurs transformations. D'abord pris par les cours inutiles dispensés à Potter, puis contraint de faire face aux conséquences désastreuses de l'emploi irraisonné de l'Occlumencie par sa fille, Snape avait exigé qu'Emilie ne travaille que sur l'aspect théorique de la discipline et qu'elle ne pratique, sous sa direction, puis seule, que des exercices de base de relaxation et méditation afin qu'elle puisse calmer ses angoisses et avoir une alternative à l'Occlumencie. Il s'était assuré qu'elle comprenait bien le fonctionnement de l'Occlumencie et de la Legilimencie et comptait débuter un véritable enseignement après les vacances de Pâques, en commençant par tester sa résistance à plusieurs attaques. Tous les dimanches, Snape travaillait avec elle sans relâche les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, d'abord par des interrogations, puis de petits duels afin qu'Emilie puisse en arriver à réagir sans réfléchir.

En dehors du samedi et du dimanche, le père et la fille se voyaient peu maintenant, même si Emilie descendait en vitesse dans les cachots de temps en temps le soir après-dîner, sous le prétexte de réviser sous le contrôle du Maître des Potions.

Avec le départ de Dumbledore, Snape était de plus en plus forcé de s'éloigner de Poudlard : il fallait garder le contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix et cela impliquait désormais d'aller Place Grimmaurd pour parler à Lupin qui était le seul à savoir où se trouvait leur chef. Snape avait rarement été aussi frustré. D'une part le Seigneur des Ténèbres élaborait une ou plusieurs opérations d'envergure sans qu'il puisse savoir exactement le détail de ce qui se tramait (le pire était qu'il était sûr de savoir que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas tout confié), d'autre part il lui fallait supporter les piques venimeuses de Sirius Black, coincé dans la maison de ses parents et en train de devenir complètement fou, si ce n'était pas déjà fait depuis longtemps. Ce contact avec un homme qu'il haïssait avait la fâcheuse conséquence de renvoyer virtuellement Severus Snape vingt ans en arrière à chaque rencontre. Les convocations régulières, aussi inutiles que douloureuses, du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisaient qu'aggraver la paranoïa et l'énervement de Snape qui ne pouvait donner libre court à sa colère que pendant les cours de Potions où le professeur réussit à atteindre au printemps un nouveau record de tension, d'intransigeance et de sarcasme.

A plusieurs reprises, Emilie avait trouvé un mot de Snape posé sur son bureau, lui enjoignant de travailler et de quitter les cachots avant 21 heures sans l'attendre. Ses tentatives pour savoir où partait Snape n'eurent aucun succès et lorsqu'elle resta un soir à l'attendre jusqu'à 23 heures, elle ne récolta que sa colère. Profondément blessée, elle quitta les cachots en courant, prenant le risque d'être vue par Rusard ou son horrible bestiole, Miss Teigne.

Emilie n'alla pas dans les cachots le lendemain. Heureusement rentrée sans encombre à la tour de Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, l'esprit agité par un mélange de colère et d'angoisse.

Les relations entre son père et elle restaient précaires, malgré une entente qu'elle était tentée de qualifier de miraculeuse en un si court laps de temps et avec un homme au caractère aussi imprévisible que celui de Snape. Emilie craignait toujours qu'il ne la renvoie chez sa grand-mère au moindre problème. Le plus petit compliment de sa part, la plus légère taquinerie avaient le pouvoir de rendre Emilie plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, tandis qu'un froncement de sourcils, une phrase un peu mordante ou un mouvement d'humeur déclenchaient une crise de panique qu'elle était incapable de calmer. Exigeante envers elle-même quand un sujet lui tenait à cœur, Emilie n'arrivait pas à relativiser ses erreurs et ses échecs en Potions tant elle redoutait de décevoir son père une fois de trop et d'être rejetée. Presque dix ans auparavant, elle avait réussi à supporter le départ de sa mère, au prix d'une timidité presque maladive qu'elle cachait de son mieux et qui était en partie responsable de son incapacité à se lier rapidement, mais elle n'était pas prête à envisager sa séparation d'avec son père. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle accepterait d'être traitée comme une petite fille surprise la main dans le pot de confiture. Dans tout cela, il y avait une bonne dose de naïveté et d'aveuglement, ce qui expliquait des réactions violentes lorsqu'elle était malgré elle mise en face de la réalité et de la véritable personnalité de Snape, comme cela avait été le cas deux jours auparavant.

« 20 heures. Les cachots. » Emilie tourna et retourna le petit morceau de parchemin que lui avait remis Zabini pendant un intercours avec une courtoisie étudiée. L'écriture était sans aucun doute celle de Snape. Le ton aussi, pensa la jeune fille, l'estomac noué. Si son cerveau envisagea un instant, cinq secondes peut-être, d'ignorer la convocation, Emilie se résolut pourtant à devoir subir une longue et certainement pénible explication le soir même et passa le reste de la journée à dérouler dans sa tête les mille conversations fictives que lui suppléaient son imagination.

« Bonsoir. »

Snape se tenait debout face à la porte, muet, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé aux étagères. Rien dans son expression ne laissait deviner son humeur. Emilie s'avança, regarda lâchement à droite et à gauche, et finit par se décider à s'assoir sur une chaise près de la cheminée. Aucun ne prit la parole pendant un long moment, puis Snape se dirigea à son tour vers la cheminée.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris. »

Emilie soupira. Pas d'excuses. Pas de demande d'excuses de sa part. Juste un contournement de la situation : du Snape tout craché.

« Ces derniers temps ont été… difficiles. Snape enchaîna aussitôt, sans laisser à Emilie le temps d'émettre un son : quand je te demande de faire ou de ne pas faire quelque chose, il y a en général une bonne raison, Emilie.

-Je voulais juste savoir…

-Justement : il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, affirma le Maître des Potions avec fermeté.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien ! »

Snape inspira profondément :

« Je t'en sais gré, mais tu dois accepter mes conditions. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'expliquer les choses, et tu en sais déjà trop. Snape leva la main pour ne pas être interrompu : ces secrets ne sont pas seulement les miens, mais ceux de tous ceux qui souhaitent la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de les exposer, ni de te mettre en danger. Moins tu en sais, moins on peut glaner de renseignements à travers toi. »

Vexée, Emilie reprit la parole :

« Je sais tenir ma langue.

-Là n'est pas la question ! cria presque Snape. Ta sécurité dépend de la capacité que nous avons à convaincre les sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu n'es qu'une adolescente comme les autres et que ton arrivée sur l'échiquier n'a aucune influence sur le cours des évènements. De même que je ne peux pas laisser penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu as la moindre importance à mes yeux, tu ne dois pas paraître en savoir plus que les autres.

-Pour l'instant, j'en sais surtout moins que les autres, marmonna Emilie.

-Et bien tente de prendre cela comme une bénédiction ! Snape respira profondément et s'assit sur le rebord d'une chaise en se forçant à reprendre avec plus de douceur : Emilie, il est essentiel que tu sois préparée, mais le silence est crucial. Personne ne doit imaginer que tu disposes de quelque information que ce soit sur moi, les Mangemorts ou l'Ordre du Phœnix, excepté ce que dit la rumeur publique. »

Emilie soupira en gardant les yeux baissés.

« Emilie, ce n'est pas un jeu. Ne vas pas te lancer dans des associations improbables ou tenter de tirer les vers du nez de certains élèves dont les allégeances te paraissent plus que douteuses. Ne va pas te mettre en avant en prenant des initiatives.

-En gros, il faut que je continue de passer pour la petite Française stupide qui débarque ?

-N'exagère pas. Il te suffit de rester neutre, ou tout au moins aussi neutre que possible pour paraître crédible. Ne parle pas de moi, de nous, même à tes voisines de dortoir, donne l'impression d'être indifférente à tout cela. Dans cette situation, l'ignorance est un atout maître. Quand à la stupidité, ajouta-il d'un ton réprobateur : j'éviterais d'y songer, à ta place. »

Emilie émit un petit rire peu convaincu. Changeant brutalement le cours de la conversation, Snape demanda d'un air détaché :

« Et si nous parlions plutôt de la question de traumatiser ses petits camarades en jetant des sorts sans baguette ? »

ooooo

« _Sergeant Pepper's lonely hearts club band_ !

-It was twenty years ago today ! Sergeant Pepper taught the band to play ! They've been going in and out of style ! But they guaranteed to raise a smile !... »

Sept élèves assis en rond par terre suivaient en guettant, les yeux rivés sur des petits papiers contenant le texte de la chanson, la moindre faute les efforts de Marry Barrymore pour arriver au bout sans se tromper dans les paroles. Sur une table basse étaient posées plusieurs bouteilles de Bière au beurre, ainsi qu'un enviable assortiment de spécialités en provenance directe de Honeyduckes.

« Sergeant Pepper's lonely heeeaaaaaarts cluuuuub baaaaaaaaand ! »

Mary avait fait un sans-faute et eut donc le droit de lancer le dé.

« 2 et 4, 24 ! »

Valentin Cliborn examina la feuille de papier où était soigneusement recopiée une liste de chansons et annonça avec un petit sourire :

« _I want your sex_ ! »

Quelques ricanements et raclements de gorge accueillirent la proposition. Mary n'avait pas l'air contente. Les joues rouges, elle demanda du bout des lèvres :

« Quel est le crétin qui a marqué ça ? Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle enchaîna : de toutes façons, elle est nulle cette chanson…

-On s'en moque, rétorqua Valentin : allez Mary, tu chantes ou tu passes ton tour. Comme elle haussait les épaules, il annonça à la cantonade : très bien, on rejoue. La chanson n'a pas été chantée, elle reste donc dans la liste ! »

Tout le monde rit, mais plusieurs élèves se demandèrent quels pièges comptait encore cette liste que personne n'avait contrôlée avant.

Le petit groupe issu des cours de musique de Flitwick, composé en majorité de d'élèves d'ascendance moldue, avait repris ses réunions dans l'ancienne salle commune de Serdaigle.

Une partie des soirées se passait à chanter un répertoire choisi de tubes moldus, tournant généralement autour d'un thème, de groupes à la mode ou plus anciens mais suffisamment connus, les comédies musicales, ou encore la musique de films. Cette dernière catégorie donnait lieu à quelques délires mémorables où, passé le générique dont le thème principal était hurlé plus ou moins faux, chacun y allait de son imitation ou de sa petite récitation de dialogues.

Ce petit club n'était pas le seul abrité par la tour de Serdaigle et le décret d'Ombrage qui avait dissout les anciennes associations avait en réalité été délibérément ignoré par les élèves de toute l'école : il en avait résulté la prolifération d'une multitude de petits groupes, certains se retrouvant à date fixe dans un endroit précis, d'autres au contraire changeant de jour et de lieu de rendez-vous de manière aléatoire à l'image de l'Armée de Dumbledore. La plupart étaient tout à fait innocents et consistaient en groupes de jeu, de musique, de lecture ou d'étude (plus rare, mais il y avait toujours des fous pour vouloir étudier 24 heures sur 24). Quelques groupes étaient transversaux, mêlant des élèves de différents âges et maisons mais la majorité respectaient les distinctions de maisons.

L'Armée de Dumbledore n'existait plus. Officiellement. Pourtant, la découverte de cette organisation centrée autour de Potter et des sortilèges que les membres y avaient appris avaient fait réfléchir un grand nombre d'élèves. Il eut fallu être aveugle et sourd pour croire ce que martelait _La __Gazette du sorcier_ numéro après numéro et ce qu'Ombrage voulait faire rentrer dans la tête des jeunes gens à force de décrets idiots et de retenues sadiques. Tous connaissaient ou avaient un ami qui connaissait une famille qui avait subi des intimidations. De même, ceux qui étaient d'ascendance moldue colportaient entre eux des récits de disparitions étranges ou de morts inexpliquées. Dans ce dernier cas pourtant, il entrait une certaine exagération et un goût des histoires effrayantes.

Beaucoup songèrent qu'il serait peut-être sage de copier les Gryffondors et d'étudier par leurs propres moyens les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Malgré le ressentiment réel qui existait entre les membres de l'ex-Armée et ceux qui en avaient été écartés, ces derniers allèrent trouver leurs camarades afin d'avoir de l'aide et se mirent à étudier de nuit en petits comités au sein de leurs maisons respectives.

Bientôt, Belinda coinça Emilie un matin dans la salle de bains et lui dit, après avoir ouvert les robinets de tous les lavabos pour décourager les oreilles indiscrètes (une pratique apprise en regardant des films d'espionnage qui manqua de déclencher un fou rire chez son amie), qu'un groupe étude de Défense contre les Forces du mal s'était formé autour de Cho Chang et comportait aussi Ann et Lucrezia. Les membres avaient décidé, après un vote à la majorité, d'y intégrer Emilie. Celle-ci n'eut pas de peine à comprendre qu'elle devait cette invitation à ses voisines de dortoir, en voyant les regards en biais que lui jetèrent les autres lorsqu'elle se présenta à la réunion suivante. Les sorts travaillés servaient avant tout à désarmer un adversaire et faisaient partie de l'éducation de base que Snape avait inculquée à sa fille après Noël. Emilie veilla cependant à ne pas trahir ses compétences et à rester dans la moyenne des élèves. Elle eut soudain l'impression de jouer un rôle et cette sensation ne lui plut absolument pas, mais elle avait besoin de se sentir pleinement intégrée et savait d'autre part que Snape n'apprécierait pas de voir exposés les cours hors-cursus qu'il dispensait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : vous avez sans doute reconnu les interprètes des deux chansons citées. Non ? _Sergent Pepper's lonely hearts club band_ est une chanson des Beatles et _I want your sex_ était chanté par George Michael.

J'en profite pour saluer tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et remercier GwenSnape pour sa review (et tous les autres, évidemment, mais j'ai pu répondre en privé).


	25. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 24**

Le soleil de mai commençait à réchauffer un peu l'air et les arbres s'étaient brutalement couverts de feuilles d'un vert vif. L'eau du lac s'étendait comme un miroir parfois brouillé par de petites vaguelettes suscitées par le vent ou bien par la pieuvre géante, qui profitait peut-être comme les étudiants du beau temps en étirant ses tentacules.

Alessandro et Emilie marchaient côte à côte chaussés tous deux de baskets et faisant fi des ornières du chemin. Partis à onze heures et demi, ils avaient été chercher des sandwiches à la grande salle et s'étaient mis en route d'un bon pas, malgré le sac à dos plein de livres que trainait le jeune homme partout avec lui.

Alessandro n'était pas du genre à communiquer à tous ses angoisses en ne parlant que révisions du matin au soir, mais sa nervosité était trahie par un mutisme accentué et son incapacité à laisser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ses manuels et ses fiches. Ces derniers temps, Emilie ne l'avait guère vu en dehors de la bibliothèque et encore, il ne lui avait que rarement adressé la parole, disparaissant littéralement derrière des murs de livres ouverts ou empilés sur sa table.

Il avait tanné son amie au sujet des Potions, lui demandant si Snape avait abordé lors des cours qu'il lui donnait le samedi soir certaines des potions du curriculum de cinquième année. Emilie lui avait communiqué ce qui pouvait l'aider mais Alessandro paraissait être entré dans une véritable frénésie d'étude et tentait à tout prix d'aller le plus loin possible dans chacun de ses sujets. Elle l'avait même croisé sur le chemin des serres après son cours du vendredi où il avait rencontré Neville Londubat venu demander un conseil à Chourave et qui s'était empressé de détaler en voyant s'approcher le Slytherin. Le lendemain, Emilie avait coincé Alessandro dans la bibliothèque et l'avait sommé à mi-voix d'aller prendre l'air samedi. Ils piqueniqueraient au bord du lac et reviendraient en milieu d'après-midi.

« C'est un rendez-vous ? avait-il demandé avec un sourire en coin, amusé par l'air déterminé de son amie.

-Bien sûr que non, andouille ! avait répliqué une Emilie aux yeux brutalement fixés sur la table : j'ai convié la moitié de Serdaigle, le Golden Trio et trois Poufsouffles pour faire le quota !

-Bien, alors je dirai à Nott de se libérer. Alessandro avait soudain repris d'un air sérieux et chuchoté : de toutes façons, il faut que je te parle ».

Intriguée, Emilie avait cependant dû ronger son frein quelques heures encore, Alessandro s'étant subitement replongé dans ses livres.

Ralentissant le pas, Alessandro et Emilie cherchaient un endroit où s'arrêter, leur permettant si possible de voir arriver quiconque aurait suivi le même chemin. En dehors de leurs maisons respectives, la plupart des élèves surveillaient attentivement leurs arrières car si les membres de la Brigade inquisitoriale exhibaient avec fierté leur badge sur leur robe, plusieurs élèves avaient fait les frais de dénonciations par l'entremise de quelques mouchards. Les soupçons allaient bon train, mais pour l'instant personne n'avait été vraiment exposé.

Choisissant finalement un coin un peu dégagé mais abrité par les branches de deux grands arbres et surplombant les eaux du lac, Alessandro et Emilie entreprirent de s'installer rapidement, posant les sandwiches sur une serviette et s'asseyant à même le sol face au lac, les jambes étendues devant eux.

« Thon. Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit Alessandro en tendant un sandwich à Emilie : un de ces jours tu vas avoir des nageoires à la place des bras… »

Emilie haussa les épaules, habituées aux taquineries de son ami au sujet de ses goûts alimentaires et du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas concevoir de manger un sandwich contenant autre chose que du thon en boîte.

« J'aime ça.

-Je l'espère bien ! Sinon ça serait inquiétant ! répliqua Alessandro en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu avais l'air bizarre hier quand tu m'as dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, précisa Emilie en essayant d'éviter de faire tomber des miettes de poisson sur son pull en coton rouge.

-Hum… oui. Alessandro avala et continua : j'ai eu une conversation… étrange avec ton père il y a quelques jours. C'était au sujet de l'orientation après les BUSEs. A la fin, il a fait une drôle de remarque, mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai comprise correctement.

-C'est toi le Slytherin, il me semble, avança malicieusement Emilie.

-Certes, mais je me demande parfois si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé à ton égard, lança Alessandro avec un regard en biais : quoi qu'il en soit, on parlait des matières importantes pour les études de guérisseur…

-Tu veux être guérisseur ? interrompit Emilie, très étonnée.

-Oui. Bon, il me disait…

-Je ne t'imaginais pas dans un tel métier.

-Et bien si, soupira Alessandro, un peu agacé, avant de reprendre : bref. Il me disait que les Potions, la Botanique et les Sortilèges étaient les matières les plus importantes, mais qu'il fallait que je travaille quand même sérieusement la Défense contre les Forces du mal et que je regarde du côté de la Magie noire. Pour connaître les sortilèges et le moyen de les annuler, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant les sourcils froncés de son amie qui hocha la tête. Jusque là, c'était clair, reprit Alessandro : inattendu, mais clair. Il a ajouté avant que je parte, attends, que je me souvienne exactement… « Je ne veux pas que vous pratiquiez la Magie noire, simplement que vous sachiez la reconnaître, vous en prémunir et si besoin est en protéger les autres ». C'est la dernière partie de la phrase qui m'intrigue. Il n'a pas dit « guérir », mais « protéger les autres », tu comprends ? »

Emilie avala encore une bouchée, mâcha lentement les yeux fixés au loin, tournant et retournant les mots d'Alessandro dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

-J'ai peur de comprendre complètement de travers. Quand il a dit ça, c'était juste après les vacances, on était encore sous le coup de l'affaire de l'Armée de Dumbledore… Emilie tourna soudain les yeux vers le visage d'Alessandro, le fixant intensément. Mais je pourrais avoir tout faux, tu comprends…

-Tu crois qu'il t'aurait demandé de créer une organisation du même genre ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début, mais ça paraît tellement énorme ! Emilie, reprit Alessandro en s'éclaircissant un peu la gorge et en se demandant comment il pourrait introduire le sujet : est-ce que Snape est digne de confiance ? Pour beaucoup c'est toujours un…

-Il a été jugé et laissé en liberté, non ? trancha la jeune fille sur un ton un peu sec en empêchant son ami de prononcer le mot fatidique. Les joues empourprées elle réalisa cependant qu'elle ne pouvait justifier le comportement de Snape et décida d'en revenir à leur discussion : est-ce que tu sais s'il a dit quelque chose d'équivalent à quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'enquerra-t-elle.

Alessandro détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, en réalisant que la Serdaigle prenait l'honneur de son père très à cœur. Savait-elle quelque chose ? A Slytherin pourtant, nombreux étaient ceux qui voyaient en leur chef de maison l'un des hérauts du retour de Voldemort et le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais laissé entendre le contraire.

« Slytherin n'est pas vraiment la maison de la confiance, tu sais, finit par soupirer le jeune homme : à ma connaissance, non. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il y ait de groupe de Défense contre les Forces du mal vraiment structuré à Slytherin. Il y a toujours eu de petites associations, mais rien de bien organisé.

-Tu crois que monter un groupe de ce genre au sein de Slytherin sans être découvert est possible ?

-Difficile, mais possible, soupira Alessandro : Slytherin est un peu la maison du secret et de l'ambiguïté. Le danger viendrait surtout d'un recrutement inconsidéré ou de pressions extérieures. Il y a essentiellement des Sang-purs à Slytherin et les connexions familiales sont primordiales ».

Emilie et Alessandro continuèrent de manger en silence, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Après un long débat avec elle-même, Emilie finit par demander :

« Est-ce que tu as commencé à… à étudier la Magie noire ?

-Etudier ? Non ! Je me suis renseigné. Disons que j'avais déjà quelques notions avant de venir ici. Pour l'instant, j'ai regardé tout ce qui concernait la théorie, mais rien de précis. Le problème est que tous les livres relevant vraiment de cette branche de la magie sont dans la section interdite. Je ne peux pas demander de passe à Snape car les passes concernent toujours une partie précise de la section interdite et Snape ne signera jamais d'autorisation donnant accès au rayon Magie noire, conclut-il en riant un peu.

-Non, bien sûr, répondit Emilie avant de prendre une inspiration et de se lancer : j'ai un livre, il s'agit d'une liste de sortilèges et des sorts permettant de les contrer. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la Magie noire, enfin, la plupart des sorts mentionnés sont assez méchants, mais un petit nombre seulement appartient vraiment à la Magie noire. Je pourrais me débrouiller pour te confier une copie mais je ne peux pas être liée à un tel ouvrage d'une façon quelconque ».

Alessandro fixa la jeune fille qui paraissait très occupée à débarrasser son jean des miettes de pain qui y étaient tombées.

« Bien entendu.

-Euh… il y a des groupes clandestins un peu partout depuis la dissolution de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je peux peut-être essayer de savoir ce qu'ils étudient.

-Merci. Alessandro prit une profonde inspiration et décida lui aussi de faire un geste : je penserai à t'amener le mémento qui circule à Slytherin. Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé des renseignements sur la Défense contre les Forces du mal il y a quelque temps, termina-t-il d'un air dégagé : évidemment, si un Slytherin réalise que le contenu de ce recueil a été divulgué, cela aura des conséquences douloureuses pour la personne concernée…

-Merci, c'est noté ».

Tous deux restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées avant de se décider à retourner au château, étrangement silencieux.

ooooo

Installée tranquillement dans l'ancienne salle commune des Serdaigles, une lanterne posée sur la table basse qu'elle venait de transformer en bureau (dommage que McGonagall n'ait pas pu voir ça, avait-elle pensé avec un petit air satisfait), Emilie copiait depuis deux heures une série de sortilèges inscrits en lignes serrées à l'encre bleue un peu passée sur une trentaine de pages de parchemin de format réduit, pouvant ainsi être facilement dissimulées dans une poche ou un sac.

Alessandro lui avait transmis le fameux recueil des Slytherins en lui prêtant un livre de Botanique en bibliothèque, le livret placé entre deux pages. Il l'avait mise en garde sur des sortilèges protégeant le manuscrit, empêchant notamment toute copie automatique, et lui avait demandé de le lui rendre sans faute le lendemain après les cours, avec le livre de Botanique.

Emilie n'avait rien laissé au hasard, attendant que ses compagnes de dortoir se soient endormies pour rejoindre l'ancienne salle commune avec son chaudron dans lequel elle avait dissimilé le recueil, une plume, de l'encre et plusieurs pages de parchemin. Si quelqu'un la surprenait, elle prétexterait une insomnie et la nécessité de se faire une tisane. La plupart des Serdaigles étaient habitués à ses décoctions et seule Luna Lovegood passait encore parfois de longs moments à discuter avec elle des propriétés de tel ou tel mélange. Malgré ses airs un peu décalés, Luna avait de réelles connaissances en tisanes et décoctions et Emilie appréciait ces discussions tout en se demandant dans quelle mesure la jeune fille ne se servait pas de sa « bizarrerie » pour rester un peu à l'écart tout en en sachant plus que beaucoup d'entre eux sur ce qui se passait au château, personne ne se méfiant d'elle. Ce soir là, Emilie n'avait croisé personne. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle et attelée immédiatement au travail, en prenant la peine de porter ses gants de Potions en peau de dragon pour tourner les pages, afin que personne, même en employant un sortilège ou une potion, ne puisse savoir qu'elle avait eu le recueil entre les mains.

Emilie agita un instant en l'air son poignet gauche, sentant une crampe la gagner. Pas de doute, elle en aurait pour la nuit, mais ce recueil était une véritable mine d'or. Sans toucher à la Magie noire, il proposait un certain nombre de défenses assez tordues et méchantes pour constituer une réponse un peu perverse à une attaque. Plusieurs se trouvaient aussi dans le livre que lui avait donné Snape à Noël. Emilie se demanda soudain si Snape connaissait l'existence de ce recueil. Bien sûr que oui ! Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il surveillait de très près les agissements de ses Slytherins, n'hésitant pas à les manipuler un peu (la conversation que lui avait rapportée Alessandro rentrait sans aucun doute dans cette catégorie) et il était fort possible que le livret ait déjà circulé à son époque, car les feuillets étaient usés et l'encre pâlie. Emilie se remit au travail, forçant sa main à continuer de tracer des caractères lisibles malgré la fatigue et les crampes, et veillant à ne pas se tromper dans les instructions et la description des mouvements de baguette.

A cinq heures du matin, luttant mentalement pour ne pas employer d'abréviations, Emilie attaqua la copie de la dernière page. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à employer un sortilège de dissimulation d'écriture sur sa copie, puis d'en réaliser une copie automatique à l'aide d'une plume qu'elle avait acquise l'année dernière dans une papeterie pleine de gadgets de l'Allée des Merveilles. Ainsi, quiconque tenterait de trouver l'écriture originale en serait pour ses frais.

ooooo

« Emiliiiiie ! Debout ! »

Emilie ouvrit péniblement un œil et releva un peu la tête de son oreiller pour découvrir une Lucrezia déjà prête et en train de prendre ses livres pour la matinée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se redressa complètement.

« Heiiin ?! Quelle heure est-il ?

-8 heures 35.

-Pouqumawezpasrévlléeawant ? demanda Emilie en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire et en sortant de son lit, une main cramponnée à l'un des montants.

-La sonnerie qu'Ann a programmée ne t'a pas réveillée alors on t'a laissée dormir, mais là il va falloir que tu te dépêches. On t'a ramené des tartines et, si tu veux, je vais demander à un Elfe de t'amener un thé. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Merci. Nooon, réussit à articuler Emilie en saisissant ses affaires de la veille et en filant dans la salle de bain où elle fut accueillie par un « pas trop tôt ! » en provenance du miroir. Je dois avoir hérité du miroir le plus vache du château pensa-t-elle, avant de ressortir en toute hâte pour attraper des sous-vêtements dans son armoire.

Si une toilette éclair faisait un jour partie des disciplines olympiques, Emilie jura qu'elle aurait toutes ses chances, en se lavant à toute vitesse sous un jet d'eau brûlante avant de régler la température sur « froid » et de se livrer à une petite danse de saint Guy tandis que l'eau glacée lui procurait un électrochoc qui lui permettrait d'au moins commencer la journée dans un état presque normal. Après s'être frotté les dents frénétiquement tout en s'habillant (véritable tour de force), Emilie émergea comme une furie de la salle de bain, vida son sac, y jeta les livres dont elle avait besoin, ses notes et un paquet de feuilles de parchemin neuves, saisit deux tartines, avala une tasse de thé en se brûlant le palais et entreprit de courir vers la salle où se déroulait le premier cours de la journée.

C'est bien ma veine, il a fallu que ce soit le jour de la Métamorphose, pensa-t-elle tout en mâchant une tartine. Le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler ce matin là passa tout entier dans la transformation de tasses de porcelaine en chaises de bois et vice-versa. Le reste de la journée fut particulièrement pénible, chaque professeur lui demandant au moins une fois par heure si elle se sentait vraiment bien. De fait, Emilie ne se sentait pas bien du tout et en était parfois à poser un doigt au niveau d'une paupière en écrivant pour être sûre de ne pas fermer les yeux.

Il lui fallut mobiliser toute sa force mentale pour ne pas s'effondrer sur son lit après être retournée brièvement à la tour de Serdaigle afin d'y récupérer le livret et le livre de Botanique dans lequel il était dissimulé et qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de cacher au fond de son coffre après l'avoir copié.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Emilie se dirigea tout de suite vers la section Potions. Alessandro s'y trouvait déjà et elle déposa ses affaires avant d'aller chercher des livres un peu partout et de lui tendre le volume de Botanique qu'il lui avait transmis la veille. Ils n'échangèrent guère que des saluts et des regards significatifs quand une voix les fit sursauter :

« Est-ce que c'est bien l'_Herbologia latina_ de Gregorius Andegavensis ? »

Une main saisit le volume qu'Alessandro récupéra brutalement, entrainant presque la chute en avant d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et très bouclés. Hermione Granger se rattrapa rapidement à la table où était assise une Emilie pétrifiée, avant de lancer un regard noir en direction du Slytherin.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Généralement on demande la permission avant de prendre un objet des mains de quelqu'un, répliqua Alessandro, un peu pâle.

-_Puis-je_ regarder cet ouvrage, _s'il te plaît_ ? fit Granger d'une voix glaciale.

-Non ».

Granger plissa les yeux et crispa la mâchoire :

« Il ne semble que j'ai demandé poliment.

-Je me sers de ce livre et il m'appartient.

-Vraiment ? C'est un ouvrage rare et…

-Il m'appartient, répéta le jeune homme. Et maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir travailler en paix, si cela ne te dérange pas : il est interdit de parler dans la bibliothèque. »

Alessandro, les mains crispées sur le livre, toisa une Granger furieuse, se rassit et prétendit se plonger dans ses notes, tandis que Emilie restait les yeux fixés sur la couverture d'un livre de Potions, qu'elle se força enfin à ouvrir. Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent la Gryffondor renifler bruyamment et tourner des talons. Emilie releva la tête mais Alessandro lui lança un regard qu'elle comprit tout de suite : pas un mot.

Pendant une demi-heure, le jeune homme prétendit être absorbé dans la lecture de ses fiches, puis il déploya plusieurs livres ouverts devant lui et ouvrit par-dessous son ouvrage de Botanique dans lequel il s'empressa de récupérer le recueil qu'il transforma au bout de plusieurs essais en un stylo moldu qu'il fourra dans une poche de son pantalon. Emilie continua à faire semblant d'étudier pendant une heure et s'en alla pour filer sans détours aux cachots, trop fatiguée pour aller manger.

Son ami resta en bibliothèque jusque sept heures moins le quart et partit vers la salle commune des Slytherins avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, sans le recueil ni le livre.

ooooo

Emilie n'avait même pas cherché à réviser ou prétendre qu'elle était venue travailler. A vrai dire, elle aurait eu mieux fait de rentrer à la tour de Serdaigle et de se coucher, mais elle était inquiète de l'incident survenu à la bibliothèque et désirait y réfléchir l'esprit tranquille.

Plutôt que de travailler, elle commença à lister les sorts étudiés par le petit groupe de Serdaigles qu'elle avait rejoint, ainsi que ceux dont elle savait avec certitude, par le canal toujours très actif de « radio Poudlard ragots-en-tous-genres », qu'ils avaient été vus par les membres de l'ex-Armée de Dumbledore.

De toute cette liste, le sortilège du Patronus paraissait le plus mystérieux. Tout le monde savait apparemment ce dont il s'agissait depuis que des Détraqueurs étaient restés à proximité du château pendant une année scolaire. Emilie frissonna : pour un sorcier, le Détraqueur faisait à peu près le même effet qu'un vampire ou un loup-garou chez un Moldu. Peu en avaient réellement croisé sur leur chemin, mais les légendes qu'on véhiculait suffisaient à susciter une véritable peur. Ceci dit, à la différence des Moldus, les sorciers savaient avec certitude que ces créatures existaient et n'avaient pas la ressource de prétendre que tout cela n'était « que des bêtises ». Emilie avait une assez vague idée de ce qu'était un Détraqueur : elle savait qu'il « flottait dans les airs », pouvait « aspirer votre âme » et qu'il gardait la prison d'Azkaban. Elle rectifia mentalement ce dernier postulat : « avait gardé Azkaban ». Il ne faisait en effet aucun doute depuis la spectaculaire évasion des Mangemorts que les Détraqueurs avaient soit déserté la forteresse, soit changé d'allégeance. On disait aussi que Potter avait été attaqué avant la rentrée par des Détraqueurs près de la maison de son oncle et sa tante.

Le Patronus ne faisait pas partie des éléments couverts par le recueil des Slytherins et Emilie se demanda ce qu'Alessandro pouvait en connaître. Elle doutait qu'aucune de ses voisines de dortoir sache l'exécuter et n'osait pas aborder le sujet pendant les réunions du groupe d'étude Serdaigle, étant tout juste tolérée. Elle hésitait aussi à demander à Snape : après tout, il lui donnait des leçons de Défense contre les Forces du mal (enfin, il s'agissait plutôt de travaux pratiques), mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais pris l'initiative et demandé des explications sur un sort non donné par le livre.

Malgré ces questions importantes qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête, Emilie ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts et finit par s'endormir dans le divan, la tête retombant sur la poitrine.

Que se passait-il encore ? Severus Snape parcourait les couloirs à grandes enjambées, retirant quinze points au passage à un couple de Poufsouffles en train de s'embrasser dans un coin, mais ignorant délibérément les activités plus que suspectes de trois élèves de toute évidence occupés à discuter des dernières inventions des jumeaux Weasley.

En temps normal, Snape leur serait tombé dessus comme la pauvreté sur le monde et avec une véritable jubilation. En temps normal. Cependant, ce qui se passait depuis des mois à Poudlard justifiait, exigeait même, un léger ajustement. Et si Snape ne pouvait quand même pas ouvertement encourager les élèves à plonger Poudlard dans le chaos qui, surveillé avec attention par les professeurs ne pouvait guère dégénérer complètement, il pouvait tout au moins laisser un peu faire et donner quelques allusions à des combinaisons inusitées d'ingrédients pendant ses cours qui, tombées dans les bonnes oreilles, pourraient rendre la vie du crapaud rose chaque jour plus difficile.

Snape ralentit avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots. Sa fille n'était pas venue dîner dans la grande salle. Ses yeux avaient comme d'habitude survolé rapidement la table des Serdaigles, puis avaient de nouveau examiné les élèves rassemblés avant d'en conclure qu'elle était absente. Immédiatement, il avait observé la table des Slytherins : Gabelli était bien là, mangeant en silence et échangeant de temps en temps quelques phrases avec ses voisins de table.

Le Maître des Potions trouvait de plus en plus agaçant de constater que, malgré leur adaptation à la vie de Poudlard et leur appartenance à des maisons différentes, les deux élèves restaient très liés. Emilie semblait avoir surmonté son penchant pour le jeune Italien que Snape surveillait pourtant attentivement, prêt à intervenir s'il découvrait un quelconque changement dans les relations entre les deux amis. Il aurait été cependant bien ennuyé de devoir expliquer ce qu'il trouvait de dérangeant dans l'idée d'une amourette entre Emilie et Gabelli, alors que les échos du courrier du cœur de Poudlard qui finissaient toujours, on ne savait comment, par arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de la chauve-souris des cachots, ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

Pourquoi avait-elle sauté le repas ? Il ne pouvait sans difficultés questionner ouvertement ses amies, Mugholder, Merrywistle ou Blackwell, sous peine de montrer publiquement un intérêt à la gamine, réaction qui serait sans aucun doute relatée au Seigneur des Ténèbres par la suite.

Une troisième année se plaqua contre le mur, terrorisée à l'idée de butter contre le Maître des Potions qui descendait rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon. Snape y prêta à peine attention. Arrivé enfin devant ses appartements, Snape murmura le mot de passe et plusieurs sortilèges avant de pénétrer dans le salon, soulagé : Emilie était apparemment déjà là, endormie sur le divan, plusieurs feuilles de parchemin près d'elle. Son père grimaça en s'approchant pour attraper la plume et l'encrier, avant de jeter un œil curieux sur ce qui paraissait être une liste de sortilèges.

La liste n'était pas liée aux cours du dimanche après-midi : les sortilèges (dans l'ensemble trop basiques) ne figuraient pas dans le livre qu'il lui avait donné et certains tels que l'Expelliarmus ou le Stupefix avaient été maîtrisés par Emilie avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Aucun ne correspondait non plus au recueil qui circulait sous le manteau parmi les Slytherins depuis des temps immémoriaux et qu'il vérifiait régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit malin ou admirateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y avait ajouté quoi que ce soit relevant véritablement de la Magie noire. Brièvement, Snape se demanda si Gabelli avait parlé du recueil à Emilie. C'était toujours possible, mais enfreindre les restrictions imposées par une maison en divulguant certains secrets à l'extérieur était vu comme un acte de trahison par tous les élèves. Les Slytherins étaient juste un peu plus rancuniers et vindicatifs que les autres : si jamais Gabelli avait pris ce risque, il irait à l'encontre de très gros ennuis s'il était découvert.

Snape relut la liste. Il ne s'agissait que d'une liste, sans explications ni description des mouvements de baguette nécessaires. Pour beaucoup cela pouvait se comprendre : il devait s'agir d'un simple mémento. En revanche, d'autres comme le Patronus étaient complexes et Snape savait qu'Emilie était incapable de les réaliser. Si elle avait rédigé la liste pour faire des recherches ultérieures, pourquoi donc y avait-elle mis des sorts qu'elle maîtrisait déjà ?

Snape se dirigea, la liste à la main, vers la cheminée et s'appuya au mur en regardant les flammes. Pourquoi assumait-il que la liste était à l'usage d'Emilie ? Tout d'un coup les choses s'éclaircirent : il était de notoriété publique que l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été créée pour apprendre des sorts d'attaque et de défense et il savait aussi que Potter pouvait jeter un Patronus. Il était tout à fait probable que des groupes d'études clandestins existaient encore, à l'image de ce qui se faisait chez les Slytherins. Dans ce cas, il en était presque sûr, la liste qu'il avait sous les yeux devait correspondre au programme d'étude de l'un de ces groupes.

Plissant les yeux, Snape regarda brusquement Emilie qui dormait toujours. Il avait la certitude qu'elle n'avait pas fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais elle semblait appartenir à un autre groupe dont il ignorait tout. Et Snape détestait rester dans l'ignorance. Il se rapprocha du divan en faisant délibérément claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le sol dallé.

Un bruit sec l'avait tirée de son sommeil, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Emilie releva lentement la tête et entrouvrit les yeux en tentant de remettre son cerveau en état de marche. Elle était épuisée, comateuse malgré son petit somme qui ne l'avait guère reposée, étant donné la position précaire dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. La seule comparaison qui lui vint à l'esprit pour analyser son état fut celle du décalage horaire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, le changement d'heure et le dépaysement en moins. Emilie rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa ses paupières se refermer, prise d'un léger vertige. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir dans un lit. Elle étouffa un bâillement à la seule pensée de devoir ressortir des cachots puis escalader les escaliers menant à la tour de Serdaigle. Stupide. Elle aurait dû remonter tout de suite en sortant de bibliothèque.

Son esprit enregistra un bruit de vêtements froissés et elle ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête légèrement de côté. Snape. Résignée, elle releva la tête et s'étira complètement, bras et jambes tendues, avant de laisser retomber ses membres mollement. Snape n'avait rien dit et la regardait d'un air sévère et un peu inquiet, un parchemin à la main. Parchemin ! Sans avoir besoin de vérifier, Emilie sut qu'il s'agissait de sa liste.

« Il y a de nombreuses questions que je désire te poser, mais je pense que cela pourra attendre la fin de ton repas. »

Snape appela un Elfe et lui demanda d'apporter un repas complet pour Emilie qu'elle dut commencer à manger malgré ses protestations.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as bien pu apprendre dans ton école moldue et à Beaux-Bâtons si tu penses que tu peux sauter un repas sans conséquences pour ta santé et si tu espères vraiment pouvoir réussir à avoir encore des forces après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Snape continua devant le regard un peu alarmé de sa fille : est-ce que la Botanique est si complexe qu'elle t'oblige à étudier toute la nuit ? » fit-il d'un air narquois.

Emilie lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« La Botanique va très bien, merci. C'est plutôt l'Arithmencie qui me donne des insomnies.

-Evidemment. L'Arithmencie est d'ailleurs le dénominateur commun de tous les sortilèges de cette liste, depuis l'Expelliarmus jusqu'au Patronus », déclara Snape d'un air supérieur, les coins de sa bouche légèrement relevés.

Emilie avala une bouchée de purée pour se donner une contenance tout en s'en voulant d'être tombée aussi facilement dans le piège. Snape laissa sa fille continuer de manger. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander : il savait déjà que ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière n'avait rien à voir avec ses études. Quand Emilie eut terminé sa pomme, Snape décida d'aller au cœur du sujet.

« Il existe beaucoup de groupes de Défense contre les Forces du mal ? »

Emilie se demanda si cela valait encore la peine de nier, et décida qu'il était trop tard.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Snape regarda fixement la jeune fille en face de lui, pâle, de grands cernes sous les yeux, manifestement épuisée mais décidée à ne pas lui abandonner plus d'informations que nécessaire.

« Essayons autrement, insista-t-il : existe-il, à Serdaigle, plusieurs groupes de Défense contre les Forces du mal ?

-Oui, soupira Emilie.

-Bien. Tu fais à l'évidence partie de l'un de ces groupes. Qui le dirige et combien compte-t-il de membres ? »

Après un assez long silence et un examen assez poussé de la table de bois devant laquelle elle était assise, Emilie ouvrit la bouche.

« Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

-Non ? À quoi jouez-vous exactement ? devant l'air interdit de Emilie, Snape enchaîna en haussant la voix : il ne s'agit pas de vous promener dans le château après le couvre-feu ou de vous donner des rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ! Ombrage agit sous le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie qui a décrété qu'aucun élève ne devait apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile dans les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Rusard avait déjà pris fait et cause pour elle avant le départ de Dumbledore, et depuis Ombrage a créé la Brigade inquisitoriale. Croyez-vous qu'il faille vous en tenir uniquement à ce qui est visible ? Pensez-vous que les agents d'Ombrage et du Seigneur des Ténèbres portent tous un badge ?

-Je sais qu'il y a des mouchards…

-En avez-vous déjà trouvé un ? Non ? Cela veut dire qu'ils sont plus intelligents que vous ! »

Snape se tut, un peu surpris de s'être ainsi emporté. Emilie réfléchissait de son côté.

« Connaissais-tu avant tous les membres de votre petite organisation ?

-Oui. Pas très bien, c'est vrai, concéda Emilie, mais je les connaissais. »

Snape soupira.

« Bon, qui dirige le groupe ? Est-ce quelqu'un au-dessus de tout soupçon ? ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.

-C'est un ancien membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

-Un Gryffondor ? De mieux en mieux. Emilie, cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça, vous prenez trop de risques.

-Et que pouvons-nous faire ? explosa la Serdaigle : Ombrage nous interdit d'étudier les moyens de nous défendre. L'Armée de Dumbledore n'a entrainé qu'une poignée d'étudiants en excluant purement et simplement les autres, soit parce que leur tête ne leur revenait pas, soit parce qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la bonne maison !

-Tu ne peux pas rester dans un groupe dont tu ne connais pas personnellement tous les membres, insista Snape.

-Et je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser d'y adhérer, ni, maintenant, le quitter ! Comment la nouvelle du départ d'Emilie _Snape_ serait-elle accueillie ? C'est le meilleur moyen d'attirer les rancœurs et surtout de donner l'impression que je fais partie du groupe des mouchards ! »

Snape changea soudain d'orientation :

« As-tu parlé des sortilèges que je t'enseigne ?

-Non ! protesta sa fille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser comprendre que j'en sais plus qu'eux. Si j'y suis allée, c'est parce que je trouvais le principe de recrutement de l'Armée de Dumbledore écœurant, mais aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas refuser, sous peine d'être totalement isolée. Et puis… j'avoue que je suis assez curieuse. Ils ont étudié des sorts assez difficiles.

-En effet, Snape posa la liste sur la table. Je suppose que c'est la liste des sortilèges au programme ? »

Emilie hocha la tête.

« Comment te l'es-tu procurée ? Vous ne mettez rien par écrit, j'espère ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai noté de mémoire ce que l'on avait vu et aussi ce que l'on savait des sorts étudiés par l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il suffit d'écouter, la plupart des gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler.

-En effet, dit tout bas Snape avant de questionner en murmurant : si vous n'écrivez rien, pourquoi, ou pour qui as-tu rédigé cette liste ? »

Le Maître des Potions comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse en voyant sa fille baisser la tête et regarder obstinément la table d'un air absent. Elle était suffisamment fine pour ne pas tenter de s'enferrer dans des mensonges qu'il ne croirait jamais.

A vrai dire, il avait une idée du destinataire du parchemin. Un Serdaigle n'en aurait pas eu besoin, étant donné que de l'aveu même de Emilie plusieurs groupes coexistaient au sein de sa maison. Les Gryffondors fonctionnaient dans leur propre monde et avaient fondé l'Armée de Dumbledore. Malgré leur stupidité innée, Snape les savait capables de se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques semaines auparavant et ils possédaient en Hermione Granger une bibliothèque ambulante qui se chargerait de leur rappeler tout oubli. Emilie n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts chez les Poufsouffles. Non, le seul destinataire plausible était, encore et toujours, Gabelli. Snape soupira et décida d'avoir une entrevue avec le Slytherin le plus rapidement possible. Emilie et Gabelli étaient plutôt circonspects de nature, mais Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce dont ils étaient capables en s'y mettant à deux.

« Le couvre-feu est passé, mais il vaut mieux que tu passes la nuit dans la tour de Serdaigle. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Emilie se leva, prit ses affaires et allongea la main vers le bureau pour récupérer sa liste. Snape, plus rapide qu'elle, saisit le parchemin et lui dit avant de le lui rendre :

« Ce que vous faites est dangereux, et je ne parle pas seulement de vos petits groupes d'études. Je voudrais que tu prennes tes distances et que tu observes attentivement les membres de cette organisation. Dans l'état actuel des choses, sans garantie de la fidélité de quiconque, la moindre dénonciation vous exposerait. »

Emilie hocha la tête.

« Débrouilles-toi pour rester en terrain neutre. Il est crucial qu'aucun sympathisant ou espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fasse attention à toi au risque de mettre ma propre position en question. Ne commets pas l'imprudence de croire que tu connais le seul espion de Poudlard », prévint son père.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : un petit salut à Gwensnape : ça tombe bien que tu trouves que guérisseur irait bien à Gabelli, parce qu'il est plutôt têtu là-dessus, figures-toi -)


	26. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 25**

Le lendemain, Emilie ne put se défaire d'un sentiment de gêne tout au long de la journée.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, et elle s'était réveillée sans difficultés après s'être effondrée sur son lit à dix heures moins le quart et avoir dormi comme un loir. Certes, les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle commençaient le vendredi par deux heures de lavage de cerveau obligatoire (les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal d'Ombrage) dont le simple fait d'y penser eut suffit à assombrir l'humeur de n'importe qui, mais rien ne justifiait cette appréhension qui s'empara d'elle sitôt avalé son petit déjeuner.

Les cours d'Ombrage suivaient désormais une routine à laquelle tous les élèves se conformaient. Elle commençait par rendre les devoirs, distribuait des retenues aux imbéciles qui n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il fallait toujours dire du bien de ce que le Ministère décidait dans son infinie sagesse, puis faisait lire quatre fois de suite un chapitre, dans un silence absolu. Pendant ce temps, elle surveillait le comportement des élèves, punissait les bavardages et en profitait pour fouiller dans leurs affaires à la recherche d'une hypothétique infraction à un décret.

Afin de palier à toute mauvaise surprise, Emilie lisait toujours en vitesse le chapitre qui allait faire l'objet de la leçon avant le petit-déjeuner. Connaissant la teneur du cours, elle pouvait ensuite prudemment observer un peu se qui se passait autour d'elle. Justement, ce jour là, peut-être alertée par les admonitions de Snape la veille au soir, elle remarqua l'attitude insouciante et surtout les grimaces suffisantes de plusieurs élèves lors de l'introduction du sujet d'étude (les Lutins) par Ombrage. Peter Strattford et Gladys Pauley. Belinda. Marcus Delawere. Emilie ne pouvait guère se tourner pour regarder le reste de la classe, mais cela suffit à lui faire froid dans le dos. Trois d'entre eux, Peter, Gladys et Belinda faisaient partie du même groupe qu'elle. Il était fort possible que Marcus appartienne à un groupe similaire chez les Poufsouffles. S'ils éveillaient les soupçons du crapaud, c'en était fait des autres. Emilie se promit d'avertir ses voisines de dortoir : Lucrezia pourrait ensuite de son côté prévenir Peter d'être plus prudent.

Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement que jamais et chacun posait les yeux au moins vingt fois par heure sur la grande pendule située au-dessus du bureau du professeur, dont les aiguilles de métal ouvragé finirent tout de même par indiquer 9 heures 45.

ooooo

Emilie avançait lentement dans le couloir, passant devant des groupes d'élèves surexcités, dépassant quelques cinquièmes ou septièmes années studieux, le nez fourré dans un livre ou dans leurs notes. La salle du cours de latin était à l'autre bout du château, au troisième étage, et le quart d'heure d'intercours suffisait tout juste pour arriver à temps, mais le professeur Templum ne se formalisait généralement pas de deux ou trois minutes de retard.

Peu avant les escaliers, elle remarqua deux élèves en train d'échanger des petits paquets carrés enveloppés de papiers vivement colorés : il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait de farces issues des productions Weasley & Weasley, testées ou non. Instinctivement, Emilie regarda discrètement autour d'elle afin de déterminer si un membre de la Brigade inquisitoriale ne se pas trouvait dans les parages et s'il fallait prévenir les deux garçons. Non, la voie était libre et Emilie atteignait le bas des escaliers quand sa vision périphérique enregistra la présence d'une personne immobile sur sa droite. Se crispant légèrement, elle se força à avancer et tourna la tête d'un mouvement sec comme pour rejeter une mèche de cheveux sur le côté. Oui, à quelques mètres à peine, une jeune fille la fixait sans bouger. Emilie identifia, un peu surprise, Hermione Granger. Elle ralentit et croisa son regard avec aplomb un court instant, forçant la Gryffondor à détourner les yeux. A sa grande surprise, Granger se retourna aussitôt et partit d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée. Interloquée, Emilie accéléra pour attaquer les marches, maudissant intérieurement la localisation de la salle de cours qui la conduisait à cracher ses poumons chaque vendredi matin.

Les cours du professeur Templum étaient la seule occasion pour Emilie et Alessandro de se côtoyer pendant leurs études et ils avaient dès le début choisi de s'assoir ensemble au fond de la salle, même si le niveau assez ardu du cours de sixième année ne leur permettait pas d'échanger un mot. Alessandro était déjà assis lorsqu'Emilie entra en soufflant dans la salle. Il la salua d'un signe de tête amical tandis qu'elle posait son sac : en dehors de la bibliothèque et de leurs excursions solitaires dans les couloirs les plus écartés du château, tous deux veillaient à montrer des rapports cordiaux mais distants. Il fallait maintenir les apparences : un Slytherin ne devait pas, hors liens familiaux, se montrer trop lié avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison et, du point de vue opposé, il était extrêmement mal vu de fréquenter un Slytherin.

ooooo

Se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir parler à Belinda sans être entendue des autres élèves situés à proximité immédiate, Emilie plongea sa cuiller dans son ramequin de mousse au chocolat et engagea la conversation sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis la matinée :

« Il faut que tout le monde soit plus vigilant, face à Ombrage.

-Comment ça ? fit Belinda en achevant d'avaler un biscuit.

-Bon sang, je vous regardais ce matin, Peter, Gladys et toi : vous vous moquiez quasi ouvertement d'elle ! chuchota Emilie d'une voix furieuse.

-C'est plutôt elle qui se moque de nous avec ses cours…

-Evidemment ! Mais gardez cette petite plaisanterie pour les moments où vous êtes sûrs d'être seuls ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous dénoncer ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'Ombrage n'ait rien vu », rétorqua Emilie un peu énervée de la nonchalance de son amie.

Lucrezia, assise à la droite de Belinda hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

« Tu as raison, il faut faire plus attention. On ne peut pas savoir avec certitude qu'aucun mouchard ne se trouve parmi nous. »

Emilie soupira, soulagée : au moins l'une de ses amies restait lucide. Ann était assise en face et avait arrêté de manger, sa cuiller plantée dans son dessert, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ann cligna des yeux et regarda Emilie en reprenant sa cuiller.

« Rien, mais Weasley et Granger auraient pu creuser un trou dans ton dos par la force de leur regard. »

Emilie se retourna lentement et parcourut du regard la table des Gryffondors. Presque en bout de table, Weasley et Granger étaient en effet occupés à la fixer mais détournèrent leur regard, Weasley lâchant avec bruit sa cuiller sur la table, en faisant sursauter au passage ses voisins qui le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

ooooo

Abandonnant un instant la lecture de son manuel d'Arithmancie, Alessandro saisit sa baguette négligemment coincée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et lança un sort de Tempus. Emilie ne devrait plus trop tarder désormais.

Il avait quitté la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt, surpris de ne pas l'y avoir rencontrée et était parti tranquillement à la recherche d'un endroit calme et à l'écart avant de lui donner rendez-vous au quatrième étage, dans un long corridor tendu de tissu damassé d'un ocre jauni et ne comportant plus que la trace de l'emplacement des tableaux qui avaient dû l'orner jadis. Parfois, Alessandro et Emilie se prenaient à rêver de pouvoir faire un plan complet du château, mais si certains éléments paraissaient fixes (les salles de cours, la grande salle, les dortoirs ou l'infirmerie, par exemple) beaucoup d'autres choses paraissaient variables et les escaliers mobiles n'en étaient qu'un tout petit exemple. Emilie disait parfois en plaisantant que cela lui rappelait le Musée du Louvre où on entrait encore par la façade sur la rue Saint-Germain-l'Auxerrois et où on se perdait dans un dédale de salles et d'escaliers tout l'après-midi avant de retrouver la sortie, après avoir parcouru dans le plus grand désordre la peinture classique, les vases grecs, l'Égypte antique et la peinture romantique. Elle soutenait qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu deux fois de suite la même chose, mais tout allait sans doute changer avec l'ouverture de la pyramide en construction.

Alessandro regarda de nouveau l'équation donnée en exemple par le livre : l'Arithmancie lui posait moins de problèmes que pouvait en éprouver son amie, mais il devait tout de même admettre que certaines équations paraissaient parfois singulièrement perverses et il n'éprouvait pas d'affinités particulières avec cette matière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il enviait son voisin de dortoir, Theodore Nott, qui paraissait se mouvoir là-dedans avec l'aisance de quelqu'un béni des dieux. Un bruit de pas résonna au débouché de l'escalier donnant sur le corridor et Emilie fit son apparition dans la lumière blafarde transmise par quelques fenêtres aux carreaux sales. Elle avait dû repasser par la tour de Serdaigle car elle avait ôté son uniforme pour y substituer un jean et gros pull bleu foncé. Plutôt frileuse, elle se plaignait souvent du froid qui régnait à Poudlard et avait dû sentir le besoin d'ajouter à sa tenue une longue écharpe en coton rouge foncé entortillée plusieurs fois autour de son cou.

Alessandro s'éloigna du mur où il s'était appuyé, endossa son sac et s'approcha de son amie.

« Salut ! Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller en bibliothèque après le cours de Flitwick.

-Salut ! Ce n'est pas grave. C'était le cours sur la musique ?

-Oui, Emilie soupira : tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de ne pas pouvoir écouter mon walkman ! »

Alessandro hocha la tête. Même s'il ne partageait pas complètement les goûts d'Emilie en matière de musique, il regrettait comme beaucoup d'élèves de ne pas pouvoir écouter ses cassettes ou la radio. Chaque maison disposait bien de postes permettant de capter la Radio indépendante de Transmission magique, mais ils ne diffusaient que des stations « sorcières » et cela ne disait souvent rien aux élèves issus de familles moldues ou ayant été élevés parmi des Moldus comme Alessandro.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen, en y pensant vraiment… fit le jeune homme en commençant d'avancer, bientôt suivi par Emilie.

-La question mériterait d'être creusée. Où va-t-on ?

-Hum… la Tour des Elfes ?

-Ça marche ! »

Leur but en tête, tous deux parcoururent le corridor sur toute sa longueur, pour ensuite emprunter un étroit escalier en colimaçon et descendre au premier étage. Sur le palier du troisième niveau, cependant, ils firent une rencontre inattendue : Granger et Weasley appuyés chacun d'un côté du mur, elle les yeux au sol, lui les toisant d'un regard hostile. Surpris, Alessandro et Emilie s'arrêtèrent, les regardèrent, mais n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Fronçant les sourcils, ils reprirent leur chemin, dévalant les escaliers en courant cette fois, puis tournèrent brutalement à droite, et firent basculer une lourde porte de chêne qu'ils claquèrent derrière eux. Alessandro lança tout de suite un Silencio, suivi par quelques protections appliquées par Emilie sur la porte et destinées à les avertir en cas de tentative d'écoute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

-Pas la moindre idée, Alessandro ricana : ça fait deux fois que je croise Weasley aujourd'hui. Figures-toi qu'il est venu travailler en bibliothèque -oui, il a pris des livres, même des livres de Potions- tout à l'heure. Je te rassure, il avait dû se perdre car il n'est pas resté longtemps ».

Emilie fronça les sourcils.

« Moi, c'est Granger que j'ai croisée deux fois, et la première fois elle a détalé quand elle a vu que je la regardais. Je trouve ça bizarre, ajouta-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, commenta laconiquement Alessandro en fixant un point devant lui.

-Tu crois que c'est lié à ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Ce serait bien de Granger, ça : espionner quelqu'un parce qu'elle n'a pas pu mettre les mains sur un bouquin qu'elle convoitait ! rit Alessandro, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : franchement, ça me paraît très bizarre comme coïncidence, mais s'ils ne peuvent s'y prendre avec plus de discrétion, je doute qu'ils découvrent le pot aux roses. »

Emilie mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et tritura les franges de son écharpe en regardant par terre.

« Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Je veux dire : il n'y a jamais personne dans cette partie du château et nous n'y allons pas non plus régulièrement. Tu penses qu'ils t'ont suivi ?

-Ça m'étonnerait ! Je les aurais repérés sur le chemin, et en plus il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs aujourd'hui !

-Pareil, je pense que j'aurais remarqué quelque chose depuis la tour de Serdaigle, Emilie ajouta après coup : le charme de Protée ne peut pas être « piraté », non ? »

Alessandro ouvrit grand les yeux avant de répondre :

« Non ! Il faudrait déjà savoir que nous communiquons de cette manière et il aurait fallu altérer le charme directement sur nos pièces. Tordu, même pour Granger, et en plus ils n'ont aucun moyen de nous prendre les pièces.

-Non. Tu sais, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore communiquaient aussi par un charme de Protée…

-L'Armée des têtes à claques, tu veux dire ? Bon, bah ça prouve juste que Granger possède bien un cerveau, mais ça on le savait déjà. Non, je ne crois pas au hasard, mais je ne sais pas comment ils nous ont trouvés. »

Emilie se dirigea vers une étroite fenêtre, bientôt rejointe par Alessandro qui s'assit sur un banc placé dans l'embrasure. Elle prit un mot d'excuse de Flitwick dans l'une de ses poches et transforma rapidement le parchemin dans sa forme originale : il s'agissait de la liste compilée la veille.

« Tiens, voici la liste des sortilèges vus par l'Armée des têtes à claques, comme tu dis. Je pense qu'elle est exhaustive. Il y a des choses que j'ai soulignées en rouge car je ne connais pas ces sorts. Si tu les sais, est-ce que tu pourrais me les apprendre ? »

Alessandro acquiesca et parcourut rapidement le parchemin du regard tandis que Emilie poursuivait :

« La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que mon père m'a surprise avec cette liste… »

Alessandro leva des yeux inquiets vers son amie et gémit intérieurement : pas de doute, il serait prochainement convoqué dans le bureau de son chef de maison…

ooooo

Toujours impeccablement vêtus, leur sac de cuir sur l'épaule, deux cinquièmes années avançaient en discutant du devoir d'Arithmancie à rendre la semaine prochaine au cours de Vector. L'un d'entre eux salua d'un signe de tête un Poufsouffle sans pour autant s'arrêter tandis que son compagnon rajustait sa robe dont le col avait légèrement glissé et desserrait un peu sa cravate verte et blanche tout en enviant les tenues décontractées de la plupart des élèves prêts à partir pour le Pré-au-Lard. Galaad Tosnay et Walter Barrier tournèrent le dos au couloir menant directement à l'entrée principale pour se diriger vers l'aile ouest du château.

Dehors, près du lac, un jeune garçon de douze ans aux yeux bleus graves pour son âge et à la tête couverte par des boucles châtain-blond quitta deux de ses camarades et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la façade de Poudlard, cherchant des yeux une Slytherin en cinquième année. Il finit par la trouver, assise sur une marche, le menton appuyé sur ses mains. Apercevant son frère, Oriana Blegounovsky se releva et lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant.

Si l'un des hiboux prenant son envol, une patte lestée par une longue missive envoyée à ses parents par quelque élève mélancolique, avait scruté le château au lieu de fixer ses yeux jaunes dans le lointain vers sa destination, il aurait peut-être remarqué aussi un grand garçon très mince, aux cheveux raides flottant au vent, et avançant tranquillement en direction du château par des chemins détournés, prenant la direction inverse des groupes d'élèves criant et riant, tout excités à la perspective de passer l'après-midi au Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque la grande horloge sonna solennellement 14 heures, Alessandro Gabelli monta sans se presser l'escalier de la tour ouest, un petit rouleau de parchemin à la main. Mais si l'un des hiboux de la volière avait eu quelque espoir de s'envoler vers des cieux radieux, il dut vite se faire une raison car le jeune homme ne monta jamais au troisième étage.

L'atmosphère était tendue, même si aucun des cinq adolescents ne tenait à le laisser paraître.

Vladimir se tenait près de sa sœur, pas trop tout de même pour ne pas sembler chercher sa protection, le dos appuyé au mur de pierre. Oriana était assise sur une caisse abandonnée sur le sol, les jambes croisées couvertes par sa longue jupe de velours marron foncé et les bras croisés sur son pull de laine bordeaux. Galaad et Walter étaient en face, assis sur le rebord de l'une des deux fenêtres étroites dispensant une faible lumière dans ce qui avait dû être à un moment donné un lieu de stockage de graines pour les hiboux. Alessandro était dos à la porte et observait avec attention les quatre Slytherins, la gorge sèche et cherchant bêtement quelque chose à dire.

Galaad lui sauva la mise en levant le menton d'un air interrogateur en direction du jeune garçon et provoquant immédiatement une réaction de sa sœur aînée :

« C'est mon frère ! Tu nous as dit que l'on pouvait amener quelqu'un dont on était absolument sûr.

-Oui, Oriana, répondit Alessandro, mais a-t-il bien compris la nécessité de garder un silence absolu sur cette réunion et sur les suivantes si nous choisissons de poursuivre ?

-Je peux tenir ma langue ! », rétorqua le garçon, vexé.

Après un silence de quelques instants, Alessandro reprit la parole et demanda le nom du frère d'Oriana qu'aucun des cinquièmes années ne connaissait.

« Vlad ! fit-il, choisissant d'emblée un diminutif, manifestement embarrassé de porter un si grand nom.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'Oriana t'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce que nous avons envie de faire. Il poursuivit, après avoir noté le hochement de tête de l'élève de deuxième année : il est de la première importance que personne ne se doute de ce que nous tramons. Cela veut dire que vous devrez toujours avoir un bon prétexte pour disparaître deux heures le samedi ou le dimanche. Ne renoncez pas à vos activités habituelles ! Si vous avez une obligation sociale, nous changerons d'horaire. N'écrivez rien qui soit lié à nos rendez-vous ou aux sortilèges que nous verrons ensemble. Au besoin, si on vous questionne sur quelque chose que nous avons appris ensemble, prétendez ne pas savoir. Si vous souhaitez intégrer quelqu'un dans notre cercle, il vous faudra soumettre l'idée à tous les membres et nous aviserons. Ne mettez pas quelqu'un dans la confidence avant que nous ayons tous décidé de l'accepter ! Alessandro se tut, un peu crispé et attendant les réactions des autres.

-Restreignons-nous l'accès aux Slytherins ? » demanda Walter.

Galaad sursauta et lança un regard choqué à son camarade :

« Tu as envie d'inviter un Gryffondor ? »

Alessandro soupira et avança vers le centre de la salle :

« Pour l'instant il vaut mieux se limiter à ce que nous connaissons. Déterminer les sympathies et la loyauté de chaque membre potentiel sera déjà une activité à plein temps… Inutile de vous rappeler que si nous en sommes là, c'est parce que _certains_ ont décidé de nous exclure d'office d'un groupe clandestin de Défense contre les Forces du mal, pensant que nous sommes tous, par définition, de futurs Mangemorts (la remarque provoqua un fort reniflement de dédain d'Oriana) alors qu'au contraire, les Slytherins ne partageant pas les idéologies des suiveurs de vous-savez-qui ont plus que les autres besoin d'assurer leur protection et celle de leur famille. Alessandro marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : ce qui m'amène à une question importante, à savoir la manière dont nous nous assurerons de la loyauté de nos membres. »

La dernière phrase du jeune homme provoqua un silence gêné.

« Comment veux-tu faire ? demanda Galaad.

-Granger avait eu de l'idée… réfléchit Walter à haute voix.

-Avoir CAFARD écrit sur le front est peut-être humiliant, mais cela ne prévient pas la trahison, remarqua Oriana.

-Non, tu as parfaitement raison. Alessandro regarda le sol dallé et poussiéreux avant de continuer, réfléchissant à haute voix : il nous faudrait quelque chose qui empêche de parler de nos réunions. Une sorte de lien qui restreindrait chaque membre…

-Un serment ? demanda Galaad.

-Un serment inviolable ? Tu es fou ! cria presque Oriana.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! contra Alessandro. Il faudrait quelque chose d'équivalent, mais sans la conséquence fatale d'un serment inviolable. Quelque chose comme une Baguette des Serments…

-Une quoi ? fit Walter, les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

-Rien, c'est dans un livre de fantasy moldu…

-C'est quoi, la fantasy ? demanda Vladimir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Baguette des Serments ? » demanda Galaad en fronçant les sourcils.

Alessandro reprit la parole en levant les yeux au ciel, un coin de sa bouche relevé et les mains tendues paumes vers le plafond, comme pour s'excuser de ses références à un type de littérature moldue qu'il était sûr de voir raillé des autres.

« Bon, c'est une histoire qui se passe dans un monde imaginaire, mais avec de la magie. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la vraie magie. Bon, bref, continua-t-il en voyant les mines dubitatives des quatre autres : dans cette histoire, les magiciennes prêtent serment sur une Baguette des Serments à la fin de leur apprentissage et font trois serments, dont celui de ne pas mentir. Si elles essayent de mentir, aucun mot ne sort de leur bouche.

-Je vois ! s'écria Oriana très enthousiaste.

-Tu connais un sortilège… avança Walter, plein d'espoir.

-Non, justement ! Mais on peut se mettre à chercher tous les cinq cette semaine. On pourrait peut-être essayer de combiner des sorts… il vaut mieux ne rien commencer avant d'avoir résolu ce problème.

-Oui, tu as raison », approuva Galaad, un peu dubitatif quant à cette nouvelle entreprise.

Tous les cinq commencèrent à échanger des pistes possibles pour trouver un sortilège qui puisse assurer la sécurité de leur groupe et convinrent de se retrouver la semaine suivante, mais à 16 heures.

« Sinon, par quoi commencerons-nous ? demanda Walter.

-J'ai relu le recueil qui circule à Slytherin. Théoriquement nous sommes censés pouvoir lancer tous ces sorts, mais cela ne nous fera pas de mal de réviser, ne serait-ce que pour Vlad, fit Alessandro en souriant au plus jeune de la troupe. A part cela, j'ai mis la main sur le programme étudié par les Gryffondors avant leur découverte par Ombrage. Ses complices échangèrent des regards inquisiteurs, spéculant clairement sur la « source » de l'Italien. Alessandro continua d'une voix ferme, défiant quiconque d'opposer la moindre remarque : j'ai aussi l'intention d'étudier de près des sortilèges permettant de contrer des sorts de Magie noire ».

Une telle remarque, qui aurait éveillé des soupçons et provoqué un tollé chez la plupart des autres élèves de Poudlard, ne suscita que de graves hochements de tête de la part des autres Slytherins.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : la Baguette des Serments, c'est évidemment l'Oath Rod de Jordan dans _The Wheel of Time_.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 26**

La semaine suivante, Emilie dupliqua chapitre par chapitre au moyen d'un vulgaire sortilège de copie le livre de sortilèges donné par Snape à Noël.

Elle en avait travaillé un peu plus de la moitié sous la direction de son père, au cours de séances souvent épuisantes les dimanches après-midi dans les cachots. Snape la testait semaine après semaine sur les sorts qu'elle était sensée maîtriser parfaitement et être capable d'exécuter silencieusement.

Lui-même était un excellent duelliste et, s'il adaptait son niveau à celui de sa fille, il ne laissait pas pour autant passer la moindre faute et profitait de chaque hésitation pour lui envoyer un maléfice de picottis qui avait pour résultat de laisser Emilie pleine de courbatures à la fin de la journée. Cet entrainement rigoureux avait aussi pour conséquence de forcer la jeune fille à dissimuler de plus en plus ses facultés lors des rencontres du groupe clandestin de Défense contre les Forces du mal qu'elle avait intégré. Ce contrôle perpétuel était fatiguant et elle regrettait chaque jour davantage l'insouciance qu'elle avait pu avoir encore un an auparavant.

A Poudlard, chacun semblait se méfier de l'autre et cela ne datait malheureusement pas de l'arrivée d'Ombrage mais était lié avant tout à la division en quatre maisons et au rejet en bloc des Slytherins par les autres élèves. L'action de la nouvelle directrice n'avait fait que creuser l'abîme qui séparait les élèves et accentuer les divisions. Les matchs de Quidditch même, n'avaient plus le pouvoir d'entrainer les élèves dans de folles réjouissances. Les premières années imitaient leurs aînés et sortaient en groupes, surveillant leurs arrières.

Cependant, si la situation générale inquiétait Emilie, une autre préoccupation à caractère bien plus personnel la rongeait. Malgré sa présence régulière dans les appartements de Snape, elle avait l'impression d'être aussi étrangère à son père qu'elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Non, pire : il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre après avoir été presque proches à Noël et au début de l'année. Mentalement, elle appelait Snape… Snape, mais elle l'interpellait rarement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et « papa » ou même « père » semblait maintenant hors de sa portée. Etait-il aussi embarrassé du tour impersonnel qu'avaient pris leurs relations ? Emilie savait déchiffrer ses expressions et ses attitudes sans peine désormais, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire s'il était satisfait des choses ou s'il regrettait lui aussi ce statu quo. Le silence complet de son père sur ses activités et sa vie même, sa pudeur, avaient pour résultat de laisser Emilie comme sur le seuil d'une pièce sans jamais pouvoir y entrer, avec une connaissance superficielle des choses, mais sans réelle compréhension ou empathie. Et il y avait le délicat problème de sa « faute » sur laquelle Emilie préférait fermer les yeux hermétiquement. En contrepartie, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait appris énormément de choses et surtout examiné ce qu'elle croyait déjà acquis dans les Potions avec un regard plus critique et plus exigeant mais la confiance qu'elle avait accordé sans discuter et l'espoir qu'elle avait placé dans l'apparition de son père dans sa vie ne pouvaient se satisfaire d'échanges réduits à ceux d'un maître et de son élève.

Les seuls moments où Snape paraissait abaisser sa garde étaient justement lors des cours supplémentaires de Potions du samedi soir où il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à manier en virtuose les sarcasmes et attendait avec patience qu'elle finisse par rire tout haut, adoptant alors un air particulièrement satisfait. De même, il tolérait avec une assez bonne grâce les timides plaisanteries qu'Emilie risquait à son sujet et avait même ri de bon cœur lorsqu'au mug blanc décoré de petites chauves-souris virevoltant en tous sens comme des attrapeurs autour du vif d'or, sa fille ajouta une théière et une petite cuiller assorties. La détente fut toutefois de courte durée et il observa qu'elle devrait veiller à les ranger soigneusement dans sa chambre car il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre sa réputation si par aventure Dumbledore voyait cela dans son salon. Ces moments de détente et d'amusement partagés étaient vécus avec la même intensité et remémorés avec le même plaisir par le père et la fille.

Elle continuait de croiser Granger régulièrement dans les lieux les plus incongrus et sut par Alessandro, avec qui elle échangea quelques mots à la bibliothèque, qu'il ne cessait de trouver Weasley sur son chemin.

Ils en étaient sûrs à présent, les deux Gryffondors les observaient de près et avaient le moyen de les trouver, où qu'ils se trouvent. Ce dernier fait les agaçait au plus haut point et ils avaient chacun de leur côté passé toutes leurs affaires au peigne fin à la recherche d'un hypothétique sortilège de localisation, mais sans résultat.

Potter de son côté paraissait littéralement hanté, dévoré de l'intérieur, se trainant dans les couloirs comme s'il ne dormait pas, des cernes noirs sous des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse. Même les élèves des autres années, ceux qui ne partageaient pas la même classe ni la même maison, s'étaient rendus compte de ce changement. Alessandro, jamais à court de comparaisons cinématographiques, traitait la chose avec dérision, trouvant que Potter en faisait trop avec son air de zombie : « vous allez voir qu'il va vomir de la purée verte la prochaine fois » avait-il chuchoté d'un air goguenard. Assis à côté de lui en Potions, Nott n'avait pas tout compris, mais avait bien ri quand même. Peter Strattford observa un jour qu'il faisait presque peur avec « ses yeux de malade ». Emilie préféra garder le silence, ayant depuis longtemps remarqué à quel point Snape semblait détester le Gryffondor, mais elle se demanda si ce que son père lui avait dit sous le sceau du secret après les vacances de Pâques pouvait expliquer l'allure presque effrayante du jeune homme. Voldemort avait-il vraiment accès à son esprit ? Pouvait-il lui envoyer des pensées, des visions ? Une telle pensée suffisait à la faire frissonner : elle connaissait à présent suffisamment les principes de la Legilimencie pour réaliser ce que pouvait signifier l'horreur d'avoir un être hostile capable d'envahir son esprit.

ooooo

Ce jour là, Alessandro avait attendu 17 heures pour se diriger vers les serres, délaissant pour une fois la bibliothèque.

Il avait reçu les corrections de trois examens blancs et était globalement satisfait du résultat : O en Potions et Sortilèges, E en Runes et il savait, ayant croisé Sinistra dans les couloirs, qu'il devait s'attendre à un E en Astronomie aussi. Satisfaisant, mais pas assez s'il voulait être parmi les premiers et avoir les meilleures chances d'un apprentissage et surtout s'il voulait dans un futur immédiat briguer une inscription définitive à Poudlard. Il allait donc potasser de nouveau l'Astronomie et décida qu'il réviserait les Runes avec Emilie. De cette façon, tous deux récolteraient les bénéfices d'un tel arrangement : Emilie travaillerait quelque chose d'un peu plus dur que ce qu'elle faisait cette année et préparerait ainsi sa cinquième année, et lui pourrait avoir un « répétiteur ». Il était sûr de pouvoir décrocher un O en Runes en travaillant encore un petit peu plus.

Tout en réajustant l'une des sangles de son sac, il en profita pour échanger quelques mots avec Blaise Zabini. Parmi les Slytherins de son année, Zabini était l'un des rares à réussir à garder une certaine neutralité, sans pour autant être méprisé par les fanatiques comme Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, sans oublier Nott qui paraissait suivre le mouvement à sa manière un peu indolente, un statut qu'il devait autant à son habileté qu'à ses puissantes connexions familiales. Alessandro se méfiait cependant et veillait à ne jamais laisser transparaître ses véritables sentiments devant lui : neutralité ne voulait pas dire silence absolu sur les dires de ses camarades…

Les grandes verrières des serres étaient sur sa droite et Alessandro reprit son chemin, choisissant la serre principale. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes en Botanique, mais cette fois-ci il briguait un O : il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard et sentait qu'il avait encore besoin d'approfondir le programme. Chourave avait laissé la possibilité aux élèves de cinquième et septième année de venir travailler directement devant les plantes pourvu qu'ils prennent rendez-vous, mais elle les avait assurés que le privilège serait révoqué à la moindre négligence ou dégradation. Parvenu devant la porte principale, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, murmura le mot de passe suivi d'un Alohomora et referma le ventail métallique derrière lui.

Les serres, dans leur état actuel, avaient sans doute dû être établies dans la seconde moitié du XIXe siècle, et se présentaient comme de vastes halles de verre et d'acier, le métal peint en vert clair dessinant d'élégantes volutes à la croisée des poutres soutenant le toit et des montants des parois. Le sol de terre couvert de graviers était divisé en rectangles cernés de minces chemins permettant de tourner autour des parcelles. Sur les longs côtés se trouvaient de longues tables de bois soutenant de nombreux pots de terre cuite de différentes tailles dans lesquels se trouvaient des plantes plus petites et supportant l'empotement. Des petits bâtons étaient fichés dans la terre devant chaque parcelle et portaient de petites tablettes de bois sur lesquelles étaient inscrits le nom de l'espèce, la variété et le degré de maturité de la plante.

L'ensemble ne différait guère, au premier abord, de n'importe quelle serre moldue. La nature d'une bonne partie des plantes qui s'y trouvaient, en revanche, aurait fait fuir un jardinier moldu. Il régnait dans ces lieux une atmosphère irréelle, presque en dehors du temps, déterminée par l'architecture, mais aussi par la lumière, un peu tamisée par la densité de la végétation et les mousses qui s'accrochaient aux dalles de verre, prenant ainsi une tonalité un peu verdâtre. Il y faisait généralement frais, un peu humide et une forte odeur d'humus s'exhalait des dizaines de parcelles abritées par la serre principale.

Malgré l'imminence des examens, les lieux étaient quasi déserts car la plupart des élèves estimaient les cours pratiques suffisants et préféraient réviser dans la douce chaleur et le confort de la bibliothèque. Alessandro se dirigea vers le fond de la serre, localisa les Botobulbes et posa son sac à la recherche de ses fiches. Le jeune homme commença par réciter mentalement tout ce qu'il savait sur l'espèce en général et cette variété en particulier, puis il regarda ses fiches pour vérification et entreprit ensuite d'examiner avec attention la plante. Une bonne observation lui permettrait de graver des détails dans sa mémoire, détails qui feraient suite la différence entre une copie sentant la révision livresque et celle où on devinerait que l'élève avait effectivement regardé et manipulé la plante vivante. Il tourna autour de la parcelle, grava dans sa mémoire l'aspect des larges fleurs rose pâle aux longs pistils dorés et se pencha pour voir les feuilles situées juste sous la corolle fleurie qui, séchées au soleil d'été et finement broyées, pourraient être utilisées dans plusieurs potions.

Il eut soudain le sentiment d'être observé et se redressa rapidement, le mouvement délogeant son sac accroché de façon précaire à une épaule et qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd amorti par le gravier. Derrière lui, à proximité des glapobacées, se tenait un grand garçon à la silhouette dégingandée d'adolescent grandi trop vite, la tête couverte de cheveux bruns soigneusement peignés avec une raie sur le côté, les yeux marrons écarquillés avec une expression inquiète et fixés sur Gabelli.

Alessandro s'assura que rien n'était tombé de son sac et inclina la tête :

« Londubat.

-G-Gabelli, répondit Neville Londubat qui continua de scruter le Slytherin d'un air un peu méfiant.

-Je suis en train de réviser pour les BUSEs, expliqua Alessandro, étendant les bras et esquissant un léger sourire. Bravo, pensa-t-il, belle introduction, n'importe qui aurait pu deviner ce que tu faisais ici.

-M-moi aussi. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, les deux garçons jetant un œil nerveux sur le côté de temps à autre, tentant de déterminer s'il ne valait pas mieux retourner à leurs activités respectives.

« Je viens plusieurs fois par semaine », dit tout d'un coup Neville, presque étonné de sa témérité.

Alessandro leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor et lut la timidité mêlée d'appréhension qui envahissait le visage de Londubat. Il savait que les Slytherins étaient sans pitié pour celui qu'ils ne considéraient souvent guère mieux qu'un Cracmol et, comme tout le monde, il avait souvent rit des catastrophes qui survenaient pendant les cours de Potions dues à la maladresse légendaire de Londubat, renforcée par une sainte terreur du professeur de Potions. Cette fois cependant, il déplora que les moqueries méchantes de ses camarades aient produit cette défiance perpétuelle.

« Oui ? J'ai remarqué que tu étais vraiment doué en Botanique », dit Alessandro n'exprimant que la stricte vérité. Londubat était peut-être irrécupérable en Potions et peu doué en Sortilèges et Métamorphose, mais il était absolument brillant en Botanique, c'était incontestable.

Londubat regarda soudain le Slytherin comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature étrange. Un Slytherin faisant un compliment à un Gryffondor, oui, effectivement, la terre risquait de s'arrêter de tourner, pensa Alessandro, embarrassé.

« T-tu révises les leçons sur les Botobulbes ? Il faudrait aussi que tu regardes peut-être les Glominées, dans le dernier carré à gauche, reprit-il sans attendre : c'est un peu hors cursus, mais il s'agit de variétés proches aux propriétés légèrement différentes. Pour des comparaisons cela peut-être utile. »

Alessandro tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et remercia Londubat qui commença à se détendre un peu.

« En fait, je pensais faire méthodiquement les Botobulbes, puis les Glapobacées, fit Alessandro en désignant le carré près duquel se trouvait Neville.

-Oui, il vaut mieux aller au fond des choses, mais pense aux variétés un peu éloignées. Cela te permettra d'étoffer un peu tes comparaisons et ça peut donner des idées.

-Merci, je vais suivre ton conseil : il faut absolument que j'obtienne un O.

-Tu te débrouilles bien pourtant, d'habitude », remarqua Neville.

Alessandro soupira et laissa poindre son anxiété :

« En général j'ai des E, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, expliqua-t-il. Je voudrais être un guérisseur et la Botanique est indispensable. »

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

« Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire qu'il y a peu de gens qui veulent vraiment choisir cette carrière, enchaîna-t-il devant l'air subitement agacé de Alessandro, fâché d'entendre tout le monde douter de sa détermination.

-Oui, je suis très sérieux. Snape m'a dit que je devais absolument avoir des O en Botanique, Potions et Sortilèges. J'ai réussi à améliorer les Potions, dit-il, déclenchant un profond soupir en provenance du Gryffondor, et les Sortilèges ne me posent pas de problèmes. La Botanique en revanche…

-Sur quels livres travailles-tu d'ordinaire ?

-Le manuel de cinquième année, l'_Herbologia Latina_ de Gregorius Andegavensis et divers livres pour des points particuliers.

-Normalement, cela devrait marcher, réfléchit à haute voix Londubat, les sourcils froncés. A mon avis il faut que tu passes du temps devant les plantes elles-mêmes, tu dois pouvoir améliorer tes notes en accentuant le côté « pratique ».

Neville commença à dresser le plan de révision qu'il pensait nécessaire au Slytherin qui écouta attentivement et nota les noms de plusieurs variétés de plantes à étudier pour enrichir ses connaissances. Le Gryffondor paraissait métamorphosé et discourait avec aplomb des plantes en général et de la serre où ils se trouvaient en particulier. Alessandro lui posa plusieurs questions auxquelles Londubat lui répondit sans grande hésitation. Nul en Potions, mais brillantissime en Botanique, pensa, admiratif, Alessandro.

Au bout d'un assez long moment, tous deux se rendirent compte que la lumière baissait peu à peu et qu'il devait être temps d'aller manger. Alessandro rangea ses affaires et tendit sa main vers Neville qui la fixa un instant, comme pétrifié.

« Une main tendue ici, en privé, pourra peut-être remplacer des saluts en public, dit Alessandro un peu gêné avant d'ajouter : merci, j'ai beaucoup appris. »

Londubat leva les yeux, déglutit et saisit la main tendue :

« Si tu as encore besoin d'aide en Botanique, n'hésite pas. »

Alessandro inclina la tête et quitta la serre, encore stupéfait par son initiative, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par un Neville Londubat encore sous le choc.

ooooo

Alessandro passait désormais plus de temps dans la bibliothèque que partout ailleurs, y restant presque chaque jour jusqu'à la fermeture et prenant le risque d'encourir le déplaisir de madame Pince qui houspillait sans ménagement les élèves de cinquième et septième année encore en train d'étudier.

Les BUSEs auraient lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine et les cours avaient été remplacés par des séances d'étude, de révision et d'examens blancs qui accentuaient, si cela était encore possible, la nervosité des impétrants. Oriana, Galaad, Walter et Vladimir cherchaient encore activement, entre deux relectures de fiches pour les cinquièmes années, le moyen de s'assurer de l'absolue discrétion des futurs membres de leur cercle mais il semblait qu'aucun livre de sortilèges ou de charmes ne comportât de réponse satisfaisante et Alessandro envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de s'introduire dans la section interdite.

Fermant son manuel d'Arithmancie en soupirant, tentant d'empêcher la migraine de prendre racine en se frottant le front, Alessandro étira des bras et sortit de son sac ses notes de Botanique. Les parchemins étaient réunis par une reliure à spirales posée pendant les vacances et qui avait provoqué la curiosité de plusieurs des membres de sa maison et le dédain de nombreux Sang-purs désapprouvant le recours à des moyens moldus. Un paquet rigide entouré d'un ruban contenait ses aide-mémoires rédigés méthodiquement sur des fiches bristol quadrillées et parfois agrémentés de dessins, mais Alessandro ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses talents artistiques : il devait sans doute être le seul à pouvoir identifier les plantes gribouillées avec ses crayons de couleurs…

Le jeune homme localisa son manuel sous la pile de livres à gauche de sa table et entreprit de trouver son exemplaire de l'_Herbologia latina_. Un premier survol des livres empilés et éparpillés autour de lui ne donna rien, mais il recommença patiemment en regardant chaque reliure. L'ouvrage lui échappait toujours. Alessandro fit alors l'effort de lire tous les titres, même quand il était sûr de reconnaître chaque tome, puis il prit son sac et regarda dedans mais sa légèreté indiquait déjà l'absence de l'épais volume. Rien par terre non plus. Agacé, le jeune homme regarda de nouveau les livres en face de lui : il était sûr d'avoir sorti l'_Herbologia_ avec ses autres manuels en arrivant à 16 heures. Rien. Il n'avait tout de même pas commis l'erreur de le replacer dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque ? Il écarta d'emblée cette possibilité car il n'avait encore rangé aucun livre et le dragon allait sans doute lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la fermeture, dans moins d'une heure. Il n'avait porté aucun livre hors de la section des Potions où il étudiait et, quand il s'était levé quelques minutes auparavant pour aller aux toilettes, il n'avait pris que son sac et avait même failli foncer dans Weasley qui regardait les étagères d'un air perdu comme s'il découvrait la bibliothèque pour la première fois. Cela n'aurait pas étonné Alessandro plus que ça…

Weasley ! Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, endossa son sac et parcourut nerveusement chaque section : Weasley n'était pas là, mais Granger non plus et ça, c'était inédit. Il n'avait plus aucun doute : Granger avait remarqué l'échange entre Emilie et lui autour de l'_Herbologia latina_ deux semaines auparavant et avait déjà tenté de lui prendre son livre.

Alessandro sortit comme une furie de la bibliothèque et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. S'il avait un peu de chance, il trouverait Weasley et Granger avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'aller trop loin. La logique voulait qu'ils se dirigent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Aucun Slytherin ne commettrait l'erreur d'être aussi évident, mais un Gryffondor allait toujours au plus simple.

Alessandro était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée et avançait à grands pas en regardant avec attention autour de lui, cherchant des yeux une tête rousse ou une masse de cheveux bouclés. Soudain il les vit, alors qu'ils approchaient des grands escaliers près de la grande salle. Alessandro se mit à courir, bousculant plusieurs élèves qui évitèrent cependant de faire des remarques en avisant les couleurs de son uniforme. Arrivé derrière eux, le jeune homme allongea les bras, leur saisit chacun une épaule et les tira violemment en arrière. Aucun n'eut le temps d'émettre un son avant qu'Alessandro ne prenne la parole à mi-voix, sans les lâcher :

« Je vous conseille de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Après tout, le règlement reproduit dans _Hogwarts, a History_ stipule bien qu'il est interdit de voler. »

Granger avait l'air malade et Weasley était rouge de colère. Alessandro continua, les mâchoires serrées :

« Nous allons tous les trois nous diriger bien sagement vers la cour intérieure. Si jamais vous vous sentiez d'humeur vagabonde, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'irais sans la moindre hésitation trouver Snape et McGonagall. »

Tous les trois firent demi-tour, Weasley et Granger suivis d'Alessandro, passèrent l'entrée de la grande salle, prirent un couloir sur le côté puis finirent par déboucher sur une cour intérieure déserte à cette heure. Arrivés au centre, les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent tandis qu'Alessandro tendait la main droite :

« Mon livre. »

Granger esquissa un geste vers sa sacoche, mais Weasley l'interrompit.

« Mon livre. Après un silence, Alessandro reprit, le visage impassible : la page de garde comporte mon nom et les armes de la famille Gabelli. Si on vous trouve avec, vous n'aurez aucun moyen de récuser l'accusation de vol. »

Granger ouvrit son sac sur le champ et en sortit le livre, le tendant au Slytherin comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts.

« Nous pensions que c'était un livre de la bibliothèque.

-Ben voyons, railla Alessandro : parce qu'il vaut mieux voler les livres de la bibliothèque ? Je pense que Pince serait d'un avis différent. Granger, n'essaye pas de mentir, tu n'as pas été placée chez les Gryffondors sans une bonne raison… »

Hermione Granger, très pâle, ne trouvait rien à dire pour une fois et Weasley, qui essayait visiblement de maîtriser sa colère, préféra rester muet.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous vouliez faire avec l'_Herbologia latina_ de Gregorius Andegavensis, fit Alessandro d'un ton moqueur. Weasley, je doute que tu saches assez de latin pour le lire et Granger, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver des moyens plus avouables de mettre la main sur un exemplaire sans essayer de voler le mien. Alors ? Non, rien à dire ? Faut-il aller voir McGonagall, finalement ? Alessandro pressa : et pourquoi me suivez-vous, ainsi qu'Emilie Snape, depuis deux semaines ?

-Nous ne…

-Allons, Granger ! Je t'ai dit que tu ne savais pas mentir : ce n'est pas en cinq minutes que tu apprendras ! », rétorqua le Slytherin d'un ton sec.

Un silence embarrassé plana sur la scène, finalement rompu lorsque Weasley, qui ne pouvait apparemment plus contenir sa colère, explosa :

« On sait très bien que vous mijotez quelque chose tous les deux !

-Ah oui ? fit Alessandro avec dédain : évidemment, étudier dans une bibliothèque doit forcément paraître suspect à tes yeux.

-Vous cachiez quelque chose dans ce livre, finit par dire Granger qui venait de recouvrer la parole.

-Vraiment ? Figure-toi que j'utilise ce livre, _mon_ livre, si je puis me permettre, régulièrement et que je l'avais prêté à Emilie Snape.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir arraché des mains, alors ?

-_Parce que_, énonça Alessandro avec lenteur, comme s'il parlait à un enfant attardé : parce que la moindre des politesses est de demander la permission avant de saisir la possession d'autrui, qui plus est en la lui prenant des mains. C'est une base de l'éducation, je suis navré d'avoir à te l'apprendre. »

Granger inspira profondément et contra :

« Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose. »

Il fallait lui reconnaître du courage et de la détermination, songea Alessandro avant de demander, sans la quitter des yeux :

« Et _quoi_ ? »

Aucun ne répondit, Granger détourna les yeux et Weasley continua de fixer un point loin derrière la tête du Slytherin qui, à bout de patience, allait quitter les lieux en leur intimant de cesser de le suivre à l'avenir, ainsi qu'Emilie, lorsque Weasley recouvra la voix :

« Vous passez votre temps à discuter à part. Chacun sait qu'elle est quasiment une Slytherin et qu'elle connaît pas mal de Potions et de sorts douteux : c'est la fille de _Snape_, bon sang ! »

Alessandro réagit immédiatement, rouge de colère :

« Vous me dégoûtez ! Tu t'es comporté envers elle avec la dernière des grossièretés ! Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà attaqué tes parents devant toi ? Non, je ne pense pas : voyons, qui s'en prendrait à une honnête famille dont la progéniture a réussi avec une belle constance à hanter les dortoirs de la tour des Gryffondors ! En revanche, dénigrer la famille d'une élève en échange scolaire sans que quiconque ne prenne sa défense parce que c'est la fille de la chauve-souris des cachots, c'est bien ! Alessandro nota au passage que Granger avait baissé la tête et continua, la voix rauque à force de maintenir un chuchotement quand il avait envie de crier : je passe aussi sur vos attaques perpétuelles contre les Slytherins. C'est normal, ce sont tous des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas? Ah non, tiens ! Alessandro avait relevé la manche de sa robe et déboutonnait son poignet de chemise pour exposer son bras gauche aux deux autres élèves. Satisfaits ? »

Le visage de Ron Weasley virait progressivement du rouge au blanc, tandis que Granger était clairement rongée par la culpabilité. Typique : faites confiance à un Gryffondor pour éprouver des remords après coup. Alessandro reprit la parole plus calmement, l'amertume pointant dans sa voix :

« Votre Armée a été la pire chose que vous ayez pu faire. En excluant la plus grande partie de l'école et tous les Slytherins vous avez créé une division que rien ne pourra effacer. Pensez-vous qu'il n'y ait que les amis de Potter qui aient besoin de savoir se défendre ? Que faites vous des élèves issus de familles moldues, des Sang-mêlés et même des Sang-purs qui aimeraient trouver le moyen de contrer ce que leur famille leur réserve peut-être ? Le problème est que vous êtes incapables de surmonter vos préjugés. »

Avant de partir le jeune homme ajouta :

« N'essayez plus de nous suivre. Je doute de toutes façons que l'analyse détaillée d'un film ou d'un livre moldu aient le moindre intérêt à vos yeux, alors si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps, laissez tomber. »

Alessandro quitta la cour son livre sous le bras et se mit à courir en réalisant que la bibliothèque fermait dans moins de dix minutes. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger restèrent dans la cour, assis sur un banc, silencieux.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 27**

_Altercation avec Granger et Weasley. Méfie-toi_.

Emilie rempocha sa pièce de 100 lires et releva la tête, remarquant soudain que la voix de Snape s'était tue :

« J'apprécierais d'avoir _toute_ ton attention à l'avenir, Emilie. Gabelli peut attendre. »

Emilie pinça les lèvres, baissa légèrement la tête et plongea les yeux dans le grand chaudron de cuivre devant lequel se tenait son père.

En dépit du fait que l'on était jeudi et non samedi, Snape l'avait autorisée à rester dans ses appartements ce soir-là. Après un dîner rapidement expédié, tous deux s'étaient dirigés vers le laboratoire privé du professeur qui devait achever la potion Tue-Loup.

Plusieurs de ses ingrédients avaient été discutés lors des cours supplémentaires du samedi soir et la jeune fille qui avait vu Remus Lupin après les vacances de Pâques avait demandé à son père s'il réalisait cette potion. Dans un premier temps, Snape n'avait pas voulu impliquer sa fille dans cet aspect de ces activités clandestines et avait prétexté l'extrême complexité de la potion, bien au-delà des connaissances et des compétences d'Emilie. Puis, comme la gamine ne semblait pas décidée à laisser tomber le sujet, il avait fini par accepter de discuter avec elle des grands principes en lui montrant la préparation de certains ingrédients délicats et, de guerre lasse, avait enfin proposé qu'elle assiste à la fin de la cuisson, particulièrement longue.

Quand ils avaient pénétré dans le laboratoire, deux heures auparavant, le chaudron contenant la potion en cours avait été placé sous Attente. La potion Tue-Loup était l'une des potions les plus longues et difficiles à mettre en œuvre et la moindre erreur était irrécupérable. Si une potion n'était pas parfaite, elle pouvait poser un danger pour le sujet qui l'avalait ou bien n'avoir aucune efficacité ce qui, dans le cas de loups-garous, pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

Snape se tenait debout devant une table carrelée rectangulaire et contrôlait à intervalles réguliers le feu sous le chaudron. Tous les ustensiles étaient en cuivre, l'emploi de l'argent étant à proscrire pour un traitement destiné à un lycanthrope. Emilie se trouvait en face, de l'autre côté de la table, et avait posé ses affaires sur une autre table un peu plus loin. Vêtue d'une robe usagée ayant appartenu à son père, qu'il avait ajustée à ses mensurations rapidement avant de commencer, en lui disant que la potion ayant une odeur caractéristique il valait mieux que ses propres robes ne soient pas exposées à ses vapeurs, elle observait avec attention et en silence (son père avait insisté sur ce point avec force) les différentes phases de la préparation, notant des questions sur un parchemin et les réservant pour la fin. Quand Snape terminait une phase, il plaçait le chaudron sous Attente et leur octroyait une pause occupée à boire une tasse de thé, avaler un biscuit et jeter un œil aux rayonnages.

Snape continua de compter à haute voix le nombre de « tours » donnés dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. A 67, il faudrait tourner de façon à former un huit (trois fois), puis ajouter 2,40 grammes de poudre de lichen, reprendre les tours, mais cette fois-ci dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Le Maître des Potions n'avait guère besoin de relire la recette, mais il avait pris soin de noter chaque phase sur un parchemin et les cochait toujours à la fin de la partie terminée car, avec la fatigue, il était possible de se tromper. De même, compter à haute voix était un moyen de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié un tour.

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la salle mais il n'était pas possible d'aérer avant la fin du processus car des particules de poussière entrainées par les courants d'air risquaient de polluer la potion, de même qu'un soudain refroidissement de l'atmosphère pouvait compromettre la cuisson. Emilie avait demandé quelques minutes auparavant si les livres ne risquaient pas d'être endommagés par la température et l'humidité, ce qui lui avait valu un regard sévère et une moue incrédule de la part de son père qui lui avait révélé que les étagères étaient protégées par un sortilège. Évidemment, elle aurait eu mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler, s'était-elle dit en pensant au soin méticuleux que son père apportait d'ordinaire aux livres.

Fascinée, Emilie regardait la louche tourner à un rythme égal, former de larges cercles, puis, à 67, altérer sa course pour former grands huit, avant de revenir à des cercles sans cesse enchaînés.

Les cours du samedi mettaient parfois en œuvre des potions complexes, mais n'excédant jamais le niveau des ASPICs. Leur propos était avait tout d'approfondir les notions que Emilie avait vues en cours pendant la semaine, sa connaissance des ingrédients et de leur préparation. S'il arrivait régulièrement à la jeune fille d'aller se coucher fourbue en trouvant ces cours et les exigences de son père difficiles, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la potion que Snape était en train de réaliser sous ses yeux. La plupart des élèves pensaient qu'il suffisait de mélanger trois ingrédients et de touiller vaguement le liquide pour avoir une potion. Beaucoup d'entre eux considéraient les Potions comme de la « cuisine », une matière où on se souillait les mains avec des ingrédients parfois répugnants et souvent dangereux, et donc inférieure aux spécialités de Sortilèges ou Métamorphose où, là au moins, on ne risquait pas de se salir les mains. S'ils pouvaient assister un jour à l'élaboration d'une telle potion, songea-t-elle, peut-être que certains changeraient d'avis et auraient plus de respect pour la matière et le degré de compétence requis.

Bientôt, Snape fit entendre de sa voix basse et de son articulation précise le chiffre 67 et il plaça le chaudron sous Attente avant de cocher l'étape réalisée sur son parchemin. Emilie sortit et alla chercher la théière et les biscuits.

« Que voulait Gabelli ? »

Emilie avala un morceau de cookie au chocolat avant de répondre avec prudence :

« Hum… rien de spécial. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et reprit :

« Il t'envoie un message pour ne rien dire ? Je l'avais mal jugé : et dire que je pensais qu'il était l'un des rares adolescents de ce château à posséder un minimum d'intelligence et de sens commun… »

Emilie grimaça et préféra continuer de grignoter son biscuit plutôt que de s'enferrer, mais son père n'avait de toutes façons pas l'intention de la laisser répondre.

« Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, Emilie, commença-t-il en soupirant : je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas. Les affaires des Slytherins ne concernent qu'eux et l'idée d'une solidarité entre les différentes maisons est une utopie que Gabelli et toi allez devoir abandonner un jour ou l'autre. La divulgation des secrets d'une maison n'est pas appréciée à Poudlard, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. »

Sentant que Snape avait sans doute deviné l'usage de sa liste de sortilèges et peut-être aussi le prêt du recueil, Emilie lutta pour rester impassible.

« J'aimerais aussi que tu sois plus prudente dans tes… associations. »

Snape but une gorgée de thé et éloigna soudain la tasse de ses lèvres en fixant le liquide d'un air soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un sencha. C'est un thé vert. »

Snape regarda sa fille sans rien dire quelques instants avant de hocher la tête en soupirant et de porter de nouveau la tasse à sa bouche. Le goût d'Emilie pour les thés était quelque chose qui le surprenait encore, surtout de la part d'une adolescente élevée en France. Elle détestait le café, mais avait un stock de thés et d'herbes en tous genres impressionnant. Pour le Maître des Potions, qui n'avait guère connu que le mauvais English Breakfast en sachet que préparait sa mère à la maison et l'Earl Grey très standard de Poudlard, la variété des thés prisés par sa fille était une véritable découverte, même s'il n'avait encore été convaincu par aucune des mixtures qu'elle lui avait fait avaler. Le thé fumé flattait son odorat, mais il n'appréciait guère son goût un peu âcre. Le thé vert lui donnait l'impression de manger du gazon, une chose qui ne lui était d'aucun attrait. Il ne tenait pourtant pas à commander un café à en Elfe et risquer de réveiller ses insomnies chroniques, pas quand il avait le malheur de commencer la journée du lendemain par un cours de cinquièmes années Gryffondors et Slytherins, après une soirée passée à concocter l'une des potions les plus difficiles de sa profession…

Emilie examinait subrepticement Snape dont le palais était manifestement en train d'analyser la boisson et qui ne semblait pas encore avoir décidé si cette variété lui plaisait ou non. Il avait beau la taquiner sur ses thés « bizarres » et sur ses recettes de tisanes (heureusement qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle en échangeait régulièrement avec Luna Lovegood ! rit elle intérieurement), elle savait que la curiosité continuait à l'entrainer à essayer les thés qu'elle préparait. Elle préférait en tous les cas garder la main sur l'élaboration du thé, plutôt que de se retrouver avec le genre de sachet infect qu'elle devait déjà ingurgiter le matin.

Snape posa sa tasse et se leva de sa chaise :

« Les prochaines étapes demandent une grande concentration car il faut réciter plusieurs incantations. N'ouvre la bouche sous aucun prétexte et laisse Gabelli tranquille. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Maître des Potions prit de nouveau place derrière le chaudron et leva le sort d'Attente. Le liquide à la surface parcourue de petits frémissements était devenu qu'une belle couleur ambrée. Snape augmenta la température de cuisson et commença à tourner la louche en traçant de grands huit. Quand la potion commença de bouillir en dégageant une vapeur blanche qui s'épancha hors du récipient, Snape ajouta deux ingrédients réduits en poudre et commença ses incantations, traçant parfois des runes de sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron sans pour autant s'arrêter de remuer le liquide.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, la potion changea à plusieurs reprises de nuances et son odeur se fit si âcre qu'Emilie éprouva quelques difficultés à respirer. Heureusement, le repas était déjà loin… La chaleur était devenue presque intolérable et la jeune fille sentait ses habits lui coller à la peau. Snape avait retiré sa longue veste noire avant de commencer et portait une robe lâche montrant des traces de brûlures et de décolorations sur les manches. Malgré la transpiration et la vapeur qui lui collaient les cheveux sur le crâne et plaquaient de longues mèches noires de chaque côté de son visage qu'il essuyait parfois d'un revers de la manche, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser sa concentration. Incommodée par la chaleur et le manque d'air frais, Emilie avait été s'assoir à plusieurs reprises avant de revenir régulièrement observer le contenu du chaudron. Elle accueillit avec un soulagement non dissimulé le sort d'Attente qui concluait cette phase et suivit sans tarder son père hors du laboratoire.

La température du salon paraissait presque fraiche en comparaison, malgré le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Snape eut soudain l'air plus pâle et fatigué que d'habitude et partit en direction de sa chambre en demandant à sa fille de commander des sandwiches à un Elfe. Lorsqu'il revint, les cheveux manifestement tout juste séchés, portant une chemise propre et tenant sa robe à la main, il trouva Emilie assise près de la cheminée sirotant une menthe à l'eau, les jambes étalées devant elle et jetant de temps en temps des regards pleins de convoitise sur le plateau contenant plusieurs petits sandwiches appétissants.

« Tu peux manger, tu sais. »

Emilie se jeta sur les sandwiches, tandis que son père faisait de même, puis se servait de l'eau.

« La raison pour laquelle les Potions du type de la potion Tue-Loup sont si rares sur le marché n'est pas uniquement lié à leur complexité, mais aussi à la force magique dont doit faire preuve le sorcier qui la réalise, expliqua Snape. Une potion, même la plus simple, prend une partie de l'énergie du sorcier : c'est pourquoi un Moldu pourrait préparer les ingrédients et tout exécuter correctement mais n'obtiendrait jamais quelque chose d'efficace, précisa-t-il en secouant la tête. Quand une potion est du niveau de la Maîtrise, elle requiert encore plus de force. Lorsqu'elle contient des incantations, elle taxe très vite la force du sorcier. Il faut donc étudier très attentivement la recette, déterminer les endroits où l'on peut arrêter temporairement le processus sans altérer la Potion pour pouvoir reprendre des forces. Cela suppose aussi de connaître l'étendue de son pouvoir pour savoir si on a la capacité de réaliser une telle potion.

-Est-ce que l'on peut épuiser totalement sa… « réserve » de force magique ? demanda Emilie un peu inquiète.

-Oui. C'est très rare, mais c'est un risque. Il y a une raison pour laquelle certains sorciers ne peuvent exécuter certains sorts. La Magie noire, notamment, dès qu'on l'exerce sans artefact, requiert une très grande force et une énorme concentration. Plus un sort est complexe, plus il suppose de transformations et plus il requiert de pouvoir. Il est plus facile de transformer une tasse en vase, qu'une tasse en divan. C'est lié à la différence de nature des objets, mais aussi à la force nécessaire à un tel changement. »

Emilie réfléchit un long moment aux implications de ce que venait de dire Snape.

« Est-ce que cela est enseigné à Poudlard ? On ne m'a jamais parlé de cela à Beaux-Bâtons. »

Snape avala une gorgée d'eau et reprit :

« Non. C'est étrange, mais cet aspect fondamental de la magie n'est pas abordé lors de l'apprentissage et c'est regrettable. Ceux qui se mêlent de Magie noire, fit-il en grimaçant, y sont plus vite confrontés que les autres car la plupart des textes insistent sur la puissance magique nécessaire pour certains sorts.

-Que se passe-t-il si on épuise son pouvoir ? Est-ce que l'on meurt ? Est-ce l'on devient un Moldu ?

-On ne meurt pas, mais on perd son pouvoir. On devient, en fait, un Cracmol. Mais à la différence d'un Cracmol qui n'a jamais eu le moindre pouvoir, on a connu la magie et on a perdu quelque chose de fondamental…

-Y-a-t-il un moyen de récupérer ce pouvoir ? demanda immédiatement Emilie.

-La magie n'accorde pas de secondes chances, Emilie, prévint sévèrement Snape : si ton pouvoir est épuisé, c'est fini. Comme si on avait soufflé une bougie. En revanche, s'il reste de la « réserve », comme tu dis, il est possible de recouvrer son pouvoir. En partie ou en totalité, j'avoue que je l'ignore. »

Snape se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Une pendule au cadran de cuivre maintenu dans un caisson de bois indiquait 23 heures.

« J'aimerais que tu essayes à l'avenir de ressentir l'emploi de la magie, que tu arrives à te rendre compte de la puissance que requiert, ou non, un sortilège.

-Comment cela ? interrogea Emilie en le suivant : peut-on visualiser le niveau employé ? »

Snape ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur son visage d'ordinaire sévère.

« Si tu imagines quelque chose comme des rayons lumineux, ou mieux, une jauge à essence, je suis navré de devoir te décevoir… »

Emilie éclata de rire et s'arrêta soudain, complètement ahurie :

« Tu sais conduire ?

-Non ! répondit-il sur un ton presque scandalisé : bien que mon cher père eut sans doute donné sans hésiter tout ce qu'il possédait pour me voir me comporter comme un Moldu, je n'ai pas appris à conduire. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis totalement ignorant. Snape regarda Emilie dont les yeux ronds trahissaient la surprise et ajouta d'un ton amer : oui, Emilie, je suis un Sang-mêlé. Et ferme la bouche, cette expression ne te sied pas du tout. »

Emilie reprit brusquement pied dans la réalité et se dirigea vers le centre du laboratoire.

« Il reste encore deux bonnes heures de travail. Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux aller te coucher »

Emilie secoua la tête et s'installa pour observer la suite de la préparation, usant de toute sa concentration pour empêcher son esprit de battre la campagne à la recherche d'indices sur la vie de son père en dehors de Poudlard.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 28**

« Je n'ai rien trouvé. Et toi ? interrogea une voix féminine un peu enrouée.

-Rien non plus », soupira un jeune homme blond à la voix un peu haut perchée assis sur une caisse, les jambes martelant le bois selon un rythme indéfini.

Un jeune garçon assis en face attrapa les manches de son pull nouées autour du cou pour l'enfiler. Le temps s'était bien réchauffé, mais le froid semblait s'être installé définitivement à l'intérieur de la tour, dans la salle mal éclairée et abandonnée. Un peu à l'écart, un jeune homme vêtu d'un uniforme impeccable murmura quelque chose d'indistinct mais dont le ton laissait entendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas destinées à toutes les oreilles.

« Bien, je propose que nous dressions la liste de ce dont nous avons besoin. Il nous faut quelque chose qui oblige la personne à garder le silence, en dehors de notre cercle, sur nos activités. Qu'elle ne puisse pas donner les noms des membres, résuma énergiquement Alessandro.

-Qu'elle garde le silence en parole _et_ à l'écrit, précisa Oriana en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux.

-Sous peine de ? demanda Walter en arrêtant un instant de frapper sa caisse.

-L'idée n'est pas de punir, mais de s'assurer du silence de la personne. Si quelqu'un se retrouve couvert de pustules dès qu'on lui pose des questions sur ses activités du week-end, cela risque d'attirer l'attention, tu ne crois pas ? » moqua Galaad.

Vladimir émit en petit gloussement en faisant émerger sa tête ébouriffée de son col roulé.

« Un serment inviolable lie deux personnes entre elles. Faut-il chercher à nous lier les uns aux autres ou bien à quelque chose, un objet ?

-Comme ta Baguette des Serments ? demanda malicieusement Walter.

-Ouais, bah on serait sûr au moins que les trois-quarts de l'école n'auraient jamais l'idée de chercher dans cette direction », rétorqua Alessandro, un peu vexé.

Walter lui avait emprunté le premier tome de la série _La Roue du Temps_ et avait passé dix minutes à rire de tout son cœur en parcourant les premières pages, avant de le rendre à son ami.

« Peut-on imaginer quelque chose en rapport avec le Fidelius ? demanda Oriana tout en essayant de rattacher une épingle à son chignon un peu malmené par le vent.

-Ce n'est pas bête, ça, fit Vladimir qui récolta un regard noir de la part de sa sœur et une petite tape sur l'arrière de sa tête.

-Le Fidelius sert à cacher un lieu et les personnes qui s'y trouvent », récita Galaad.

Alessandro commença à faire les cent pas :

« Peut-être pouvons-nous dissimuler une activité et pas seulement un lieu ? Comment se présente l'incantation ? Est-ce qu'elle est restrictive et ne prend en compte que le lieu ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Oriana en haussant les épaules : Alessandro, arrête, tu m'agaces ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que les trois autres garçons échangeaient des regards moqueurs.

« Bon, je propose que nous épluchions toute la littérature consacrée au Fidelius, énonça Galaad. Si jamais c'est la bonne piste, nous essaierons de trouver le moyen de l'appliquer à une activité et d'empêcher les personnes concernées d'en parler elles-mêmes.

-Cela risque de devoir comporter un voyage dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque… fit Walter.

-Et bien ceux qui ont pris l'option Soins aux créatures magiques en profiteront pour réviser leur programme en affrontant le dragon de la bibliothèque, fit Alessandro avec un petit sourire en coin, déclenchant le rire des quatre autres élèves : il faut juste réussir à obtenir un passe…

-Snape posera des questions, ça ne marchera jamais… Dans l'hypothèse de recherches sur le Fidelius, il faudrait le demander à Flitwick. Avouez qu'on a plus de chance d'y arriver avec lui qu'avec McGonagall ! lança Galaad, suscitant l'hilarité générale.

-Bien, si cela vous convient, nous continuerons de chercher chacun de notre côté autour de la notion de Fidelius, conclut l'Italien en soupirant : si l'un de vous tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant, on se donne rendez-vous à l'extérieur avant le petit-déjeuner. N'écrivez-rien ! Méfiez-vous de Weasley et Granger ». Devant les expressions étonnées des autres adolescents, Alessandro expliqua qu'ils l'avaient suivi la semaine dernière sans pour autant dévoiler la raison de cet espionnage.

Au cours des vingt minutes qui suivirent, les cinq conspirateurs quittèrent la salle à intervalles réguliers, chacun dans une direction différente. Oriana et son frère montèrent à la volière pour poster ostensiblement une lettre à leurs parents et restèrent quelques instants à écouter les échos du vacarme produit par des centaines d'enfants hurlant leurs encouragements pour le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison.

ooooo

Cette fois-ci, Emilie n'avait pas pu y couper et elle avait suivi de bonne grâce les membres de la maison de Serdaigle dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Leur équipe affrontait les Gryffondors et si le match ne risquait pas de tourner au pugilat comme cela arrivait lorsque les Slytherins descendaient dans l'arène, le jeu serait âprement disputé. Le Quidditch était un monde à part et quelqu'un qui aurait sous-estimé les Serdaigles en raison de leur réputation d'intellectuels aurait commis une grave erreur.

Le match n'avait pas commencé que le bruit menaçait déjà de déclencher une migraine colossale chez Emilie qui finit par descendre pour aller s'isoler deux minutes derrière les palissades. Si ce qu'elle essayait de faire tournait mal, il valait mieux que cela se passe sans témoins.

« Accio boules Quiès ! »

La jeune fille resta deux minutes avec sa baguette dans la main droite et la main gauche tendue avant de manquer de se prendre une petite boîte rectangulaire en plastique en pleine figure. Emilie s'écarta brusquement et récupéra l'objet dans l'herbe, avant de retourner à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? demanda Ann en voyant son amie en train de malaxer deux petits tubes jaune vif.

-Des boules Quiès », répondit Emilie qui en mit promptement une dans une oreille sous les yeux effarés de sa voisine de dortoir.

Il fallut quelques instants à Emilie pour comprendre qu'Ann n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler de ce procédé.

« Ce sont des morceaux de mousse. Du plastique. Tu les mets dans les oreilles et tu n'entends presque plus rien », expliqua Emilie joignant le geste à la parole. Elle entendait encore la clameur montant des gradins, mais le bruit était déjà beaucoup plus supportable.

Emilie se tourna vers son amie, lui fit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules en secouant la tête quand elle vit Ann lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Sa voisine lui rendit son sourire, leva les yeux au ciel et engagea la conversation en hurlant avec une troisième année assise derrière elle.

Le terrain de Quidditch formait un vaste ovale, ayant approximativement la surface d'un terrain de football moldu. Le sol était couvert de gazon et des gradins de bois ceinturaient le lieu, élevés au-dessus d'une grande palissade aveugle d'environ cinq mètres. Quatre hautes tours étaient érigées en haut et en bas de l'ovale, ainsi que sur les longs côtés, décorées des animaux et rehaussées des couleurs emblématiques des quatre maisons.

Traditionnellement, les professeurs et le commentateur du match prenaient place dans la tour de l'un des deux camps qui s'affrontaient, après un tirage au sort. Ce jour là, Serdaigle abritait l'équipe professorale et les élèves avaient pris possession des autres tours ainsi que des gradins qui comptaient une douzaine de rangées. Aucun règlement ne statuait sur les places accordées aux spectateurs. Théoriquement, ils pouvaient s'installer où bon leur semblait mais, dans les faits, les adolescents se regroupaient par maison, avec, de préférence, les Gryffondors et les Slytherins le plus loin possible les uns des autres.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà en train de régler leurs jumelles, les plus perfectionnées pouvant offrir des possibilités de zoomer, de ralentir ou de faire des arrêts sur image.

La plupart des spectateurs étaient installés depuis un bon moment car les bonnes places étaient très convoitées, mais on attendait encore que les professeurs finissent d'arriver. Certains ne se dérangeaient jamais ou très peu : Snape, par exemple, n'apparaissait que lorsque Slytherin était à l'affiche et ne parvenait même pas à effacer de son visage une expression du plus profond ennui. D'autres étaient assidus, comme McGonagall, évidemment Bibine, mais aussi et de façon plus surprenante, Flitwick. Un silence irréel gagna le terrain quand apparut Ombrage, vêtue d'un tailleur d'un rose agressif, dans la tourelle Serdaigle.

« J'espère qu'ils vont désinfecter notre tour après », murmura Belinda en lançant un regard noir à la directrice.

Emilie retira une boule Quiès afin d'entendre le discours d'Ombrage qui, même lors un évènement auquel elle ne comprenait rien et où elle n'aurait normalement rien eu à dire, se sentait obligée de délivrer une logorrhée sirupeuse et hypocrite. Enfin, le crapaud s'arrêta et rejoignit son siège tandis que des cris enthousiastes éclataient à l'arrivée des joueurs en tenue accompagnés de madame Bibine.

Le match commença tout de suite après, ponctué par les commentaires souvent hilarants de Lee Jordan, bien qu'il eut tendance à avoir un avis un peu trop en faveur des Gryffondors, sa propre maison. Il fallait reconnaître qu'un match de Quidditch était difficile à suivre avec les trois grosses balles, dont les deux cognards qui semblaient hors de contrôle, et surtout le vif d'or de si petite taille qu'il était de toutes manières quasiment impossible de le repérer sans jumelles depuis les gradins. Contrairement à un match de football, les cris des spectateurs ne partaient jamais ensemble car certains se focalisaient sur la souafle tandis que d'autres hurlaient dès qu'un cognard atteignait vicieusement un joueur. En raison du nombre de balles et de la multiplicité des actions possibles, un grand nombre de fautes de jeu passaient inaperçues et, même dans le cas de matchs relativement amicaux comme celui de cet après-midi, il n'était pas rare que les joueurs regagnent leurs quartiers avec de nombreux bleus dont la présence ne devait rien au comportement homicide des cognards.

Emilie se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme collectif et se concentra sur les actions des batteurs aux prises avec les deux cognards, ce qui constituait généralement la partie la plus spectaculaire du jeu. Les jumeaux Weasley assuraient une bonne partie du show en effectuant quelques acrobaties, mais aussi en envoyant sournoisement les cognards sur John Kneazle et Neil Gladstone dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Aucun Serdaigle cependant ne leur en tenait rigueur tant leur bonne humeur était communicative.

Potter se déplaçait à une vitesse de croisière tantôt au-dessus de la mêlée, tantôt au milieu du terrain, à la recherche du vif d'or. L'attrapeur des Serdaigles suivait la même stratégie mais pour l'instant la petite balle dorée restait invisible. Les deux batteurs Serdaigles avaient fort à faire, récupérant les cognards envoyés à tour de bras dans leur direction par les jumeaux Weasley et tentant de les empêcher d'aller s'en prendre à Cho Chang. Jusqu'à présent, Madhi Atwil, le gardien de but Serdaigle, s'en sortait bien, arrêtant systématiquement la souafle et n'ayant encaissé que trois buts.

Kneazle et Gladstone finirent par prendre le dessus et, profitant d'une baisse d'attention des Weasley, réussirent à les placer sur la défensive en orientant adroitement les cognards sur eux et les autres membres de l'équipe Gryffondor, permettant à Davis et Bradley de se rapprocher avec la souafle des buts du camp adverse laissés sans défense. Le gardien de but des Gryffondors n'était visiblement pas dans un bon jour et prit dix buts en l'espace d'un quart d'heure sous les rires du public et les quolibets des jumeaux Weasley, tellement en colère contre leur propre joueur qu'ils en oublièrent les deux cognards qui vinrent les percuter à plusieurs reprises.

L'hilarité générale, renforcée par les commentaires vexés mais désopilants de Jordan, s'arrêta cependant soudain lorsqu'un élève désigna le vif d'or de sa main levée, alors que Potter et Chang fonçaient dessus, chacun depuis une direction opposée. Un troll aurait pu débouler dans le bas du terrain sans que personne ne le remarque. Les spectateurs suivaient désormais la progression des attrapeurs dans un silence quasi religieux, oublieux du reste du match qui continuait pourtant. La lutte pour la possession du vif d'or enflamma bientôt tous les gradins et, sans plus tenir compte de la maison des deux joueurs en présence, tous se mirent à saluer les manœuvres complexes ou crier en cas d'acrobaties périlleuses. L'issue du match ne dépendait que de celui qui attraperait la quatrième balle et les buts enregistrés encore sporadiquement dans les camps des Gryffondors et Serdaigles n'avaient plus guère d'importance.

Comme d'habitude, la vélocité du balai de Potter et sa grande dextérité firent la différence et il put bientôt atterrir au centre du terrain avec le vif d'or à la main sous les acclamations de son équipe et des spectateurs.

Les spectateurs commençaient déjà à s'éloigner : les supporters les plus acharnés se pressant pour tenter d'aller saluer les joueurs sur le terrain ou à la sortie des vestiaires, tandis que les autres descendaient plus ou moins calmement les escaliers de bois et s'apprêtaient à aller se promener ou regagner leurs quartiers. Quelques courageux (et quelques hypocrites) optèrent pour la bibliothèque où la présence glaçante de madame Pince aurait tôt fait de faire baisser leur niveau d'adrénaline.

Emilie suivait le flot humain, répondant un peu par monosyllabes à Belinda qui semblait considérer qu'elle avait besoin de lui raconter le match minute par minute puisque son amie avait eu les oreilles bouchées pendant toute sa durée. Emilie jugea inutile de lui rappeler que cela n'impliquait en rien une quelconque cécité de sa part et se concentra, les mains dans les poches de son jean, pour éviter de marcher sur les pieds de ceux qui la précédaient dans les escaliers. La pièce de 100 lires cachée dans sa poche gauche chauffait depuis de longues minutes déjà et la jeune fille tenait la pièce soigneusement dans le creux de son poing fermé, attendant d'être seule pour voir le message, mais la foule n'avançait pas. Enfin, en soupirant, Emilie décida d'utiliser sa capacité à jouer des coudes, abondamment développée par sa fréquentation du métro parisien, et cette technique, apparemment nouvelle à Poudlard lui valut quelques regards en biais mais lui permit d'avancer.

Arrivée en bas, toujours flanquée de Belinda qui en avait profité pour se faufiler derrière elle, Emilie prétexta la nécessité de vérifier la référence d'un livre « en vitesse » à la bibliothèque pour s'éloigner, sachant que Belinda l'abandonnerait à son sort sans états d'âme.

ooooo

_Rendez-vous salle des trophées, manuel de Runes_

_Ok : 15 minutes_

_Dépêches-toi !_

Emilie fixa la pièce d'un œil mauvais. Que se passait-il encore ? Alessandro était en général d'une humeur égale : soit il s'était levé du pied gauche, soit il s'était énervé en attendant sa réponse. Dans les deux cas elle n'y était pour rien et elle partit un brin agacée en direction de la tour de Serdaigle récupérer son manuel de Runes et ses notes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il besoin de son manuel ?

Une bonne heure après, dévalant les escaliers au pas de course, les deux élèves se hâtèrent de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. Emilie se laissa tomber en soupirant bruyamment sur un banc près de Lucrezia et Peter, tandis qu'Alessandro posait son sac à côté de Galaad et Walter et enjambait leur banc avec toute la dignité possible. En face, Malefoy, débarrassé pour une fois de ses deux comparses, s'était arrêté de manger et regardait le jeune Italien d'un œil spéculateur. Se sentant observé, Alessandro arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Tu les préfères plus jeunes que toi ? »

Alessandro resta muet un instant, avant de finalement comprendre les implications sous-jacentes :

« Tu veux qu'on en parle entre nous ou bien faut-il déranger Snape ? »

Malefoy grimaça :

« Gabelli, on m'avait dit que tu avais le sens de l'humour à défaut d'avoir du tact. Je tenais simplement à t'inciter à la prudence, expliqua le jeune homme en piochant une rondelle de carotte dans son assiette : aucun Slytherin ne pourrait te reprocher d'être en bons termes avec Emilie Snape. Après tout, elle est intelligente et fait presque partie de la famille, si je puis me permettre. En revanche, il y a des règles de bienséance à respecter et elles ne comportent pas l'arrivée en fanfare de deux personnes échevelées et essoufflées dans un lieu public » déclama Malefoy de façon un peu mélodramatique.

Alessandro ne put s'empêcher de rire à la sortie du Slytherin qui laissa lui aussi échapper quelques gloussements, bientôt rejoint par leurs voisins de table. Saisissant ses couverts, Alessandro regarda brièvement en direction de la table des professeurs et croisa le regard dur de son chef de maison, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de lui faire recouvrer son sérieux. Se sachant observé, le jeune homme se força à ne surtout pas regarder dans la direction d'Emilie, mais s'appliqua à participer poliment aux conversations se déroulant autour de lui.

En face, la table des Serdaigles n'était pas complète : il faut dire que pendant le week-end les élèves en profitaient pour prendre des libertés avec les horaires et, si les sandwiches ne pouvaient être commandés que le midi, beaucoup des élèves plus âgés avaient leurs propres stocks de nourriture constitués au Pré-au-Lard. D'autres encore allaient subrepticement en visite dans les cuisines en fin de soirée. L'arrivée en retard d'Emilie n'aurait pas causé le moindre émoi, si elle n'était arrivée publiquement _avec_ un Slytherin. Évidemment, pensait-elle, tout en argumentant avec ses voisins, tout cela était tout à fait hypocrite étant donné que tout le monde savait depuis le début de l'année scolaire qu'Alessandro et elle étaient des amis proches. Néanmoins, chaque convive s'était senti obligé de lui lancer un regard réprobateur ou bien, s'il était à portée de voix, de lui dire sans ambages ce qu'il pensait de sa « conduite », certains allant même jusqu'à prétendre qu'elle s'était « compromise ». Son arrivée dans la grande salle avec Alessandro paraissait plus avoir secoué les Serdaigles que la découverte de son lien de filiation avec Severus Snape ! Emilie finit par prendre une mine contrite de façade et fixa ses yeux sur son assiette tout en réfléchissant à la longue conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alessandro.

Son ami l'avait appelée avant tout pour lui demander si elle voudrait bien lui faire réviser ses cours de Runes. Emilie avait immédiatement accepté et elle avait entrepris de lui faire réciter les significations de plusieurs runes, tout en vérifiant la précision et l'ordre de ses tracés. L'avantage pour elle était double : Alessandro pouvait lui apporter des précisions sur les notions à son programme et elle apprenait de nouvelles runes en les lui faisant réviser. Après une heure de travail, Alessandro lui avait demandé de le suivre dans la Tour des Elfes. Jamais les deux adolescents n'avaient fait de tels détours, mais Alessandro tenait à être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas suivis et ils allèrent jusqu'à prendre des chemins différents pour la fin du trajet. Enfin, arrivés au second étage du socle de la tour, ils avaient bloqué la porte, lancé un Silencio et plusieurs autres sortilèges. Alessandro lui avait alors demandé de but en blanc si elle se souvenait de la Baguette des Serments de _La Roue du Temps_ :

« Les Aes Sedaï ? avait répondu la jeune fille un peu médusée de voir son ami prendre des précautions dignes de la grande époque de la guerre froide pour discuter d'une série de fantasy.

-Oui. Devant le silence intrigué d'Emilie, Alessandro avait fini par lâcher tout bas : crois-tu que l'on puisse transposer ce concept magiquement ? »

Emilie était restée silencieuse un bon bout de temps avant d'avancer :

« Tu voudrais pouvoir lier des gens à un objet ou autrement, et contrôler leurs paroles ? »

Alessandro avait soupiré en s'appuyant le dos au mur :

« Pas dans le sens d'un Imperium, évidemment !

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, avait réfléchi Emilie.

-Moi non plus, mais c'est ta manière de poser le problème qui m'y a fait penser. »

Alessandro avait pris une profonde inspiration et poursuivi :

« N'en parle à personne, pas même à Snape, d'accord ? En voyant son amie hocher la tête sérieusement, il avait expliqué : je voudrais m'assurer que personne ne puisse, même par inadvertance, trahir un secret. J'ai pensé à la Baguette des Serments parce que dans cette histoire les Aes Sedaï ne peuvent mentir et sont forcées de s'en tenir à la vérité. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment faisable en magie. Le Fidelius pourrait s'apparenter à ce que je cherche, mais il est supposé ne s'appliquer qu'aux lieux.

Emilie était, comme beaucoup de Serdaigles, douée en Sortilèges, mais elle n'avait pas le niveau de connaissances requises pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début d'idée de solution à soumettre à Alessandro. Aussi, elle était parvenue à la même conclusion que les complices du jeune homme : Flitwick. Cependant, à la différence des Slytherins, elle avait un atout majeur car elle était une Serdaigle et Flitwick l'avait toujours soutenue. Obtenir un rendez-vous serait un jeu d'enfant et quant au prétexte… il lui avait suffi de répondre à Alessandro que le meilleur mensonge consiste toujours à dire la vérité, un concept avec lequel, en tant que Slytherin, il était parfaitement familier…

La table des professeurs était presque au grand complet, la directrice ayant décrété que manger dans la grande salle faisait _aussi_ partie des devoirs des enseignants. Heureusement, cela ne s'appliquait pas à Trelawney, renvoyée à grand fracas mais toujours hébergée quelque part dans sa tour et cela leur évitait donc de devoir supporter les délires embrumés par l'alcool de la soi-disant prophétesse, songeait Snape. A côté de lui, Bibine et Templum étaient très occupés à parler à leurs voisins respectifs, ignorés superbement par le Maître des Potions qui avait depuis longtemps fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait guère les mondanités. Une demi-heure auparavant il avait vu, comme tout le monde, débarquer ensemble Gabelli et sa fille et en avait éprouvé le plus vif déplaisir. Il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait dû parler au Slytherin et il se promettait de le convoquer un jour prochain et de lui faire sa fête. Il se savait capable d'insuffler en à peine une demi-heure de soliloque l'équivalent de la dose de terreur qu'il avait distillé à tous les autres élèves en quatre ans d'études. Un coup d'œil à la table de ses Slytherins lui avait montré que Drago Malefoy avait déjà jugé bon d'intervenir. Quant à Emilie, sur laquelle ses yeux étaient maintenant braqués et qui semblait très occupée par le contenu de son assiette après avoir essuyé le feu roulant des remarques des membres de sa maison, il devrait encore une fois expliquer clairement à cette tête de mule qu'elle ne devait pas être vue en public avec Gabelli. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils : sa leçon de Potions était dans vingt minutes…

ooooo

« Wingardium leviosa ».

La feuille de parchemin s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la couverture, puis retomba doucement en suivant le mouvement donné par la baguette d'érable.

« Wingardium leviosa »

La feuille monta de nouveau dans les airs et y stationna plus longtemps cette fois. Assise sur son lit, le dos calé contre un oreiller, Emilie ferma les yeux et tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait dans chaque partie du corps. Mise à part une légère douleur dans le bas du dos liée à une position inconfortable tenue trop longtemps, elle ne sentait rien d'inhabituel.

Elle essayait de suivre les conseils de son père et de se rendre compte du pouvoir magique qu'elle utilisait, mais ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Où pourrait se trouver cette sensation en fait ? Dans le bras utilisant la baguette ? Près du cœur ? Du ventre ? Bon, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas du côté du postérieur : Emilie fit retomber la feuille, s'allongea et se tourna rapidement sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses mains en fermant les yeux. Elle aurait pu demander à Snape, mais ce samedi était vraiment le jour de la conspiration des râleurs car après avoir rencontré un Alessandro énervé, affronté des Serdaigles pleins de récriminations à son égard et essuyé la colère de la chauve-souris des cachots, elle n'allait certainement pas redescendre (après le couvre-feu !, histoire de perdre quelques points) pour lui demander comment elle pouvait bien arriver à ressentir l'emploi de la magie.

Emilie ouvrit les yeux en soupirant et regarda sa baguette posée sur le lit. Érable, cœur de crin de licorne, 24,4 cm. Elle avait été l'acheter Allée des Merveilles, après s'être décidée à entrer à Beaux-Bâtons.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas la grand-mère qui avait refusé que l'enfant aille dans une école de sorcellerie, mais Emilie elle-même. Passé le choc et l'excitation de la découverte de ce qu'elle était et la compréhension des phénomènes curieux qui avaient pu se produire près d'elle de temps à autres, Emilie avait comme à son habitude beaucoup réfléchi et fini par refuser de quitter son école moldue. La grand-mère n'avait pas demandé trop d'explications : trop heureuse de garder sa petite-fille auprès d'elle et de maintenir un semblant de « normalité », elle s'était contentée d'envoyer une lettre de refus sans donner de raison. Le Ministère français de la Magie n'avait pas insisté car dès l'instant où les parents satisfaisaient à la loi et scolarisaient leur enfant, que ce soit dans une école moldue ou à Beaux-Bâtons, personne n'avait le droit d'intervenir.

La boutique de Sourcier et Delabranche occupait le rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble du XVIIIe siècle, à la façade ornée de mascarons rococo et dont les larges fenêtres des étages, coiffées d'un petit arc surbaissé, laissaient apercevoir des pièces d'une très grande hauteur sous plafond avec des volets intérieurs constitués de petits caissons de bois ambré en partie décolorés par le soleil. L'accès ne se faisait pas sur la rue, mais par l'arrière, passée une vaste entrée carrossable comportant de petits trottoirs pavés de chaque côté. L'intérieur donnait l'impression au client de remonter dans le temps avec des lambris clairs abondamment sculptés, des moulures complexes et des motifs chantournés au sommet. Les parois étaient divisées en une multitude de petits casiers renfermant des boîtes de carton rigide. Un vaste comptoir bien ciré s'étendait sur le côté droit et deux petites portes menaient sans doute vers des réserves et l'appartement situé au-dessus de la boutique. Un grand lustre agrémenté de pampilles était accroché au plafond blanc sous une grande rosace. L'endroit conservait la raison sociale de Sourcier et Delabranche (« baguettes de qualité depuis 1723 ») mais était en réalité géré par deux de leurs descendantes, les sœurs Delabranche-Méliflor.

C'était l'une de ces vieilles demoiselles au chignon gris maintenu par un filet et de longues épingles noires, portant une robe bleu sombre dont la coupe évoquait le début du XXe siècle avec un camé accroché sur le col montant de son chemisier, qui avait accueilli Emilie. L'enfant était perdue dans quelque voyage dans le temps imaginaire et c'était sa grand-mère à qui avait échu l'honneur de devoir s'enquérir d'une « baguette euh… magique ». L'essayage, car ce mot convenait curieusement assez bien à la situation, avait duré deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles la petite fille avait dû tenir dans sa main droite un assez grand nombre de baguettes d'essences différentes, plus ou moins travaillées, et les secouer tour à tour d'un geste inexpert en attendant que mademoiselle Delabranche-Mélifor daigne accepter de vendre l'un de ces objets.

Finalement, après avoir de nouveau essayé quatre baguettes en produisant quelques étincelles poussives, puis en avoir retenu une, la vieille dame avait déclaré du bout des lèvres que « celle-ci (chêne au cœur de boyau de dragon, 26 cm) pourrait convenir ». Ce ne fut pourtant pas celle qu'avait acheté la grand-mère d'Emilie car pendant que la propriétaire emballait la boîte, l'enfant avait saisi l'une des baguettes écartées et avait produit un jet d'étincelles digne d'un véritable feu d'artifice. Un instant interdite, mademoiselle Delabranche-Méliflor était sortie de derrière son comptoir, avait été prendre par la main une Emilie mortifiée d'avoir causé un tel désordre et lui avait fait réessayer les quatre baguettes posées sur le plateau, mais de la main gauche cette fois. Emilie était donc repartie avec la baguette qu'elle possédait encore, au manche orné de fins rinceaux sculptés, qu'elle pouvait à présent aussi bien utiliser des deux mains, mais qui « allait mieux » dans la main gauche.

Le souvenir de l'achat de sa baguette conduisit Emilie à la prendre délicatement dans ses mains, à la recherche d'une quelconque sensation. La baguette « allait mieux » dans la main gauche, c'était évident, mais elle se demanda tout d'un coup pourquoi elle avait toujours ressenti cette impression. En refermant les yeux, la jeune fille se tourna sur le dos, se détendit le plus possible et, la baguette dans la main gauche essaya d'analyser ce en quoi cet objet paraissait appartenir naturellement à sa main gauche et non à sa main droite. Elle ne faisait rien, ne pensait à aucun sortilège, mais passait tranquillement la baguette d'une main à l'autre. Il y avait comme une « conscience », comme le sentiment de sentir une présence. Non, c'était ridicule. Pourtant, lorsqu'Emilie avait la baguette dans la main droite, elle avait le sentiment de ne tenir qu'un morceau de bois. Dans l'autre main, l'objet paraissait… exister dans toute sa dimension magique.

Fronçant les sourcils, Emilie se redressa, s'assit et recommença :

« Wingardium leviosa »

Aucun doute, cela marchait très bien de la main droite.

« Wingardium leviosa »

Quelque chose était différent. Déjà, inconsciemment, la baguette était réellement « magique » dans cette main et elle avait eu l'impression que le sort se réalisait avec plus de facilité, plus de naturel que tout à l'heure, même s'il lui fallait réapprendre les gestes « à l'envers ».

Emilie se demanda soudain si des sorts complexes ne seraient peut-être pas plus aisés à réaliser en tenant la baguette de la main gauche. La jeune fille se renversa brusquement sur le ventre, attrapa un livre sur l'étagère à la tête de son lit et le transfigura en mug. Pas très difficile, mais elle sentait toujours en Métamorphose une petite barrière et son mug, bien que tout à fait honnête, n'en restait pas moins très rustique et semblait même garder des traces de lettres sur son anse. Emilie rendit au livre sa forme primitive et, après s'être entrainée sans baguette, recommença l'opération, cette fois-ci de la main gauche. Oui, c'était différent. L'opération paraissait plus naturelle et pour la première fois elle ne sentait pas le besoin de se battre littéralement avec l'objet pour le transformer. Elle put même y ajouter deux petites chauves-souris, sans interrompre puis redémarrer le processus. La vision du mug et la découverte qu'elle venait de faire la firent soudain sourire et elle rit toute seule.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Emilie, je te promets que si tu fais encore léviter quelque chose ou que si tu fais encore un seul saut de carpe dans ton lit, je te transforme en chauve-souris et je te lâche dans les cachots ! », lança dans l'obscurité une Lucrezia furibonde.

Emilie rit de plus belle.

« Laisse. Elle est dingue… » fit Ann d'une voix ensommeillée.

Quelques secondes après, le temps que Lucrezia trouve sa baguette à tâtons, un Silencio fut rageusement lancé en direction du lit à baldaquin où se trouvait Emilie qui avait finit de rire mais considérait attentivement toutes les possibilités de sa découverte. Satisfaite, elle attrapa une petite boîte sur sa table de nuit et croqua un carré de chocolat.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 29**

Severus Snape observa à couvert sa fille en train de déguster avec toutes les apparences de la plus intense satisfaction un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Même si elle continuait de prétendre que les gâteaux préparés par les Elfes de Poudlard n'étaient pas comparables à ceux qu'elle et sa grand-mère faisaient, il était clair que celui-ci était à son goût.

Habituellement, ils commençaient à s'entrainer dès qu'Emilie arrivait, vers 14 heures ou 14 heures 30. Ce dimanche, cependant, Emilie était arrivée plus tard, très fatiguée, et Snape avait jugé plus sage de la faire manger et se reposer un peu avant d'avancer dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges issus du livre qu'il lui avait confié à Noël.

Après avoir quelques instants prétendu ne plus être intéressée par ce qu'il restait du gâteau, Emilie se pencha et coupa deux parts, en en proposant une à Snape qui déclina :

« Tu as tort.

-Sans doute, mais je ne suis pas gourmand. »

Emilie mangea quelques bouchées en silence, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée éteinte, semblant retourner un problème ardu dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que tu aimes un plat en particulier ?

-Non. Il y a des aliments que j'apprécie et d'autres pas, comme tout le monde, répondit Snape en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-Mais on préfère toujours quelque chose, non ? Moi, par exemple, j'adore la brandade et quand j'étais petite, je mangeais tout le temps des crêpes au sucre !

Snape regarda un long moment sa fille, un peu perplexe, renonçant à savoir ce que pouvait bien être la « brandade » et se demandant plutôt s'il avait, comme elle, des souvenirs de plats qu'il avait aimés dans son enfance. Il renifla dédaigneusement à l'évocation des repas préparés dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur : sa mère n'avait pas su cuisiner, venant d'une famille de sorciers, certes tombée en déchéance, mais comptant encore un vieil Elfe qui se chargeait des tâches ménagères. Tobias Snape, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, n'avait jamais rien eu d'un gourmet raffiné et n'avait plus qu'en de rares occasions mangé chez lui quand il avait fini par sombrer dans l'alcool. Non, les repas de l'Impasse du Tisseur n'éveillaient aucune nostalgie en lui, consistant pour l'essentiel en conserves réchauffées ou pommes de terre pauvrement accommodées. Quant au souvenir de sa mère confinée à sa cuisine, le plus souvent larmoyante ou abrutie par les vociférations et les menaces de son mari, il suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

Il avait sans doute gardé trop longtemps le silence car il finit par remarquer que sa fille le contemplait étrangement. Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de répondre doucement à sa dernière question, le visage complètement inexpressif :

« Non, il n'y a rien que je préfère. »

Le silence s'installa et pour une fois aucun des deux ne sut comment le rompre, Snape perdu dans des souvenirs d'enfance qu'il aurait volontiers tout fait pour oublier, et Emilie sentant qu'elle avait sans le vouloir provoqué une situation embarrassante.

L'air était toujours un peu frais dans les cachots et la jeune fille se frotta les mains, cherchant à les réchauffer un peu. Snape lui saisit la main droite et déclencha sans un mot un feu dans la cheminée d'un petit mouvement de sa baguette. Ni Emilie ni Snape n'étaient tellement à l'aise face aux démonstrations d'affection. Emilie laissa sa main dans celle plus grande et étonnamment chaude de son père et profita quelques minutes de la chaleur des flammes. Le léger coup de cloche de la pendule marquant 16 heures rappela les deux occupants des lieux à la réalité et Snape se leva pour faire de la place dans la pièce en quelques coups de baguette.

« Si tu voulais bien te lever deux minutes, cela m'éviterait de conjuguer un Wingardium leviosa avec un charme annihilateur de poids… » fit le Maître des Potions sur un ton sarcastique et avec un petit sourire en coin qui s'élargit en découvrant l'air faussement outragé de sa fille qui finit tout de même par quitter sa chaise.

« C'est si gentiment demandé, fit-elle d'un air pincé, le nez en l'air et le dos très droit dans une tentative d'imitation de McGonagall qui ne passa pas inaperçue de Snape.

-Après tout, j'ai une réputation à laquelle je tiens, ma chère », déclara le professeur avec un air si supérieurement dédaigneux et ton si satisfait qu'Emilie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

L'heure qui suivit fut employée à vérifier que les sortilèges appris la semaine précédente étaient sus. Emilie avait dû apprendre près d'une centaine de sorts en quelques mois : Snape vérifiait qu'elle était capable de s'en souvenir et lui demandait toujours d'exécuter quelques sorts supplémentaires pour contrer la même attaque. Ses réflexes s'amélioraient, mais elle avait toujours tendance à privilégier quelques défenses sans prendre la peine de les varier, ce qui la rendait prévisible. De son côté, Snape contrait chaque sort avec élégance, sans jamais paraître surpris et avec un certain flegme qui, après qu'elle eut reçu son cinquième maléfice de picottis, commença à donner quelques envies de meurtre à Emilie qui aurait juré qu'il employait la Legilimencie. L'énervement finit par nuire à la concentration de la jeune fille et Snape baissa sa baguette en faisant signe à sa fille de s'assoir sur le divan poussé contre le mur derrière elle tandis qu'il prenait une chaise pour lui faire face.

« Il faut veiller à garder le contrôle de tes émotions : plus les sentiments que l'on éprouve sont forts, plus on court le risque de se laisser emporter et de perdre sa concentration. La colère et la haine sont mauvaises conseillères, ajouta Snape avant de continuer : un combat n'est pas une conversation entre gens civilisés autour d'une tasse de thé. Il n'y a pas de règles, dit le Maître des Potions en allongeant ses longues jambes devant lui : et toutes ces histoires de salut de l'adversaire -il haussa les épaules-, d'honneur et de respect ne sont que des âneries. Il te faudra toutes tes facultés pour, dans un premier temps, évaluer la force et les compétences de ton adversaire, commença-t-il à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts : puis il te faudra l'observer et essayer de deviner ce qu'il prépare, réfléchir au sort le plus approprié pour le contrer en choisissant le plus efficace pour atteindre ton but et celui qui te causera le moins de fatigue. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Snape : les moqueries et les provocations sont parmi les plus anciennes tactiques employées pour déstabiliser un opposant… à juste titre, il faut bien l'avouer. »

Emilie se laissa aller dans le divan, regardant son père entre ses paupières mi-closes, la mine boudeuse.

« Pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas osé poser : non, je n'ai pas employé la Legilimencie. D'ailleurs, tu t'en serais rendue compte tout de suite, je pense. »

Snape se redressa et fixa sérieusement le visage aux sourcils froncés de sa fille :

« Nous sommes tous trahis par notre visage et nos gestes. La moindre expression peut donner un indice sur ce que tu envisages de faire. Pour l'instant, tu penses trop fort, et il suffit de te connaître un peu pour pouvoir anticiper tes actions. Tes mouvements de baguette sont aussi trop amples, ajouta-t-il d'un ton critique. Il faut que tu fasses en sorte de réduire ces mouvements, y compris lorsque tu apprends de nouveaux sortilèges dans les autres matières. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivée en première année à Poudlard ! déclara le Maître des Potions avec un ton sarcastique : tu aurais immédiatement compris que je n'aime guère le « foolish wand waving »… Ceci dit, tu as un avantage important par rapport aux autres élèves : tu sais lancer les sorts silencieusement. Cependant, reprit Snape, un coin de sa bouche relevé et une expression amusée dans les yeux, j'apprécierais à l'avenir que évites de faire du play-back avant de lancer un sort… »

Emilie soupira et passa ses mains sur sa figure, tentant de chasser la fatigue qui l'envahissait de nouveau. Son père la regarda un instant en silence et leva un sourcil :

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es si fatiguée aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai testé… enfin, expérimenté des choses tard hier, au sujet de la magie, de l'utilisation de la baguette », soupira Emilie, qui éprouvait des difficultés à ordonner ses idées.

Snape se leva et marcha vers la cheminée où le feu décroissait rapidement.

« Il faudra que l'on travaille ta capacité à exécuter de la magie sans baguette. Je n'ai pas besoin, continua-t-il sur un ton sévère en se retournant vers la jeune fille, d'insister sur l'avantage que cela pourrait te procurer, ni sur le fait que cela doit rester un secret. La magie sans baguette est une arme à double tranchant, reprit-il avec le même sérieux que lorsqu'il délivrait un cours : tu as pour toi l'effet de surprise, mais si tu ne maîtrises pas assez cette technique tu cours le risque de t'épuiser. Il est très difficile de focaliser un sortilège sans baguette. »

Emilie se redressa et demanda soudain :

« Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

Snape se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien demandé, soupira Emilie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je prétendrais n'avoir rien entendu », rétorqua le maître des Potions en levant le menton d'un air faussement dédaigneux.

Snape se rassit et se pencha vers Emilie, les coudes sur ses genoux, de nouveau sérieux :

« Je voudrais que nous puissions terminer ce livre avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il ne reste plus grand-chose à voir et j'aimerais que nous passions ensuite immédiatement à la question des protections et de l'Occlumencie. Tu te débrouilles correctement dans ce domaine, mais tu ne connais qu'une infime partie de cette discipline. La magie sans baguette pourra attendre encore un peu », conclut-il.

Emilie hocha la tête et, après un silence de quelques minutes, regarda son père dans les yeux :

« Tout ça… est-ce que cela suffira vraiment quand Vol- euh, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom attaquera ? Les Mangemorts sont bien plus forts…

-Non, ils ne sont pas plus forts que d'autres, lança Snape en serrant les poings : certains sont même un peu plus bêtes… Emilie, ne commets pas l'erreur de sous-estimer ou sur-estimer quelqu'un, l'admonesta-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux noirs. La différence qu'il existe entre les Mangemorts et les autres est qu'ils connaissent un peu, parfois même très bien la Magie noire et qu'ils n'hésiteront jamais à lancer un Impardonnable. Ils auront aussi tendance à choisir un sort qui fera souffrir leur adversaire, plutôt que d'opter pour un sort plus efficace mais qui flattera moins leur côté sadique. Je veux que tu saches te défendre, reprit-il en voyant l'expression effrayée sur le visage de sa fille, mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquera Poudlard, tu seras loin. Ce combat n'est pas le tien, ne t'en mêle pas. »

Emilie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma en voyant Snape lever sa main devant lui, lui signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

ooooo

La semaine précédant les examens fut éreintante. Alessandro était dans un état de nervosité tel qu'il lui arrivait de répondre plus que sèchement à Emilie qui finit par lui demander d'un air buté et sur un ton plein de ressentiment s'il voulait encore qu'elle lui fasse réviser ses Runes, ou s'il préférait se débrouiller seul. Le jeune homme prit soudain conscience de la façon dont il traitait son amie et veilla à garder son calme auprès d'elle.

Cependant, comme plusieurs autres élèves qui subissaient les mêmes affres, il n'arrivait plus à dormir et il finit par aller trouver son chef de maison pour lui demander une potion de Sommeil sans rêves, pensant qu'il aurait plus de chances de l'obtenir ainsi qu'en faisant le siège de madame Pomfresh qui était intraitable sur le sujet. Quand Snape entendit la requête de Gabelli, il crut un instant avoir mal entendu :

« Monsieur Gabelli, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous souhaitez que je vous donne une potion de Sommeil sans rêves », demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse que l'adolescent dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir la phrase avant de hocher la tête, malheureusement sans se rendre compte du danger potentiel dans lequel il se trouvait.

Snape se leva avec brusquerie et s'approcha suffisamment de son élève pour paraître menaçant :

« Me prenez-vous pour un simple Potionneur ou, mieux encore, un vulgaire apothicaire ? siffla-t-il. Je suis votre chef de maison et je n'ai pas pour habitude de fournir des drogues à mes élèves ».

Alessandro comprit enfin, mais trop tard, la stupidité de sa demande et se contenta se secouer frénétiquement la tête en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles et en essayant de gagner la sortie. Snape fut plus rapide et claqua la porte en se plaçant sur la trajectoire du jeune homme : il tenait enfin un bon prétexte pour donner une leçon à un garçon qui prenait depuis trop longtemps un malin plaisir à contourner ses ordres ou à prétendre qu'il ne les entendait pas.

« Vous venez de gagner une semaine de consigne. Oui, monsieur Gabelli, reprit-il en élevant la voix devant le visage blême de l'adolescent : deux heures passées à récurer des chaudrons chaque soir suffiront peut-être à vous fatiguer assez pour vous donner envie de dormir, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Alessandro gémit intérieurement : si cela avait concerné quelqu'un d'autre, la remarque de Snape aurait suffit à le faire rire.

ooooo

Assise sur une chaise tapissée de velours bleu, Emilie buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé en répondant aux questions de son chef de maison sur sa scolarité.

Filius Flitwick aimait recevoir ses étudiants et son caractère aimable les engageait souvent à venir le trouver pour parler de questions d'orientation ou de problèmes familiaux et amicaux que le professeur les aidait à résoudre. S'il ne maternait pas ses élèves comme avait tendance à le faire Pomona Chourave, il restait beaucoup plus accessible que Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape, dont il savait pourtant de source sûre qu'il faisait grand cas de ses charges tout en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Le petit professeur continua d'observer Emilie Snape qui attendait de terminer son thé pour en venir au motif de sa visite. Quand il y repensait, il s'étonnait d'avoir mis tant de temps à deviner les liens existant entre le chef des Slytherins et la Serdaigle. La ressemblance était étonnante, mais heureusement la jeune fille avait des traits adoucis et un caractère qui, bien que pas toujours très facile, n'avait pas été gâté par les mauvais traitements et les remords qui consumaient son père. Tous les deux paraissaient bien s'entendre, mais sa curiosité restait insatisfaite : aucun d'eux ne commentait leurs relations et ils maintenaient une certaine distance en public. Néanmoins, qu'elle soit sa fille ou non, le fait que Snape, qui ne supportait pas grand monde, continuât de lui donner des cours de Potions et la tolérât dans les cachots plusieurs soirs de suite était le signe clair d'une véritable entente.

Emilie posa enfin sa tasse et regarda son chef de maison.

« Vous vouliez me parler d'un sortilège ?

-Hum, oui, enfin, pas un sortilège précis, mais plutôt d'un concept…

-Je vous en prie, allez-y », encouragea Flitwick.

Emilie regarda la table et essaya de trouver une façon intelligente mais non alarmante d'aborder le sujet.

« Voilà : j'ai lu des livres de fantasy moldus. Ce sont des romans où souvent la magie, enfin ce que les Moldus imaginent être de la magie, joue un grand rôle, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer : dans l'une de ces séries, il y avait l'idée d'un objet qui était le… réceptacle de serments. En fait, les gens prêtaient plusieurs serments à l'aide de la magie et l'objet les forçait à les respecter. »

Voyant le petit professeur froncer les sourcils, Emilie enchaîna, un peu gênée :

« Bon, ce ne sont que des romans, mais je me demandais si ce genre de chose était possible ? Par exemple… »

Flitwick secoua la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, il garda les sourcils froncés et réfléchit à haute voix :

« Cela doit être possible, mais nous risquerions de flirter de très près avec la Magie noire, si vous me permettez cette expression… Désireux de rassurer la jeune fille, Flitwick continua : je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que l'idée d'assurer le respect d'un serment soit forcément mauvaise, non pas du tout. Mais le concept de lier un être à un objet est très dangereux et surtout discuté dans des ouvrages de Magie noire.

-Mais y a-t-il d'autres possibilités qu'un serment inviolable ? »

Flitwick ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa l'adolescente devant lui qui sentit qu'elle était certainement allée trop loin et fit machine arrière :

« Les seuls serments que nous ayons étudiés, au niveau théorique bien sûr, sont les serments inviolables ou bien des liens entre deux personnes, par sortilège ou bien par la magie du sang, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec un serment…

-Non, en effet. En dehors d'un serment inviolable, seul un lien scellé par la magie du sang, et encore, un lien particulièrement fort, pourrait s'approcher de la puissance d'un serment inviolable. Cependant, il ne ferait que lier deux personnes, et non veiller à leur parole. Mais ce sont des actions très lourdes de conséquences et, en ce qui concerne la magie du sang, particulièrement difficiles à mettre en œuvre, réfléchit Flitwick à haute voix, les yeux perdus dans le lointain : en fait, je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse, _consciemment_, réaliser un lien scellé par la magie du sang plus compliqué que les liens du mariage, en laissant de côté certaines abominations de la Magie noire, bien entendu. Non, cette piste n'est pas la bonne. »

Emilie hocha la tête et laissa son visage être gagné par un petit sourire défaitiste :

« Evidemment, c'est pour cela que les romans existent…

-En effet, mademoiselle », répondit Flitwick avec un sourire.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, tourna sa tasse dans ses mains et avança :

« Et… je me demandais… est-ce que le Fidelius ne peut s'appliquer qu'à des lieux ?

-Comment cela ? demanda Flitwick tout d'un coup intrigué.

-Et bien, le Fidelius fait en sorte que personne ne peut révéler une localisation, à l'exception de la personne récipiendaire du sortilège. Emilie s'assura de l'approbation de Flitwick et continua : est-ce que le Fidelius pourrait s'appliquer à une action ? Par exemple, faire en sorte qu'un secret ne soit jamais révélé ? »

Flitwick appuya son dos contre sa chaise et fixa un point du mur derrière Emilie en lissant ses moustaches. Pendant quelques minutes pas un bruit ne troubla le silence du bureau, puis le professeur baissa ses yeux sur la table.

« Cette approche pourrait être intéressante, mais elle nécessiterait l'altération du Fidelius qui est déjà un sortilège particulièrement complexe à mettre en œuvre. Pour être clair, il faudrait partir de la base du Fidelius et développer un nouveau sortilège. »

Emilie pondéra les paroles de Flitwick et demanda :

« Y a-t-il des livres sur le Fidelius, professeur ?

-Non, pas à ma connaissance, pas sur ce sortilège en particulier. Il faudrait regarder dans des livres plus généraux sur les sortilèges de protection et les serments. Voulez-vous vraiment creuser la question ? interrogea Flitwick surpris et un peu soupçonneux.

-Cela m'intéresserait beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le niveau.

-Non, en effet, mais si vous désirez faire des recherches, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Toute occasion est bonne pour apprendre. Cependant je ne veux pas que ce projet soit mené au détriment de vos études, sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Emilie hocha la tête vivement tandis que son chef de maison prenait un parchemin et commençait à écrire.

« Je vous donne une première liste d'ouvrages qui pourront vous aider sur le Fidelius et la théorie des sortilèges de protection, ainsi que les serments. Je vais vous faire aussi un passe pour la section interdite, mais n'en abusez pas, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux et en lui adressant un regard sévère qui montrait qu'il n'était pas complètement dupe de la manœuvre : sachez que madame Pince communique à chaque professeur la liste des livres que ses élèves ont consulté dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Je reste à votre disposition pour parler de vos recherches, bien entendu », acheva-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Emilie salua son chef de maison et partit en tenant à la main ses deux précieux parchemins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant gagné la bibliothèque, Emilie posa son sac et ses livres et attendit qu'Alessandro relève la tête. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait une mine affreuse et elle se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête un peu de réviser s'il voulait arriver à bout de ses examens qui commenceraient la semaine prochaine. Le jeune homme abandonna la lecture de son manuel d'Arithmencie et fixa un regard las sur son amie, le menton appuyé sur sa main gauche.

« Je n'ose même pas te demander si ça va.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine », soupira Alessandro.

Emilie lui fit un petit sourire de commisération et inspira avant de débiter d'une traite en chuchotant :

« J'ai vu Flitwick : il pense que le Fidelius est une piste intéressante, mais il faudra sans doute créer un nouveau sortilège en s'en inspirant. Voyant Alessandro cligner des yeux pour acquiescer, elle ajouta : j'ai une liste de livres à consulter et un passe pour la section interdite. »

Cette fois-ci, Alessandro trouva la force de sourire :

« Excellent ! Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une Slytherin déguisée ? » fit-il en la taquinant.

Emilie secoua la tête en souriant :

« Flitwick acceptera de discuter de l'avancée des recherches avec moi. Cela risque de prendre du temps, mais il doit y avoir une solution.

-Oui. Pourras-tu me copier la liste ? Je regarderai les livres aussi et on pourra en discuter.

-Très bien. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on révise les Runes après dîner ? »

Alessandro grimaça et secoua la tête :

« Non. Je ne peux pas, j'ai une retenue avec Snape toute la semaine. »

Emilie écarquilla les yeux mais Alessandro parla avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Non, je t'en prie, ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi… »

ooooo

_Protection : a Wizard's Guide to Light and Dark Spells_

_Keeping Faith : Vows through Spells and Blood_

Madame Pince examina d'un œil sévère la jeune Serdaigle en face d'elle, pinça, si cela était encore possible, un peu plus ses lèvres blêmes, relut la liste et le passe et intima à Emilie Snape l'ordre de la suivre.

Introduire un étudiant dans la section interdite était toujours une épreuve pour la bibliothécaire qui n'avait jamais accordé la moindre confiance à aucun d'entre eux. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle aurait volontiers refusé des livres aux professeurs si elle avait eu la possibilité de le faire. Arrivée devant la grille, madame Pince rajusta la monture de ses lunettes sur son long nez, toisa la jeune fille et lui ordonna de se tourner. Emilie fut si surprise qu'elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Vous ne pourrez venir ici que sur mon autorisation et je vous ouvrirai la porte, grinça la vieille femme : maintenant, tournez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer les sorts et les mots de passe à chaque fois que vous déciderez de venir travailler. »

Emilie obéit et entendit quelques secondes plus tard la grille tourner sur ses gonds. Mue par la curiosité elle tourna la tête afin de voir comment se présentait la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, mais elle ne put apercevoir que des étagères de bois sombre qui semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par le dragon.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à vous retourner, mademoiselle. »

Il y eut un bruit de parchemin froissé et madame Pince articula clairement :

« Accio_ Protection : a Wizard's Guide to Light and Dark Spells_,accio _Keeping Faith : Vows through Spells and Blood_. »

Avec un bruit assourdi, deux livres vinrent se placer dans les mains tendues de la bibliothécaire qui s'empressa de refermer l'entrée de la section et ordonna à l'élève de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une petite table située en face de son bureau, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« Aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez à cette table. Je vous interdis d'emporter les livres où que ce soit dans la bibliothèque. Vous me rapporterez les ouvrages dès que vous aurez fini. »

Emilie hocha la tête et s'installa, en déplorant le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas montrer ces livres à Alessandro. La table où elle était contrainte de travailler comportait en effet deux inconvénients majeurs, jugea Emilie. Le premier était qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à la surveillance du dragon qui semblait ne jamais la quitter des yeux. Le second était qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et donc visible de tous ceux qui entraient ou sortaient des lieux, et qui, en la voyant installée là, savaient immédiatement qu'elle lisait des livres de la section interdite.

La fameuse loi de Murphy sembla s'enclencher cet après-midi même avec l'arrivée toutes voiles dehors de Severus Snape, profitant d'un intercours pour ramener quelques livres. Le professeur et la bibliothécaire ne semblaient guère s'apprécier, si l'on en jugeait la manière dont la chauve-souris laissa tomber les livres sur le bureau, le menton dédaigneusement relevé, son grand nez légèrement plissé comme s'il relevait une odeur déplaisante et la furie qui jaillit quelques secondes des yeux du dragon. Faisant demi-tour en prenant soin de faire claquer les talons de ses lourdes bottes, le Maître des Potions avisa soudain la présence de sa fille à la table de la réserve et se dirigea vers Emilie qui tenta de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu en se dissimulant derrière le lutrin maintenant le lourd volume qu'elle lisait. Une main pâle aux longs doigts effilés saisit l'un des livres posés sur la table et deux yeux noirs lurent le titre porté sur la reliure. Emilie se força à regarder le visage de son père en prenant soin de montrer une expression, non pas innocente ce qui aurait été le meilleur moyen de se trahir, mais neutre comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour une quatrième année de consulter ce genre d'ouvrage.

Snape ne dit rien, mais fit le tour de la table en pinçant les lèvres et s'empara cette fois-ci du deuxième tome placé sur le lutrin dont il parcourut la première page et le sommaire avant de le rendre à sa fille avec un regard interrogateur.

« C'est pour un petit projet d'étude pour le professeur Flitwick », expliqua Emilie d'un air dégagé.

Snape se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de la dévisager longuement d'un air soupçonneux avant de s'éloigner. Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'un autre rat de bibliothèque de s'intéresser aux lectures de la Serdaigle. Emilie sursauta en réalisant qu'une autre personne se trouvait à proximité immédiate et était manifestement en train de lire par-dessus son épaule. Hermione Granger. La jeune fille se demanda un instant si le seul moyen de lire un livre intéressant et rare sans être dérangé par la Gryffondor ne serait pas d'aller travailler dans les toilettes, quand une voix perçante et éraillée s'éleva depuis l'autre côté de la pièce :

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour lire ces ouvrages. Veuillez quitter cet endroit sur le champ. »

Emilie entendit Granger souffler bruyamment, la vit s'éloigner à petit pas pressés, le dos bien droit et ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. La surveillance du dragon avait parfois du bon…

En une semaine, Alessandro et Emilie eurent chacun de leur côté examiné les autres livres figurant sur la liste de Flitwick.

Ils comprenaient bien mieux à présent ce qu'étaient les serments et comment fonctionnait le Fidelius. En théorie, il semblait que l'on puisse arriver à altérer le Fidelius pour protéger un secret et pas seulement un lieu, mais le sort était si complexe qu'il leur faudrait des heures de travail pour commencer à l'apprendre et déterminer les changements à introduire.

Alessandro avait contacté Oriana, Walter, Galaad et Vladimir et leur avait confié l'avancée du projet, sans mentionner (et pour cause !) comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'à Flitwick, mais chacun avait sa petit idée à ce sujet. Oriana était à peu près du même niveau qu'Alessandro en Sortilèges et ils avaient décidé de travailler tous les deux une heure ensemble chaque jour, dans la salle commune des Slytherins : ils étaient sûrs que personne n'irait soupçonner quoi que ce soit dès l'instant où ils resteraient dans un lieu public. Pour l'instant et en attendant de trouver une solution, les cinq maintinrent leurs réunions et commencèrent à vraiment travailler les sortilèges de Défense contre les Forces du mal, mais sans chercher à recruter qui que ce soit. Alessandro réalisa en outre plusieurs copies de la liste de sorts fournie par Emilie : en se tenant déjà à ce programme, les Slytherins seraient certains d'être au moins au même niveau que l'Armée de Dumbledore et ses épigones.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 30**

Pendant que les cinquièmes et septièmes années profitaient de chaque instant pour réviser, le reste des élèves suivaient leurs cours comme à l'accoutumée mais, pour les quatrièmes années, l'expérience de leurs aînés leur donnait un avant goût de ce qui les attendrait pour l'année prochaine.

Dans la tour de Serdaigle, certains se demandaient déjà s'ils allaient conserver toutes leurs options ou non. Plus studieux que la moyenne, les Serdaigles n'étaient pas non plus sourds au message des statistiques et il paraissait parfois judicieux d'abandonner une matière intéressante mais dans laquelle on ne brillait pas, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les sujets obligatoires et éviter une note inférieure sur le bulletin. Belinda et Lucrezia avaient d'ores et déjà décidé d'arrêter les études moldues qui, de leur propre opinion, ne leur apprenaient rien et où l'obtention d'un O n'avait aucune incidence sur la qualité du dossier. Ann se posait de graves questions sur la Divination, mais aucune de ses voisines de dortoir n'aurait pu la conseiller car toutes trois trouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps. Comme Ann hésitait aussi à garder les Soins aux créatures magiques, il fallut tout de même que Lucrezia lui rappelle qu'elle ne pouvait guère laisser tomber ses deux seules options, car son dossier aurait été trop léger.

Emilie, quant à elle, désirait conserver ses deux options mais elle aurait volontiers cherché un moyen de ne pas être évaluée en Arithmencie, sujet qu'elle avait de grandes peines à maîtriser malgré un entêtement qui faisait l'admiration de ses camarades. Tous partaient du principe qu'elle resterait à Poudlard, étant la fille de leur professeur de Potions. Emilie espérait vivement rester, mais elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Snape, craignant qu'il ne lui annonce qu'elle retournerait à Beaux-Bâtons. En parler à sa grand-mère était, à son avis, courir à la catastrophe. Elle savait, après en avoir brièvement parlé à Alessandro, que briguer une inscription à Poudlard pour un étudiant étranger et, qui plus est, arrivé en cours de route et non à onze ans, était extrêmement difficile. Si son ami était si anxieux au sujet de ses BUSEs, c'était avant tout parce que ses notes, tout en déterminant les conditions d'un futur apprentissage dans une profession difficile, seraient primordiales pour être accepté définitivement à Poudlard.

La jeune fille avait profité d'un rendez-vous avec son chef de maison au sujet de ses recherches sur le Fidelius pour discuter avec lui de son bilan scolaire. Flitwick avait été surpris de sa requête mais y avait aimablement souscrit et avait constaté avec elle que ses bulletins étaient tout à fait satisfaisants dans l'ensemble.

La Botanique avait beaucoup progressé, une remarque qui avait fait sourire Emilie, mais plusieurs matières restaient améliorables d'ici la fin du mois de juin. Toutefois, l'Arithmencie lui paraissait sans espoir, tout juste à la moyenne dans le meilleur des cas, et Emilie se sentait au bout de ses possibilités dans cette matière. L'Astronomie pouvait progresser en bachotant et quelques nuits passées à apprendre par cœur des dates pouvaient réussir à tirer sa note en histoire de la magie de E vers O. Pour la Défense contre les Forces du mal, la jeune fille savait que si l'on avait suivi un véritable programme, elle aurait obtenu un O avec les séances d'entrainement effectuées sous la direction du professeur de Potions, mais dans l'état où étaient les choses, peut-être pouvait-elle jouer les hypocrites et se forcer à louer l'action de Fudge dans chacune de ses copies pour conduire Ombrage à lui accorder un O ? Slytherin, lui murmura son esprit… Les Sortilèges et les Potions n'étaient jamais descendus en dessous du O, mais la Métamorphose oscillait entre E (les bons jours) et A. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela et Emilie résolut de poursuivre ses expérimentations sur l'emploi de sa magie et de tester ses hypothèses lors des exercices imposés dans cette matière. Si elle arrivait à beaucoup mieux canaliser sa magie en utilisant sa baguette de la main gauche, alors elle était déterminée à reprendre à la base tout son apprentissage de l'année.

ooooo

« Es-tu certain de vouloir rester là-bas ? Ta mère et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup de la situation en Angleterre et malgré la presse officielle (_La __Gazette du sorcier_), on sent bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi sous contrôle que ce que ce Fudge insinue. Ne crois pas que nous voulons te garder égoïstement avec nous, même si nous ne pouvons prétendre que tu ne nous manques pas. Nous pensons que nous devrions parler de cela ensemble, tous les trois, avant de prendre une décision lourde de conséquences… »

Alessandro replia la lettre en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre lui non plus que ses parents ne lui manquaient pas, ni du reste son pays ou ses anciens camarades d'école. Le jeune homme retint un petit rire en parcourant sa chambre des yeux : si sa famille avait la moindre idée de la véritable situation ici ou de ce à quoi il était confronté au quotidien chez les Slytherins, il ne doutait pas qu'ils viendraient le récupérer immédiatement manu militari.

Soutenant sa tête dans ses mains et fixant sans la voir la petite table près de son lit, Alessandro s'interrogea sur ses motivations. Quand il était parti, il s'agissait de faire une expérience et il n'avait pas songé rester. Quand s'était opéré en lui le changement qui motivait ses demandes répétées auprès de ses parents, il l'ignorait et ne se l'expliquait pas complètement.

Au niveau académique, Poudlard était une excellente école, mais pas forcément meilleure que son Académie italienne en revanche, les possibilités offertes pour devenir guérisseur étaient bien supérieures ici et on favoriserait à l'évidence quelqu'un formé à Poudlard pour un apprentissage. Au niveau amical, il avait évidemment quelques bons camarades, mais pas plus proches que certains de ses amis italiens, et… Emilie.

S'il était honnête, il devrait avouer qu'Emilie Snape faisait partie des éléments clefs qui l'avaient conduit à cette décision. Elle lui était très proche : ils partageaient des goûts similaires, des principes, des idées et un sens de l'humour porté vers le sarcasme. En vérité, les jours où ils ne se parlaient pas étaient rares, ne serait-ce que pour échanger un salut. Bien entendu, il aurait pu garder le contact par courrier : après tout, ils s'étaient écrit pendant les vacances lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans leurs familles chacun de leur côté, mais Alessandro savait que rien ne remplacerait la faculté de pouvoir se parler, d'explorer le château ensemble, de se promener au bord du lac, ou tout simplement de discuter de tout et de rien assis par terre côte à côte dans un couloir obscur en grignotant des chocolats et des sucreries.

Alessandro posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés en soupirant : décrite comme cela, leur relation évoquait celle d'un frère et d'une sœur, ou une attirance amoureuse. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était ridicule, jugea-t-il embarrassé. Il se prit à rougir d'embarras. Non, il aimait beaucoup Emilie, mais… pas comme ça. Le Slytherin frissonna un peu, et fit la moue. La simple idée d'embrasser son amie avait quelque chose d'incestueux. Oui, voilà. C'était peut-être un grand mot, mais c'était ça. Alessandro chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit et partit chercher une feuille de parchemin et de quoi écrire : il avait une réponse importante à rédiger.

.

Valium zigzagua dans la grande salle de Poudlard parmi les autres hiboux s'apprêtant à délivrer les lettres, journaux et paquets en tous genres destinés aux élèves. Son maître avait intérêt à lui offrir un déjeuner digne de ce nom ! En effet, arrivé hier, il lui avait fallu patienter toute la journée et la nuit qui avait suivi, le temps que le vieil homme accompagné d'un horrible chat aux yeux rouges vérifie qu'il ne transportait rien d'illégal et que la lettre provenait bien d'Italie. Barbari tutti ! Il aperçut enfin le sommet du crâne d'Alessandro Gabelli, amorça son atterrissage avec un élégant virage sur l'aile gauche et fit enfin face à son maître en lui tendant sa patte droite tout en hululant doucement.

Alessandro détacha prestement le parchemin et tendit une belle tranche de bacon au hibou qui l'avala en fermant les yeux de contentement et en calant sa tête contre l'épaule du Slytherin. Ses voisins de table venaient de partir et il en profita pour lire le message de ses parents : « Arrivons samedi au Pré-au-Lard. Retrouvons-nous à la gare à 14 heures ».

ooooo

Alessandro avançait d'un bon pas sur le chemin menant de la route du Pré-au-Lard au château, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Si sa mère l'avait vu, elle aurait sans doute protesté contre cette manie qui déformait les poches de ses habits, mais il faisait beau et Alessandro était heureux : alors il enfonça encore les poings dans ses poches, tendit son visage souriant vers le soleil et allongea la foulée. Il ne devait retrouver les conspirateurs de Slytherin qu'à 17 heures, mais il se hâtait tout de même pour profiter d'une petite heure en compagnie d'Emilie qui l'attendait dans l'aile sud.

.

Ses parents avaient fait le trajet depuis l'Italie par Portoloin, puis avaient fait une halte à Londres, avant d'apparaître au Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les trois avaient préféré marcher en bordure du village, plutôt que de s'installer dans le pub bruyant et rempli d'élèves de madame Rosemerta. De cette façon ils avaient pu discuter plus calmement, sans risque d'être entendus, et Alessandro avait été sûr d'éviter les commentaires moqueurs de ses camarades sur la façon dont sa mère semblait encore le couver.

Évidemment, cela n'avait pas raté et madame Gabelli, sans doute frustrée de ne pas avoir eu près d'elle son fils unique plus souvent, avait inauguré les retrouvailles par un feu incessant de questions sur sa vie à Poudlard (auxquelles le jeune homme n'avait répondu que par monosyllabes), suivies de remarques délivrées avec un sourire éblouissant sur les mille et un petits changements qui semblaient être survenus depuis Pâques. Son père s'était contenté d'avancer sur le chemin bordant la voie ferrée en regardant droit devant lui et en attendant avec patience que sa femme ait épuisé son souffle ou ses questions. L'expérience lui avait enseigné qu'elle finirait par se taire au bout d'un quart d'heure : il fallait donc patienter, et puis il était beaucoup plus drôle de voir comment son fils luttait pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et garder un air aimable quand il savait à quel point l'exubérance de sa mère pouvait parfois l'énerver.

Était-ce une idée ou bien Alessandro avait-il _encore_ grandi ? Aureliano Gabelli n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quel ancêtre son rejeton pouvait bien tenir pour être aussi grand et maigre quand lui-même, sa femme et leurs parents étaient de taille moyenne et, sans pour autant être corpulents, bien en chair. Quand Alessandro était encore enfant, craignant qu'il ne soit de constitution chétive, ils l'avaient inscrit à plusieurs activités sportives que le garçon avait vite détestées avant de choisir, à leur grande surprise, l'escrime. Le sport et les repas copieux mitonnés par les Elfes et servis midi et soir avaient fini par rassurer les Gabelli sur la santé de leur fils, mais la vision d'Alessandro dépassant encore tout le monde d'une tête après la séparation un peu longue de cette année suffisait à les surprendre.

Maddalena avait enfin semblé avoir épuisé sa liste de questions et Aureliano avait pu à son tour ouvrir la bouche et amorcer le début d'une discussion sérieuse sur les études d'Alessandro.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Alessandro avait répondu immédiatement, coupant l'élan de sa mère qui aurait, sans nul doute, renchéri bruyamment si on l'avait laissée faire :

« Les BUSEs commencent lundi prochain : du coup, cela fait deux semaines que nous révisons du matin au soir. »

Aureliano avait hoché la tête et abordé sans détours le sujet pour lequel ils étaient venus :

« Tu es déterminé à rester à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, papa, avait répondu Alessandro d'un ton posé : je veux être guérisseur et c'est en Angleterre que je pourrai avoir la meilleure formation. Cependant, sans avoir été éduqué à Poudlard, il est probable que je n'arriverais pas à décrocher un bon apprentissage. »

Son père avait acquiescé, mais Maddalena Gabelli s'était empressée de prendre la parole en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu sais que tu peux apprendre en Italie, Alessandro. Il y a aussi une bonne université et… »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever qu'Alessandro avait répondu, visiblement excédé :

« Je ne veux pas _apprendre_, maman, je veux _devenir_ guérisseur. Pas un _bon_ guérisseur, le _meilleur_ ou l'un des meilleurs. Ce n'est pas une activité que je souhaite exercer comme passe-temps ! »

Aureliano avait soupiré et s'était préparé à intervenir dans une vieille discussion. Alessandro avait toujours été entêté et sa volonté d'être un guérisseur était déjà ancienne. L'ambition affichée par son fils en revanche, paraissait nouvelle et l'avait presque surpris. S'il ne voyait pas lui-même la nécessité pour son fils d'exercer une profession, les Gabelli disposant de ressources plus que confortables, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le contraindre à changer d'avis. Autant le laisser faire : il s'agissait, après tout, d'une activité honorable et certains membres de cette corporation jouissaient d'un statut privilégié…

« Bien sûr, Alessandro, avait soupiré Aureliano en lançant un regard lourd de signification à sa femme : es-tu sûr de souhaiter rester loin de l'Italie (il n'avait osé pas dire « de tes parents ») deux années supplémentaires ?

-Je ne comprends pas, Alessandro, était intervenue Maddalena sans tenir compte de la mise en garde muette de son mari : quand le directeur de l'Académie a évoqué la possibilité d'un échange scolaire, tu t'es inscrit pour un an, sans parler de prolonger ce séjour. Depuis Pâques, tu ne parles plus que de rester !

-Parce que je connais mieux les possibilités offertes ici, maman ! avait protesté Alessandro.

-Tst, tst, ce sont tes amis ? Tu en avais aussi à l'Académie… ou une petite amie ? »

Alessandro avait écarquillé les yeux, cloué sur place, s'était détesté de rougir quand il n'y avait pas matière à cela, et avait maudit silencieusement sa mère pour avoir le don de toujours réussir à l'embarrasser.

« C'est ridicule, maman ! Je veux juste être guérisseur, avoir la meilleure formation possible, et elle passe par Poudlard, c'est tout, avait achevé Alessandro sur un ton plutôt sec.

-Hum, il y avait bien cette Emilie à qui tu écrivais pendant les vacances…

-Maddalena, cela suffit, s'il-te-plaît », avait coupé Aureliano (qui était Emilie ?) qui avait levé mentalement les yeux au ciel à l'idée de discuter la vie amoureuse d'un adolescent.

Le père d'Alessandro s'était raclé la gorge et avait regardé tour à tour sa femme et son fils face à face, les sourcils froncé et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Nous sommes surtout inquiets de la situation en Angleterre, en dehors de Poudlard, Alessandro. Je pense que ta volonté de poursuivre des études ici ne rencontrerait pas autant de… réticences (et Aureliano avait croisé ici un regard particulièrement perfide de sa femme) si les nouvelles n'étaient pas si alarmantes. Je ne crois pas à ce que martèle _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_, avait-il poursuivi en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche : et tu es assez intelligent pour être parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que nous. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves pris dans une guerre civile.

-Je suis un Sang-pur et, qui plus est, italien, papa.

-Et ça c'est la réponse la plus stupide que je t'ai jamais entendu formuler, Alessandro ! » avait crié Aureliano furieux, à deux doigts de gifler son fils.

Alessandro avait sentit le danger et baissé la tête en acquiesçant :

« Très bien, un peu honteux il avait poursuivi : oui, la situation n'est pas du tout conforme à ce que veut faire croire la presse gouvernementale. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu la… confrontation, mais je crois fermement que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts seront vaincus, avait dit doucement le jeune homme. Nous sommes plus en sécurité à Poudlard que partout ailleurs en Angleterre. Je veux rester étudier ici, papa, avait plaidé d'une voix ferme Alessandro en le regardant droit dans les yeux : et si cela doit conduire à mon implication dans ce conflit, et bien je me joindrais aux autres. »

Maddalena Gabelli avait soufflé bruyamment et s'était mise à marcher d'un pas vif le long du chemin, bientôt rejointe par son mari et son fils. Ceux qui avaient la naïveté de croire que madame Gabelli était une femme incapable de réfréner sa spontanéité (en tout premier lieu, les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie) aurait certainement été surpris. La vérité, était qu'elle savait toujours quand tempêter et quand battre en retraite pour mieux atteindre ses objectifs par des voies détournées. La partie étant perdue pour l'instant, Maddalena Gabelli avait alors capitulé, temporairement bien sûr, afin de laisser croire à son fils qu'il avait la main. Elle reprendrait donc la discussion avec son mari plus tard. Sans tourner la tête elle avait sèchement énuméré :

« Tu écriras chaque semaine, la vérité, Alessandro, avait-elle précisé : pas une version édulcorée pour ta vieille mère. Tu reviendras pendant les vacances. Tu ne prendras part à cette folie que si on s'en prend à toi, je veux ta parole, Alessandro ! » avait-elle affirmé d'un ton impérieux.

Alessandro avait hoché la tête.

« Ton père et moi viendrons te chercher si nous estimons la situation trop dangereuse, Alessandro avait ouvert la bouche, mais sa mère avait continué en lui lançant un regard noir : ce n'est pas négociable. »

Le jeune homme avait soupiré, acquiescé, et repris sa marche, les yeux rivés au sol et les mains dans les poches.

« Et pour l'amour de Dieu, perds cette habitude et ôtes les mains de tes poches ! » avait crié Maddalena.

Alessandro s'était retourné sans arrêter de marcher, avait levé les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée et retiré les mains de ses poches en les maintenant en l'air comme un homme tenu en joue. Aureliano n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire et avait demandé, en changeant promptement de sujet :

« Au fait, qui est Emilie ? »

Alessandro avait gémit.

.

« Alors, tu restes ? » demanda en souriant Emilie, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le dos chauffé par le soleil et en balançant ses jambes contre le mur.

Alessandro répondit en terminant de mâcher une figue séchée :

« Moui. Il faut juste que j'aie les meilleures notes possibles pour les BUSEs. C'est un léger détail, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur : tiens, prends-en une ! »

Alessandro lança une figue à son amie qui l'attrapa et commença à la grignoter. Ses parents avaient eu la gentillesse de lui apporter plusieurs douceurs qu'il adorait, dont un gros paquet de figues séchées bien moelleuses. Il y avait aussi un bien encore plus précieux : une petite bouteille de vino santo et un sachet de cantuccini alle mandorle qu'il avait la ferme intention de manger à la fin des examens. Connaissant la gourmandise d'Emilie, il imaginait déjà la tête qu'elle ferait en goûtant aux petits biscuits trempés dans l'alcool.

« Tu vas faire de la peine à Granger si tu égales ses notes, taquina Emilie en s'exclamant : hummm, délicieux !

-« Délicieux » quoi ? Vexer Granger ? fit-il avec une expression de joie mauvaise que Snape n'aurait pas reniée, entrainant le rire d'Emilie.

-Slytherin !

-Venant de la part de la fille du chef de la maison des Slytherins, tu me pardonneras sans doute de trouver cette remarque… délicieuse ! » moqua Alessandro.


	32. Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 31**

Les expérimentations d'Emilie sur la magie et les différentes façons de lancer des sortilèges payèrent dès le lundi après-midi.

Les cours de Métamorphose se déroulaient toujours de la même manière : après une introduction théorique délivrée dans un silence tout juste perturbé par le bruit des plumes crissant sur les feuilles de parchemin, McGonagall faisait une démonstration puis s'assurait que les élèves avaient mémorisé l'incantation et les mouvements de baguette. Il s'ensuivait après une heure d'essais plus ou moins frénétiques surveillés par le professeur, avant qu'elle ne leur donne des devoirs dont la difficulté reflétait le niveau de maîtrise atteint en classe.

A force d'acharnement, Emilie avait toujours réussi à avoir des notes tout juste au-dessus de la moyenne, mais elle trouvait la matière plus ardue que les Sortilèges et devait souvent batailler pour réussir à approcher du résultat espéré par les professeurs.

Forte de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la façon de tenir sa baguette, elle changea délibérément celle-ci de main après deux essais infructueux pour transformer une malheureuse écharpe en laine en manteau de velours. Elle s'était désormais familiarisée avec les sensations que procurait ou non la baguette et accueillit comme de vieux amis les sortes de picotements qui semblèrent émaner de l'instrument tenu dans sa main gauche. La première tentative ne donna pas grand-chose, si ce n'est le sentiment d'accéder plus facilement à la magie, de la canaliser plus étroitement. Au bout de deux fois, le petit manteau bleu zébré de jaune posé sur le bureau et qui aurait tout juste couvert un nouveau-né commençait à perdre un peu de son aspect rêche et elle finit par obtenir un véritable manteau en velours cinq minutes après. Contemplant le résultat avec un petit air satisfait, Emilie fronça les sourcils, reprit sa baguette dans la main droite et recommença. Si le principe était acquis, le résultat était médiocre et la « barrière » qu'elle commençait à sentir physiquement, bien présente. La Serdaigle changea de nouveau sa baguette de main et transforma immédiatement l'écharpe en manteau, vert cette fois, en se payant même le luxe d'y ajouter des petits chaudrons argentés.

A côté d'elle, Lucrezia qui avait arrêté de travailler pour observer son amie éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de la chef des Gryffondors. Très agréablement surprise, McGonagall félicita Emilie qui, pour la première fois, semblait avoir vraiment compris ce en quoi consistait la Métamorphose et qui en plus avait réussi l'exercice avant tout le monde. La jeune fille regardait le professeur d'un air incrédule et l'Ecossaise lui donna une série de petits exercices plus faciles pour qu'elle travaille toute la semaine et se familiarise avec sa nouvelle aisance.

Cela fut avant de regarder plus attentivement le manteau déposé sur le bureau de la jeune fille. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, McGonagall regarda droit dans les yeux son élève en secouant légèrement la tête, mais, pour une fois, Emilie fut persuadée que la femme sévère qui se trouvait devant elle se retenait de ne pas rire elle aussi.

.

Snape l'accueillit ce soir-là avec un sourcil levé et un air las, attablé à son bureau pour corriger des copies, qui, si elle en jugeait de loin par la quantité d'encre rouge répandue dessus, devaient être plutôt mauvaises.

Emilie s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, croisa les bras en regardant son père avec un air particulièrement décidé et attendant qu'il dise un mot ou fasse un geste. Snape de son côté était intrigué par le comportement inhabituel de l'adolescente qui semblait mourir d'envie de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Les adolescents surexcités n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, mais il décida de faire une exception pour Emilie. Il avait d'ailleurs besoin d'un peu de distraction. S'il lisait correctement son attitude, elle semblait près de perdre patience. Snape laissa un petit sourire suffisant flotter sur son visage, se cala dans sa chaise et ôta tranquillement ses lunettes, déterminé à la laisser mariner un peu.

En face de lui, sa fille avait de toute évidence compris qu'il la taquinait et après avoir froncé les sourcils et plissé les yeux, elle plongea dans son sac, sortit son écharpe roulée en boule qu'elle posa par terre et saisit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Snape disposait d'une sorte de serpillère noire sur son tapis.

« Suis-je censé être impressionné ? », demanda-il d'un air dubitatif en laissant trainer sa voix sur les voyelles.

Emilie lui adressa un grand sourire en montrant presque toutes ses dents, remonta ses manches comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement difficile, passa sa baguette dans la main gauche et l'écharpe se métamorphosa cette fois en un grand manteau vert parsemé de… était-ce des chaudrons ?, argentés un peu partout. Snape étouffa un rire dans sa gorge en comprenant tout d'un coup l'incongruité de la démonstration et se leva pour rejoindre Emilie.

« Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

-Rien, c'est ça le plus étonnant ! »

Devant l'expression sérieuse de son père, Emilie développa et relata les circonstances de l'achat de sa baguette, puis ses expériences de la semaine passée.

« Crois-tu que c'est une « baguette de gaucher » ? Ou bien que je ne peux bien faire de la magie qu'en utilisant la main gauche ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec lenteur, avant de saisir sa propre baguette et de lancer deux Reducto successifs sur le manteau, l'un de la main droite, l'autre de la main gauche. Il resta de longues minutes silencieux, la main droite dans ses cheveux.

« Tu dis que tu ressens une « barrière » quand tu lances un sortilège de la main droite ?

-Pas tout le temps. Je n'en suis vraiment consciente que quand le sort est difficile. »

Snape hocha la tête et lui tendit sa baguette en lui faisant signe de recommencer l'expérience. La transformation, bien que très correcte, était moins réussie qu'avec sa propre baguette.

« C'est plus difficile. J'ai l'impression que la baguette est… réticente, c'est idiot, mais…

-Non, c'est normal, interrompit Snape : rappelle-toi que la baguette choisit le sorcier. Cette baguette est la mienne. Si j'utilisais la tienne, je ressentirais sans doute la même chose. Ce qui m'importe est de savoir si tu as l'impression avec ma baguette d'avoir une barrière quand tu lances le sortilège de la main droite. »

Emilie réfléchit et recommença encore une fois avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, il y a quelque chose. Ce n'est pas un blocage, mais plutôt comme si je devais fournir un effort supplémentaire.

-La plupart des élèves de Poudlard sont droitiers et je peux me tromper, mais je pense que quand les enfants de sorciers commencent à s'exercer un peu, souvent avec la baguette d'un parent, on leur met la baguette dans la main droite. Je pense que les gauchers de l'école ont aussi appris dès le début, et pour beaucoup avant leurs premiers exercices d'écriture, à manier leur baguette de l'autre main. A l'abri de ses cheveux noirs, le professeur murmura : je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène, mais il n'y a pas d'enfants issus de Moldus parmi les Slytherins…

-Faut-il que je change ma baguette de main ? interrogea Emilie.

-Non. Continue à travailler comme d'habitude, mais change ta main si un sort passe difficilement, quand tu es sûre de donner la bonne incantation et les bons mouvements de baguette.

-Est-ce que tu peux jeter des sorts aussi facilement des deux mains ? »

Snape regarda sa baguette et finit par répondre :

« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de quoi que ce soit de différent, mis à part le fait qu'il m'est plus difficile de faire les mouvements de la main gauche, mais c'est normal car je suis droitier. J'ai de plus atteint la maturité de mes possibilités depuis longtemps déjà… Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de manière exagérée, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à son père.

« J'aimerais que tu continues d'essayer de « visualiser » ou « sentir » la magie que tu utilises, Emilie.

-Comment ? C'est ce que j'essayais de faire quand je me suis rendu compte que ma baguette réagissait différemment, mais je ne sais pas comment « regarder » ! Comment dois-je chercher ?

-Essaye les exercices de méditation que je t'ai donné pour l'Occlumencie, tu les fais toujours n'est-ce-pas ? demanda le Maître des Potions d'un ton devenu soupçonneux. Devant la mine sérieuse de sa fille, il poursuivit : normalement, tu devrais te rendre compte d'une sensation de chaleur ou de lumière vers la poitrine, mais la manière de ressentir varie d'un individu à l'autre. Peut-être que tu remarqueras une différence selon que tu canalises ta magie vers ta main gauche ou vers ta main droite ? »

Emilie soupira et hocha la tête.

« C'est important, Emilie, reprit-il gravement : ce que tu viens de remarquer te permettra sans doute de réaliser des choses beaucoup plus complexes que si tu étais restée à utiliser ta baguette de la main droite, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué la magie est dangereuse. Le meilleur moyen de progresser est de te connaître et donc de connaître ta magie, ses possibilités et ses limites. »

ooooo

Les examens avaient conduits à quelques changements dans les tablées, les étudiants subissant les BUSEs ayant tendance à se regrouper et à se placer près de la porte de la grande salle, comme s'ils espéraient en sortir plus vite. Il faut dire que la salle servait aussi pour les écrits et que la plupart des élèves aspirait à changer un peu de décor.

Tous avaient eu l'air d'automates dès le premier soir, même Luna Lovegood qui avait perdu un peu de sa fraicheur et se tenait pour une fois tout à fait silencieuse, ses grands yeux éteints. A la table des Gryffondors, seuls les jumeaux Weasley qui prétendaient réviser pour leurs ASPICs paraissaient encore être capables de sourire. Hermione Granger avait le teint blême, son chignon ressemblait dangereusement à une pouillerie, et elle ressortait toutes les cinq minutes un livre de son sac pour vérifier un point oublié ou mal su. Une querelle sembla éclater quand Ron Weasley et Potter se mirent à crier à leur amie de ne plus évoquer les examens en leur présence, la réduisant presque aux larmes. La rumeur établissait en effet que Granger n'avait cessé depuis la fin de la première épreuve de repasser à haute voix ce qu'elle avait écrit et de se lamenter sur ce qu'elle avait oublié, ce qui avait eu le don de stresser encore plus les malheureux élèves qui n'avaient pas ses capacités de travail ou qui avaient pour une raison ou une autre raté une épreuve. L'altercation ayant eu lieu dans la grande salle, Potter et Weasley reçurent chacun une consigne d'Ombrage, pour la peine.

A la table des Slytherins, le repas se déroulait dans un morne silence. Malefoy, ses deux acolytes et ses alliés avaient suspendu pour un temps leurs devoirs de membres de la Brigade inquisitoriale, au grand soulagement des autres élèves.

.

Emilie ne vit presque pas Alessandro pendant la durée des examens car le jeune homme rentrait soit directement dans ses quartiers, épuisé, soit choisissait de réviser avec quelques camarades.

Alessandro, Galaad, Walter et Oriana avaient naturellement associé leurs efforts et se retrouvaient désormais tous les soirs autour d'une petite table basse dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune, pour préparer les examens du lendemain ou évoquer brièvement ceux de la journée. Ces derniers temps, les plus jeunes de Slytherin étaient éjectés par leurs aînés de toutes les salles de réunion. Passé les premières (et uniques) récriminations de l'un d'entre eux, la forte tête des troisièmes années, tous finirent par filer dans leurs dortoirs sitôt revenus du dîner après que leur protestataire ait été consigné par Snape qui avait découvert, « par hasard », qu'il avait tenté de percer un trou dans le mur des vestiaires des filles au terrain de Quidditch. C'était bien la première fois qu'on s'émouvait d'un tel acte, d'autant qu'on avait jamais vu un mur de l'école porter plus de dix minutes des traces de dégradation, mais on comprit le message.

Galaad et Walter avaient toujours été bons élèves, mais Oriana était la perle de l'organisation et avait toujours à portée de la main les manuels relatifs à la matière étudiée et des notes impeccablement tenues et soulignées de différentes couleurs, alors qu'il manquait souvent des livres aux garçons et que leurs notes étaient soit illisibles, même pour leur auteur dans le cas de Walter, ou bien tellement surchargées de compléments qu'elles n'étaient utilisables que par leur propriétaire, en l'occurrence Alessandro. Les quatre s'aidaient mutuellement pour préparer les examens oraux et pratiques et, passé le premier essai qui déclencha plusieurs fous rires et amena une expression renfrognée sur les traits d'habitude souriants d'Oriana, tous préparèrent sérieusement leur « oral blanc » pour passer devant un jury composé de leurs camarades qui n'épargnaient pas leurs efforts pour trouver des questions difficiles ou tordues si le candidat connaissait bien son sujet.

La veille de la journée consacrée aux Potions, tous les quatre commencèrent plus tôt que prévu leurs travaux et décidèrent de ne pas aller manger dans la grande salle, ayant gardé avec eux des sandwiches pris le midi. Tous les sujets étaient potentiellement difficiles, mais les Potions paraissaient de loin le plus effrayant pour tous ceux qui avaient subi l'enseignement de Snape pendant des années et ce n'était pas la tentative d'humour de Galaad, déclarant avec un sourire crispé qu'après les cours de la chauve-souris les examens seraient une promenade de santé, qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère.

Des quatre, Alessandro était le plus à l'aise et passa son « oral blanc » le premier. L'oral comportant une partie théorique et une partie pratique, Alessandro mima la préparation de la Potion et, profitant d'une salle déserte, s'amusa à imiter leur professeur en déclenchant les rires de ses amis. Walter et Galaad eurent plus de mal, tous deux étant également imprécis dans la théorie et dans la mise en œuvre des ingrédients, pour autant que l'on eut pu en juger dans un mime, mais Alessandro avait été assis suffisamment de fois à leurs côtés pendant les cours pour savoir que d'ordinaire leurs potions étaient loin d'être parfaites, même s'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait exploser leur chaudron.

Restait Oriana qui, outre sa peur de Snape, n'avait jamais montré le moindre talent dans cette matière, malgré des heures passées à apprendre par cœur la théorie (qu'elle ne comprenait guère) et les recettes. Dès le début de son oral, une potion de ratatinage d'un niveau intermédiaire et sans complications, la jeune fille s'enferra dans une discussion aussi alambiquée que farfelue sur la théorie sous-jacente, à tel point que les trois garçons finirent par se regarder, perplexes. Leur réaction fit monter la panique d'Oriana qui continua de débiter des sornettes, en les ponctuant de grands gestes de la main, une scène qui manqua de déclencher un fou rire chez Alessandro qui se crut un instant transporté sur une place de marché dans son Italie natale entre une poissonnière et une marchande de fruits. La partie pratique, mimée, débuta plus calmement, mais bientôt la jeune fille perdit complètement pied, conduisant Alessandro à lui demander d'arrêter pour reprendre sur de meilleures bases.

La réaction d'Oriana ne fut pas du tout celle escomptée et les trois garçons éberlués virent la Slytherin se mettre à sangloter puis partir en courant vers son dortoir, bientôt suivie par Alessandro qui lui cria de revenir avant de s'effondrer en arrière, avec un grand plaf !, victime du sortilège interdisant l'entrée des dortoirs des filles aux garçons. Cette fois-ci, ni Galaad ni Walter ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire, surtout en voyant leur voisin de dortoir toujours à terre leur jeter des regards furieux avant de se relever et de se diriger vers eux le nez en l'air, avec une expression arrogante et vexée digne de Malefoy. Tous les trois terminèrent de réviser dans une atmosphère un peu refroidie par la susceptibilité froissée d'Alessandro qui resta un peu plus longtemps afin de voir si Oriana allait mieux.

La jeune fille ne réapparut que vers 22 heures, les yeux rouges et le chignon en bataille. Elle resta un instant sur le seuil de l'entrée de la salle commune, puis se décida à aller vers Alessandro qui l'attendait à leur table habituelle avec une expression interrogatrice. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Oriana ne trouva rien à dire, reniflant discrètement et tentant de refixer quelques épingles à l'aveuglette. Alessandro finit par lui tendre trois épingles tombées à terre qu'elle accepta avec une inclinaison de sa tête ébouriffée et commanda deux chocolats chauds à un Elfe.

Les yeux fixés sur la table, agacé par le cling-cling de la cuiller qu'Oriana tournait à toute vitesse dans la tasse, Alessandro se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire pour arriver à la calmer, ou tout au moins lui faire arrêter ce bruit infernal, lorsqu'il crut entendre un vague murmure.

« Chinl.

-Pardon ? demanda Alessandro en fixant le chignon de la jeune fille très concentrée sur sa boisson.

-Je suis nulle », chuchota Oriana en détachant chaque mot d'une voix enrouée.

Alessandro leva les yeux au ciel et se lança dans les platitudes d'usage :

« Mais non.

-Si, reprit obstinément Oriana.

-Mais non, renchérit-il sans trop y croire lui-même : tu étais fatiguée et tu n'aimes pas les Potions. C'est normal que tu te sois un peu trompée.

-Un peu ? Bon sang, Alessandro, je n'ai jamais dit autant d'âneries en si peu de temps ! Le pire, c'est que je me rendais compte que je disais n'importe quoi ! »

Là, effectivement, le cas était grave, songea Alessandro qui vit sa voisine se mettre à battre frénétiquement des cils pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le jeune homme gémit intérieurement et lui saisit la main sans réfléchir :

« Ecoute, demain midi tu demanderas une tasse de camomille à un Elfe et dès que tu sentiras que tu commences à divaguer, tu te tairas, d'accord ? »

Oriana renifla avec un air pitoyable :

« Tu crois que j'aurais une meilleure note en restant muette ?

-Mmm, oui », conclut lâchement Alessandro en songeant qu'il valait mieux que le jury croie qu'elle se taisait par timidité plutôt qu'ils ne la prennent pour une imbécile finie en l'écoutant.

Oriana sourit, serra la main d'Alessandro en avalant son chocolat et murmura en se penchant vers lui :

« Alors je vais m'appliquer à jouer la jolie petite fille impressionnable. Merci, Alessandro », dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil et en serrant sa main une fois de plus.

Alessandro lui sourit et finit par la laisser partir. Derrière, attablés dans un coin, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott mimaient chacun les efforts pleins de lyrisme d'un violoniste imaginaire, la bouche en cœur et les paupières papillonnantes.


	33. Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 32**

Ann revint au bout de quelques minutes, le visage fermé, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible et se laissa tomber entre Belinda et Emilie très occupées à ne rien faire, assises sous l'une des arcades de la cour principale, chacune contre un pan de mur, le visage tourné vers le soleil.

« Ann ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Lucrezia ? » demanda paresseusement Emilie.

La jeune fille blonde secoua la tête tout en refaisant sa queue de cheval et souffla :

« Non ! _J'étais_ partie avec Lucrezia, mais Peter est arrivé… et comme je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle… »

Ses deux amies hochèrent la tête de concert en soupirant.

« Je croyais que c'était fini, moi, leur histoire, remarqua Belinda.

-Disons que ça n'en finit pas de finir, si tu veux mon humble avis », ajouta Emilie en levant les yeux au ciel et en grimaçant.

Toutes les trois rirent un peu et Belinda qui se sentait d'humeur frivole en profita pour taquiner sa voisine.

« Hum, enfin, en parlant d'histoire qui dure, commença-t-elle avec un regard appuyé en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts : où en es-tu avec Gabelli ? »

Emilie rougit violemment et ramena vivement ses jambes sur sa poitrine en haussant les épaules :

« C'est idiot ! C'est juste un ami, tu le sais ! »

Ann et Belinda échangèrent des regards de connivence et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

« Moi je trouve que Gabelli n'est pas mal. Il est assez aimable, pour un Slytherin. Intelligent, en plus, mais si tu n'es toujours pas avec lui après tout ce temps, c'est perdu, tu le sais, non ? »

Luna Lovegood continua d'arpenter les arcades avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, tandis que Emilie crut que sa peau allait prendre feu à force de rougir.

« La prochaine fois, je vous suggère de publier une annonce dans _La __Gazette du sorcier_ », dit-elle à ses amies demeurées muettes d'embarras.

Toutes les trois restèrent un peu à profiter du beau temps quand Belinda remarqua un attroupement en dehors de la cour, vers le chemin menant au lac, et sauta de l'arcade pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, bientôt rejointe par Ann. A cette distance, aucune ne voyait se qui causait le rassemblement, mais bientôt plusieurs Gryffondors arrivèrent en courant, disant qu'ils avaient vu depuis leur tour Ombrage s'en prendre à Hagrid. Emilie s'avança elle aussi avec les autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans la cour, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un crier depuis l'extérieur :

« Allez chercher madame Pomfresh ! Allez chercher madame Pomfresh ! »

Passé un instant d'incertitude, deux garçons se trouvant près de l'escalier principal rentrèrent immédiatement et partirent en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Bientôt, la cour fut noire de monde et une rumeur folle gagna l'assistance à la vitesse de l'éclair : « Ombrage a tué McGonagall ! ».

Quand deux agents du Ministère arrivèrent dans la cour en lévitant devant eux le professeur inanimé, suivis d'une Dolorès Ombrage ébranlée mais blême de rage, un silence de mort descendit, rompu peu après par la voix ferme de la guérisseuse ordonnant qu'on amène McGonagall dans l'infirmerie au plus vite.

Les élèves suivirent des yeux le cortège, découvrant en haut des degrés les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave aux visages noirs de colère. Snape, qui venait manifestement d'arriver en courant, laissa passer madame Pomfresh et le corps de McGonagall, puis se planta en haut des marches et toisa avec dédain la petite femme vêtue de rose qui avait entamé l'ascension de l'escalier. Bientôt, Ombrage rejoignit l'avant-dernière marche et hésita un instant, finissant par faire plusieurs pas de côté pour contourner l'homme en noir qui refusait de bouger. Personne ne sut qui hurla le premier, mais un bruit immense enfla bientôt dans cour pleine à craquer et la directrice regagna son bureau sous des huées qui retentirent jusque dans la grande salle.

.

Personne ne dormit beaucoup cette nuit là et l'on sut plus tard, au petit matin, grâce à des élèves qui allèrent subrepticement glaner des renseignements vers la tour des Gryffondors, que McGonagall n'était pas morte mais gravement blessée et qu'elle avait été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Emilie était passée en vitesse dans les cachots en quête informations, mais n'y avait pas trouvé Snape qui n'avait d'ailleurs laissé aucune indication à son intention. Flitwick était aussi absent de son bureau et deux éclaireurs partis en reconnaissance du côté des quartiers des Poufsouffles rapportèrent que Chourave semblait elle aussi s'être volatilisée.

On savait à présent ce qui s'était passé : Ombrage avait signifié son renvoi à Hagrid mais s'était heurtée à McGonagall qu'elle avait assaillie de pas moins de quatre Stupefix. Tous étaient d'avis que si leur professeur de Métamorphose s'en sortait, elle pourrait être considérée comme une véritable miraculée.

Depuis que l'on avait appris les absences des trois autres chefs de maison, les spéculations allaient bon train sur la suite des évènements. Pour certains, optimistes, Ombrage serait renvoyée et on retrouverait Dumbledore. D'autres insinuaient que les trois professeurs étaient en train de comploter pour déposer la directrice et que l'un des trois serait nommé directeur à sa place. En entendant cette hypothèse saugrenue, plusieurs s'écrièrent qu'ils préféraient encore Ombrage à Snape, même si l'on murmurait qu'au moins on aurait pu apprendre des choses utiles en Défense contre les Forces du mal avec lui. L'excitation s'apaisa pourtant rapidement car la plupart étaient réalistes et savaient qu'Ombrage avait été nommée par Fudge en personne et que tous les professeurs, dont McGonagall, étaient en probation depuis plusieurs mois : peu de choses étaient donc susceptibles de changer.

.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une atmosphère irréelle. Tous tombaient de sommeil et la vision d'un soleil radieux ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment d'impuissance de tous ceux soumis aux règles absurdes et inflexibles d'Ombrage.

La table des enseignants avait une disposition inhabituelle : le haut siège d'Ombrage, qui avait auparavant appartenu à Dumbledore, était entouré de deux places vides, celles de Trelawney et d'Hagrid, licenciés. Les trois chefs de maisons s'étaient ensuite placés les uns à côté des autres, dans l'ordre des tablées, en laissant vacante la place qu'aurait dû occuper McGonagall. Jamais un repas ne s'était déroulé dans un si grand calme, uniquement troublé par le bruit des couverts ou de quelques remarques chuchotées. Ombrage présidait, tentant de se comporter comme si de rien n'était mais dut reculer quand Snape poussa la grossièreté, en sortant de table, à passer devant elle en lui claquant la porte au nez tandis que les autres professeurs se contentaient de la dévisager de façon méprisante.

En sortant, Emilie croisa Alessandro qui, avec les quelques autres élèves ayant choisi cette option, devait passer son examen de Runes. Le jeune homme avait l'air de ne plus être capable de tenir debout mais il lui fit un clin d'œil et, en s'approchant d'elle, lui glissa à l'oreille sur un ton satisfait :

« Que Dieu vienne en aide au crapaud si Snape a décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible.

-Laisse-la aller en enfer, au moins ça leur fera de l'occupation, je pourrais même fournir des chaudrons, répliqua Emilie avec un air vindicatif, provoquant un sourire fatigué sur les traits de son ami.

-Le Choixpeau s'est trompé, Emilie… » fit-il en s'éloignant et en secouant légèrement la tête.

Cependant, bien plus que l'attitude du professeur de Potions, ce fut la surprise concoctée par les jumeaux Weasley qui contribua à faire entrer cette journée dans la légende.

.

Le cours de Botanique touchait à sa fin et les serres devenaient étouffantes sous le soleil de juin qui pénétrait largement par les verrières.

Chourave avait conçu ces dernières leçons comme des révisions mâtinées d'approfondissement et ces cours avaient quelque chose de rassurant pour la plupart des élèves qui vérifiaient ainsi par eux-mêmes leurs progrès.

Vers 15 heures 30, une série de bruits sourds évoquant des explosions ébranla les serres et, après un instant de stupéfaction, malgré les appels au calme de leur professeur, la classe entière se mit à courir dans les allées et rejoignit la cour extérieure devant l'entrée principale du château. Là, les élèves retrouvèrent les cinquièmes années qui avaient interrompu leur dernier examen et toutes les autres classes qui courraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour débouler à leur tour dans la cour où les jumeaux Weasley avaient décidé de quitter l'école en fanfare… mais sans leurs ASPICs.

La démonstration de Fred et Georges avait en réalité débuté à l'intérieur du château, juste dans le hall précédant la grande salle, par le déclenchement de feux d'artifices figurant un dragon de feu qui avait ébranlé à plusieurs reprises les portes du lieu où se tenait l'examen d'histoire de la magie surveillé par Ombrage. C'étaient ces bruits sourds de la tête du dragon agissant comme un puissant bélier qui avaient alerté les élèves et fait croire à des explosions. A ce que l'on racontait, la directrice avait été ensuite poursuivie dans l'allée centrale de la grande salle par le dragon qui avait fini par se désintégrer en une multitude de petits feux d'artifices multicolores, soufflant quelque peu la coiffure impeccable et maculant de suie le tailleur rose du crapaud.

Le show n'était cependant pas terminé et les élèves arrivés après la pièce maîtresse de l'évènement purent tout de même assister à un festival de petites explosions colorées, de créatures fantastiques lâchées dans les airs, certaines faisant semblant de vouloir se ruer sur les spectateurs, suscitant cris et rires de soulagement.

Fait curieux, alors que quelques mois auparavant le moindre désordre de grande échelle aurait immédiatement attiré plusieurs professeurs ou un chef de maison, aucun enseignant ne jugea nécessaire d'intervenir. Certains, placés face à l'entrée du château jurèrent même qu'ils avaient vu Snape, appuyé sur la rambarde en avant de la vaste baie abritant la grande horloge, sourire de toutes ses dents pendant toute la durée du feu d'artifice, une vision si incongrue qu'elle les fit frissonner longtemps mais personne ne les crut et ceux qui protestèrent de leur bonne foi se virent sèchement conseiller d'aller consulter un spécialiste à Sainte-Mangouste. En revanche, il fut établi que Flitwick avait exprimé à haute et intelligible voix son approbation et avait même déclaré avec un grand sourire que ce jour là les jumeaux avaient fait honneur à la matière qu'il enseignait. Chourave, quant à elle, était restée un peu en retrait mais avait applaudi chaleureusement en dodelinant de la tête.

Quand le dernier feu d'artifice fut consumé, un silence assourdissant tomba sur la cour : les élèves placés près de l'entrée du hall laissaient petit à petit place à la directrice échevelée descendant les marches, suivie à quelques mètres de distance par Rusard tenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras. En bas, les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient avancés au milieu de la cour se contentèrent de sourire avec dédain quand Ombrage leur signifia leur renvoi. Ce fut elle qui dut quitter la scène la première, dans un silence humiliant. La grande inquisitrice ne savait sans doute pas qu'à cet instant elle venait de perdre la bataille de Poudlard.

ooooo

Dans la pagaille qui suivit, alors que chacun essayait soit de quitter le château, soit au contraire, d'y rentrer, Emilie perdit une partie de ses camarades et se demanda, tout en piétinant sur les marches, si elle allait se diriger vers le premier étage où devait avoir lieu le cours d'allemand, ou si elle n'allait pas suivre l'exemple de quelques uns des élèves qui avaient décidé de rejoindre leurs quartiers pour discuter des évènements et s'octroyer un peu de temps libre. Un minimum de réflexion aboutit à la constatation qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : en effet, les professeurs connaissaient bien la composition de leurs classes, faisaient l'appel au début de chaque cours, et elle ne tenait pas à risquer un sermon de la part de Snape si celui-ci venait à découvrir qu'elle faisait l'école buissonnière.

La jeune fille orienta donc ses pas un peu à contrecœur vers un escalier secondaire situé à proximité de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, qui permettait d'arriver à côté de la salle qu'occupait d'ordinaire le professeur Raspberger.

Il y avait un monde fou dans le hall : chacun allait dans une direction différente, certains stationnaient et se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vu, d'autres cherchaient leurs amis et essayaient d'atteindre les marches des escaliers principaux pour mieux distinguer les personnes présentes. Debout près d'un petit banc de pierre appuyé au mur jouxtant la porte de l'infirmerie, Weasley et Granger semblaient en grande discussion, penchés vers le mur. En s'approchant, Emilie vit que l'objet de leur débat était Potter, blanc comme un linge, assis sur le banc, le dos au mur. Elle ne put rien saisir de leur conversation dans le brouhaha ambiant, mais, alarmée, demanda quand même :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je peux aller chercher madame Pomfresh… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard hostile que lui jeta Weasley, mais réitéra tout de même sa question en voyant que Potter semblait frissonner de fièvre.

« J'ai des morceaux de sucre sur moi, si vous voulez. Si c'est de l'hypoglycémie, cela devrait aider.

-C'est bon, il n'a pas d'hypermachin. Pas besoin de potions ou de trucs douteux », jeta Weasley qui se plaça de manière protectrice devant son ami.

Voyant l'air blessé de la Serdaigle, Granger intervint en lançant un regard sévère au grand rouquin.

« L'hypoglycémie, Ron, c'est quand on a un déficit en sucre : on devient très faible et on risque de s'évanouir, expliqua-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Emilie : merci, c'est gentil, mais ça va aller. De toutes façons nous sommes juste à côté de l'infirmerie ».

Emilie hocha la tête et tendit tout de même à la Gryffondor trois morceaux de sucre enveloppés dans un mouchoir en papier, extraits de l'une des poches de son sac, avant de s'éloigner.

.

Lorsque Snape reparut dans les cachots, Emilie sentit tout de suite que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer.

Les heures qui avaient suivi le spectacle organisé par les Weasley (dont les ragots propagés par des centaines d'adolescents un peu envieux clamaient qu'ils allaient bientôt commercialiser leur propre gamme de produits) n'avaient guère apporté de modification au train-train quotidien, mais beaucoup d'élèves avaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps senti un petit vent de liberté et d'insouciance flotter vers Poudlard.

A 17 heures, Emilie était descendue dans les cachots, négligeant la bibliothèque où elle se doutait qu'après une semaine et demi d'examens elle n'y verrait pas Alessandro et sachant qu'il y avait peut-être une toute petite chance que son père risque de lui fournir quelques informations supplémentaires sur les conséquences du chahut et aussi sur l'état de santé de McGonagall dont on était toujours sans nouvelles. Snape n'était pas là, mais dix minutes à peine après son arrivée, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer à toute volée et vit le professeur de Potions fou de rage se diriger vers la cheminée avant de se tourner vers elle, semblant tout juste réaliser sa présence.

« Vas dans ta chambre, Emilie », ordonna Snape d'une voix sans expression, contrastant avec le masque coléreux qui déformait les traits de son visage.

Peu désireuse de fournir un motif de reproche, Emilie se dirigea docilement vers la porte située dans un coin du mur en face de la cheminée. Snape n'attendit pas quelle soit partie pour se retourner, saisir le pot de poudre de cheminette et murmurer une série d'incantations tout en dessinant des mouvements complexes avec sa baguette. Bien qu'ignorant le ou les sortilèges employés, l'impression de froid et la puissance étonnante et un brin séductrice qui émanait de la magie employée ne laissait guère de doute sur sa nature : Snape était en train d'utiliser de la Magie noire, sans doute pour pouvoir passer au travers de la surveillance mise en place par Ombrage sur le Réseau de poudre de cheminette. Fascinée, Emilie resta à observer sur le seuil de la porte.

Les hautes flammes, d'un violent jaune orangé, changèrent brusquement de nature et s'apaisèrent en prenant la teinte verdâtre caractéristique. Une main appuyée sur le manteau de la cheminée, penché vers les flammes, Snape cria à plusieurs reprises le nom de « Black » d'une voix tranchante. Au bout de quelques minutes, la tête d'un Sirius Black clairement mécontent, se dessina dans les braises.

« Que veux-tu, Servilus ?

-Black, comment se fait-il que Potter n'ait pas réussi à te joindre tout à l'heure ? siffla dangereusement Snape.

-Me joindre ? Comment ? demanda Black sur ses gardes.

-En s'introduisant par effraction dans le bureau d'Ombrage et en utilisant sa cheminée il y a moins d'une heure ! hurla Snape, hors de lui.

-Où est Harry, Servilus ? » formula Black avec tout l'arrogance dont il était capable.

Snape ne répondit pas et coupa la connexion. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sentit sur lui le regard d'Emilie qui se tenait toujours devant la porte de sa chambre et avait à l'évidence tout entendu.

« Reste ici et ne t'éloigne sous aucun prétexte. »

Emilie se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père avait paru si anxieux de contacter Black, pour finalement ne rien lui dire, mais elle mourrait de curiosité.

Survolant du regard les quelques meubles de la pièce, les yeux du professeur de Potions s'arrêtèrent sur un manteau déposé sur l'un des bras du divan. Snape s'en approcha en deux longues enjambées et sortit précipitamment, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

Parcourant les couloirs aussi vite que ses longues jambes pouvaient le lui permettre sans pour autant courir, il avait jeté un Reducto sur le manteau qu'il avait attrapé en partant et l'avait fourré dans l'une des poches de sa robe dont le tissu volait derrière son dos avec un effet dramatique fort satisfaisant, si toutefois Snape avait été d'humeur à s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau d'Ombrage avec des pulsions meurtrières dirigées envers plusieurs personnes de l'assistance, et en tout premier lieu Potter pour être si _évident_, la situation avait atteint un statu quo grotesque avec une directrice manifestement en train de perdre l'esprit et les imbéciles boutonneux de sa Brigade inquisitoriale tenant à leur merci quelques membres éminents de ce qui avait été l'Armée de Dumbledore. La phase « codée » de Potter, en y repensant Snape renifla dédaigneusement, avait semé un début de panique dans son esprit, mais une panique uniquement dirigée envers l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il avait craint en effet, le temps de contacter Black, que leur organisation n'ait été percée à jour, anéantie, et que son propre rôle n'ait été découvert par la même occasion. Rassuré sur ce point, l'esprit du Maître des Potions s'était tout de suite attelé à la conséquence logique de ce quiproquo et en était arrivé très vite à la conclusion que Potter était manipulé. Pire que le démantèlement de l'Ordre du Phœnix, la perspective d'un Potter trompé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres suffisait à générer une véritable peur chez l'espion pourtant habitué à faire face aux plus graves situations.

« Il est au Ministère, il a Patmol ». Snape grinça des dents : si Drago Malefoy n'avait pas compris que Potter prévenait Snape d'une possible action du Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'avertissait pas son père, le professeur jurait d'aller en personne déposer un cierge devant la statue de saint Georges. Son recours à de vieilles superstitions moldues enracinées dans son esprit quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, montrait l'ampleur du trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.

Parvenu devant le bureau d'Ombrage, Snape se retint de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied mais força son visage à prendre une expression presque obséquieuse avant de frapper. Devant le l'absence de réponse, il tourna la poignée et ne trouva qu'une pièce déserte, portant quelques traces de la lutte qui s'y était déroulée plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant. Jurant intérieurement, Snape sortit et partit en toute hâte en direction des cachots, vérifiant sur son chemin qu'il ne croisait personne ayant assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure.

L'arrivée d'un Severus Snape manifestement de mauvaise humeur jeta un froid dans la salle commune des Slytherins. Leur chef de maison ne s'embarrassa pas de politesses mais ordonna en aboyant presque à un troisième année, dont le seul tort était de se trouver sur son chemin, d'aller chercher Drago Malefoy.

Dès qu'il aperçut le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sortant des dortoirs des garçons, Snape tourna des talons et lui enjoignit de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Où sont les autres ?

-Les autres ? répéta Malefoy un instant sans comprendre.

-Ceux qui étaient avec vous pour ce petit raout dans le bureau de la directrice, Drago ! » soupira Snape en plissant les yeux.

Le visage de Malefoy se détendit et il expliqua :

« Ombrage est partie avec Potter et Granger et nous a demandé de relâcher les autres, mais Rusard leur donnera une retenue, ajouta après coup Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais qui s'évanouit cependant lorsqu'il vit le regard froid du professeur le fixer sans ciller.

-Où est partie madame Ombrage ? », demanda Snape dans un murmure.

Malefoy se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. Granger a parlé d'une arme secrète que seule elle et Potter connaissent et ils sont partis. »

Snape le regarda, incrédule :

« Une _arme_ secrète ? Laquelle ?

-Elle n'a rien voulu dire. »

Malefoy se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et déglutit, sentant que la réponse était loin de satisfaire son chef de maison. Snape s'approcha, toisa l'élève debout devant lui et chuchota avec mépris :

« Elle _bluffait_, Drago. C'est l'une des plus anciennes tactiques employées pour gagner du temps et un _Slytherin_ s'y est laissé prendre. »

Tandis que Snape se détournait et s'apprêtait à ordonner à Malefoy de quitter les lieux, le jeune homme s'enhardit et posa la question qui lui brûlait des lèvres :

« Pourquoi Potter vous a-t-il prévenu de ce qui se passe au Ministère de la Magie ? »

Snape se retourna lentement et répondit, son visage plus inexpressif que jamais, avant de le congédier :

« Parce qu'on lui a _dit_ de me faire confiance, Drago, et parce que je dois faire en sorte que tout se déroule comme prévu ».

Déterminé à épuiser toutes les possibilités avant d'agir, Snape se lança à l'assaut des escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Après un bref mais intense concours de regards meurtriers avec la Grosse Dame gardant l'entrée, le Maître des Potions fit une entrée grandiose dans la salle commune où plusieurs dizaines d'élèves étaient encore en train de commenter l'exploit des Weasley en attendant d'aller dîner.

Les professeurs avaient naturellement accès à tous les quartiers abritant les élèves, mais il était rarissime que vienne un enseignant autre que le chef de maison. Flitwick avait fait un bref passage la veille au soir en raison de l'absence de McGonagall, mais l'arrivée du chef des Slytherins était si inattendue que les adolescents en restèrent pétrifiés tandis que ceux qui étaient dans les dortoirs arrivaient, intrigués par le silence soudain.

Promenant un regard menaçant devant lui, Snape ne put discerner la présence des membres du Golden Trio, ni de Londubat d'ailleurs, mais avisa les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient arrangés pour se placer devant une table basse dont le plateau paraissait recouvert d'un monceau de papiers brillants suspects.

« Weasley et Weasley, énonça Snape en laissant trainer sa voix sur les voyelles avec un petit sourire méprisant : suivez-moi ».

Une fois dehors, à l'abri d'un Mufliato lancé silencieusement (le Maître des Potions n'était pas assez idiot pour donner l'incantation et les mouvements de baguette aux pires agitateurs de l'école), le visage de Snape reprit son aspect inexpressif :

« Où sont Potter, Granger et votre frère ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et firent face au professeur :

« Aucune idée, dit l'un des deux, tandis que l'autre continuait :

-Nous ne les avons pas vus cet après-midi, mais il y avait les examens… »

Snape pinça les lèvres et leur adressa un regard qui se voulait excédé :

« Je vais reformuler ma question : les avez-vous vus après votre petite… démonstration ? Ils ont été arrêtés chez la directrice après avoir tenté d'utiliser sa cheminée pour contacter _quelqu'un_ à l'extérieur de Poudlard », ajouta Snape espérant que même des Gryffondors comprendraient l'allusion.

Cette fois-ci, Fred et Georges perdirent leur air moqueur et se contentèrent de secouer la tête, tandis que Snape repartait en direction des cachots.


	34. Chapitre 33

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 33**

La porte se referma avec un bruit sourd et Emilie passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Depuis une heure, elle attendait patiemment mais pensait que Snape avait dû partir, étant donné qu'il avait pris la précaution de prendre son manteau. Elle s'était trompée et attendait d'avoir quelques éléments de réponse sur ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état quelque temps auparavant.

Son père s'était dirigé tout de suite vers le laboratoire et Emilie avança tranquillement, l'air de rien, vers la porte ouverte. Elle n'était pas arrivée à un mètre de l'entrée qu'elle entendit une voix grave déclarer :

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je préfèrerais que tu n'entres pas, Emilie.

-D'accord », répondit la jeune fille qui choisit cependant de rester à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, d'où elle avait une vue partielle sur le laboratoire.

Snape devait se trouver sur la droite, près d'une table qui lui était cachée par un pan du mur du salon. Elle le vit soudain se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le fond du laboratoire qui abritait la réserve personnelle du Maître des Potions. Quand il revint, il tenait une grosse jarre de terre cuite contre sa poitrine et un pot de faïence dans la main droite. Snape soupira en la voyant l'observer mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la table derrière laquelle il se tenait auparavant. Emilie ne pouvait plus se fier qu'à son ouïe et à son odorat, quand elle perçut l'odeur désagréable mais caractéristique d'un produit pétrolifère. Bientôt, elle entendit la voix de Snape s'élever pour lancer plusieurs incantations et sentit le froid et la puissance familière de la Magie noire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Snape énonça clairement les noms, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Plus un bruit n'émanait du laboratoire, mais sans être très futé et en prenant en compte la scène de l'heure précédente, il semblait évident qu'il avait tenté de localiser les trois personnes qu'il avait nommées.

Quelque temps après, Snape émergea de la pièce et regarda sa fille durant quelques instants avant de parler, visiblement fatigué :

« Il vaut mieux ne pas toucher à la Magie noire, mais il est parfois impératif de l'utiliser. Il n'appartient qu'au sorcier qui l'emploie de s'en servir pour nuire ou pour un autre but, moins… nocif ».

Emilie hocha la tête et essaya d'obtenir des explications, profitant de l'humeur relativement communicative de son père :

« Ils ont disparu ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils sans la quitter des yeux, avant de détendre les traits de son visage et de répondre :

« Oui. Potter a encore une fois voulu ne s'en remettre qu'à lui-même et est selon toute probabilité en train de se diriger droit dans un piège. Pour autant que je sache, cet imbécile y entraine aussi Granger et Weasley ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Snape passa une main sur son visage et sembla prendre une décision :

« Je renouvelle mes consignes : tu restes là. Je risque d'être absent longtemps, mais quoi qu'il arrive ne tentes rien. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de sa fille, Snape se borna à secouer la tête en la regardant sévèrement, puis se débarrassa de sa robe, récupéra son manteau et repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui avec soin. Vingt minutes après, l'homme en noir atteignait les grilles de Poudlard et disparaissait.

ooooo

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Servilus ? » cracha Black en sortant de ce qui avait certainement été un salon du temps de la splendeur de la « noble famille Black ».

Snape pinça le haut de son nez, prit une profonde inspiration, nota avec dégoût l'aspect négligé du propriétaire de la maison et aperçut avec soulagement Remus Lupin arriver de la cuisine.

« Je suppose que Potter n'est pas là ? » insinua Snape dédaigneusement.

Remus Lupin intervint avant que son ami ait eu le temps de recouvrer ses esprits :

« Pourquoi Harry serait-il là, Severus ? » demanda-t-il calmement mais d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Le Maître des Potions examina avec une certaine pitié l'éphémère professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal qui soutint son regard. Lupin, en bras de chemise, avait l'air plus mort que vif, les yeux cernés de noir. Snape savait, ayant réalisé la potion Tue-loup quelques jours auparavant, que la pleine lune était tout juste révolue. Si la potion ôtait son agressivité au loup-garou, la transformation en revanche restait physiquement très éprouvante.

« Severus ! » appela Lupin.

Snape reprit pied dans la réalité, réalisant qu'il venait sans doute de rater une partie de la conversation : Black avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et le Maître des Potions songea avec mépris que l'homme semblait presque avoir l'écume aux lèvres, comme le chien qui était sa forme d'Animagus. Il n'y pouvait rien : il haïrait Black sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Refusant de perdre son temps et son calme, Snape choisit de s'adresser uniquement à Lupin.

« Lupin, il faut que tu contactes Dumbledore. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'absence de réaction du loup-garou.

-Et pourquoi donc, Servilus ? Pour que tu préviennes tes petits camarades ? insinua Black avec un éclair mauvais dans le regard.

-Pour que j'essaye, une fois encore, de sauver ce qui peut l'être pendant que tu te contentes de rester à ne rien faire et de m'insulter ! rétorqua l'homme en noir en relevant le menton et en élevant la voix.

-Retournes à tes potions, Servilus, c'est encore ce que tu sais faire de mieux, hein ? Te terrer dans tes cachots sombres et humides en attendant de connaître le vainqueur pour aller te trainer à ses pieds, lâ… »

Black n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, Snape ayant sorti sa baguette et en ayant pointé le bout sur sa jugulaire.

« Cela suffit, chien, siffla le Maître des Potions qui abaissa sa baguette et chercha des yeux le témoin de la scène pour ajouter rapidement : Lupin, contacte Dumbledore immédiatement. Potter à disparu et je sais où il est, mais nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

Devant l'indécision du loup-garou et les signes de défiance que lui adressait son ami, Snape saisit son bras et le secoua avec violence :

« Maintenant, Lupin ! Ou préfères-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve Potter avant ? »

La question eut le mérite d'inciter Lupin à bouger mais Black se jeta sur le Maître des Potions en criant :

« Ne l'écoute pas, il ment ! Où est Harry, Servilus ? Est-ce toi qui l'as livré à Voldemort ? »

Snape se dégagea, plaqua violemment Sirius Black contre le mur et lui tordit le bras :

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres capture Potter, tu ne pourras que blâmer ta propre folie, Black, gronda Snape : _qui_ à enjoint à Potter à ne pas écouter ses aînés ? _Qui_ lui a pourri l'esprit avec des contes sur son père et la gloire des Maraudeurs ? _Qui_ lui a répété qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance ? _Qui_…

-Ça suffit, Severus ! »

Remus Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Snape qui recula brutalement comme s'il avait été brûlé et le regarda avec une expression difficile à déchiffrer. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma et il fixa sérieusement le visage de Lupin, excluant Black de son champ de vision.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un lien avec l'esprit de Potter et l'utilise pour lui envoyer des visions, vraies ou fausses.

-Arthur Weasley, dit Lupin en hochant la tête.

-Oui, acquiesça Snape qui reprit en coulant un regard haineux vers Black : cependant, Potter a nié avoir eu d'autres visions, mais je _sais_ qu'il a continué d'en recevoir. Cet après-midi Potter et ses petits amis ont fait irruption dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour utiliser sa cheminée afin de contacter Black. Ces imbéciles se sont fait prendre, mais Potter a cru bon de m'avertir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait « Patmol ».

A ces mots, Black dévisagea le Maître des Potions d'un air incrédule.

« Où étais-tu, Black, quand il a essayé de te contacter ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés haussa les épaules, puis fronça les sourcils et hurla :

« Kreattur ! »

Un Elfe malpropre et décrépit, à l'expression pleine de rancœur, apparut et déclama en s'inclinant, d'un ton emprunt de fausse sollicitude :

« Kreattur vit pour servir la noble maison des Black. Que désire le maître ? »

Sirius Black se jeta sur la créature et la secoua en passant une main autour de son long cou maigre :

« Quels Black sers-tu, Kreattur ? Moi, Sirius, ou ma folle cousine ? As-tu parlé à Harry aujourd'hui ? devant le silence maléfique de l'Elfe, Sirius Black hurla de nouveau : réponds, je te l'ordonne ! As-tu…

-Oui, maître, répondit Kreattur obséquieusement : le Sang-mêlé Harry Potter a parlé à Kreattur dans la cuisine et a demandé à parler au maître. Kreattur lui a répondu que le maître n'était pas là », acheva l'Elfe avec un sourire mauvais.

Black allait frapper l'Elfe quand une main pâle l'arrêta et une voix grave murmura :

« Impero. Kreattur ne parlera à personne de la conversation de ce soir. Kreattur n'a vu que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ici ce soir. »

Black laissa partir l'Elfe et se retourna vers Snape, momentanément muet. Le Maître des Potions s'adressa de nouveau à Lupin :

« Contacte Dumbledore tout de suite. Il doit avertir Kingsley et les autres de se tenir prêts et envoyer les meilleurs de leurs rangs au Ministère de la Magie.

-Où, Severus ?

-Si l'attaque contre Arthur il y a quelques mois avait la moindre signification, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit au Département des Mystères, soupira Snape qui ajouta : Potter est certainement accompagné de Weasley et Granger. Il conclut d'un air las : ils sont probablement attendus. »

ooooo

Debout dans un coin sombre de la cuisine, Severus Snape attendait. A quelques mètres de lui, ses deux anciens ennemis, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, étaient assis à la table, le loup-garou buvant un café dans une tentative puérile de conserver un semblant de normalité à la situation.

Black fixait un point au loin devant lui, les mains à plat sur la table. L'ancien joli cœur de Poudlard avait été brisé par son emprisonnement à Azkaban. S'il n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé par la haine, Snape aurait pu en ressentir de la pitié, ayant lui aussi avant son procès fait un court séjour dans la prison, le cœur glacé par la proximité des Détraqueurs. Cependant, la réalisation que Black resterait à jamais un adolescent attardé, trop irresponsable à son avis pour se voir confier la garde de Potter, ne faisait qu'attiser son mépris. Qu'il se sente lui-même toujours prisonnier de ses propres tourments adolescents et des conséquences de ses choix irréfléchis, n'infléchissait en rien le dégoût qu'il ressentait face à son ancien ennemi.

Lupin releva la tête en direction de Snape et désigna sa tasse. Snape se contenta de secouer la tête : jamais il ne s'assiérait à côté de Black, à sa table. Le Maître des Potions observa Lupin à son tour. Le loup-garou avait curieusement réussi à gagner son respect, même si, ayant une longue mémoire et un côté rancunier assez développé, il ne pouvait oublier la passivité dont le loup-garou avait fait preuve lorsque ses amis s'étaient complus à faire de sa vie un enfer. Sa lycanthropie lui avait interdit d'avoir une vie confortable ou une vie de famille. Peu d'employeurs en effet se risquaient à faire confiance à un loup-garou et il devait cacher son état pour décrocher une place. La gratitude que Lupin lui manifestait à chaque fois qu'il lui apportait la potion Tue-loup le mettait à la fois mal à l'aise et lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mal à l'aise, parce que l'initiative ne venait pas de Snape et qu'il agissait sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Chaud au cœur, parce que Lupin était l'une des très rares personnes qui le remerciât quand tout le monde prenait ses potions comme un dû.

Snape soupira et appuya son dos contre le mur froid. Plus de quinze ans après, ce n'était plus Lupin qu'il craignait, mais Black. Que douze ans passés à croupir à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ne lui ait laissé qu'un désir de vengeance était compréhensible. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la confiance aveugle que continuait à lui manifester Dumbledore alors que l'homme était à l'évidence instable.

Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de catastrophe imminente et n'osait pas quitter des yeux son ancien ennemi. S'il jugeait correctement l'attitude de Lupin, celui-ci aussi se méfiait. Il devait reconnaître que Lupin était ce que la plupart des gens désignaient comme « quelqu'un de bien ». Intègre. Réfléchi. Conscient des conséquences de ses actes. Au fond de son cœur, bien caché derrière toutes les couches successives de vêtements noirs, Severus Snape regrettait à présent que sa rancœur, son désir de vengeance et les vestiges de sa peur viscérale à l'égard du loup-garou l'aient conduit à orchestrer son licenciement. Lupin avait été un bon professeur et (Snape grimaça intérieurement) avait exercé une influence bienvenue sur Potter. Malheureusement, Black avait réussi à détruire en quelques visites la confiance que Lupin avait mis des mois à bâtir.

Un mouvement soudain ramena Snape brutalement à la réalité. Black venait de se lever et allait quitter la pièce, retenu par Lupin qui avait attrapé l'un de ses bras :

« Laisse-moi, Remus !

-Où vas-tu Sirius ? » demanda sévèrement l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui, à la lumière blafarde des ampoules électriques, semblait à bout de forces.

Black soupira, se dégagea et répondit à voix basse :

« Marcher un peu : je n'en peux plus, Remus ».

Lupin et Snape échangèrent des regards inquiets et le Maître des Potions fit signe à son compagnon de suivre Black. Quand Lupin fut sorti de la pièce, Snape quitta le coin où il avait passé les trois dernières heures et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'évier près duquel se trouvait un pot de café. Frottant ses bras, puis pliant une jambe après l'autre pour rétablir la circulation sanguine, il prit un mug ébréché et y versa le café bien fort et encore chaud, grâce à un sort de préservation. L'arôme du liquide suffit à lui donner le sentiment d'un surcroit d'énergie. Snape avala lentement le café, savourant chaque gorgée et en tirant une chaleur bienvenue : malgré sa lourde veste descendant aux genoux et son épais manteau, l'espion était transi.

Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence de la maison abandonnée. Snape esquissa de nouveau la comparaison avec un tombeau : voilà ce que représentait à ses yeux le 12 place Grimmaurd. Le sépulcre d'une génération, décimée par la première guerre contre Voldemort, n'abritant plus que trois morts-vivants toujours prisonniers de leur adolescence. Et un Elfe, mais Kreattur ne comptait pas : il avait été oublié par la mort.

Le silence commençait à jouer des tours à ses nerfs à vif : lui qui se savait capable de patienter des heures, des jours, des semaines ou des mois durant avant d'obtenir une information ou de mettre en œuvre un plan compliqué se sentait tout d'un coup oppressé par le silence qui était descendu sur l'ancienne cuisine. Aucun bruit de conversation ne lui parvenait et Snape se demanda si Black avait finit par aller dormir ou s'il était parti chercher consolation dans une bouteille d'alcool. Où était Lupin ?

Tous ses instincts subitement en alerte, Snape sortit en courant de la cuisine et jeta un Lumos d'une voix rauque en direction d'une applique solitaire, fixée sur le mur du couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Allongé par terre, les yeux fermés et le corps rigide, Remus Lupin faisait face à l'entrée dont les sortilèges protecteurs avaient été désamorcés.


	35. Chapitre 34

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 34**

Un Enervo avait suffit à faire reprendre conscience à Lupin qui n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un mot, immédiatement trainé en direction de la bibliothèque par un Snape fou de rage qui avait abandonné temporairement son vocabulaire châtié pour débiter les pires grossièretés qu'il connaissait et qui le laissa tomber sur le tapis râpé devant la cheminée en lui ordonnant de contacter Dumbledore.

L'espion maudit encore une fois l'organisation de l'Ordre du Phœnix qui concentrait toutes les informations et tous les moyens de contact entre les mains manipulatrices de Dumbledore. Personne ne savait, pas même Minerva McGonagall, où se trouvait le directeur depuis sa disparition spectaculaire en avril. Personne, sauf Remus Lupin. Seul Dumbledore avait la possibilité de contacter les autres membres du groupe : pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, la plupart des membres ignoraient l'identité de leurs complices. Personne ne connaissait le rôle de Severus Snape en dehors du noyau dur de l'Ordre du Phœnix et l'espion n'avait pas la possibilité de contacter directement quiconque. Quand le directeur avait quitté Poudlard, Snape s'était retrouvé totalement isolé, redoutant la moindre action d'envergure des Mangemorts qu'il aurait sans doute été incapable de prévenir à temps.

Lupin semblait enfin avoir réussi à établir une communication entre la place Grimmaurd et l'endroit où se cachait le vieux sorcier. Le visage inquiet d'Albus Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes et Snape poussa Lupin sur le côté sans ménagement :

« Albus, Black s'est échappé ! »

Le choc paraissait avoir ôté la parole au vieil homme dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'il envisageait les conséquences de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Où en est l'opération ? interrogea Snape d'une voix pressante.

-Sirius sait-il où se trouve Harry ? »

Snape hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec, faisant tomber plusieurs mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque crispé et il répéta sa question :

« Où en est l'opération ?

-Les Aurors cernent le Ministère, ils ne peuvent s'échapper.

-C'est trop tard, Albus ! cria Snape : si Black a réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, il deviendra l'appât idéal et Potter se livrera de lui-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

La conversation s'interrompit, aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne paraissant avoir de solution à proposer. Lupin tourna la tête vers Snape, surpris de l'entendre respirer bruyamment : pour la première fois l'homme semblait incapable de dissimuler efficacement ses émotions et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'un terrible désespoir. Sa décision prise, Lupin prit la parole :

« Albus, il faut contacter Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley. Dites-leur que nous nous retrouverons d'ici dix minutes à l'entrée des visiteurs. Il faut que les Aurors qui ont pris position autour du Ministère nous laissent passer. Harry et Sirius m'écouteront. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

« Dix minutes, Remus ».

Remus Lupin se retourna et saisit sa veste, abandonnée au début de la journée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Snape n'avait pas dit un mot, mais restait planté devant la cheminée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son visage de nouveau inexpressif en partie dissimulé par les longues mèches de cheveux noir corbeau qui pendaient mollement sur son front et le long de ses joues. Lupin marqua un temps d'arrêt et vit l'homme en noir prendre un objet dans sa poche puis l'entendit murmurer un Engorgio.

« Potion de renouvellement d'énergie. La version la plus forte. Tu auras environ deux heures, mais tu as intérêt à trouver un endroit où te reposer rapidement car la baisse de tension sera très brutale. »

Lupin remercia le Maître des Potions, prit le flacon et avala la potion d'un beau vert amande sans se poser de questions avant de gagner la sortie en courant.

Snape attendit encore quelques minutes, alla récupérer son manteau, appliqua un charme sur son visage et transforma ses vêtements noirs en un complet gris avant de sortir discrètement de la maison, de réapposer rapidement les sortilèges de protection sur la porte et de se diriger avec calme vers le métro à deux rues de là en longeant les murs. Sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi, l'espion apparut dans un chemin désert du Dorset, puis à proximité de Christ College à Oxford, près des voies ferrées menant à la gare du Pré-au-Lard et enfin, avec son habituel uniforme noir, à l'extérieur des grilles de Poudlard.

ooooo

Snape posa son manteau sur une chaise et déboutonna lentement sa veste avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Un léger bruit derrière lui finit par attirer son attention : le Maître des Potions tourna la tête et entrevit Emilie dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à sa chambre. Snape fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas regagné son dortoir quand il se rappela lui avoir donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle, au juste ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Renonçant à parler, il ferma la bouche et se détourna, fixant d'un air morne le sol dallé en avant de la cheminée. Le timbre de la pendule sonna bientôt. Il était 22 heures. Il ne restait plus à l'espion qu'à attendre que Dumbledore daigne l'avertir que tout était perdu ou… pas.

Emilie avait attendu pendant des heures, d'abord dans sa chambre, bondissant au moindre bruit au cas où il se fut agit de la porte d'entrée, puis dans le salon en allant d'étagère en étagère, de chaise en chaise, pour finalement retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était réellement passé, comment Potter et ses amis avaient bien pu quitter Poudlard, mais elle savait que son père n'était pas le genre d'homme à paniquer sans raison. Et malgré le contrôle admirable qu'il avait exercé sur ses traits, Emilie savait que l'anxiété qui le rongeait aurait poussé n'importe qui d'autre à se ronger les ongles, se torde les poignets ou encore à faire les cents pas.

Quand elle avait enfin entendu la porte s'ouvrir, elle n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, mais s'était dirigée lentement vers le salon, inquiète de l'accueil que lui réserverait Snape en découvrant qu'elle l'avait manifestement attendu. De façon absurde, elle nota qu'il portait une chemise d'un blanc presque éblouissant par rapport au noir de son pantalon et de sa veste. Extrêmement pudique, Snape n'était pas du genre à se promener devant qui que ce soit en bras de chemise ou, pire, en pyjama. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans ses appartements, il ôtait sa robe et dénouait généralement les boutons supérieurs de sa veste. S'il allait travailler à ses potions, il se débarrassait de sa veste trop ajustée mais enfilait une robe défraichie qui lui permettait d'éviter de se salir et constituait une sorte d'armure le protégeant du monde extérieur. Voir son père assis avec cette simple chemise fripée, les épaules rentrées alors qu'il se tenait d'habitude le plus droit possible, suffisait à confirmer que ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui était extrêmement grave et elle se sentit gagnée par l'appréhension.

Emilie n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le retour de son père. Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Snape ne bougeait pas, prostré devant la cheminée où les braises restaient désespérément rouges. Elle fit porter son poids sur sa jambe gauche, soulageant l'autre. Le léger mouvement suffit, semble-t-il, à tirer Snape de sa torpeur.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Emilie » fit-il d'une voix lasse.

Emilie ne bougea pas et son père se tourna vers elle en se laissant aller contre le dossier du divan :

« Emilie… »

La jeune fille fit un pas vers le salon et respira profondément :

« Je peux te faire du thé et commander à manger »

Snape secoua la tête et remua une longue main pâle en signe de dénégation, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et appela un Elfe qui disparut en promettant de revenir avec de la soupe bien chaude et des sandwiches. Ignorant les sourcils froncés de son père, elle alla chercher une théière et du thé dans un placard situé au bas d'une étagère et partit préparer du thé dans le laboratoire.

Quand elle revint, Snape était en train de manger une soupe aux légumes avec avidité et ne leva que brièvement les yeux vers elle. Profitant du plateau déposé par l'Elfe, Emilie se servit un petit sandwich au thon et put enfin apaiser sa faim : dans son inquiétude, elle n'avait pas pensé à se restaurer. La voyant manger elle aussi, son père l'examina et secoua légèrement la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Sa fille se contenta de le regarder en haussant les épaules, prête à braver les remontrances : ce n'était pas un homme clairement affamé qui allait pouvoir lui faire la leçon. Petit à petit Snape paraissait reprendre des forces : ses gestes étaient plus sûrs, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat perçant, mais son visage était marqué, les rides plus prononcées que jamais sur la peau blême.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des flammes vertes s'élancèrent dans la cheminée et un visage qu'Emilie n'eut pas le temps d'identifier se dessina dans le foyer. Snape bondit, prit le bras de sa fille et l'entraina vers sa chambre en lui ordonnant de fermer la porte et en jetant un Silencio sur la pièce.

« Harry est sain et sauf, Severus ».

Soupirant de soulagement, Snape s'appuya à l'un des montants de la cheminée et se prépara à écouter le récit de Lupin.

.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou s'il devait se lamenter sur le désastre absolu qu'avait été cette expédition au Ministère de la Magie. Que ces imbéciles, Potter en tête, s'en soient sortis était presque miraculeux. Snape se sentit de nouveau en proie à la colère : Granger, Weasley frère et sœur, cette écervelée de Lovegood et Londubat. Merlin ! Londubat ! Un garçon aussi susceptible de se casser la figure tout seul que d'annihiler la moitié de la planète avec une simple potion contre le rhume, et aussi naturellement combattif qu'un salsifis ! Comment Potter avait-il pu les entrainer là-dedans ? Granger avait été assez gravement blessée et Snape attendait d'avoir un diagnostic définitif pour commencer à préparer les potions qu'elle devrait prendre. Qu'avaient-ils donc dans la tête : pensaient-ils vraiment que la magie pouvait « réparer » un être humain comme une voiture ? Snape résista à l'envie de se servir un Firewhisky et s'assit à son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

Il se sentait étrangement vide et dépourvu d'émotions. Pourtant, ceux qui pensaient que le Maître des Potions était un être froid et incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit se trompaient lourdement. L'Occlumencie était seul le moyen efficace d'enfouir ce que l'on ressentait pour garder un esprit clair, et surtout pour ne pas être trahi par ses pensées. En toute logique, pensait l'espion en essayant d'analyser cette étonnante absence de sentiments, il aurait dû ressentir du soulagement et, soyons honnête, même de la joie. Sirius Black était mort. L'enfant, l'adolescent, l'homme qui l'avait tourmenté presque sans répit pendant les deux-tiers de sa vie avait disparu pour de bon.

Sans prévenir, les souvenirs se bousculèrent tout d'un coup dans son esprit : Black se moquant de lui en le voyant pleurer en arrivant à Poudlard, avant même de connaître son nom, raillant ses vêtements usés et dépareillés, trop grands ou trop petits mais jamais à sa taille. Black prenant un malin plaisir à lui lancer des sortilèges au détour d'un couloir, inconscient de ce que son souffre-douleur était en train de se forger une résolution de fer et de compulser fiévreusement tous les livres de sortilèges plus ou moins douteux sur lesquels il arrivait à poser les mains. Black et Potter bientôt rejoints par Pettigrow. Lupin, toujours un peu à l'écart, ne se mouillant pas les mains mais n'intervenant jamais. Et puis Black l'attirant dans le souterrain du Saule cogneur. Black… Snape soupira et ferma les yeux. Non, il n'était pas heureux de la mort de son ennemi. Il ressentait presque… du regret. De son adolescence, qui restait-il ? Regulus Black avait disparu, probablement mort en voulant échapper à son serment envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rosier, mort. Mulciber lui donnait désormais la nausée. Bellatrix était folle à lier. Potter et Black étaient morts. Pettigrow n'était qu'un salaud qui se trainait dans l'ombre de ceux qui étaient plus forts que lui en grappillant des miettes. Lily…

Snape se releva brusquement, faisant presque tomber sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas. Selon Lupin, Dumbledore devait rentrer à Poudlard avec Potter. Les autres avaient été envoyés en avant. L'arrivée de Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey au Ministère dans le sillage de Black avait eu pour conséquence de fournir des témoins embarrassants. Bellatrix, Dolokhov et Greyback étaient déjà des fugitifs, aussi, leur statut ne changerait pas. Malefoy, en revanche, était perdu.

Snape s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils : le désastre pour l'Ordre du Phœnix était aussi un fiasco pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était impliqué en personne dans un plan mis en œuvre par Malefoy. On allait chercher des personnes à blâmer : Malefoy, évidemment, mais son arrestation n'était qu'une question d'heures. Snape avait été tenu à l'écart de l'opération, mais un minimum d'esprit de déduction pourrait suffire à comprendre qu'il était aux premières loges pour connaître la disparition de Potter et pour prévenir l'Ordre du Phœnix. « Il est au Ministère, il a Patmol » : crétin ! hurla mentalement l'espion en passant ses mains sur son visage, comme pour chasser ses appréhensions. L'horloge sonna discrètement la demie de 23 heures.

La douleur le prit par surprise et il lâcha sa tasse de thé qui alla se fracasser par terre en envoyant des morceaux de porcelaine un peu partout. Marmonnant quelques insultes bien senties, l'espion boutonna sa veste, érigea le plus fort bouclier qu'il put maîtriser autour de son esprit et alla chercher en hâte le lourd manteau et le masque signifiant son allégeance. De retour dans le salon, il remarqua la lumière filtrant depuis la chambre de sa fille et lança à travers la porte après avoir frappé trois coups secs :

« Couche-toi, Emilie. Ne m'attends pas. »

Sautant du lit où elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure, la jeune fille courut à la porte, mais quand elle l'ouvrit, Snape était déjà parti. Un pied baignant dans un liquide répandu par terre, Emilie découvrit les restes d'une tasse éparpillés sur le sol dallé et le tapis. Un Evanesco débarrassa le sol du thé et un Reparo rendit à la tasse son intégrité, sans pouvoir ôter de l'atmosphère une lourde impression de menace.


	36. Chapitre 35

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 35**

Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait se réjouir du silence de Bellatrix. Son ricanement fou lui portait habituellement sur les nerfs, mais sa mine renfrognée et ses regards haineux n'auguraient rien de bon.

Bellatrix avait toujours détesté Snape, un sentiment qu'il lui rendait au centuple. Comment l'illustre héritière de l'une des branches de la famille Black, alliée à la non moins prestigieuse famille Lestrange, aurait-elle pu supporter qu'un Sang-mêlé comme Snape, laid, sorti de nulle part, d'une pauvreté à faire peur mais d'une intelligence exceptionnelle occupe un rang supérieur au sien dans la hiérarchie toujours un peu floue de la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? De son côté, Snape n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour le manque de subtilité, ou plutôt la bêtise, de Bellatrix et sa dépravation. Des deux, Snape paraissait indéniablement l'aristocrate et Bellatrix, la fleur du ruisseau.

Greyback, assis à gauche de Bellatrix, empuantissait l'air cinq mètres à la ronde et n'avait pas jugé bon de soigner et encore moins de laver ses blessures. Snape espéra de tout son cœur qu'elles s'infectent et que le monde soit enfin débarrassé de lui le plus tôt possible. Dolokhov arborait désormais une longue balafre d'un rouge hideux sur la joue gauche, conséquence d'une riposte de Granger (50 points pour Gryffondor, ajouta mentalement Snape). Nul doute que le fait d'avoir été défiguré par une Sang-de-bourbe était encore plus dur à supporter que la douleur. Snape se jura de ne donner qu'une pommade éventée quand le Mangemort viendrait geindre pour obtenir quelque chose pour le soulager. Macnair évitait de croiser son regard et Avery étudiait de près la table. Il manquait évidemment Malefoy, certainement très occupé à plier bagages pour échapper aux Aurors. Le vieux Saturnus Nott avait été arrêté sur les lieux. Pettigrow trainait sa carcasse et sa face de rat à droite et à gauche, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui risquait de rester dans les annales comme la chute du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En entrant, Snape avait mentalement inventorié la disposition et le contenu de la pièce. Il ignorait où il se trouvait exactement : c'était l'un des inconvénients du sortilège appliqué sur la marque. Elle agissait comme un portoloin et vous envoyait rejoindre la personne qui vous convoquait, mais vous ne pouviez deviner le lieu où vous alliez atterrir. L'endroit était selon toute vraisemblance une demeure abandonnée de l'un des membres du cercle, s'il en jugeait par les dimensions de la salle, ce qu'il restait de son ameublement, les grandes baies vitrées et la couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout, sauf la table centrale où étaient rassemblés les héros du jour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était installé à la place d'honneur, sur un fauteuil tournant le dos à la porte, un peu décalé vers la gauche d'où sa chère Bellatrix se consumait de haine pour le nouvel arrivant.

Le fait qu'il ait été convoqué après tous les autres n'était pas un bon signe, tout comme le choix de position du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Snape vérifia que ses boucliers d'Occlumencie étaient en place et nota l'emplacement de deux petites portes, malheureusement situées de chaque côté de la paroi la plus éloignée et donnant Dieu savait où. Le silence devenait insupportable, y compris pour les Mangemorts rassemblés autour de la table qui jetaient régulièrement de petits coups d'œil vers le fauteuil.

« Sssseverussss.

-Seigneur », répondit Snape en mettant sur le champ un genou à terre. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris tout le monde de court en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui.

Une main grise tenant délicatement une baguette un bois d'if apparut sur l'un des accoudoirs.

« Endoloris ! »

Snape consacra toutes ses forces à conserver son bouclier, abandonnant tout réflexe de combattre le sortilège. La douleur était pire que ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent, mais il réussit à ne pas crier. Voldemort arrêta le sort quelques secondes et le renouvela sans crier gare avec la même intensité. Se tordant de douleur sur le sol de marbre maculé de boue, Snape heurta sa tête violemment sur une dalle et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Le sort s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait été lancé. On n'entendait que le bruit de la respiration laborieuse de l'homme en noir étendu à terre sur le dos et les ricanements assourdis de Bellatrix Lestrange dont les yeux brillaient d'une joie mauvaise.

Snape entendit à peine le début de l'appel de Voldemort, trop occupé à retrouver son souffle et à inventorier les dégâts. Sa blessure à la tête rendait sa maîtrise de l'Occlumencie précaire et il relégua en hâte, au plus profond de lui-même, les secrets de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

« Ssseveruss. Tu m'as profondément déçu. Sais-tu quel est le sort des traîtres ? »

L'espion roula sur le côté et lutta pour reprendre sa position avec un genou à terre. Ses muscles restaient contractés, sa tête le lançait et la nausée menaçait de le submerger. Il craignait d'avoir un traumatisme crânien, mais il espéra garder conscience suffisamment longtemps pour conserver le contrôle d'une partie de son esprit. Snape secoua la tête avec précaution pour éclaircir son esprit brumeux, manquant de retomber à terre.

« Oui, Seigneur, répondit-il enfin : la mort, ajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Depuis combien de temps nous trahissais-tu ? As-tu jamais été fidèle ? murmura Voldemort avec un rictus dégoûté.

-Je vous ai toujours été fidèle, Seigneur…

-Endoloris ! » hurla Voldemort debout, une main appuyée sur le fauteuil.

Cette fois-ci Snape ne put retenir ses cris et se laissa aller à hurler. Ses membres semblaient écartelés, les muscles contractés puis distendus par une force invisible, sa peau comme tirée par une main implacable. Au loin, du fond de sa souffrance, il jura que Bellatrix riait à gorge déployée. Il avait dû perdre connaissance car, quand il rouvrit les yeux, la malédiction avait été interrompue. Le sol était glacé dans son dos et, lorsqu'il prit une profonde inspiration, il ne put que tousser et cracher du sang. Une douleur vive étreignait ses flancs. Il avait une ou plusieurs côtes cassées, donc. Cette constatation l'étonna, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin à savoir comment il avait réussi à se faire ça. Il le sut pourtant rapidement : réussissant enfin à se mettre sur le côté, il vit devant lui les jambes des autres Mangemorts, tandis qu'un pied chaussé de lourdes bottes (Greyback réalisa Snape, trop tard) vint heurter son estomac de plein fouet. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convié ses fidèles à une petite punition collective, pensa Snape en se concentrant sur sa respiration, étalé de tout son long.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demanda à nouveau Voldemort.

-Jamais… je-je suis fidèle », articula péniblement Snape d'une voix rendue presque méconnaissable pour avoir crié si longtemps.

Un bruit de pas étouffés se fit entendre et les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur chef qui se pencha vers son espion :

« Black était là. Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey. Des Aurors. Comment ont-ils su, Severusss ? siffla l'être à la face de serpent. Drago Malefoy a entendu Potter t'avertir. Comment était-ce, Peter ? Ah oui : « Il a Patmol ! ». Voldemort rit et s'arrêta subitement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'espion : vois-tu, Severus, Peter connaissait lui-aussi le surnom de Black. »

Snape vit enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait et joua le tout pour le tout, ses paroles hachées par la douleur :

« Potter croit que je suis de son côté et il a cherché à m'avertir. Sachant à quel point il révérait son parrain, Snape prit soin de prononcer ces mots avec un mépris palpable, malgré sa voix éraillée : je voulais que Black commette l'erreur d'aller au Ministère de la Magie. Ainsi, Potter se serait rendu de lui-même.

-C'est un joli conte que tu nous sers, Severusss...

-Seigneur ! Snape prit le risque de couper la parole à Voldemort : j'ignorais tout de votre plan, mais lorsque j'en ai eu un aperçu grâce à stupidité de Potter, j'ai voulu vous seconder de mon mieux !

-En avertissant Dumbledore et les Aurors ? »

Snape sentit plusieurs coups de pied l'atteindre dans le dos et, étouffant plusieurs gémissements, il se força à continuer :

« Non, Seigneur. Je n'ai pas les moyens de contacter Dumbledore, seul Lupin en a la possibilité. Quand j'ai eu envoyé Black à la poursuite de Potter, j'ai assommé Lupin mais j'ai dû regagner Poudlard immédiatement après. Lupin a dû réussir à avertir le vieil imbécile à temps. »

Un rire haut perché retentit, suivi de plusieurs insultes peu imaginatives lancées d'une voix masculine que Snape reconnut comme celle de Dolokhov. Voldemort se baissa et saisit à pleines mains une grande mèche de cheveux, de manière à regarder l'espion dans les yeux :

-Et toi, l'espion en qui ce vieux fou a toute confiance, tu ne sais pas où est Dumbledore ? dit-il en rétrécissant ses yeux de reptile. Legilimens ! »

Snape sentit une force colossale pénétrer dans son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sorcier puissant, mais il n'avait jamais eu la subtilité d'un véritable Legilimens : il préférait obtenir le plus rapidement possible les informations qu'il cherchait plutôt que de s'assurer de l'intégrité de l'esprit de sa victime. L'espion avait subi les pressions de la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais il ne s'y était pris avec autant de violence.

Snape avait laissé son bouclier voler en éclat : tenter de résister dans ces conditions aurait été contre-productif et suspect. Il avait eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il destinait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celui-ci saisissait chaque souvenir, chaque bribe de conversation, chaque instant d'intimité d'une main avide, pillant littéralement l'esprit de son espion, agissant avec une telle brutalité qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer les véritables souvenirs des faux, manipulés par le Maître des Potions avant son arrivée. Très vite pourtant, Voldemort se trouva submergé par les images que lui abandonnait Snape, certaines à contre cœur, et s'arrêta, ne s'attardant que sur quelques unes : Dumbledore évoquant son départ prochain et insistant pour que seul Lupin puisse avoir accès à sa retraite, Snape réprimandant Drago Malefoy et lui indiquant qu'il cherchait à aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Black insultant Snape, Snape méprisant Black, Snape annonçant à son ennemi que Potter était au Ministère, Lupin gisant inanimé dans un couloir, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux court préparant du thé, la joie de Snape en apprenant la mort de Black, une jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs préparant une potion sous sa surveillance…

« Qui aurait cru que tu aurais la fibre paternelle ? » réfléchit Voldemort à haute voix.

Snape exhala et se maudit de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux cacher son attachement à Emilie.

« Elle est douée en Potions : autant qu'elle se rende utile, croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque avec une nonchalance étudiée.

-Lève-toi, Severusss ».

Snape se releva péniblement, incapable de se redresser complètement et luttant pour maitriser le tremblement de ses muscles. Voldemort s'écarta des Mangemorts et déclara d'une voix méprisante :

« Vous m'avez tous déçu. Vos querelles et vos jalousies ont fait échouer une opération pourtant planifiée de longue date. Pendant des mois je me suis insinué dans l'esprit de Potter, pendant des mois j'ai contaminé son esprit avec de fausses informations. Et vous vous êtes comportés comme des gamins ! Severus, qu'as-tu fait de cette intelligence tant vantée ? »

Snape baissa ostensiblement la tête, soucieux de paraître honteux et repentant. Voldemort semblait ne pas être décidé à continuer et Snape ouvrit la bouche :

« Oui, Ssseverusss ? »

Le ton était froid et spéculatif. Si Snape s'y prenait mal, il récolterait probablement une autre séance d'Endoloris et il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

« Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, articula-t-il en baissant de nouveau la tête avant de reprendre : votre brillante action sur l'esprit de Potter a tout de même eu les effets escomptés. Prenant de l'assurance en constatant que Voldemort ne l'interrompait pas, Snape poursuivit : il est instable, même avec ses amis, et ne fait confiance à personne. C'est un esprit faible et aisément manipulable. Il a perdu un appui fondamental ce soir : Black. Snape joua alors sa dernière carte : si nous, vos fidèles, coordonnons nos forces à l'avenir, votre triomphe ne tardera guère. »

Un silence lourd de menaces était descendu dans la pièce, les autres Mangemorts ayant immédiatement compris la manœuvre de l'espion, mais il appartenait à Voldemort d'arbitrer.

« En effet, Severusss. Une partie de l'échec de ce soir vient de rivalités qui n'ont pas de sens entre vous et Lucius aurait dû t'inclure dès le début dans ce plan. Il n'est jamais bon de nous éloigner trop : les _malentendus_ sont si vite arrivés, siffla dangereusement Voldemort. La mise en garde n'échappa pas à l'homme en noir. Soit assuré qu'à l'avenir nous ferons appel à tes compétences, Severusss.

-Merci, Seigneur » répondit Snape en se forçant à mettre de nouveau un genou à terre.

L'espion resta dans cette position pénible plusieurs minutes et ne se releva qu'après le départ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois debout, il rencontra le regard haineux de Bellatrix qui, s'il la jugeait correctement, brûlait de lui infliger une autre séance d'Endoloris. Les autres se contentaient de le dévisager avec méfiance à bonne distance. Malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait encore, Snape resta debout à toiser les autres membres de la garde rapprochée, attendant qu'ils partent tous pour rejoindre Poudlard : il n'était pas assez stupide pour leur tourner le dos.

Greyback partit le premier, suivi par une Bellatrix frustrée de ne pas avoir pu lui lancer une bonne petite malédiction. Avery et Macnair les suivirent sans un mot. Dolokhov resta un peu plus longtemps et lança un maléfice en sa direction juste avant d'apparaître. Snape sentit sa chemise se couvrir de sang mais ne bougea pas, attendant que Pettigrow ait terminé de se délecter de la vision d'un Snape sans défense.

Quand il put enfin apparaître, Snape eut l'impression de s'agripper aux dernières gouttes de magie encore présentes en lui. Étourdi et nauséeux, il s'agrippa aux grilles du château en attendant de retrouver son équilibre, mais l'effort avait été trop important et l'espion ne put s'empêcher de vomir et de s'effondrer sur le sol de terre battue. Le tremblement caractéristique de l'Endoloris avait repris possession de ses membres avec une violence presque insupportable et les lumières éclairant encore quelques pièces de Poudlard brillaient, impossiblement loin.


	37. Chapitre 36

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 36**

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais tendait toutes ses forces pour parcourir le chemin menant au château. Il ignorait si Dumbledore était déjà arrivé et ne pouvait risquer un Patronus au cas où Ombrage aurait repris possession des lieux. Non qu'il en eut la force, d'ailleurs.

A plusieurs reprises il fut tenté d'abandonner, de se laisser tomber et d'attendre que la mort ou un promeneur ne le trouve. Pourtant, il avançait encore en titubant, suivant son idée fixe : arriver dans ses appartements. S'il n'avait pas eu remis à Lupin la fiole de régénération d'énergie, il l'eut avalée et serait déjà en train de prendre les potions dont il avait besoin. Snape sourit presque à l'ironie de la situation : que la chauve-souris des cachots meure pour avoir accompli un geste de bienveillance, voilà une ironie du sort qui ne manquerait pas de faire les choux gras des élèves !

Insensiblement il se rapprochait et arriverait bientôt à la bifurcation menant à une entrée dissimulée sur le côté nord et connue uniquement de Dumbledore et lui. Abandonnant ses réflexions, Snape se concentra de nouveau à faire un pas devant l'autre.

ooooo

La porte venait de se refermer, Emilie en était sûre. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait dans le salon. Elle se souvenait encore de l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu lorsqu'elle avait attendu son père tard un soir, alors qu'il avait été convoqué par Voldemort. Elle craignait d'être confrontée au même rejet, mais les évènements des dernières heures lui avaient laissé un mauvais pressentiment. Aucun bruit ne provenait du salon et Emilie se demanda s'il avait jeté un Silencio, mais abandonna cette hypothèse en entendant le tic-tac assourdi de l'horloge. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

La porte menant vers la chambre de Snape était entrouverte et elle allait retourner dans la sienne quand un sifflement la fit sursauter. A sa gauche, écroulé devant la porte d'entrée, se trouvait Snape, le haut du corps encore maintenu contre le mur, le reste disparaissant dans un amas d'étoffe d'un noir impénétrable. Emilie resta pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés, luttant pour calmer sa respiration et arrêter le début de panique qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle étouffa un sanglot qui allait passer ses lèvres, mais ses jambes ne paraissaient plus lui obéir et elle restait plantée là, l'esprit incapable de se fixer sur une idée précise. Finalement, elle réussit à avancer et appela Snape. L'homme ne bougea pas : il était évident qu'il était inconscient.

Emilie s'agenouilla près de lui et souleva l'une de ses paupières : ses yeux étaient révulsés. De près, elle se rendait compte qu'il respirait avec difficulté et semblait avoir été trainé dans la boue. Ses bras étaient parfois agités de légers tremblements et elle avait suffisamment étudié sous sa direction les effets de la Magie noire et des Impardonnables pour savoir qu'il avait subi l'Endoloris. Elle se pencha et déboutonna le haut de sa veste, dégrafant aussi le haut de sa chemise en espérant qu'il arriverait à respirer plus facilement. Sa peau était moite et, posant sa main sur son front elle nota qu'il avait probablement de la fièvre. Les cheveux de Snape n'étaient plus qu'une masse noire informe collée par la boue et la sueur et, elle le remarqua avec horreur en retirant ses doigts de son crâne, du sang. Sa main à elle tremblait : résultat d'une sorte d'anéantissement devant le spectacle de Snape aussi vulnérable et conséquence de sa panique à l'idée de devoir prendre une décision. Elle _savait_ qu'il y avait des gestes à faire, des gens qualifiés pour gérer les accidents, mais son cerveau était tout d'un coup à l'état d'un tableau noir, sans instructions.

Paniquée, elle se releva et commença à marcher frénétiquement d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, sans but et sans la moindre idée sur la décision à prendre. Le Réseau de poudre de cheminette était surveillé et elle ne savait pas si madame Pomfresh connaissait les activités de Snape. Courir à l'infirmerie aurait pris du temps et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul dans cet état. Repassant devant la cheminée, elle prit finalement le petit pot de porcelaine contenant la poudre de cheminette, faillit renverser le tout, et en lança presque une pleine poignée dans le foyer en criant distinctement « Madame Pomfresh ! ». Rien ne se produisit. Elle recommença à trois reprises et finit par abandonner, debout devant les braises, sanglotant désormais à haute voix.

Luttant pour recouvrer un peu de clarté d'esprit, essuyant ses yeux et son nez sur une manche de son gilet, elle s'admonesta à voix haute et débattit avec elle-même de ce qu'elle devait faire. Laisser Snape tel qu'il se trouvait était impensable, mais elle n'avait sans doute pas la force de le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre et elle risquait de dégrader son état.

Emilie passa pour la première fois le seuil de la chambre de son père, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois encore, elle songea presque avec amusement que ses camarades seraient certainement très déçus. La pièce comportait un grand lit aux draps blancs, couvert d'un édredon bleu-vert. Les murs étaient nus, sauf celui dans lequel était percée la porte, disparaissant sous les étagères. Une armoire occupait le côté gauche et une porte sur la même paroi devait donner sur la salle de bain. Dépourvue de fenêtres, la pièce possédait un plafond enchanté représentant, à présent, le ciel nocturne. Emilie ôta rapidement le couvre-lit, la couverture et le drap supérieur. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon et essaya d'étendre avec le plus grand soin le corps de Snape sur le sol et dégrafa le reste du manteau. En passant ses bras sous son torse, elle eut l'impression que l'étoffe de sa veste était humide. Une fois allongé, elle put appliquer un sort de lévitation et manœuvra le plus délicatement possible le corps inanimé vers le lit en faisant attention à ne pas le secouer en arrêtant le sortilège.

Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'heure lorsqu'elle avait découvert Snape, mais savait qu'il aurait dû reprendre conscience depuis longtemps. Tout en se parlant à elle-même pour se donner du courage et éviter de trop penser, elle acheva de déboutonner la longue veste noire et fut prise de frissons en découvrant la chemise trempée de sang. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise et établit brusquement le plus fort bouclier qu'elle put maintenir sur son esprit, se forçant à examiner les choses d'un esprit froid et analytique.

La maigreur de Snape fut ce qui retint son attention de prime abord : on distinguait aisément les côtes saillant sous la peau pâle. Son torse portait les traces d'anciennes blessures dont Emilie ne perdit pas de temps à se demander si elles avaient été infligées par les Mangemorts ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Probablement les deux, pensa-t-elle. Une grande balafre traversait sa poitrine, démarrant près du bras gauche et s'arrêtant près de la taille sur le côté droit. C'était vraisemblablement cette blessure assez profonde qui avait souillé la chemise et la veste. Le sang semblait s'être coagulé sur les bords de la plaie. A en juger par l'état des vêtements, il avait sans doute perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle savait qu'il avait subi l'Endoloris et ses membres se contractaient encore périodiquement, séquelle habituelle du sort. Pour la première fois, elle voyait la marque tatouée à l'intérieur du bras gauche. Le dessin était hideux, mais ce qui effrayait surtout c'était l'illusion malsaine de voir le serpent bouger comme s'il avait été vivant sous la peau très blanche du Maître des Potions. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage d'une pâleur effrayante et essaya de palper son crâne : il avait une énorme bosse vers l'arrière de la tête.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Emilie se concentra et lança un sortilège de diagnostic, un charme banal que les élèves apprenaient à lancer dans leur troisième année de scolarité. C'est là qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'Alessandro, pensa-t-elle : des quelques sortilèges de diagnostics médicaux qu'elle connaissait, aucun n'avait la véritable compétence de ceux qu'utilisaient les guérisseurs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Snape n'ait pas de pathologie trop complexe : auquel cas, elle risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien. Les mouvements de baguette étaient complexes et le sort long à mettre en œuvre, d'autant qu'elle avait choisi de tester le corps entièrement et pas une seule zone. Elle eut le sentiment de perdre son temps. Petit à petit les résultats apparurent, matérialisés par différentes couleurs : deux fractures des côtes, de fortes contusions dont une à la tête (Dieu merci, pas de fracture ! soupira Emilie) et évidemment une plaie sur le torse. La couleur pourpre indiquait des résidus de sortilèges : l'Endoloris avait dû être particulièrement violent si elle en jugeait de par l'intensité du diagnostic.

Un peu rassurée, mais toujours inquiète de l'inconscience prolongée du Maître des Potions, Emilie para au plus pressé et commença par amorcer un sortilège de découpe pour ôter complètement la veste et la chemise avant de courir chercher des ciseaux (moins risqués), puis lança avec la plus grande précision dont elle était capable un Resoudos afin de traiter les côtes brisées. Grimaçant au bruit des os se rejoignant, elle courut dans la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi laver les blessures. Elle y trouva bien des serviettes, mais dut filer dans le laboratoire pour prendre un chaudron et y verser de l'eau. Malgré ses soins, la blessure au torse recommença de saigner, sans doute rouverte par les mouvements spasmodiques du patient, et Emilie se dépêcha de la panser le temps de localiser une pommade cicatrisante. La tête, une fois nettoyée, montra une énorme bosse qu'elle ne sut trop comment traiter.

Examinant le corps de Snape étendu sur le lit, elle inventoria mentalement les potions dont elle aurait besoin : une potion de régénération sanguine, si possible très rapidement, une pommade pour cicatriser la plaie, une potion de régénération d'énergie, une potion pour atténuer les effets de l'Endoloris et quelque chose pour la tête. Il était probable que Snape disposait de stocks de potions, mais une inspection rapide du laboratoire, du salon, de la chambre et de la salle de bain ne livra rien, si ce n'est une potion pour les migraines qui pourrait se révéler utile.

Prenant immédiatement une décision, Emilie courut au laboratoire, y prit un manuel de potions avancées et la copie des _Most Potente Potions_ que son père gardait près de son bureau, et étudia rapidement les potions dont elle avait besoin, notant laquelle prenait plus de temps à réaliser et quels ingrédients étaient requis. Quelques minutes après, le laboratoire retentissait du bruit de l'eau frémissante, du couteau découpant les ingrédients et du mortier.

ooooo

Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait froid et, immédiatement après, qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revint bientôt et il éprouva une légère désorientation.

Il croyait sentir des draps sur son corps mais rejeta cette pensée qui relevait certainement de l'hallucination. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il regretta immédiatement son réflexe en se rappelant ses côtes cassées mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne sentit rien. Sa tête en revanche lui semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais il ouvrit quand même les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer en distinguant le plafond enchanté de ses quartiers. D'après le ciel dégagé et la luminosité, la matinée devait être bien entamée, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre sa chambre la veille. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir repris conscience à plusieurs instants au cours de la nuit, mais était incapable de distinguer les vrais souvenirs des cauchemars. On l'avait forcé à boire quelque chose. Poppy ? Snape tourna la tête, désorienté : non, jamais la guérisseuse n'aurait laissé un tel bazar près du lit. Pivotant le reste du corps en étouffant un gémissement, il nota la pile de vêtements jetée dans un coin par terre (sa veste et sa chemise ?), les bottes, les linges ensanglantés et, était-ce un chaudron ?, plein d'une eau rougie. La table de nuit près de la tête de son lit était couverte de fioles à moitié vides. L'espion releva légèrement la tête en grimaçant et découvrit un peu plus loin sa fille, endormie en travers de l'une de ces chaises inconfortables qu'elle avait dû apporter du salon.

Sa respiration devint tout d'un coup inégale et il se força à se calmer avant de se relever doucement sur les coudes. Les draps avaient été changés et on avait pris soin de placer une couverture sur lui. Il était torse nu et un bref examen révéla que la blessure infligée par Dolokhov semblait avoir été soigneusement désinfectée et était presque cicatrisée. Ses côtes avaient été manifestement ressoudées. Il grimaça et eut une prière muette pour qu'Emilie ait su ce qu'elle faisait. Assis, il leva un bras et toucha précautionneusement l'arrière de sa tête : il avait une bosse très douloureuse et, frissonnant, il comprit d'où venait la sensation de froid. On avait déposé, enveloppée dans plusieurs linges, une poche remplie de glace sur son oreiller. Il faillit rire en songeant que s'il ne mourrait pas de ses blessures, la pneumonie l'achèverait.

Notant les couleurs des potions disposées sur la table de nuit, il les prit une à une avec circonspection et les sentit, confirmant ses hypothèses : une potion de régénération sanguine, une de régénération d'énergie, un anti Doloris et, dans un petit pot, une crème cicatrisante. Leur coloration et leur arôme paraissaient corrects et il passa un doigt sur le bord de l'une des fioles avant de goûter le résidu : un peu faible et des pattes de cancrelats broyées trop grossièrement sans doute, parmi d'autres choses qui offensaient le métier du Maître des Potions, mais cela suffirait. Une autre pâtissait de pétales de tulipes pas assez macérées et mal décantées : l'amertume était presque insupportable. Heureusement qu'il avait été trop faible pour résister, il n'aurait sans doute jamais avalé ça de son plein gré. Un flacon encore fermé contenait l'une de ses propres réalisations, étiquetée par ses soins : une potion contre les migraines. Snape tendit le bras et avala le liquide sans attendre. Un parchemin placé près des flacons portait les noms des potions et une série d'horaires, biffés au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la nuit. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Emilie.

Avec un gémissement, il se leva et attendit quelques instants que le vertige s'arrête. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa fille. Elle avait une mine épouvantable : pâle, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, des mèches de cheveux rebiquant dans tous les sens et qui avaient manifestement besoin d'un bon shampooing, les ongles salis, probablement par le maniement des ingrédients qu'elle avait employés pour les potions, un t-shirt maculé de sang et d'autres choses non identifiables et un pantalon malpropre et fripé. Il nota aussi, évident sur la tête tournée de profil, le nez trop grand, marque de fabrique des Snape, la bouche pleine aux coins abaissés mais qui, contrairement à la sienne, souriait facilement, les joues encore un peu rondes et aussi les longs cils noirs.

Il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'elle ait pu s'occuper de lui, qu'elle ait éprouvé suffisamment de compassion pour le faire. Il avait en effet l'habitude de soigner ses blessures lui-même : Poppy, qui l'avait pourtant accueilli un certain nombre de fois à l'infirmerie, n'avait jamais su l'étendue réelle des blessures qu'il avait reçues. Dumbledore, Snape ferma les yeux, Dumbledore n'avait eu que des expressions de compassion mais ne s'était jamais sérieusement enquis de son état. Personne, même avant qu'il n'emprunte une voie d'autodestruction, ne s'était jamais soucié des souffrances qu'il avait pu ressentir.

Snape s'approcha de la chaise et reprit son souffle en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs : Emilie était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne s'éveilla même pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda comment il avait pu mériter un tel miracle. Il n'avait fait que les mauvais choix, en payait les conséquences depuis des années et, ironie suprême, n'avait même jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Pourtant, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer de façon logique, cette gamine s'inquiétait pour lui et semblait même… l'aimer. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Snape voulut attraper maladroitement la jeune fille par les épaules, mais y renonça aussitôt. Il reprit un peu ses forces et employa un Mobilicorpus. Snape crut que sa tête allait exploser quand il se baissa pour la déposer sur son lit, mais il tint bon et ramena la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il veilla sur sa fille, puis quitta sa chambre silencieusement en frottant ses yeux.

Un examen de l'horloge révéla qu'il était déjà 11 heures passé. Après avoir de nouveau examiné ses blessures et passé une bonne heure dans la salle de bains, l'espion émergea de ses quartiers plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, marchant avec précaution mais impeccablement vêtu et l'esprit entièrement dédié à sa tâche. Saisissant une pincée de poudre de cheminette, Snape disparut vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

ooooo

Snape sortit avec lenteur de la cheminée, à la fois pour ménager ses blessures, mais aussi pour avoir le temps de prendre la mesure du désordre absolu qui régnait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Un cyclone semblait avoir dévasté la pièce, jonchée de morceaux de verre et de fragments de parchemin. Seul le lourd bureau de bois du directeur semblait avoir été épargné, trônant de façon incongrue près d'une paroi.

« Entre, Severus. »

Snape tourna la tête vers la gauche et distingua Dumbledore, vêtu de robes bleues brodées d'argent fripées, son bonnet de côté. Le vieil homme paraissait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Un peu en retrait, à contre-jour, se trouvait Remus Lupin qui n'avait sans doute pas pris le temps de se reposer s'il devait en juger par son teint blafard, ses yeux bouffis de fatigue et les rides profondes creusant ses joues. Snape se contenta d'incliner la tête et leva un sourcil en direction du sol disparaissant sous les débris.

« Je préfère garder tout ceci en l'état pour l'instant : cela me rappelle des choses importantes ».

Snape prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à une entrevue plutôt cryptique, mais Albus Dumbledore ne développa pas le sujet, préférant interroger directement le Maître des Potions d'une voix coupante :

« Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit. Je m'attendais à avoir ton rapport plus tôt ».

Le reproche était léger mais Snape sentit très nettement la déception sous-jacente dans le ton du vieil homme et, offensé par l'injustice, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton sec, employant de façon délibérée l'Occlumencie afin de dissimuler l'expression de son visage :

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire un rapport en étant inconscient, mais je ne doute pas d'y parvenir un jour, Albus ».

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, puis s'approcha de l'espion :

« Pardonne-moi, Severus : les évènements de cette nuit semblent avoir obscurci mon jugement. »

Le regret qui émanait de ses yeux bleus était sincère, jugea Snape, qui remarqua aussi l'air gêné de Lupin, resté près de la fenêtre. Refusant un siège, le Maître des Potions relata son entrevue avec Voldemort, passant sous silence l'étendue des souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Si Dumbledore éprouvait de la pitié pour l'homme en noir, il ne le montra pas, peut-être parce qu'il savait que Snape méprisait ces démonstrations. Lupin, en revanche, l'examinait ouvertement et notait la myriade de détails qui trahissaient ce qu'avait dû subir l'ancien souffre-douleur de ses amis.

Secouant la tête, le loup-garou reprit pied dans la réalité et apprit à l'espion le détail de ce qui était advenu au Ministère de la Magie. Potter blâmait tout le monde de la mort de son parrain, mais Snape savait d'expérience qu'il était plus facile d'en vouloir à la terre entière plutôt que de reconnaître sa propre responsabilité. Il espérait que la folie destructrice de l'adolescent ferait bientôt place à une nouvelle entente avec le chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Potter isolé était un véritable danger pour leur cause.

« Severus, Hermione Granger a besoin de plusieurs potions mais certaines ne sont pas en stock à l'infirmerie… »

Snape soupira : on y venait enfin. Il prit ostensiblement une tasse de thé, alors qu'il avait refusé jusqu'à présent. Le léger bruit de la cuiller heurtant sans cesse le bord de la tasse attira l'attention des deux autres hommes qui comprirent alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladresse du Maître des Potions, mais que ses mains tremblaient encore après qu'il ait subi l'Endoloris. Snape daigna expliquer les choses clairement :

« Je ne suis pas en état de préparer des potions, surtout pas des recettes complexes. Le résultat dépend autant de la précision de la coupe et du broyage des ingrédients que de la cuisson.

-Veux-tu que je demande à Pop…

-Non, merci Albus. Snape poursuivit d'un ton neutre : j'ai déjà pris la dose maximale de l'anti-Doloris. Je serais sans doute tout à fait rétabli dans trois ou quatre jours, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas prendre le risque de préparer le type de potion dont à besoin mademoiselle Granger. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un à Sainte-Mangouste qui…

-Personne dont nous soyons sûrs, Severus », termina doucement le directeur.

Excédé, Snape leva ses mains tremblantes devant lui et cria presque :

« Je ne peux pas, Albus ! »

Lupin s'avança alors et intervint :

« Tu ne peux pas préparer les ingrédients, mais tu peux réaliser la cuisson, n'est-ce pas ? n'attendant pas la réponse, il continua : dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être, sous ta direction bien entendu, préparer les ingrédients dont tu as besoin ?

Snape le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la tête :

« Lupin, je ne te confierais même pas un morceau de gruyère à râper… »

Remus Lupin éclata de rire, une réaction plus due à la tension et à la fatigue qu'à la répartie du Maître de Potions. Celui-ci semblait aussi lutter pour garder son air méprisant, mais Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Fais-toi aider par Emilie : personne ne s'étonnera de la voir dans les cachots et nous sommes sûrs de sa loyauté, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

L'espion releva la tête brusquement, fit deux pas en direction du vieillard et le fusilla du regard :

« Emilie reste en dehors de tout cela, Albus, déclara-t-il les lèvres serrées.

-Tu ne peux pas la cacher éternellement et elle sait déjà beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle saura rester discrète, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser Emilie comme vous avez utilisé tous ceux qui ont été assez malheureux pour croiser votre chemin ! cracha Snape en élevant la voix.

-Hermione Granger a besoin de ces potions et Poppy est débordée, affirma avec fermeté Dumbledore en soutenant son regard. Que se passerait-il si ta fille avait semblablement besoin d'aide ? »

Sans attendre la réponse du Maître des Potions, le directeur quitta la pièce en direction de ses appartements privés. Snape restait debout, les poings serrés, à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu le vieux sorcier quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je suis désolé, Severus », murmura Lupin.

Le bureau de Dumbledore vola en éclat.

ooooo

Elle avait dû se lever et faire un petit séjour dans la salle de bain, observa-t-il en remarquant les cheveux encore humides étalés sur l'oreiller. L'Elfe qu'il avait convoqué ce matin avait bien suivi ses ordres : un mug de chocolat vide était encore déposé sur la table de nuit, ainsi que les vestiges de biscuits et de tartines.

Snape était passé rapidement voir Flitwick et avait dû expliquer qu'Emilie était restée dans les cachots après avoir mangé un aliment qu'elle ne supportait pas, au petit professeur mécontent de ne pas avoir été prévenu et de découvrir, grâce à un collègue, qu'une de ses élèves avait fait le mur à son insu. Elle allait sans doute se réveiller bientôt, jugea Snape, sinon il s'en chargerait lui-même avant l'heure du dîner.

L'absence d'Emilie était passée relativement inaperçue dans le chaos qui semblait avoir régné à Poudlard la nuit dernière, mais Snape savait que les trois voisines de dortoir de sa fille allaient sans nul doute être sévèrement sermonnées par leur chef de maison pour n'avoir pas prévenu de l'absence de leur camarade. Ombrage, bernée par Potter et Granger, avait fini par sortir de la forêt interdite en état de choc et se trouvait à l'infirmerie sans avoir recouvré la raison. Le départ de Potter, Granger, Lovegood, Londubat et des deux plus jeunes Weasley avait fait le tour de l'école et la première édition de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait mis le feu aux poudres. Snape déposa une copie du journal sur la table de sa fille : pour une fois, ce torchon relatait à peu près correctement ce qui s'était passé et acceptait enfin de prévenir la population du retour de Voldemort.

Le constat de l'absence du professeur de Potions aujourd'hui avait sans nul doute été très commenté, mais Snape savait qu'il pouvait être expliqué différemment selon les sympathies du commentateur et que ceux qui décideraient de voir en lui un Mangemort convaincu seraient encore une fois confrontés au manque de preuves.

Décidant de laisser sa fille prendre un repos bien mérité, l'espion retourna dans le salon. Il lui répugnait de devoir demander à Emilie de l'aider à préparer les potions de Granger, surtout après qu'elle se fut épuisée à réaliser des potions une partie de la nuit. Ceux qui auraient cru y déceler de la fierté mal placée se seraient lourdement trompés : Snape appréciait de travailler avec Emilie et d'apprendre vraiment quelque chose à quelqu'un. Quand il était revenu de son entrevue avec Dumbledore et Lupin, il avait pénétré dans son laboratoire et avait soudain compris l'ampleur de ce qu'avait fait sa fille pendant la nuit. Pressée par le temps, elle avait, contrairement à son habitude, laissé tout sur place sans rien ranger, veillant seulement à refermer les pots contenant les ingrédients et à faire tremper les ustensiles. Elle avait lancé les quatre préparations en même temps, dont deux potions d'un niveau supérieur à ce qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, et avait réussi à les mener à bien en produisant des traitements efficaces et en les lui administrant en temps et en heure. Elle devait être épuisée et il n'avait pas envie de la remettre au travail. Il lui était encore plus insupportable de la voir mêlée à son combat, mais il devait reconnaître que Dumbledore avait peut-être raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait d'ores et déjà assez vu pour comprendre qu'il s'était attaché à elle : à ce titre elle risquait de devenir un moyen de pression. Snape renifla bruyamment : pour le vieux sorcier qui régissait Poudlard, elle était _déjà_ un moyen de pression.

ooooo

Emilie étouffa un bâillement et avança lentement vers la cheminée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre : son père était assis à sa place habituelle, les jambes étendues de devant lui, et sa veste boutonnée jusqu'au cou, nota-t-elle avec soulagement. En dépassant le divan, elle vit que la table était chargée de sandwiches et de gâteaux et que deux grands bols de soupe fumante étaient placés de chaque côté. La vision de toute cette nourriture lui rappela soudain qu'elle mourrait de faim.

« J'aimerais que tu avales ça avant, Emilie » dit doucement Snape en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert.

Potion de régénération d'énergie, pensa la jeune fille qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas eu le petit plaisir de te faire avaler une potion douteuse, étant donné que celle que tu as faite était tout à fait correcte, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, dans une faible tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, avant de reprendre son sérieux en soupirant : je suis désolé que tu aies dû être confrontée… au résultat d'une opération qui a mal tourné. Mais sois certaine que si je le pouvais, j'octroierais sans discuter 150 points à Serdaigle pour avoir gardé ton sang froid et réussi à synchroniser quatre potions, sans m'empoisonner dans le processus », ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudain un peu rauque.

Le cœur battant et les yeux soudain pris de picotements, Emilie articula d'une petite voix :

« J'ai essayé de joindre madame Pomfresh, mais elle n'a pas répondu… »

Snape se pencha vers elle et dit :

« Tu as bien fait. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça. L'espion se racla la gorge et désigna la table de la tête : mange, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. »

Emilie fixa la table, déglutit et pinça les lèvres, tentant de maîtriser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Snape passa un index sous son menton et découvrit, alarmé, le visage plein de détresse de sa fille. Luttant pour rester calme, il demanda :

« C'est fini, Emilie. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Non, ce n'est pas fini ! cria enfin en pleurant la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Est-ce qu'il te tuera ? »

Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dit d'une voix lasse :

« Tu sais que je mourrai un jour, Emilie, non ? Personne n'est éternel.

-Pas comme ça ! hurla Emilie, pas comme ça ! Il y avait, il y avait… hoqueta-t-elle la gorge nouée, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Snape ne la laissa pas finir mais se leva et alla prendre sa fille contre lui.

« Je te promets que si je parviens à mes fins, je ne mourrai pas ainsi. » déclara-t-il les yeux fermés et d'une voix atone.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 37**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une sorte de brouillard pour tous ceux qui avaient été mêlés, de près ou de loin, à l'expédition du Ministère de la Magie.

Ombrage n'avait pas encore quitté l'infirmerie, mais McGonagall revint de Sainte-Mangouste, très affaiblie mais toujours combative. Son retour contribua à faire revenir le calme à Poudlard et elle fit en sorte que les élèves qui n'avaient pas subi les BUSEs ou les ASPICs aillent en cours comme ils en avaient l'habitude, même pour les derniers jours de l'année scolaire.

.

Emilie passa le week-end dans les cachots, mais prit ses repas dans la grande salle parmi ses camarades qui demandèrent de ses nouvelles avec gentillesse et une bonne dose de curiosité de la part de ses voisines de dortoir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer pour feindre d'être malade, ayant encore du mal à trouver de l'appétit : malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer sur les dangers qui menaçaient son père. La vision de celui-ci étendu sur le sol et inconscient ne cessait de la hanter et elle passait près d'une heure chaque soir à tenter de vider son esprit. Quelques mois plus tôt, la Serdaigle aurait sans doute été très fière d'avoir réussi plusieurs potions difficiles dans des conditions précaires, mais elle était en réalité bouleversée de réaliser à quel point Snape comptait pour elle et avait encore du mal à accepter ses sentiments.

Elle avait assisté Snape pour la réalisation des potions dont avait besoin Hermione Granger. Apparemment, son ami Ron Weasley était aussi à l'infirmerie, mais son état était moins préoccupant et pouvait se satisfaire de préparations plus courantes. Potter, en revanche, demeurait presque invisible. Snape avait raconté à Emilie l'essentiel de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère et elle avait ainsi appris la mort de Sirius Black. Le seul souvenir qu'elle aurait de cet homme accusé à tort et condamné à douze ans de prison, gardé par les Détraqueurs, serait celui d'un homme aigri et malveillant qui l'avait délibérément insultée en apprenant sa filiation avec Snape. Elle plaignait cependant Potter qui, en plus de n'avoir pas connu ses parents, avait perdu l'une des rares personnes qui comptait pour lui. En effet, la perte qu'avait subi Potter la renvoyait inconsciemment à cette nuit où elle avait cru que son père mourrait devant elle, mais c'était une ligne de pensée qu'elle s'interdisait de suivre.

.

Alessandro Gabelli, quant à lui, apprit ce qui s'était passé au Département des Mystères un peu avant tout le monde, comme les autres Slytherins.

Malefoy avait pris des airs supérieurs (un peu plus que la moyenne) depuis quelque temps et les enfants de Mangemorts proéminents qui se trouvaient à Poudlard avaient naturellement formé une sorte de garde rapprochée autour de lui. Le lendemain de la disparition de Potter et de ses amis, lorsque Dumbledore refit son apparition et surtout quand parut la première édition de _La__Gazette du Sorcier_, l'arrogance se mua en une inquiétude palpable. Il était évident que son père avait trempé dans l'affaire, mais il ne fut nommé que dans l'édition du week-end du quotidien. La chute de la famille Malefoy était désormais programmée et l'équilibre des forces en présence se modifia quelque peu. Malefoy n'était pas le seul étudiant à subir les conséquences de ce qui s'était passé au Département des Mystères car le père de Theodore Nott avait été fait prisonnier sur place. Dans le dortoir que partageaient Alessandro, Walter et Galaad avec Nott, l'atmosphère était irrespirable, aucun des trois garçons n'ayant osé aborder le sujet avec leur voisin taciturne. Nott, quant à lui, restait littéralement muet du matin au soir et tenait à distance tous les membres de Slytherin, sans exception.

Le samedi après-midi, lorsque Alessandro et les « Conjurés » comme ils se désignaient eux-mêmes désormais, se retrouvèrent sous la volière, la discussion tourna en partie autour de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les autres attendaient des éclaircissements car, sans vouloir dire les choses de façon crue, chacun savait que l'Italien était très ami avec la fille de Snape. Si personne ne pouvait vraiment déterminer où se situait la loyauté du professeur de Potions, il y avait en revanche fort à parier que sa fille savait quelque chose. Mais Alessandro, lui, ne savait rien.

Pendant deux jours il avait régulièrement activé le charme de Protée lui permettant de contacter Emilie, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle était occupée et ne pouvait répondre, mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il avait commencé à douter, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue à dîner. Elle avait finit par lui envoyer un message laconique le matin même en l'informant qu'elle avait été malade, mais allait mieux. Lorsqu'il l'avait entraperçue au petit déjeuner, il avait songé qu'effectivement, elle avait l'air souffrante, mais un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs l'avait conduit à se poser d'autres questions. En effet, si la jeune fille n'était pas dans son état normal, Snape, qui avait aussi été invisible pendant deux jours, avait lui l'air d'un cadavre tout juste revenu à la vie. De même, l'échange de regards qu'il avait surpris entre Malefoy et leur chef de maison avait de quoi laisser songeur : le jeune homme avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, le visage voilé par le ressentiment et le soupçon, tandis que Snape l'avait dévisagé sans ciller avec sa face la plus inexpressive. Alessandro était sûr que Snape était mêlé à l'affaire qui allait certainement envoyer Malefoy senior en prison, mais se demandait encore de quel côté.

Peu de temps avant la fin de la semaine, Alessandro et Oriana avaient repris à zéro leurs recherches sur le Fidelius, en s'aidant des notes prises par Emilie et des renseignements qu'elle avait glanés auprès de Flitwick. Ils avaient désormais une base théorique solide sur laquelle s'appuyer, et étaient certains de pouvoir créer un sortilège sur le même principe mais qui ne serait pas limité à la dissimulation d'un lieu. Tous deux prirent la décision de continuer à travailler sur la question pendant les vacances et de correspondre avec régularité.

Si tout se passait comme ils l'espéraient, ils pourraient développer leur petit groupe l'année suivante sans prendre de risques inutiles. Chacun des conjurés avait d'ailleurs constitué une petite liste d'élèves qu'ils estimaient dignes de confiance et que l'on pourrait peut-être recruter.

ooooo

Quelques jours après, dans un couloir abandonné du troisième étage, deux élèves profitaient des derniers moments qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble avant de se retrouver peut-être en septembre.

Le garçon était assis le dos calé contre le mur, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Sa compagne se trouvait en face, les jambes étendues devant elle. Entre eux était posé un verre contenant un liquide ambré et un sachet de cellophane craquant contenant des biscuits épais aux amandes. La conversation s'était interrompue depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'Alessandro avait expliqué le rituel à Emilie : tous deux s'étaient en effet rendu compte qu'il était très difficile de maintenir une conversation intelligente tout en avalant des morceaux de biscuits trempés dans un vin blanc très sucré. Ils se bornaient donc à échanger des regards de connivence et des petits sourires satisfaits, en se contentant de remplir de nouveau le verre quand le liquide avait été absorbé par les biscuits.

Alessandro attendait avec anxiété les résultats des BUSEs : il savait que s'ils étaient bons, il serait définitivement accepté à Poudlard, son dossier ayant été retenu. Emilie, quant à elle, avait longtemps craint de demander à Snape si elle resterait l'année prochaine. Les évènements des derniers jours et l'inquiétude que Snape avait manifestée en la voyant mêlée à tout cela, laissait craindre qu'il ne la renvoie en France. Cependant, quand elle avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour poser la question fatidique, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait finalisé le transfert dès le mois de décembre, peu de temps après l'avoir reconnue, profitant de sa place dans l'équipe professorale et de l'appui de Dumbledore au conseil d'administration.

Alessandro prit la petite bouteille de vin et entreprit de verser le reste du contenu dans le verre mais sursauta en entendant tout d'un coup une voix grave à proximité :

« Monsieur Gabelli, Emilie, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Une partie du vin s'était répandue par terre et Alessandro jura.

« Pas de grossièretés, monsieur Gabelli, cela sied mal à un Slytherin. Et bien ?

-C'est une spécialité florentine : on trempe des biscuits secs dans du vin sucré », intervint précipitamment Emilie.

Le sachet de biscuit était vide et Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Alessandro.

« Hum, quand il n'y a plus de biscuits, on boit le reste du verre », avança Alessandro en baissant la voix, mal à l'aise.

Snape se campa fermement sur ses pieds, croisa les bras et déclara avec sévérité :

« Evidemment, il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Monsieur Gabelli, je crois que vous avez vos bagages à terminer. Alessandro se leva en saisissant le sachet vide, tandis que Snape poursuivait : cinq points en moins pour avoir fait entrer de l'alcool à l'école et cinq _autres _points en moins pour avoir entrainé un élève plus jeune que vous dans une action illicite. Il regarda ensuite sa fille d'un air moqueur : quant à toi, tu as été suffisamment malade et je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisse déjà manger des sucreries ou boire une boisson alcoolisée. »

Emilie lui lança un regard outré et tendit le verre à son ami, mais Snape s'interposa et fit disparaître sachet, verre et bouteille.


	39. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Epilogue**

Il régnait la même pagaille sur le quai que tous les ans à la même époque. On voyait toujours un première ou un deuxième année courant en tous sens parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au château. Un autre cherchait son chat. Les amoureux cherchaient un coin tranquille, comme s'il était encore possible d'en trouver un !, pour se jurer mille serments.

Les plus organisés avaient déjà pris les wagons d'assaut et retenaient des places dans un compartiment pour les amis qui les rejoindraient bientôt. Malgré la fin de l'année scolaire, il n'y avait pas de larmes car la véritable séparation aurait lieu à King's Cross.

.

Emilie et Alessandro s'étaient dit au revoir la veille au soir, aussi le jeune homme se contenta-t-il d'une discrète inclinaison de la tête en la dépassant sur le quai pour se diriger vers la tête du train où se rassemblaient les Slytherins. Il rejoignit ses voisins de dortoir, ainsi qu'Oriana et son frère. Nott, cependant, était déjà monté dans le train et avait fait en sorte de poser son sac sur la banquette, afin de ne pas avoir de voisin. Lucrezia quitta Peter en sautillant et s'avança vers Ann, Belinda et Emilie qui parlaient toutes les trois en même temps, cherchant à caser le maximum de paroles avant le départ du train.

La locomotive rouge vif lâcha une vapeur grise qui eut pour effet de précipiter un peu plus la frénésie des adolescents encore sur le quai. Malgré les évènements des derniers jours et une année rendue difficile par l'action néfaste d'Ombrage, l'insouciance de l'enfance habitait encore la plupart des élèves, des premières années aux plus âgés, et on parlait déjà de se retrouver dans deux mois sur le quai 9 ¾.

Les quatre Serdaigles finirent par se dire au revoir et Emilie regarda le cœur serré ses amies monter dans l'express. Comme septembre dernier lui paraissait loin ! Elle avait craint de rester dans son coin, de ne pouvoir se faire d'amis, et elle en avait au contraire gagné quatre dès les premiers jours. Un petit toussotement derrière elle la fit se retourner : à quelques pas se tenait Hermione Granger, un peu pâle et embarrassée. Granger embarrassée ! pensa Emilie : comme dirait Snape, les miracles étaient encore possibles ! Un peu en arrière se trouvaient Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, le premier espérant de toute évidence décamper le plus vite possible, l'autre fatigué, mais à l'expression neutre.

« Hum, je voulais te remercier, commença Granger tout doucement, qui expliqua en voyant l'air surpris d'Emilie : pour les potions. »

Trois jours auparavant, Hermione Granger avait tenu à remercier le Maître des Potions pour avoir réalisé les potions dont elle avait eu besoin après avoir été victime d'un sortilège de Dolokhov, mais Snape s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air supérieur avant de répondre :

« Si vous tenez vraiment à apaiser votre conscience, mademoiselle Granger, je vous suggère d'étendre vos remerciements à ma fille, Emilie. Devant l'air surpris de la Gryffondor, il avait ajouté du bout des lèvres : j'étais blessé et incapable de faire ces potions à temps. Emilie n'a pas ménagé son aide, ni son temps. »

Snape avait ensuite quitté l'infirmerie dans un grand envol de robe noire, les talons de ses bottes résonnant longtemps sur le sol dallé.

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Granger, Emilie inclina la tête et répondit d'un air aimable, saisissant l'occasion d'essayer d'atténuer l'animosité qui avait pu exister entre elles et en luttant pour oublier sa propre rancœur :

« Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi ».

Hermione Granger salua Emilie et partit en direction du dernier wagon, où avaient déjà pris place Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley qui observaient la scène de loin, derrière la vitre, intrigués. Ron Weasley avait l'air d'être un peu malade, mais il salua aussi Emilie, tout comme Potter qui la regarda longuement d'un air pensif.

.

Le conducteur de la locomotive laissa monter la pression et relâcha de la vapeur par trois fois, avec un grand sifflement. Les retardataires sautèrent sur les marches et les portes claquèrent. Le chef de gare donna plusieurs coups de sifflets, pendant Hagrid admonestait plusieurs élèves indisciplinés qui se penchaient aux fenêtres. Enfin le train s'ébranla, lentement d'abord, puis les roues tournèrent de plus en plus vite et l'Express quitta le quai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le train n'était plus visible et que l'odeur âcre de la fumée se fut dispersée, Hagrid vint trouver Emilie pour la raccompagner vers Poudlard. Avançant d'un bon pas sur le chemin poussiéreux, la Serdaigle en profita pour jeter un œil curieux aux boutiques massées des deux côtés de la rue principale, où elle n'aurait malheureusement pas l'opportunité d'acheter quoi que ce soit, la plupart ayant fermé en attendant le retour des élèves, leur principale clientèle. Au loin, Honeyduckes déployait sa façade tentatrice, étroite et bariolée.

.

Snape n'aurait pas mis les pieds sur le quai de la gare du Pré-au-Lard pour un empire, clamant au contraire qu'il voulait profiter de chaque heure de liberté avant le retour des « monstres » et qu'Emilie le retrouverait dans les cachots. Pourtant, adossé aux grilles du château, le visage en partie dissimulé par de grandes mèches de cheveux noirs, Severus Snape attendait le retour de sa fille pour, expliqua-t-il avec un petit air moqueur, une leçon de Potions avancées.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Voilà, la première partie des Conjurés se termine sur le départ du Poudlard Express… J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que vous avez passé un (des) bon (s) moment (s) à la lire, qu'elle vous aura fait vous évader un peu du quotidien.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire, que cela ait été épisodique ou régulier : grâce à eux, j'ai pu garder une certaine motivation, constater que certaines parties « fonctionnaient » bien (O joie !), rectifier certains détails quand il était encore temps, me rendre compte de lacunes, d'incohérences parfois (argh !) et surtout discuter des personnages, de leur vision de certains évènements, de la mienne etc... Ce que je retiens de cet échange c'est avant tout un enrichissement, alors : MERCI !

La deuxième partie des Conjurés est prête, mais je prends le temps d'une petite pause (studieuse). Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans un mois, au 15 juin, pour de nouvelles aventures !

A très bientôt !


End file.
